A Dragon's Guardian Old Version
by Jebest4781
Summary: By popular demand, the old version of my Dragon's Guardian story. Just to note, I will not upload anything else into this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto, SoulsBorne or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Writing/Singing_

 _"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

 _ **-Scene Shift-**_

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Planetos**

'Today just keeps getting better and better.' Naruto sarcastically growled in thought as he laid in the water. Bruised and cut up as he's currently fighting against his teammate, possibly former friend and rival: Sasuke Uchiha.

Today started like any other day for Naruto as he slept in his rundown apartment… Well he tried to sleep in would actually be the truth if it weren't for Shikamaru knocking at his door. Naruto didn't know what was going on until his old academy friend dropped the bomb: Sasuke left the village. The Nara was asked by Granny Tsunade to gather a recovery team to drag the Teme's ass back. The blonde accepted the mission, quickly changed and got stocked up with every bit of equipment he had in his possession just in case of anything.

Once leaving his apartment, the two gathered Choji, Kiba and his nin-dog Akamaru, and Neji to complete the team. Naruto hoped both Shino and Lee could've come along, but Shino was on a family assignment out of the village while Lee was still recovering from Granny's operation on his left arm and leg. Despite the little set back, the group was about to head on out and stop Sasuke from leaving the border when Sakura stopped them at the gates.

His female teammate begged him to bring Sasuke back, stating that she tried to stop him last night, but failed in the process. In response, Naruto promised her that he'll bring him back no matter what. And with that the group set out to bring Sasuke back.

It was quite easy with the team to reach those that took Sasuke since Naruto and his friends pushed themselves to the limit to do so. Coming in contact with the Sound Four; the recovery team learned that the Sound Nins' mission was bringing the teme back to Orochimaru to make him strong enough to not only be the Pervy Snake's next vessel, but also strong enough to kill Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, for the murder of his clan. There were no strategies used, rather both groups dropped off one by one as the Sound team kept handing Sasuke's container off to distance themselves.

Naruto didn't know what happened to each of his retrieval teammates as he saw each of them off while he kept pressing forward. He wished that they'll be okay. Just when he was about to finally snag Sasuke's container, some bone guy that was apparently the leader of the Sound 'Four' showed up and snagged him away; making Naruto give chase once again. In an open field, Naruto fought against the arrival and was losing ground until Sasuke broke out of his container… changed for the worse.

Naruto tried to give chase, but the bone guy kept stopping him… until Rock Lee arrived. The Uzumaki was surprised in seeing his friend and wanted to know what happened. In an enthusiastic manner, Lee explained that Tsunade helped speed up the recovery (with his Flames of Youth helping out) and along the way over here saw the others were fine for the most part. As Lee kept the bone guy busy, Naruto went off and renowned his wish for his team to be alright.

Eventually making it to the Valley of the End, the final battle site between Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage and co-founder of Konoha, and Madara Uchiha, former leader of Uchiha clan and co-founder of Konoha. Once there, Naruto was shocked to see Sasuke's curse mark progressed so much before they confronted each other for the fight of their lives. They brawled and gave it their all as they traded punches and kicks, jutsu and techniques and neither one faltered.

As this went on, Sasuke explained further on what he must do before meeting up with Orochimaru. The duck-butt told Naruto that he must gain a greater power and finally avenge his family to kill his older brother in the end. The price for gaining the Mangekyo Sharingan, the ultimate piece of arsenal in his family's arsenal, is to lose something very precious to him. And that is by killing Naruto with his own hands.

Far too long into the fight, Naruto was beaten up like a used training dummy as Sasuke's curse mark gave him so much power. So Naruto subconsciously drew in much of the Kyuubi's power and used it to fight back. But even that wasn't enough after the beat down the blonde laid onto the dark haired asshole. Somehow the Uchiha got the upperhand and defeated Naruto as he is now floating in the Valley's river.

'I need to beat him.' Naruto growled as he struggled getting back up, but couldn't. He felt so weak after using up his reserves. He didn't have enough to unseal his stored weapons and possibly even summon some Toads for help.

" **Little runt... You are so... damn... weak!"** A dark voice growled out inside of the blonde's head. **"Be grateful for letting me do what comes next."** The Kyuubi soon filled Naruto's reserves with the fox's own chakra, seeing it wrap around the teenager like a cocoon. **"After all... I'd rather see the damn Uchiha finally die by the end of this fight instead of you."**

As this went on, Sasuke had his back turned from his fallen friend. Thinking that he has won and was about to depart so he can get to the Snake Sannin much sooner. All of a sudden, the Uchiha stopped in his tracks, sensing something foul and dark from the river. Turning back, he saw his former teammate rise from the water with a reddish orange cloak helping him up.

Without warning, Naruto punched Sasuke across the face. Sending him across the river and slamming against the rockwall hard. The Uchiha held his face in pain as he heard Naruto roar out in pain with the reddish orange chakra slowly burning him. Back onto his feet, Sasuke looked and saw what has become of the Uzumaki.

'He truly does look like a fox now.' Sasuke thought as he inspected his former friend's change. Asides from the odd slitted red eyes and darker whisker marks, the reddish orange chakra formed around the blonde and formed a pair of ears and a singular tail to help add into the vulpine appearance. 'Where the hell is this power coming from?'

Things soon went by so fast as Naruto leapt from his position and slammed against Sasuke before making him feel like a ragdoll. Flinging the Uchiha across the river several times and slashing against the teme with elongated claws. Even attacking with the ethereal chakra appendages to make things seem one sided.

"I'm bringing you back!" Naruto roared out with fury in his eyes. "Even if it's on a fucking stretcher for all I care!"

The beatdown lasted several more minutes until Sasuke felt he had no choice but to tap further into his curse mark, changing his appearance into his 'stage 2' form. With his hair turning greyish blue as it reached towards his lower back, lips turning purple with fangs poking out, and a black star-like tattoo right onto his darkened face. Once things settled after his transformation, Sasuke felt truly incredible, resulting in him madly laughing.

"Such power! It feels so great!" Sasuke yelled out as he darkly smiled at the vulpine blonde. "Now I can't wait to feel a whole lot stronger once I kill you and gain the Mangekyo Sharingan!"

"You won't feel so special once I'm finished with you!"

*Darkly Chuckles* "Then I'd like to see you try Naruto! Since there's no way I can lose now!"

Dashing towards each other with clawed hands aimed against the other, they soon clashed. Naruto seemed to have the upperhand as he shoved Sasuke into one of the stoned feet of the valley. When the dust cleared, the vulpine blonde was surprised to see an odd bat-like wing defending the Uchiha… since it was Sasuke's wing that was formed from his back. Naruto realized too late as he was knocked back dozens of feet away by Sasuke's new appendage before another grew out of his back.

'This is taking too long. I need to finish this.' Was the Uchiha's thoughts as he felt his reserves quickly burning out all of a sudden. 'After all, this is too new and I don't have proper restraint just yet.'

With Naruto, he got up from his position from the valley wall and soon felt his left arm pretty numb. He tried to move it with his right hand, but flinched on the pain. 'I probably sprained or broke it in that last hit. *Growl* Come on you stupid fox, help me and fix this!'

"That power of yours!" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and eyed Sasuke across the way. "By using it, you're taking a big risk… Aren't you?!" No response was given so the Uchiha decided to speak more. "You know, I find this setting quite fitting as the name applies: The Valley of the End! For we shall end things here and now between us! And only one of us will leave here alive!"

Quickly forming hand seals, Sasuke poured so much of his chakra into this last attack that he's sure that he'll kill Naruto and finally gain the power that is rightfully his. Once that was done, he grasped his left hand as the attack came forth and covered most of his upper arm with the blue turned greyish black electricity. All due to the vial curse mark he was using. He looked towards his opponent as he readied himself for what's to come with the sound of a thousand birds crying out all at once.

As for Naruto, he felt the fox fully heal his left arm with the bones snapping back into place and the stinging sensation soon after. Holding out his right hand, Naruto concentrated and formed his signature technique. Though as he eyed it, while pouring what reserves he has from both his regular chakra and the fox's, it changed from a bright blue to a purplish black sphere of chakra.

Neither of these changes confused either combatant as they waited for the right time to strike. Both stared each other down as they were so focused that everything else seemed to drown out. Even the roaring waterfall right beside them was drowned out as Sasuke stood on Madara's stony foot and Naruto on Hashirama's.

With an unspoken word, an unannounced call rang inside of them, causing the two to leap at each other in the air. Their respective attacks were reared back so at the very last moment they bring forth their powered hands to hopefully land their desired hit. Both roared with fury as they drew closer and closer until they came so close at the very center of the valley.

"CHIDORI!"/"RASENGAN!"

The two powers clashed and everything seemed to go white for a brief moment until a kaleidoscope of colors emanate from the combined contact. Their chakras seemed to merge, creating a large sphere of dark purple chakra until it went completely black as the far reaches of space itself. Everything seemed to warp inside of the blackened sphere as the two teenagers kept up with their attack, pumping more and more power into it to gain dominance over the other.

"NARUTO!"/"SASUKE!"

With one final push, Sasuke was able to pierce Naruto's chest and seemingly grazed his heart. He smiled at this before he gasped out in pain as Naruto's clawed hand slashed at the Uchiha's neck, pouring out so much blood that it sprayed against the blonde's face and much entered his throat. Not wanting to lose and to let Orochimaru gaining Sasuke's eyes; Naruto swung his left arm and slashed at the Sharingan eyes, causing them to burst.

As this occurred, an explosion of pure power detonated from within the sphere; sending Sasuke out and impaled against an extremely sharp piece of earth. A result from the confrontation earlier. The 'last' Uchiha gasped out in absolute pain as he was now dying with his goal forever gone. With one last struggled breath, Sasuke cursed Naruto for what he's done before he left this plane of existence as his body turned back to normal.

Back inside of the sphere, things started to twist and turn as Naruto screamed out in pain with energies pulling him practically everywhere yet nowhere all at once. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he felt every fiber of his being burn red hot like Tenten's weapon furnace… no it was much worse than that. There was only one thing that came across his mind as everything in his vision went dark.

'I'm sorry Sakura… I broke my promise… but at least Sasuke won't be in that pervy snake's clutches… I just hope you can forgive me on that.' He thought as everything around him seemed to collapse.

Back on the outside of the sphere, the blackened anomaly exploded in a shock wave before it started to inwardly swirl like it was eating itself. Wasn't long until no sign of it remained with it fully disappearing. Not long after this occurred, Kakashi Hatake and his nin-dog summon Pakkun arrived onto the scene with rain now starting to pour.

"Damn… What in Kami's name happened here?" The leader of Team 7 muttered as he inspected the damage of the historical site. As he inspected things, his uncovered eye soon landed upon the 'last' Uchiha's corpse and ran up to it. "Did Naruto do this?" He wondered as he carefully pulled the body out of the sharp rock.

Once freed, he laid the body onto the ground before doing a proper inspection. He saw the varying cuts and bruises before seeing the destroyed eyes and slashed throat. With a saddened look, Kakashi pulled out a storage scroll and sealed Sasuke's body inside for better transport back to Konoha.

"I'm sorry Obito. It seems I've failed you once again." The grey haired shinobi said into nothing before looking at Pakkun. "Can you possibly find where Naruto went to?"

"I don't know Kakashi." Said the nin-dog summon as he kept sniffing for a trail. "Things seem fresh, but the rain is going to make things hard now. Though my best guess is that he's floating down the river as we speak."

"Then let's find him and bring him home… He… He did a lot and I'll do everything I can to defend him from the council for what happened."

"True and best bet the others will defend him, given what happened as a last resort." Kakashi nodded as he and Pakkun left the valley. Silently hoping Sakura would forgive Naruto the most, despite the pink haired kunoichi's supposed love for the 'last' Uchiha.

If the two stayed behind a little longer, or at least looked back, they would've seen a man appear from a swirl of space/time. Slowly revealing himself to be an orange masked man with a red cloud pattern printed on the black cloak. If one were to look into the eye socket of the swirl mask, they'd see a blazing Sharingan eye as it scanned the area.

*Sigh* "Well things got fucked up now, didn't it Zetsu?"

Being called out by this, an odd plant-like being seemed to grow out of the ground with a venus fly trap covering the being's head. Once out far enough, the covering opened up to reveal a white/black face with green hair. And like the shirl masked man, the being wore a similar cloak.

" **Indeed it has Obito.** And now the rails to our plans have been derailed." Zetsu commented towards his partner. **"So what are we going to do now?"**

"Without the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, it'll be much harder to complete the Moon's Eye Plan to reform the Juubi."

"We might wait for possibly a decade for the Kyuubi to reform if Naruto Uzumaki died. **Or we might have to go for Plan B."**

Obito rubbed the sides of his head in slight frustration, knowing that things might take too long if they go with the former idea. "We'll have to go for the later once the time comes. Nabbing the corpses of the Gold/Silver Brothers and Minato Namikaze will have to happen so we can extract the Kyuubi's chakra. Even having to take that one kid from the Fire Temple since he's currently alive as a pseudo-Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

Nodding in understanding, Zetsu sunk back into the earth before stopping. "What are we gonna do about Itachi? **With his little brother now dead will make him go a bit… off."**

"Yeah… That'll complicate things." Obito said as he walked away and slowly went away via space/time jutsu. "We'll deal with him when the time comes. For now keep doing your duties."

With Obito gone, Zetsu let out a sigh as he left to do his thing before thinking one last thing as he gazed at the barely visible moon in the sky. **"Soon mother, you'll return soon. I swear it."**

 _ **-Unknown Location-**_

*DONG*

*Groan* "Kami… My head…" Naruto moaned out as he slowly grasped his head. It throbbed in pain from the exhaustion from his fight against Sasuke, if his memory served him right, to the odd bell ringing loudly in his ears.

*DONG*

The blonde genin moved, feeling branches snapping and the rough rocks underneath him, as he tried to get back up. Much of his energy was gone, though it'll return once fully rested, but Naruto willed himself to stand. Several moments passed as he steadied himself up by using a tree for leverage.

*DONG*

"Where the hell am I?" He gazed at his surroundings and saw a small dirt path alongside a broken creek. The blonde teenager hobbled close to the water so he could check if it was possibly usable. With his roughed out voice, he realized he was quite thirsty and needed to properly check for any injuries that he couldn't see.

*DONG*

*Sigh* "Well this feels slightly good." He muttered to himself as he splashed himself in the face and used a clean part of his jumpsuit sleeve to wipe off the grime. Once that was done, he checked the water and realized, after checking his surroundings a bit more, that he was in some sort of a deep crevice. Naruto knew he wasn't going to do any 'reflective checking' at this time, until he could find a brighter area to do so.

Before going any further, Naruto checked his weapons pack to see how much he had left in his arsenal and inventory.

"Okay… So I've got my all of my storage scrolls intact, so that's good. A handful of smoke bombs, ration and food pills, my notebook, Gama-Chan and my ID with me… but no money. *Sigh* Shouldn't have emptied my wallet before leaving… Then there's my 'Gutsy Ninja' book… and Pervy Sage's copies of Icha Icha." With the last one, he groaned out as he realized Jiraiya must've slipped in that trilogy set without him looking the other day. "Eh~ I could maybe sell it to someone for some coin."

"Hmm…. About…. Several dozen kunai, senbon and shuriken each, a good dozen or so of exploding tags and several dozen feet of wire. So that mean's I'll need to either buy more or have to make some once I'm home." He listed off before looking around once more as a dark vibe radiated in the air. "I'll need to use those sparingly, but for now…"

After popping in a food pill to refill some of his reserves, Naruto pulled out one particular scroll that was labeled 'weapons' and unfurled it a little bit to reveal his first weapon in his little collection. Biting his finger a little, to draw out some blood, he smeared it slightly with a resulting *poof* to reveal his first earned sword: the Kubikiribocho. Naruto smiled a little when seeing this as he lifted it up slightly so he can put away the scroll before hoisting it up onto his shoulder.

When Team 7 were heading back to Konoha that morning, Naruto got up extra early so he could head over to Zabuza and Haku's grave markers. He did this to pay his respects, especially since he didn't know when he'd return to do this again. Before leaving, Naruto heard a faint whisper in his ear… literally sending a chill down his spine. It was very familiar to him as he heard it once again as it seemed a little louder. He didn't know if it was real or not, but he definitely heard Zabuza, the Demon of Kirigakure, telling the blonde to take his sword.

Not wanting to be rude, Naruto took it with little hesitation… and a bit of effort with how bloody heavy it was before sealing it in a spare storage scroll. After that day, the blonde did what he could to practice with the Kiri sword as it was great weight training, but kept it a secret from the rest of his team and the rest of his village. He would've yelled out in glee that he got such a badass, legendary weapon… but that would've disrespected their memories if he did.

Though why he never used it on previous missions and in the Chunin Exams, he'd never know… Possibly felt that he wasn't ready to use it quite yet. Yeah that was probably it.

"I wonder how they're doing now in the pure lands above." Naruto spoke out as he looked up the thick, cloudy sky. *Sigh* "Welp… Time to get moving."

At a steady pace, as he was in no rush, Naruto went about to find higher ground so he could try and navigate his way back home. Though as minutes passed, he felt creeped out in seeing varying grave markers lying about. Made him wonder if he woke up in a rundown cemetery while questioning himself on how he got there to begin with.

All thoughts halted as the blonde saw a cloaked man coming into view. Being a bit precarious, Naruto slowly went up to the man and called out to him. "Umm… Excuse me!"

Hearing the boy's voice, the cloaked man wiped his head around to reveal his stony face. The man loudly hissed as he lunged towards the blonde genin. Alarmed at this point, Naruto dodged as the man tried to get closer, but a well placed kick knocked the man away. The blonde's instincts yelled out to strike the man down and he did. Swinging the decapitating knife, he knocked the man down with a deep gash into his arm.

"The hell are you?" The shinobi asked as the man stood back up and tried to get in close, but failed as Naruto swung once more and this time sliced the man's head right off. As the body tumbled onto the ground, the teenager checked the man to see a peculiar site. What was stony skin was quite right as it appeared to be scales(?) covering his entire being. "How did this happen?"

Footsteps were soon heard, causing Naruto to look towards the side seeing several other stone men coming his way. Seeing their companion dead on the ground, they hissed at the newcomer and pulled out some weapons: knives/daggers and crossbows. The blade wielders ran towards Naruto while the crossbow wielders took aim. Not wanting to be harmed, Naruto took a swinging at the blade wielders to take care of them before picking up a pair of daggers and threw them at the crossbow wielders.

With them now dead, Naruto checked on their corpses to see if there was anything of value for him. Unfortunately, all that he got out of this little moment were some knives/daggers, a crossbow and a handful of arrows. Not wanting to waste some valuable resources, he took them with him before moving onwards.

 _ **-Elsewhere-**_

"What a day. What a day." A man muttered as he walked through the foliage. He appeared to be in his mid-late thirties with darkened short hair to compliment his Dornish features. From the olive skin tone with a thin beard that fitted along his jawline and around his mouth. He was currently wearing a leather tunic with matching boots and a dark yellow material around his arms and legs. The only thing he properly had on him was his trusty spear at the ready for anything unusual. "Everything was all fine and dandy until that freaky storm came out of nowhere."

He and his shipmates were passing by this place on their way to Meereen, as it was the quickest way by boat. It was mostly clear skies, despite the smoky sky Valyria offered to anyone coming close to its borders, when all of a sudden a freak storm came out of nowhere. Everyone had heard stories about the place with it's historic downfall, with volcanoes destroying the surrounding areas and reshaping it at least 400 years ago. But they never expected this to happen at all.

When the man traveled around Essos for five years as he was a teenager, he avoided this place out of worry. He was brave enough, but was precarious due to what rumors he kept hearing about Valyria since it's downfall. Of monsters and demons rising from the ashes of the once great city of the world.

Hell he wasn't going to step foot onto this place even after the storm settled, but an odd occurrence appeared like the gods took a star and threw it down from the heavens. Almost everyone saw what happened and thought they would've heard a loud bang once it fell… but they heard nothing. Nothing at all. Only seeing a quick flash of light coming from the stormy clouds to hit straight into the middle of the island.

The Dornishman's curiosity soon took hold of him and he wanted to check things out for himself. His paramour pleaded for him to not go, but he told her that he'd be fine and come back to her. So after a soul searing kiss, the man from Dorne took a small boat and rowed himself to shore while his crew went to fix up the ship from the storm earlier.

Along the way towards his little goal, he came across several stone men and dealt with them accordingly. It saddened him slightly on doing this, but these men were infected with Gray Scale and it would've been better to kill them off than for them and others to suffer this fate. Though it came to one point he possibly found where the 'star' landed, but it appeared to have moved.

Picking up the trail, the viper was going to catch his prey sooner or later.

 _ **-Back with Naruto-**_

"Where the hell do these guys keep coming from?!"

Naruto kept swinging his Kiri sword several times as he took care of the little horde of stone men. He was finally able to get to higher ground, which soon overlooked the ocean on one side and a large mountain range on the other. The blonde admitted it was quite the site to behold as he gazed at the odd ruins that seemed to blend with the mountains. Of course it seemed to piss him off that he possibly ended up on a deserted island of all places.

While passing through additional ruins, he kept coming across these men and kept taking care of them. It seemed to be no end of them. At least he kept getting more and more stuff because of it. And with the daggers and knives he kept getting, he could either melt them down to resupply himself on ammo or sell them once finding civilization.

Getting tired from using his sword, he sealed it back up into the scroll before pulling out a pair of daggers he pilfered earlier. They weren't all that great appearance wise, but his eyes could tell they can work quite well until they needed to be sharpened later on. Moving forward, Naruto caught site of some stone men guarding something down a certain pathway. He tried to get their attention, but no avail as they seemed ignorant of him.

"Come on… Get over here assholes." Naruto muttered as he tried, yet failed, to get those men to move from their spots. "Okay… If you wanna to be bitches and guard things, I can definitely deal with you."

Pouring chakra into his feet, he walked up the stone wall to get high enough for a dive bomb attack. Positioning himself correctly, he stopped the chakra flow to fall from up high with daggers on hand. In swift motions, he slammed the blades into the men's skulls before kicking the third man away. Pulling the blades back out, Naruto dashed towards the final stone man and punched the man in the gut before kicking him off of the cliff and into the waters below.

"Now let's see what you guys were guarding."

Stepping over the dead bodies, Naruto soon reached what the men were guarding: a rotting looking chest. Stabbing a dagger into the lock, it easily broke to let the shinobi be able to open the lid to reveal…. "Holy Shit! GOLD COINS! YATTA!"

The blonde never seen so much gold in his life as he had the widest grin on his face. "Man oh man, I can't wait to cash this in! Oh I can only imagine how much Ichiraku ramen this'll get me and I can finally move out of that stinking apartment!"

Pulling out a storage scroll, he opened it up and carefully drew a seal that'll store the rotten chest. Though he needed to summon a clone to help lift it up so it can be placed on the drying seal. But while he waited, he checked the coins… and saw that he didn't recognize the markings.

"Must be some foreign currency… or something really old." He muttered as he inspected some of them. "Though what's up with dragons being the main design." Wanting to deal with this later, he and his clone placed the chest onto the seal marker and got things taken care of before moving forward.

After going around some corners, Naruto came across a ruined archway that seemed mostly intact. Though once he gazed through the opening, he saw a peculiar site several dozen feet away from him. The genin went down the stoney steps with curiosity filling his very being. He wanted to see what the oddity was.

Once coming close enough, he saw it seemed to be an odd metallic statue with ordinated cloth around it's waist, appearing to be kneeling a good dozen feet from a large pair of doors. Naruto guessed that it was 9 or so feet tall if it would've stood upward. Near it laid a giant halberd with an extremely long pole that could've been the same length as the statue if it stood. But an odd feature of the statue was the sword sticking out of it's chest.

His curiosity soon got the best of him as his hand was being pulled by an unseen force, making the blonde reached out towards the weapon. Naruto didn't know why he was doing it. Even as the Kyuubi's voice soon yelled out into his head.

" **Don't touch it!"**

But it was too late as the moment his fingers grazed against the pommel, the weapon turned to ash.

"The hell?" He asked as he soon felt the air filling up with malice. His eyes soon landed upon the statue as it started to rumble and metallic creaking soon followed. Without warning, it's right arm shot towards the halberd and grasped it before the other arm shot out, causing Naruto to fly into the air before skidding on the wet ground.

 _ **-Insert Dark Souls 3 OST: Iudex Gundyr-**_

"Dammit that hurt!" Naruto growled out as he looked towards the statue. It quickly rose up before pulling it's weapon out of the ground as it slowly made it's way towards him. Feeling quite worried now, he pulled out his 'weapons' scroll and unsealed his butcher sword back out for this one.

Seeing it's opponent now armed, it stalked forward until it swung it's weapon to cover a vast range. Having no time to dodge, Naruto brought his sword up to block the swing, but it was too strong of a blow. He tried to hold his ground, but the following swing sent him flying to the side. Not wanting to fall off the edge of the cliff, Naruto slammed the blade into the ground to keep himself on the battlefield.

"Kami… I need to bloody move away from that guy."

Getting back onto the ground, Naruto quickly pulled the sword out and started to run with the statue following not far behind. It kept slamming the halberd down too fast for comfort, making the blonde fall onto the ground several times. When it tried to get in close, the genin rolled out of the way to avoid being chopped by it's blade.

Feeling annoyed by this now, Naruto ran in close and started slashing the statue several times, but it didn't do much when it the Kubikiribocho blade bounced off of it's armor. It did slash through the opening around it's waist, showing that it's possibly it's weak spot. Naruto attempted one more strike, but he was backhanded away from the armored golem.

"GAH!" Naruto yelled out as he soon impacted the nearby wall. Falling to the ground, he saw the statue coming closer with it's ax held high. "Well crap… Seems you'll be finishing off what Sasuke teme couldn't."

Just when the halberd was about to come down, someone yelled out and gained the statue's attention as a spear sailed through the air and pierced the golem's neck. Turning towards the source, both Naruto and the statue saw a man in a leather tunic with a shield in one hand and another spear in the other. The man hotly glared at the giant before he ran towards it, leaped and struck the being in the opening in its arm.

" _RRRRAAAAAAAWWWW!"_ The golem bellowed out as it's available arm pulled out the spear in its 'injured' arm and tossed it to the side before trying to pull out the one in it's neck.

Coming up to Naruto's side, the Dornish man went to see if the blonde was alright. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am and thanks for the little save."

"What the hell are you doing here boy?!" He questioned as he gazed to the side as the golem tried to pull out the second spear the Dorne man acquired earlier, with the shield from one of the stone men. "This place is not meant for the likes of you!"

"Well sorry if I so happened to show up here without knowing how I got here in the first place!"

"Excuse me?!"

Naruto was about to respond when his eyes widened and pushed the man out of the way as the halberd came crashing down onto the ground. The two rolled in their respective directions before coming to a stop. As the Dornish man got back up to defend himself and hopefully save the boy, the armored golem was already close by.

"Damn… And here I thought the Mountain was taller, but you take the fucking cake." The man muttered as the moving statue literally towered over him. He was ready to take the strike with his shield firmly held when explosions impacted the golem, making it turn around towards the source.

"Get away from him asshole!" Naruto yelled out as he formed a handsign and summoned several clones beside him.

"By the Seven…" The spear/shield wielder muttered in surprise as he saw the copies appear from smoke before leaping at the golem. Striking it with daggers on hand as each copy tried to pierce its armor to no avail. It swung several times, causing them to seemingly die as they literally went up in smoke.

"Hey ugly!" The real Naruto called out as he held up his large sword with both hands with a cheeky smirk. "Think you can catch me?!"

Taking the bait, the golem jumped into the air as it tried to crush the blonde. But he dashed out of the way as he pumped his legs with a lot of chakra. It kept on swinging, but Naruto dodged every time.

"Oh calm down ugly!" Naruto taunted before dodging yet another strike. "Oh look at you and your big swings! Yet you can't hit me at all!"

The Dorne man could only watch in slight awe as the boy was quickly moving away from the larger being as he performed odd acrobatic moves each time. The boy even got on top of the golem's weapon before delivering a chakra empowered kick across the head. With it detracted slightly, the blonde slashed at what openings it had. Hell, the man could only wonder how the boy was holding such a big bladed weapon that even he would have a hard time wielding.

Though not wanting to be left out, the Dornishman looked towards the side to see his spear. Running towards it, he grasped it and ran at the golem as he delivered quick strikes against the openings. Both man and teen worked in tandem to try and take down the golem until it soon bellowed out an unholy sound.

" _ **RRRRAAAAAAAWWWW!"**_

The two humans got away and gained a surprised, yet worried look on their faces as something seemed to burst out of the golem's left arm and helmet. Sending both armor pieces away as gallons upon gallons of black substance leaked out and formed something from possibly one's nightmares. Part of the substance attached itself against a nearby tree and pulled it out of it's roots before it formed into a claw-like appendage to replace its lost limb. By the time it finished leaking, the two saw what appeared to be an inky snake with glowing blood red eyes.

"Oh hell no!" The shinobi yelled out. "Not another giant snake! Why do I have to deal with those almost every damn time!"

Not wanting to comment on that, the Dorne man quickly moved out of the way from the monster's gaping jaw as it tried to take a bit out of him. With the unsuccessful attack, the ink monster swung its mighty tail around, causing Naruto to block it with his sword before having to jump out of the way from the tree claw coming his way. With no time for evasive maneuvers, Naruto swung his blade hard, impacting against the hardened trunk and branches to at least hold it off.

The spear/shield wielder went towards the monster's side and started to slash and bash with his weapons. Little could be done in terms of damage now as the inky monster seemed to regenerate at a fast pace. Before anything else could be done, the monster bellowed out a roar once again in pain as it was shot across the battlefield, courtesy of Naruto's Rasengan.

"At least that gives us a little bit of space." Naruto muttered before looking at the man fighting alongside him. "So are you doing alright on your part?"

*Grunt* "I think so." The man said as he tried to think of a way to defeat this monstrosity before looking back at the blonde boy. "Though I've got to ask. How in the seven hells are you doing all of that?"

Looking at him oddly, while hearing the monster roar in the background, Naruto soon gave him a cheeky smirk. All the while as the blonde pulled out several knives with exploding tags attached. "With chakra, that's what."

Seeing the monster run closer, Naruto poured chakra into the tags to ignite them before throwing the knives at the beast. Once impacting it's face, they detonated, causing it to bellow out a painful cry. With it distracted a little more, the genin summoned more clones before they leaped at the beast.

"I don't know about this chakra you're speaking about boy, but can you order your… copies… to get that halberd out if it's grasp? I might have an idea on how to finish it off… and I'd like to skewer the beast with it's own weapon." The man said, getting Naruto to nod in response before yelling out the order.

Nodding in tandem, the clones continued their assault with chakra empowered physical blows to knock the beast around. Naruto ran with his sword coated with chakra while the Dornish man soon followed. The blonde slid in close and upwardly slashed at the small opening in the arm to get the armored arm free from the beast.

Dropping his wooden spear and shield, the Dornish man rushed towards the falling weapon and grasped it in both hands before swinging with all his might to injure the beast several times. It roared in pain as the cuts went deep on its face before Naruto leaped into the air and swung his sword down in a decapitating motion. The attack landed it's mark, but the blade was stuck at the monster's neck.

"Keep hitting him!" Naruto ordered the now halberd wielder as he nodded with a grunt. The man kept slashing at the beast and saw the attacks were now working. With this going on, Naruto held out his hand and formed a Rasengan before slamming it down onto the blade. Upon impact, the blade started to move deeper and deeper as cracks appeared on the blade. Both humans exerted in this last moment as Naruto pushed his Rasengan deeper while the halberd went up through the mouth to finally kill the beast.

" _ **RRRRAA**_ _AAWW_ Www…."

With it's final roar, the monster's form seemed to fall apart before the inky substance burned away. Naruto landed on the ground, with his heavily cracked sword, next to the tired man as he dropped the metallic halberd. With a resulting *CLANG*, the two men saw the rest of the armor fall onto the ground with all of its pieces still intact.

"Man… That was one hell of a fight." Naruto chuckled in mild bemusement as the man responded in a similar fashion.

"That it was boy. That it has." He said as he felt somewhat relieved after defeating the monstrosity. Throughout the fight, the man kept replacing the beast with the man who killed his sister and her children. Not a good replacement, but with how big the monster was, it was hard not to visualize it being someone else. "Though I didn't expect to actually encounter an Old Valyrian demon today."

"...A what now?"

"You don't know what that was boy? From the old tales that depict on what possibly remains here?"

"No…. I"m pretty lost on what your talking about."

The man could only sigh a little on this. The boy could either be playing around, be very ignorant, or be telling the truth. But the later could be very unlikely. "How about we make some introductions, boy. After all, we did fight that ferocious beast together."

"Yeah, that would make sense." The blonde muttered before holding out his hand towards the man. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konohagakure."

The man only blinked on the little title there since he has no idea where this Konohagakure is at all. He'll probably get some information from the blonde when the time's right. But for now, he doesn't want to be rude at the present moment as he grasped the boy's hand and shook it. "And my name is Oberyn Martell of House Martell and Prince of Dorne."

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

 **AN:**

 **Here's the thing on why I'm writing this story, the idea just wouldn't leave my head!**

 **Ever since season 7 of Game of Thrones started, this story idea has been plaguing my head for a while as I'm writing my 'A Nobody' story. There are a good number of stories pertaining to the show and they are pretty good on what's being done. So I thought I could maybe get into this story as well.**

 **Hopefully I can do well and feel comfortable writing more on this before hitting the start of canon. And just to clear things up, this story will mainly focus on Essos when canon hits before Dany and her army heads towards Westeros… Even though I plan for Naruto to hit Westeros before canon because of a little thought I had to make things interesting.**

 **And for now, I'm going to be taking a break from 'A Nobody' to give my head a rest on that story. Been pushing myself a bit too much on that for a while now.**

 **Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto, SoulsBorne or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Writing/Singing_

 _"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

 _ **-Scene Shift-**_

 **Chapter 2: A little bit of storytelling.**

"Really? You're a prince?" The blonde shinobi thought as he added the man to the list of royals he met in the past. 'There was Koyuki and Granny technically counts.'

"Why of course." Oberyn said with a little smile. "You probably have heard of the great Red Viper of Dorne."

"...Nope."

"...What?"

"Sorry, but I've never heard of you before at all Oby-san."

"It's Oberyn."

"Yeah whatever." Naruto waved him off, getting a small twitch to the man's eye. "So you said that thing was a demon?"

These two were still standing in the battlefield in where they faced off against that odd monstrosity that inhabited the giant suit of armor, which is currently spread out in most places in the area. There were still the helmet and left arm pieces scattered about while it's halberd lied at their feet. Some slight exhaustion was shown on the two humans, but a little break from all of the action could help them out.

"Well I never believed them to exist before, but this… this ended up confirming things." Oberyn said as his foot kicked part of the armor a little.

"So I don't know about you Oby-san, but do you want something from out of this. You know, for your troubles?"

"...I don't know what you mean Naruto."

Answering this, Naruto hoisted up the large metallic halberd with some difficulty as he looked it over. "Well... this is a pretty good weapon and as much as I'd like to keep it; not only is it not my style, it's way too big for me to use."

"You say that since you have that fucking big sword right there." Oberyn eyed the Kubikiribōchō with the varying cracks on it.

"First off, I trained my ass off to carry and wield that beauty." Said the blonde teenager before he put his attention back at the halberd. "So do you want it? It's as close to a spear as you can get so far."

"I would like it but I struggled in carrying, let alone using the damn thing."

"Yeah, I saw that. Maybe we could find someone to melt this down and you could have it to your liking."

Hearing this suggestion, the Red Viper took a glance at the large weapon as something about it seemed familiar to him, but he didn't know what it was. In fact, the same went with the large set of armor. Giving the kid a nod, he accepted it… but there was one problem. "How the hell am I going to carry that in the first place? I mean it's fucking heavy for Seven's sakes."

Realizing this, Oberyn was pretty much right. So Naruto pulled out his 'weapons' scroll and unfurled it a little longer before pulling out a little ink set. This got a raised look from the Dornish man as he saw Naruto write an interesting pattern onto the paper. Grabbing the halberd, the blonde carefully placed the tip onto the paper. Reaching down, Naruto channeled chakra into his fingertips onto the seal, causing the halberd to disappear in a plumb of smoke.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Yelled out the Dornish prince as he witnessed the spectacle. "WHERE'D IT GO!"

Naruto gained a raised look and spoke back. "I sealed it into a seal, Oby-san. I thought people knew shinobi use chakra."

"There you go again with this chakra. What is it and is that what you are? A shinobi?"

"Yeah. I mean who doesn't know what shinobi are. We're in the Elemental Nations for crying out loud."

"This is the first time I'm hearing this, boy. And Elemental Nations? We're currently in Old Valyria, which is apart of Essos and next to that is Westeros." Said the Viper. "In all my life, I've traveled across this world and yet I've never come across a place called the 'Elemental Nations'."

Naruto looked at Oberyn to try and see if he was telling the truth, only to find no lies in what he was saying. This only left the teenager more and more questions as he scratched his head in thought. If he's not in the Elemental Nations, then where the hell is he?

"Look, we can play twenty or so questions later, Naruto. I'd like it if we could start moving before any of those stone men or any other monstrosities start showing up." The prince said as he soon eyed the doors on the other side of the former battlefield. "How about we try and talk a little in a possible safer area so we can talk a little more, if that's alright with you."

Sighing a little, Naruto compiled as he and Oberyn headed towards the door. Though the blonde stopped for a moment and summoned a clone. The Red Viper looked in confusion before seeing the boy hand the copy a scroll and ink set before making its way towards the suit of armor. The man figured the boy wanted to take the armor set with him to possibly sell or melt it down into something else. After all, it did look pretty nice in detail if he guessed correctly.

The two placed their hands onto doors and pushed with all their might to get it opened. It took quite the effort, given with how old the doors were and them being unmaintained since Valyria's fall. Soon loud creaking was heard as the doors gave way and opened up for the two travelers. By the time they were wide enough for Naruto and Oberyn to walk on through, the clone returned with the armor sealed up along with handing Oberyn his spears and shield for the coming travels before dispelling.

Walking through the small path, the two saw grave markers littering the area to keep up with the foreboding feeling in the air. They were glad neither of them ran into any trouble, but kept their guards up for what may lie ahead. As the path eventually lead up a steep hill, the two soon saw a shrine of sorts and silently agreed to check it out if it could be possibly safe.

When inspecting the outward appearance of the shrine, Oberyn couldn't help but marvel a little on how intact it appeared to be. Despite the slightly ruined feel of the building, it was a great and wonderful example of Valyrian architecture. Inspecting the door, the two stabbed their weapons into the ground before pushing the entrance inwards to enter the possible safe area for them to rest and talk.

Though what they didn't expect once stepping inside was seeing several large stone thrones, easily shown with the light coming from the shrine's entrance. The two were quite curious on the find as they walked down the stairs to see a fire pit that hasn't been used in centuries. Not minding that now, they got closer to the thrones to inspect them by walking up a different set of stairs and saw sigils on each of their backs. On the left had a crab, the right had a seahorse and in the middle had a three headed dragon.

"By the Seven… The thrones of the ancestral Houses of Celtigar, Velaryon and Targaryen." The Red Viper said in slight awe as he inspected the room a little more as thoughts filled his mind. "This could've been a council chamber for the soon to be exiled houses of Valyria before the Doom."

"And what's so important about them anyways." Turning towards the blonde, he saw the teenager having a little notepad and writing tool out as he drew a little. "And you keep talking about Valyria several times now, but never told me what it was to begin with."

"Hmm… I guess you're right, Naruto." As he came closer to the blonde, he saw him draw each of the house sigils with good details. Tapping him on the shoulder, Oberyn ushered the shinobi to follow. "I'll start talking while we inspect this place. Though I'd recommend we stick together just in case of anything."

Naruto nodded as he placed his pencil and notepad into his pouch before following the older man. Oberyn soon started to regale the tale that was once known as Valyria while walking through one corridor, with two freshly made torchlights. A grand empire that practically ruled Essos centuries ago and in the center of it all was Valyria itself. The blond Uzumaki gained a sense of awe and wonder while hearing the tale as the two inspected the shrine for anything of value.

The two eventually found what appeared to be a small library given the few tables placed and the many books littered around the room. They inspected the ones on the floor to see that they were completely ruined by the many rats that possibly nibbled on them over the years. Deciding to explore a little on their own, the two separated to check out the different tomes.

Going in one section, Naruto didn't know where to start looking until his eye caught something of interest. Roughly in the center of the room's section laid an opened, dusty old book. He was curious on why it was placed there with several other books placed on shelves around the room, yet this one was all by itself. The Uzumaki figured it could've been quite significant and so upon closer inspection, Naruto looked at its current page and tried to read it.

"Va… Val… Valari… No that doesn't sound right." Naruto muttered as he tried to pronounce the name on the cover. He didn't know why he could somewhat read this, since it wasn't written in Kanji, Hiragana and Katakana, yet the blonde could somewhat read it. Hell Naruto even wondered now on how he understood Oberyn in the first place if there was a language barrier or not. Taking a bit of time to pronounce the word, but he thinks he got it. "Vuh-leer-ee-a… Okay I think I got the annunciation right… So that's how Valyria is spelled out."

Carefully dusting off the page of dust and web, Naruto gazed at it's written passage; in which he slowly read to himself.

 _This... is the tale of the Ruined Country of Valyria._

 _The smoke and sea have taken toll of the once great capital of the empire. What was once a city of wonderment, is now just a mere shadow of it's former glory. Towers that could've touched the very skies above, where dragons have roamed free and lived in peace with humanity. Valyrians were the best at everything: agriculture, structures, crafting, etc. And for 5,000 years, it was the center of civilization itself and things seemed to be at peace… Until it happened._

 _We held each other close and turned our backs upon the end. The hills that split asunder and the black that ate the skies. The flames that shot so high and hot that even dragons burned. Would never be the final sights that fell upon their eyes. A fly upon a wall, the waves the sea wind whipped and churned... A city for a thousand years, and all men that learned; the Doom consumed it all alike, and neither of them turned._

 _The ruins of Valyria is all that remains… As the Doom rules it, with demons and flames… And the heirlooms of the once great empire… In hopes that it'll save the world one day from the Forever Winter if it'll ever come._

Naruto was so drawn into reading it, with a sense of worry that came from the written words, that he jumped in fright when a hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Woah there. Sorry if I startled you."

"What the hell, Oby-san?! You should've warned me before doing that!" The blonde stated as he tried to calm his beating heart.

*Chuckle* "True, but where would be the fun in that." Looking at the opened book, the Dornish prince saw the passage and shivered a little in remembrance of hearing the poem for the first time. But the additions to it seemed of mild interest to the prince.

"So… Did you find anything good?"

"Somewhat but I kept checking several of them along the way and the majority is written in High Valyrian and some other dialect I'm not familiar with." Came the man's honest answer as he scratched his beard. "With High Valyrian, it'll take time to decipher and translate. As for the other ones, I'd rather sell to any collector's over in Westeros, Braavos, Pentos or the Citadel."

"Maybe I can seal those books up for ya so it'll be easier to transport to… well wherever you're heading off to after we leave this place."

"Are you sure? Won't you just steal them from me once we part ways and not tell me the secret in getting the books out of one of your scrolls?"

Knowing what he's talking about, Naruto frantically waved him off and tried to defend himself. "Hey I wouldn't do that at all! I literally have no clue where I'm at and I might end up lost in the process if I don't have a proper guide!"

"True, but what would you do to assure me that you won't be taking the books, along with that one halberd that you'd let me keep."

Being a bit worried now, Naruto searched his person to find something great of value to lend to Oberyn for the time being. Soon a thought came to mind, causing Naruto to unzip his slightly ruined orange/blue jumpsuit with the hole over his heart. The Martell raised a look on what Naruto was doing as he saw the odd metallic mesh shirt underneath before his eyes landed on the piece of jewelry around the blonde's neck.

Taking off the necklace, he presented it to the Red Viper. "You could hold onto this if you want. Either that or my forehead protector."

"And what is it exactly?" He questioned as he took the string and held the green gem with two metallic beads up at eye level to inspect it. He admits that it does look good and saw the nice quality of it.

"It's Granny's necklace. She told me that she got it from her grandfather, the first Hokage, and it had a lot of significance and history behind it. All I know is that she gave it to her younger brother and her lover at different points in time... but both of them died because of war."

Oberyn could hear the honesty in those words and felt the bit of sorrow towards the end. Whoever this woman that Naruto is referring to as 'Granny' must've entrusted Naruto quite a lot to give him this piece of a family heirloom. Even with the bit of 'Hokage' referred to as some sort of title perhaps.

"I see. Anything else about it?"

"Yeah… If you wanted to properly sell it, which I wouldn't since I really like that necklace, it'll be worth about three gold mines." Naruto stated, getting a slight, wide eyed look from the Dornish prince.

"...Horseshit."

"Hey, I'm not making that up!" The Uzumaki complained since he was telling the truth. "I had the same response back then when I heard that, even when several others told me that bit of information. So I went to a jeweler with none of those people to bring the info up. And sure enough, the one man said it was legit and tried to take it off my hands without me knowing."

'Okay… Seems Naruto's telling the truth.' The Martell thought before inspecting the necklace a little more. 'Though I don't know if the price would change from where he came from since no one would really know the real history behind this to up the price. Hell I don't even know who this 'first Hokage' is with his exploits. So as for anyone else, it'll be just a sentimental piece until I learn more from the boy.'

"...And the forehead protector?"

Gaining a small smile, Naruto explained a little. "It belonged to Iruka-sensei, my academy teacher. Throughout my years learning under him, he did what he could to help me out since I failed graduation several times. But he never gave up on me, even after I did this one stupid thing because of it… Well long story short, he gave me his and passed me so I can continue on with my dream."

Acknowledging the significance on both items, Oberyn handed back the necklace before taking Naruto's forehead protector since it held more weight of value than the necklace. Certain objects can be worth more, even if they are just simple trinkets. After all, he and his brother Doran kept things their departed sister had on her at all times so they can be closer to her, even in death.

Once pocketing the piece of protection, they raided the small library for the majority of it's contents. It helped that Naruto's shadow clones were able to gather quite a lot and carefully piled things up for the original to get things ready. By the time they were ready to exit the room, the small library was pretty much barren of literally everything, except for the furniture. Though one thing was left out and Naruto insisted on carrying it until they find some more stuff to seal up into one of his scrolls: the map of Valyria.

"...So because of the cataclysm, which was called 'The Doom', islands currently make up the territorial remains of Old Valyria?" Naruto questioned as Oberyn pointed things out on the map in comparison to the current one.

The Dornish prince nodded as the two went down one particular corridor, which branched off from the main chamber. Oberyn was giving a little lesson to the young shinobi like a maester that he could've been, but dropped out when he was bored in his younger years. It is quite interesting to see the boy be a bit interested on the current subject after he showed Oberyn the map of the Elemental Nations.

The Martell was fascinated in inspecting the map, but would do more in detail once in a better light than just torch light. Even though Oberyn couldn't read the written language on the map, it seemed quite genuine, but had a bit of trouble being convinced of Naruto coming from one of the locations shown. He had a sinking suspicion that Naruto didn't belong in this world, but probably from another.

'Possibly he's the one I saw coming down from the heavens earlier?' The Red Viper thought as he eyed the blonde teenager. 'The gods must of taken him from wherever he came from and tossed him here… I'll ask him more on this later since I don't want to believe things on that just yet.'

Eventually the two soon came across a room that Naruto distinctly realized was some sort of blacksmith's shop. Oberyn gazed at the boy and saw a look of recognition in his gaze, making him realize that Naruto has knowledge in what this was. "You seem quite interested in this place now, aren't you Naruto?"

*Chuckles* "Pretty much." Was the Uzumaki's reply as he walked over to the smith station. "When I was younger, I had a certain amount of stipend to spend on each month by the old man since I lived on my own as an orphan. But I wanted more to purchase certain things, so I went out to find a job. I soon came across a weapons shop an eventual friend of mine worked at because of her family."

Naruto shook his head a little as he picked up the hammer before inspecting it, seeing it was still in great condition after all these years. "I don't remember how I got the position, but I started to learn so much from them as I helped make the various weapons by becoming quite the experienced apprentice alongside my friend, Tenten."

*Chuckles* "I'd imagine and I'd like to see you back that claim… So do you have a smithing set inside one of those scrolls of yours?"

"No I don't, Oby-san. There was no point in carrying a set since I had access to my friend's shop. So all I'd have to do was to pay for the materials and I'd have to make the rest on my own. I somewhat regret that now since I need to fix my Kubikiribōchō on the cracks, though I have no idea how."

This made the prince quite curious and wondered what the boy meant. "Weren't you the one that made that sword?"

"I wish I did, but I got it off of a rogue shinobi from another village a while back. Gave it to me as a last wish persay." The Uzumaki answered as he wandered around the chamber and listed off the tools that he knew and ones he guessed from his time working with different variants back at Konoha.

With the flame's light, Naruto's eyes soon landed upon the nearby workbench and saw something of curious interest. Heading over there, he soon came across several scraps of metal alongside what the blonde guessed to be a blacksmith's journal. He first inspected the handfuls of metal and saw they were made out of several alloys, but with the current light it was hard to tell which ones. Even the feel was alien to the boy.

"What you got there, Naruto?"

"Varying scraps of alloy metals." The blonde stated as he handed a piece as large as his forearm to the Martell, which also gained a confused look from the man. "Alloy metals are different kinds of material mixed together to make stronger and tougher steels. And these scraps seem to be of the same compound, but I have no idea what it is."

While the Viper tried to inspect them, Naruto opened up the smith's journal before gaining a confused look. It was written in that odd language Oberyn said that not even he could recognize. He tried to make heads or tails out of it, but the pictures at least helped for what was implying in terms of forging.

'...Is this what I think it is?' Oberyn thought as he gazed more at the pattern. He's seen it before when he studied at the Citadel years ago. The intricate pattern made the Dornish prince gain a sense of wariness. Needing confirmation, he looked over to Naruto and called out to him. "Naruto."

Not looking up from the book, the shinobi answered back. "Yes?"

"When you have a moment, mind having your copies gather all of the scraps of metal in this room? I need to be sure on what I'm thinking right now is real or not."

Looking up with an additional confused look, with some of it coming from the journal, Naruto soon gave the older man a nod. Seeing the man walk out of the chamber to his own thoughts, the genin decided he should start getting everything in the smelting chamber sealed up… Asides from the requested metal alloys of course. Things were a little quicker than he imagined as he got the equipment sealed away with all of the alloys placed on the workbench in a medium sized pile.

Before heading out with the pile in his arms, one of Naruto's clones called out to him. "Hey boss!"

"Yeah?"

"We missed a few." The clone stated as he and a second one came up to him and placed the items onto the pile before dispelling.

*Sigh* "Couldn't have helped me out on this… Jerks."

 _ **-Back with Oberyn-**_

"What is taking Naruto so long?"

What felt like hours were only handfuls of minutes ever since the Dornish prince left the smelting chamber. His mind was working overtime on his personal little discovery, but he wanted to be sure he was right and not jump the wagon on this. Oberyn kept pacing through the main part of the shrine as he waited for Naruto to finally arrive.

"Sorry I'm late Oby-san." The Uzumaki called out, causing the prince to whirl around towards the blonde. "Didn't know how much equipment that chamber had, along with the alloys scattered about."

"No, it's quite alright."

Going by the nearby steps, Naruto carefully dumped the alloyed metals before putting the later found items to the side. At first glance, Oberyn was a little surprised in seeing the amount found in terms of scraps. By his estimates, there was potential for some reforging in making several short swords and daggers. Hard to tell at this point since he's not knowledgeable in smithing. Putting that thought aside, Oberyn looked over Naruto and asked him to unseal the suit of armor and halberd acquired earlier.

Not knowing what the Martell was intending, the blonde compiled and unsealed the desired item. Picking up one of the metal scraps, Oberyn placed it side by side with the halberd and then with one of the armor pieces for closer inspections. The prince soon swallowed a lump of air before having to sit down with slightly widened eyes on his face.

"Oh dear gods… I can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"I never thought I'd see so much Valyrian steel together in all my life, all at once." Answered the prince as he eyed the legendary steel scraps, halberd and armor set. That was before he saw the items placed to the side, possibly what Naruto found by accident while 'cleaning up' the chamber. One was a black handled knife in its sheath, which had small chains wrapped around it, as a ruby was imbedded in the pommel. The other appeared to be an odd looking crown with how detailed it appeared to be, including the diamond embedded in the very center of it. Given the unique feature of the nose ridge made the prince think instead of it resting on top of one's head it would be slipped around one's face to be an upper face mask.

"Valyrian steel?"

"...It's a very rare metal that originated here in Old Valyria. Sought after by many with how high of quality they are." Oberyn started out as he picked up some of the scrap metals. "They never rust, they never break… OW!... And they never dull." The Martell shortly listed as he sucked on his freshly pricked finger. "They're considered priceless or several mines worth of gold if one would want to purchase one from someone else. Though the last time that happened was hundreds of years ago by the Lannisters in getting one of their own."

"Well I said earlier that it's not just any metal, it's an alloy. The odd coloration and markings show that a different material was added in." Stated the shinobi before looking closer at it again in better light. "But now that I can see this better, I'm guessing that several metals were added instead of just one."

"True and that at least makes little sense now that I think about it." The prince said, remembering that the Valyrians of old were said to be quite ahead of everyone's time in practically everything. So they might have known more in terms of smithing.

"So is there a way to reforge all of this to whatever we want, Oby-san?"

"...If you want to reforge the metal, you'd need to find an expert in working with Valyrian steel Naruto. *Sigh* Unfortunately there's only a handful of blacksmiths in the world that can only reforge the steel, not make it. And they don't come cheap if you want to learn from them or purchase their services."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… Why you ask?"

Opening up the recently found smithing journal, Naruto came to a certain page and presented it to the prince. Looking closer, the Dornish man saw diagrams in what he assumed was the 'alloys' creation process and some pages later showed what he heard about in terms of reforging. With widened eyes, Oberyn realized what this journal contained...

"Ways in creating and reforging Valyrian steel." The prince muttered in awe. "Of course… Those scraps in that smithing chamber were leftover pieces of making Valyrian weapons."

"And jewelry… hence the odd crown over there." Oberyn nodded on that little bit of information before the blonde spoke up. "Though there is one piece in here that I somewhat don't understand all that well, asides from the writing." Naruto pointed to the page earlier as it showed a small diagram of some unknown material added into the metal to create the legendary steel. "It appears to be some sort of glass-like core, given the worn out sketch here, but other than that I have no clue what it is exactly."

Humming in thought, Oberyn got up from his seat and paced around a little to collect his thoughts. After several moments, he spoke to his young companion. "We should find someone that could translate that journal. Probably a Valyrian steel reforger to be exact to help out on this… But for now we should head on out. We've rested long enough and as much as I'd like to stick around more, I'd like to leave this place and find a way back to my ship."

Nodding at this, Naruto quickly sealed everything away into his scrolls after taking out the remaining kunai and shuriken to make room for the scraps and extra items. He didn't want to waste anymore time as it is with him having a ticket off of this haunted island. Going up the stairs, the two made their way out of the shrine… only to find the entrance closed off(?).

"What the hell?" Asked the Uzumaki as he looked for a handle to pull onto, yet there wasn't any. Forming up a Rasengan, he quickly rammed it into the door… only for it to not gain a single scratch after it bounced off its surface. "The hell is up with this door!"

"I don't know Naruto, but I'm not liking the feeling of this." The prince muttered as he too didn't like what he just saw. In the fight earlier with that one monster, that one blue attack really did a lot in causing damage. But if the door wouldn't open and is that reinforced, then something must be wrong here.

"Then we should find another exit if possible…. Wait… If this door is closed, where's the natural light coming from?"

It was a good question for the pair. When they got back to the main shrine chamber, the light seemed to stay the same. There were no candles lit, given they all melted out years ago. So where was the light coming from?

Going up in the higher levels of the shrine, higher than the stone thrones, they saw what they were looking for: an exit. Or to be more precise a metal gate. There was enough empty space to bring in the light to the main shrine chamber, but not enough to light up the entire structure.

"It's locked and I didn't see any keys while exploring."

"Nah… We don't need a key." Pulling out a pair of kunai, he leveled himself to the lock in question. "Just need to break it." Coating the ninja weapons with chakra, Naruto jabbed the two blades into the lock and with enough force and turning, the lock broke.

Pushing the gate opened, Oberyn thought of slight amazement on the moment. "Huh… Handy."

"If this was a public place I'd be using my lock picking skills. But since we're not…"

"Yes, I get your point Naruto. Let's get moving." After stepping out of the gateway, the two adjusted their eyes a little to see that the two ended up in a forest. Though something was off about this as they distinctly remembered that there was no forest nearby the shrine when they first entered it. "This is not right."

"I know… You said that this place is cursed right? Well if it wasn't for that monster we fought earlier, I would've called bullshit." The shinobi stated in a worried tone. "Now I think this place just wants to screw with us."

"I agree. So let's try to find the shoreline and then walk around it to find my ship."

With Oberyn's shield and spear out with Naruto's kunai, the two ventured into the forest. Unlike before entering the shrine, with neither of them coming across any obstacles, the pair soon came across handfuls of stone men. They hissed once gazing at the two humans and rushed them with weapons on hand.

The prince bashed his shield against one of them before smacking the man to the side to eventually pierce it's chest. With Naruto, he rolled out of the way before slashing at the man a few times before leaping in the air and imbedded his weapon into his head. Pulling the weapon out, Naruto soon tossed it into a stone man's face, having it lodge into it's skull. Oberyn dashed forward as he discarded his shield and used his pole's length to skewer a stone man some feet away. Coming in close, he jumped onto him, pulled the weapon out and tossed it at the last of the group.

"What happened to these people?" Asked the shinobi as he started to pilfer the corpses for anything of value. This time he got a jagged short sword, a basic shield and a spear for Oberyn, and some ammo for the crossbow he acquired earlier. 'I should probably do something with that. Don't want to keep reloading it after each shot.'

"Grayscale happened." Answered the prince. "Dreaded and sometimes fatal disease if not taken care of quickly. If not treated at some point, people would just drop off the infected to ruined areas of Essos… Hell sometimes here, of all places, where they're said to end up going mad and bloodthirsty."

"Is there a way to take care of it?"

"None that I know of, boy… Though word from the wise, don't let them make skin contact or else you'll get it. Wouldn't want a boy, such as yourself, to die or get infected too soon. I'm already starting to like you slightly."

"Slightly?"

"We only met each other in like an hour or so ago. It'll take more than that, along with some more fighting together, for me to start enjoying your company."

"...Okay?"

The two progressed through the forest as they kept encountering several foes every so often. Some were standard stone men and some odd surprises of seeing more mutated looking foes with their fungal looking appearances. They were quite unsettling with the clicking sounds they were giving off. Not wanting to deal with them, Naruto used a shuriken with an exploding tag attached before tossing it once the group came together. The 'clickers' exploded in a blast of gore before things settled for the pair to continue onwards.

...*clang*... *clang*... *clang*... *clang*

"Hey, you hear that?" The Uzumaki asked as his ears seemed to pick up on something.

"Hear what?"

"Just... Listen."

...*clang*... *clang*... *clang*... *clang*

"I hear it too. It's faint, but I can hear it."

"Where'd you think it's coming from?"

Turning around every other direction, their senses seemed to land towards a building some distance away. Their curiosity got the better of them as they made their way towards it as the structures details seemed more focused. With the cathedral like keep showing signs of great wear and tear over the years, but still stood with it's viney walls and trees seemingly growing out of said walls. Rising up the stony steps they heard the sounds getting louder and louder by each passing moment.

...*Clang*... *Clang*... *Clang*... *Clang*

"Whoever's fighting in there needs help!"

"And do you think the person inside is friendly or another foe for us to take?"

"Then we've got to take our chances Oby-san." Was Naruto's reply as he unfurled his 'sword' scroll and brought out his Kubikiribōchō before putting on his back for a moment. Pumping chakra into his arms to push the doors open with Oberyn letting out a frustrated sigh before helping the teenager out.

As the entrance gave way, the two entered and with the candles lighting up the room, they saw a gruesome sight before them. A legions worth of bodies lied throughout the large room with several stacked on top of each other varying piles. On the stony floor, water and blood was spread out to show bad things were on top of the smell.

The pair ignored all of that as their focus soon landed on the individuals fighting against each other.

...*CLANG*... *SLASH* *CLANG*... *CLANG*... *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH*... *CLANG* *SLASH*

They appeared to be wearing the same set of clothing and armor like everyone of the dead men. The legionnaires carried greatswords in their right hands while having jagged daggers in their left, appearing to be the only arsenal they have. Wearing a black-dyed leather vest as it was over chainmail. The same kind of leather was tied around the arms, with only the left was fitted with a gauntlet. The iron kneecaps had slight decorations, depicting a lion's head from what Naruto and Oberyn could barely make out as it seemed to be of same design on the armored shoulder pieces. To finish off their appearances, they wore red ragged cloaks with oddly pointed steel helms that seemed unnatural; as parts of them seemed to be falling off and seemed to originate from something else.

...*CLANG*... *SLASH* *CLANG*... _**"GAH!"**_ One legionnaire gasped out as his 'comrades' sword plunged through his gut.

" _ **The sword… is mine!"**_ The remaining man growled out as he pulled the greatsword out, letting the body fall onto the floor. The man panted out a breath before his eyes caught sight of the new arrivals. Narrowing his gaze, he turned towards them and pointed his bloody great sword towards them. *Growl* _**"You shall not take… what is rightfully mine!"**_

 _ **-Insert Dark Souls 3 Abyss Watchers Remix- All For One-**_

The main legionnaire ran towards the two at a quickened pace, causing Naruto to quickly ready his Kubikiribōchō and Oberyn to get his shield and spear out. As the legionnaire got in close, he leaped into the air which caused the prince to roll out of the way before their opponent slammed his sword against Naruto's. The impact was strong as parts of the Kubikiribōchō started to further crack as the blonde struggled to hold the man back.

Not wanting Naruto to get harmed, the Red Viper thrusted his spear into his opponent's side, causing blood to spill out before the man swung around to slash his sword at the spear. The prince held up his shield as he dealt with more attacks on his person. Naruto came up from behind and started to slash at the legionnaire several times, causing him to groan out in pain as blood started to seep out of him.

With their opponent distracted, Oberyn rolled in close to bash the man's side with his shield. Grabbing the end of his spear, he swung his weapon around in a whirlwind like motion to get quick slashes against the man. Things seemed to be working on the assault by the traveling pair as Naruto fought against the man, sword to sword to distract him well enough for Oberyn to strike him from behind.

*Grunt* "Damnit! This guy sure packs a strong swing." Muttered the Uzumaki as he blocked several attacks. More and more cracks started to appear, showing that his sword might be done for quite soon.

"Be glad that there's only one of him." The Red Viper grunted out since the opponent was taking quite the beating. He kept thrusting and spinning his spear around but wondered how this man was still standing with the many lethal attacks he laid upon him.

" _ **Neither of you shall have it!"**_

"Have what exactly! *Grunt* If you tell us *Grunt* then we'd just stay away from it *Grunt* and let you have it for all we care!" Yelled the shinobi as one more swing caused the Kubikiribōchō to finally break, sending Naruto flying back and half of the sword to fall onto the bloody ground. "Dammit."

Seeing Naruto undefended, Oberyn tried to rush towards the boy to defend him slightly, but the legionnaire blocked his path. The Viper bashed his shield against him, but it seemed to parry against the jagged dagger. It pushed the shield out of the way, causing Oberyn to stumble before he was assaulted by several sword strikes.

"GAH!" Yelled out the Dornish man as he was sent flying towards a pile of dead corpses.

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" Naruto cried out as he tried to get back up. When he did, he saw a sight that would probably haunt his dreams for a while. As one of the legionnaire corpses rose from the bloody stone floor nearby, it looked at the blonde before making it's way towards him. "Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

Naruto rolled back as the second legionnaire performed a dash slashing attack in the attempts to skewer him. With the attack failed, the second opponent swung his great sword around in the attempts of lopping the blond's head right off of his shoulders. The shinobi was forced to use the broken blade as shield to keep the bloody blade off of him. The assault was brutal, making Naruto wince out in pain several times. He wanted to summon clones or use his rasengan, but the legionnaire was being a bit too fast and strong for Naruto to quickly do such things.

Back with Oberyn, he wasn't doing much better as he kept dodging the first legionnaire's attacks. They were quite dangerous and he wasn't fully equipped to deal with this sort of thing since leather armor can only do so much. He was feeling quite exhausted from this whole ordeal. Even looking towards the side, the prince saw that Naruto was seemingly dealing with his own legionnaire at this time. He could only hope they could be able to have help in any way shape or form.

Unbeknownst to either of the living humans, a corpse rose from the ground with a groan as it eyed the two legionaries fighting against the new arrivals. Underneath his deformed helm, green eyes shown with fury as apart of his soul seemed to return, all because of seeing the blonde teenager.

' _ **He looks… so much… like him.'**_ The third legionnaire thought as more of his being seemed to return. Using his sword as a crutch, he hoisted himself up and staggered in making his way towards the blonde. _**'I must… protect him.'**_

Naruto was struggling on his feet by this point as he tried to get the Kyuubi to fork over some of it's chakra to him. But the fox wouldn't respond back at all, leaving Naruto on his own in this matter. All that he could feel at this point was his body burning from pushing himself further and further, just like the previous times when he tried to use the beast's power.

'Are my chakra coils expanding right now? Is that the reason why I'm feeling this burn right inside of me? And why hasn't the fox given me any chakra?! If I die, he dies! So why isn't he helping?!' Were the teenager's thoughts as he ran by the nearby wall and leapt off of it to smack the second legionnaires head to the side. 'I just need some space and I could maybe rasengan his ass to next week. Then I can help out Oby-san.'

He was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't see the third legionnaire running towards him. When he did, Naruto freaked out and thought he was going to get killed in such a way. Though much to his surprise, the third legionnaire pushed him away as said legionnaire blocked the incoming sword swing with his own weapon.

When gazing upon the third 'opponent's' great sword, it was greatly different from the other two he saw. Sure it was a great sword in terms of length, but the design was completely different. The other legionnaires' great swords had a black handle, pommel and guard with some black covering over the bloody blade; but the one wielded by the one that saved Naruto was in stark contrast. It seemed to have a leathery brown handle with a golden guard and a matching lion's head pommel.

Shoving the second opponent away, the third turned back and seemingly gave the teenager a warm gaze before going back to attack the second. Naruto on his part saw this and was confused on what just happened. Getting back up, he tried looking for his remaining half of the Kubikiribōchō when he saw something quite interesting: it was repairing itself.

'H-How… How is that possible?' He thought as he looked a little bit further to see the other part of the sword seemingly being pulled back by blood connecting the two. On the main half, some of the metal was already growing until it attached with the broken half. Once together, the cracks started to fill with the fallen blood bandaging and binding the sword whole.

Not wanting to question this right now, Naruto grabbed his newly repaired carving knife sword and dashed towards Oberyn. The prince was about to be stabbed when Naruto leaped at the first opponent and slashed at his side, sending him flying to the far wall. Checking on the Martell, he saw the man really drained from the beating he had to deal with.

Reaching into his pack, he pulled out some blood and rations pills, taking one of each for himself before handing the rest to Oberyn. "Here, eat these."

"...What are they?"

"They'll help gain back your strength… Just trust me on this, please."

Hesitantly taking them from the blonde's palm, he popped the pills into his mouth and crunched on them. They tasted really odd, even for him, as he tasted blood and some substance rushing down his throat. As Naruto helped him get back onto his feet, Oberyn slowly felt really invigorated. Something that surprised him greatly and never experienced before.

"What the hell?" He muttered in shock as he tightened his hand. "How did this-" "You can thank my ration and blood pills on that Oby-san. Helps a little on wounds and revitalizes your stamina."

"...Why didn't you give them to me before?!" The prince spoke out, seemingly ignoring the fight going on in the background as the third legionnaire was now fighting against the first after killing off the second.

"I only had a limited supply, for starters." Stated the shinobi before he turned around to see the current fight going on. "Come on, we need to finish that first guy off."

"And what of the second?"

"...Actually that's the third… and for some reason… he saved me."

Ignoring Oberyn's questioning look, Naruto dashed at the pair of legionnaires with a Rasengan charged up in the palm of his free hand. Slamming it down on the first opponent, said man yelled out in pain as he was flung to the nearby wall and was embedded into it. Grunting and roaring with rage, the first opponent pulled himself out and hotly glared at the boy and the third 'opponent'.

" _ **Take your filthy hands off of my sword!"**_

" _ **It's no longer yours, dear ancestor. It belongs to me, to my brother and to his children."**_ The third legionnaire stated in a slightly even tone as he readied his stance at his 'ancestor'. _**"You were foolish in taking Brightroar all those years ago and all I wanted to do was bring it back home!"**_

'Did that legionnaire say Brightroar? As in the Lannister ancestral Valyrian sword Brightroar?' Thought out the prince as he stood beside Naruto. With of a shake of his head, he tried to focus. 'Questions can be answered later, for now we need to defeat this man.'

Without warning, the 'ancestral Lannister' ran forward with a roar as he came in with a sweeping thrust. Rage clouded his vision, trying to take back what's his to begin with. With each sweep of his blade, rock and dirt was flung into the air as he tried to cut up the group of three. Naruto blocked each of the strikes, but was being pushed back in the attacks while Oberyn and the allied legionary laid on the assault.

Before long, the ancient Lannister collapsed onto the ground, trying to get back up to continue his pursuit of defeating them. But it wasn't enough as he went back down with a low *thud*, leaving the group of three to rest a for the moment. Oberyn was going to start asking the 'descended Lannister' when said man started to groan out in pain before yelling out an agonizing wail. The decedent collapsed, clutching his sides as blood and what appeared to be embers were being lifted off of his body and slowly flew into the air.

The two companions gained a sense of wariness as they saw all of the corpses in the room slowly turn into blood and ash before the material went towards the 'ancestral Lannister'. What was even more surprising was when all of the other copies of the same great sword and dagger burned into glowing embers as they followed the ash/blood cloud trail. Reaching the downed enemy; the blood, ash and embers were forming around him as the material of all of the legionaries and weapons revitalized and strengthened him.

Slowly getting back up, the ancestral Lannister slammed his sword into the ground, causing it to spark to life. Flames started to dance around the blade, along with the crude looking dagger, as it seemed to match the glowing red eyes emanating from the man's gaze. Following this, the man's clothing started to singe with edges glowing like embers in the flames.

As he watched this, Oberyn got real nervous seeing this occur. 'Dear gods… this reminds me of the tales I've heard that took place at the Siege of the Pyke. Is this what those soldiers back then saw when seeing Thoros' flaming sword?'

" _ **I am taking back what is mine! For I am Tommen II, King of the Rock!"**_ The now identified Tommen II bellowed out as he went into a fierce fighting stance. _**"And I shall take back Brightroar from your unworthy hands!"**_

And like in his House's motto, Naruto and Oberyn heard the ancient king roar before he lunging towards them with a fiery trial. Reacting quickly, Naruto summoned a dozen shadow clones to help out in this fight. One of them was quickly killed off by the crude dagger before a couple were sliced in half by the fire coated sword.

Rolling out of the way, Oberyn recovered quickly and grabbed one of his spears before throwing it at Tommen II. The weapon landed it's mark as it buried deep into the possessed man's leg, making him bellow out in pain before cutting the spear from behind. Swiftly turning his gaze, Tommen's eyes looked at the Martell and leaped into the air to strike the man down.

Oberyn wasn't going to react quick enough to move out of the way, so he held up his shield in response. Inspecting a heavy blow, all he heard was a resounding *CLANG* before looking at his young companion. And with a angry look on his face, Naruto yelled at the ancestral Lannister as both swords were struggling against each other. "Not on my watch asshole!"

With a mighty heave, due to Naruto pumping his limbs with chakra, the blonde shoved Tommen away and delivered several slashes onto the cursed man. Getting out of his stiffened position, Oberyn grabbed his other lance and followed his companion's actions by thrusting and swiping at their opponent. They soon jumped out of the way as Tommen swung his fire sword around in a small fire-like tornado in hopes of hitting either of the companions.

The remainder of Naruto's clones threw out their kunais with attached exploding tags as this delivered a good amount of damage onto Tommen. Bellowing out in rage, he dug his sword into the ground and swiped upwards to send out a fiery trail that destroyed a few clones in the process. What was left of the clones leaped at the ancient Lannister king with either kunai or rasengans on hand, but neither of them landed the hits as they were soon killed off and went up into smoke.

Both traveling companions dashed around Tommen before Oberyn slid on the ground and Naruto going into the air before both of them struck the fire-sword wielder. The two had to soon move out of the way as Tommen II went into a blind fury as he started to wildly swing all over the place at this point. Neither companions wanted to get close, but it was the only way to finish things off and exit the building alive.

'Kyuubi… Please… At least help me on this like you did when I fought Sasuke-teme.' Naruto thought as he and the prince were running all over the room to hopefully find an opening to strike. 'After this you can go back to sleep for all I care for a while.'

*Groan* **"Fine… Just don't disturb my slumber and don't get killed. Then I'll call things even."** Was the fox's response before Naruto felt his reserves flood with some of the Kyuubi's chakra. Oberyn didn't notice the small changes, due to the fight taking place, but if he did the prince would've seen Naruto's eyes become red as blood and his whisker birthmarks being more pronounced.

'Alright! Time to end this!' And with him invigorated, Naruto ran up the wall before pumping a lot of chakra into his legs. Leaping off of the structure's wall, leaving a massive dent in the process, Naruto went in close with his giant carving knife coated in the fox's chakra.

Coming in close from both sides, Oberyn thrusted his spear into Tommen's chest as it pierced his heart while Naruto distracted the ancient Lannister from the other side. And for good measure, Naruto swung his mighty Kiri sword at the fallen king's head and freed it from it's decrepit body. Landing in a recovery roll, Naruto looked back to see the body slowly falling down onto the dry ground before it's body went up in flames and turned to ash.

This left the two companions in a slightly panting mess as they tried to catch their breaths and calm down their hearts. With the adrenaline pumping through their veins, it'll take several minutes for that to happen. But this was worth it as they had quite the fight on their hands and both survived this encounter.

"Gods above… I need a good fucking." Muttered the Dornish prince, causing his young companion to look at him with a strange, shocked look. *Panting* "After that, I really want to get back to my boat... and fuck my beloved Ellaria long and hard. *Panting* Nothing is better... than having a good fuck after a great fight like that." Looking at the young blonde, Oberyn gave Naruto a cheeky smile. "Maybe I should get you a girl to have some fun with."

"...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Naruto bellowed out, resulting in him having an oddly comedic appearance on his face. With the literal white eyes as he pointed at the prince in an accusing manner. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M GETTING ROPED INTO DOING THAT, YOU PERVERT!"

This caused the Dornish man to burst out laughing as he never got this kind of reaction before. It was practically priceless as he heard the blonde teenager rant out in a comedic fashion. Though this stopped as both companions heard a series of coughs on the far side of the room, making them look in that general direction to see the descended Lannister was barely alive.

Rushing towards his side, Naruto turned the man over before his distorted helm came off to reveal his long grey hair and weak green eyes. Pulling down the clothing from his face, Naruto saw the withered looking mans long beard to help show that he hasn't been able to clean up his appearance in Kami knows how many years. Asides from that, the Lannister had a very withered appearance as he spoke to the blonde shinobi.

"Is… Is it over?"

"Yeah, old man. That guy's dead now." Was the Uzumaki's response, getting a small smile from the old Lannister.

"That's good. *Weezing* That's very good."

Off to the side, the Martell looked upon the scene of seeing Naruto trying to take care of the obviously dying man on the ground. Whatever curse he was under, it was finally broken. But not without consequence given his withered look shown on his face.

"Please child… Hand me my family sword… Hand me Brightroar." Complying with his wishes, Naruto walked over to where the Lannister Valyrian blade was at and brought it over. Carefully putting the great sword onto the man's chest, the Lannister weakly grasped it as he felt a bit more at piece. "What is your name child?"

"It's Naruto Uzumaki."

Nodding at this, the old Lannister realized the boy wasn't his nephew Jamie. They looked so much alike around the current boy's age, asides from the whisker marks and blue eyes. Turning his head over slightly to the teenager's older companion, he spoke out.

"And yours?"

"...It's Oberyn Martell."

"Oberyn… God's you've grown so much."

"...And you're Gerion Lannister? The youngest brother of Tywin Lannister, aren't you?" Oberyn asked, getting the now identified Gerion to weakly nod. They've only met a few times when the Martel was younger and remembered the man leaving for Valyria in search for Brightroar. To think that he'd end up seeing the man after so many years in his current state.

"Yes… And please… Fulfill me one last request. Please take me back home. That's all I ask." Pleaded the weak Lannister, getting Naruto to nod with a delayed one from the Martell. "Thank.. You." Shutting his eyes one last time, Gerion Lannister of House Lannister finally passed on.

Without saying a word, Naruto pulled out a storage scroll and made quick work into creating a seal. This was the only way to safely transport the body easier since a stretcher would take too long and he doesn't know how long it'll take to bring his body back to his family. Summoning a few clones, they helped move the body onto the dried up seal and with a *poof*, his body and sword was gone inside of the scroll.

"So what now, Oby-san?"

"Now, we leave." The Martell simply said as he made his way towards the exit on the other side of the building. "I've had enough of this place and I just want to get back to my beloved Ellaria."

Nodding in response, Naruto soon followed after his older companion. Though he did stop as he saw the great sword and dagger that Tommen II used in the fight. He didn't notice this before, but whatever happened after the man's death caused the fire to clean up both of the bladed weapons. No more blood stained the blades, causing them to have a bit of a shinier appearance. The dagger still looked crude, but it seemed to be its initial design with the curved piece of metal on the wooden handle to compliment the claw looking blade.

With the greatsword blade, it had a gradient coloring of black at the very tip before transitioning to a standard steel grey in the middle before light grey towards the handle. The darkened horned guard compliments the spiked pommel and the leather handle as it connected with the blade's guard, stretched out towards a quarter down the blade as it connected to the fuller. An interesting design on the blade's guard was the bloomed flower with vines wrapped around it to finish things off.

The shinobi hesitantly picked them up and expected something foul to happen, only for nothing to occur at all. They felt right in his hands, for some reason, as a warm feeling came into his palms. Deciding to take the weapons with him, he quickly sealed those up in an empty spot in his 'weapons' scroll before picking back up his Kubikiribōchō.

As the two got to the keep's exit, they pushed the door open that was surprisingly easy this time around. Once opened, the two were greeted with semi-bright lights as they viewed the ocean with the two stepping onto the cliffside. Neither wanted to know why they ended up here, but it didn't matter as Oberyn let out a pleasant sigh.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." The Martell spoke as he gazed at his ship near the coast. "Now we just need to get the hell off of this island and we're home free."

"Are you sure about that Oby-san?"

"...Why you ask Naruto?"

"Because there's a ship coming closer to yours."

Looking back at his ship, the Red Viper looked a bit further off the coast and saw another ship was coming in. A sinking feeling came around and feared on what was going to happen. In response, he started to run away from his position to try and find a coastline.

Seeing this, the shinobi ran with him and asked the older man. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I need to get back quickly! Pirates are about to hit our only transport and my beloved is there!"

"Then what are we waiting for!" Naruto summoned a horde of clones as some of them grabbed the Dornish prince. He was about to yell out at them to let go before he felt a bit weightless as the whole group seemed to jump off of the cliffside and towards the water below. Oberyn felt his heart trying to break out of his chest at this point, causing him to yell out at this point.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!"

 _ **-Martell Ship-**_

*Sigh* "Where are you, my love?" Questioned a Dornish woman as she laid on the bed in her shared cabin with her 'husband'.

This woman is Ellaria Sand, paramour to Oberyn Martell and wife to him in all but name. She is a beautiful woman in her mid-thirties with her ravenous black hair reaching her lower back. Her olive skin tone helped boost her attractive and eye-catching appearance with her light brown eyes and thin lips. She was currently wearing a orange-yellow dress with some pieces of snake like jewelry on her ears and around both her neck and wrists.

Described by her 'husband', she is quite adventurous and shares the same tastes as him in terms of finding others to enjoy varying pleasures with. Especially for playing both sides of the board in terms of their sexuality. She does have her limits at times, but she tends to comply if her beloved is with her for every moment. Though at the current moment, she wished that Oberyn didn't go off doing his own thing in Old Valyria.

It's been roughly a few hours, by her guess as she took a nap to kill that time frame, hoping the Dornish prince will return back from his little search once she woke up. They were on their way to Meereen for their little 'getaway' from Dorne before heading back. Both of them rarely go out to these trips since they want to be sure they can take care of their child(ren), even though they're barely teenagers now.

On this little journey to Meereen, which has been about a couple of weeks so far; they've stopped by Lys, the Orange Shore, and Voltanis to restock their supplies along the way. They would probably spend a few extra days getting towards their destination, but Oberyn insisted they take a small shortcut through Old Valyria to save some days of travel instead of around it. Of course on the very day the ship came across the place, they experienced a sudden storm where she, her love and the crew saw a ball of light fall from the skies above.

Afterwards, the Dornish prince's curiosity got the better of him and went out on his own to hopefully find the 'fallen star'. It was not great of seeing her love leave her by herself and Ellaria hoped that he'll show back very soon. There were these past moments during her nap that she felt truly worried of her precious Viper, but didn't know what was going on.

With a small amount of exhaustion, she made her way out of her cabin to get some fresh air with her continually talking to herself on her worries. "I don't know how much my heart can take without you being near me. I just need a distraction from all of this, but I don't know what can help take my mind off of this little problem."

 _ **-Insert Assassin's Creed 4 OST: Ship Boarding Theme-**_

*BANG* *CRASH*

"What the hell?" Rushing out of the cabin now, the Sand Snake looked outside to see what happened as the ship harshly rocked. Turning towards the source, she realized what happened. "Pirates."

By this point, the Martell crew was on high alert as they quickly armed themselves with their bladed weapons. The boarding party soon followed as several pirates swung in from their ropes, letting go and falling down while stabbing several crew members in the process. The fighting soon commenced as people left and right started to fight for their lives.

Ellaria wasn't defenseless however as she pulled out a knife on her person and stabbed an incoming pirate before relieving himself of his sword. Quickly parrying an incoming swing, the Sand Snake used her knife to slice the man's throat before kicking his corpse away. Rushing into the small battle, she helped some of the crew members fend off some of the attackers. But they appeared to just keep coming to no end. Be as it may, she'll do what it takes to help save this ship by the time her beloved returns.

"By the Seven, we need a lot of help right about now." She muttered before being kicked from behind and falling onto the deck. Turning around, Ellaria saw one of the pirates about to stab her into the chest…

*SHIRK*

"Hey. Are you alright ma'am?"

...Until a blonde teenager in a strange blue/orange outfit stabbed the man's back once landing on top of him.

Dumbfounded by this odd arrival, Oberyn's paramour only nodded in response. Seeing this, the blonde nodded before rushing into battle… with another?… and another?... and several more?

"What the fuck?" The snake woman muttered as she eyed to odd spectacle.

"God's damnit Naruto!" A familiar voice called out, making Ellaria spin around to see her lover finally on deck with a spear and shield on hand. "Warn me next time you do that!"

"Well there was no time Oby-san." One of the boy's called out as he fought one of the larger pirates. "It was literally the quickest way in getting here!"

"And running on the fucking water was the better solution?! With you and your copies carrying me the entire way!" The Viper questioned as he stabbed a pirate through the gut before bashing another with his shield. "I would've prefered swimming for fucks sakes!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." Another blonde non-caringly said as ran in between the pirates and sliced parts of their legs to make them fall down with varying *thuds*.

The battle continued as the other clones landed on deck and helped relieve the Martell crew of the enemies. Even went so far with the original landing on the pirate's ship and made his way through the most of them. Slicing several at a time with his giant carving knife by either cutting off limbs or cutting their chests up badly.

The shinobi wanted to try and keep casualties down to a minimum on the enemy side so the Martells could do whatever they saw fit on what just occurred. Though it's hard to do so with the pirates' constant attempts to kill him at every turn. So he was forced to keep doing what he was doing, while occasionally throwing shuriken at the enemy crew with some sticking out of their eyes or piercing some vital areas.

Back on the Martell ship, the Sand Snake sliced one of the attackers across the chest before kicking him overboard. The same followed as she swept behind one of the pirates and shoved her sword through the man's back. With the Viper, he threw his spear at one of the attackers with it piercing his neck and going through another opponent's head. Coming in close, Oberyn smacked one of the other attackers off of his boat with his shield. With his adrenaline rush, he twisted around when someone bumped right into him and almost attacked the person, only to see…

"Oberyn!"/"Ellaria!"

Soon after their small surprise, they developed each other into a soul searing kiss as the action was soon dying down. The Martell crew was cheering for their success, despite the loss of some of their men. But let it be known that the families of those fallen members will be compensated for their troubles.

As their kiss soon ended, Ellaria gave her 'husband' a curious look and asked the obvious question. "What took you so long, my love?"

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I had some trouble on the island." Looking at Oberyn, she could see why as there were varying rips and tears on his attire with several cuts that'll need stitching soon enough or else they'll get infected. "Though I had some help in that time."

She was quite curious on who he was referring to. That was until her gaze landed upon the several blonde teenagers running around the deck to help some of the crew out. "Him?"

*Chuckles* "Yes him." Seeing her bewildered look, the Dornish prince shook his head as he walked beside her to help follow his young companion's actions. "And it's got quite the story behind on what happened beloved."

"That I'll be sure to hear quite well."

"Of course… Hells I still need to hear his story on how he got to Old Valyria in the first place."

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

 **Brightroar: The ancestral Valyrian sword was purchased by the Lannister Kings of old before the Doom of Valyria. As it was said, they paid their weight in gold, same amount to raise an army, to acquire the famous metal before crafting it to their liking. Years later, Tommen II of House Lannister left with a fleet and the family sword to go to Valyria to plunder its wealth and knowledge for the glory of his home, but they never returned.**

 **Years later, Gerion Lannister, youngest brother of Tywin Lannister sought out the blade and went with a ship of his own, but no one has ever found or heard from him since… Until recently with Naruto Uzumaki and Oberyn Martell found him in Valyria.**

 **Farron Great Sword/Dagger: Originally owned by the first Valyrian Watcher of the Abyss, legionnaire protectors of the Valyrian Empire. The Watcher modeled his sword with inspiration towards the man he served under as a squire, Artorias Stark, while his dagger resembles a wolf's claw. In the Doom of Valyria, the legionnaires were destroyed and the first sword/dagger of the group was cursed. Infecting those with the abyss itself.**

 **Tommen II came across the Valyrian steel weapon and tried to take it as his own in his pursuit of plundering the ruins of Old Valyria. But this was his downfall as the weapon cursed him and others that followed him to fight each other until gods knows when. When Gerion Lannister arrived to pursuit Brightroar, he ended up cursed as well as he fought his ancestor to acquire the family sword.**

 **It is now cleansed after Tommen's defeat and is currently wielded by Naruto Uzumaki. And like the original owner, the Konoha shinobi will protect those that are precious to him, even protecting the whole realm of Westeros later in his life. It'll be renamed into something else once Naruto thinks of a better name for it. Unique feature on the weapon pair is that when coating enough chakra onto them, they'll light up on fire as what they originally had years ago with magic.**

 **Kubikiribōchō: Translates to Decapitating Carving Knife in common tongue. A weapon belonging to Zabuza Momochi of the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure before his death as it was soon acquired by Naruto Uzumaki. Like every sword in the set, the cleaver ultra greatsword has a unique feature about it. Ignoring the two holes in it, to entrap victims in it for whatever purpose; when broken it can be repaired by absorbing the iron in blood to mend itself.**

 **Valyrian Smithing Journal: Ways in creating freshly made Valyrian steel. Yet, the writing requires proper translation as the language written within its pages is lost to time(?)**

 **Histories of *********: Contains histories and lores from Valyria when it was once alive. Yet it holds other stories to behold.**

 **AN:**

 **So I should probably mention to you readers that with SoulsBorne in general for this story, it's going to be pretty interesting for a couple of reason. One, I'll do my best to blend things together to the best of my ability so please don't go all antsy on me with the lores and everything that comes with. Two, in terms of the varying 'From Software' series enemies and bosses, they'll show up from time to time on most elements.**

 **But do not fret my dear readers, some areas in the story will have them pop up from time to time. Though it depends on when and where I can get them to show up. I just don't want them making that much of a big deal since the White Walkers are still considered the big baddies of the story as a whole.**

 **And to keep a little on lore tropes with SoulsBorne and Game of Thrones, I'll do my spin on things with specific weapons every so often to make things interesting. It's just to be my way of blending 'From Software' stuff into the world George R.R. Martin created with my own twist of things.**

 **Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto, SoulsBorne or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Writing/Singing_

 _"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

 _ **-Scene Shift-**_

 **Chapter 3: You've got to hate Meereen.**

A mixture of singing, yells and work were heard in the open channels of Slaver's Bay. The wind and current were quite well as it carried a pair of ships towards their destination. One carried the colors of Dorne, with the ever present sigil of House Martell flapping in the wind. As for the the other, which was much larger, didn't have such colors. Though it's former pirate flag was replaced with its smaller, neighboring ship.

 _The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun,_

 _and her kisses were warmer than spring._

 _But the Dornishman's blade was made of black steel,_

 _and its kiss was a terrible thing._

 _The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed,_

 _in a voice that was sweet as a peach._

 _But the Dornishman's blade had a song of its own,_

 _and a bite sharp and cold as a leech._

 _As he lay on the ground with the darkness around,_

 _and the taste of his blood on his tongue._

 _His brothers knelt by him and prayed him a prayer,_

 _and he smiled and he laughed and he sung:_

 _"Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done,_

 _the Dornishman's taken my life._

 _But what does it matter, for all men must die,_

 _and I've tasted the Dornishman's wife!_ "

This is one of many songs Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha has heard throughout his boat ride with the Martell crew and it's two owners: Oberyn and Ellaria. Even though it took a bit for him to realize the meaning of the song, much to his slight displeasure, it was pretty catchy once getting used to it. Then again he didn't have much form of entertainment outside of his lessons for the past few days.

"Come on Naruto, you need to keep up with your feet if you want to 'dance' in the battlefield."

"I know that Oby-san, but do you two have to keep trying to whip or stab my feet if I'm not doing it right?"

"Well where's the fun if you're not doing it right." Came the cheeky remark from the Sand Snake with her whip on hand. "Though it would be such a shame to see such a hot blooded child like yourself die so early on."

"I swear to Kami Ella-san, if you cut me and lick my blood then we're gonna have a long chat while I'm kicking your ass!"

"Oh?~ So you've dealt with someone like her before huh?" Oberyn stated as he spun his lance around with a mild-curiosity. "I've never seen you react that way before with her so far into our lessons."

Letting out mocked gasp, his paramour spoke out as she placed a hand over her heart. "How can you be so rude me Naruto after all I've done for you so far?" Nothing but the mad twitching of the blonde's eye caused her to laugh while her 'husband' chuckled in response.

After the pirate attack off the coast of one of the Old Valyrian islands a few days ago, Naruto became quite interesting and relieved the couple's boredom. Sure they would've had sex to relieve themselves of it and doing so for so long can become quite stale. Either one would've read their books or helped the crew out on the ship duties on this extensive trip, which they've done for the past weeks. But with Naruto here, the 'married' couple found something to preoccupy themselves.

Things started out once things calmed down after the failed raid on their original ship. The pirates were offered two choices by the Martells for what they've done in the attack: bend the knee to them and live or would be left onto the Old Valyrian island and try their luck there. The more stubborn ones chose the later in hopes of riches while the rest stayed and now served the Dornes. Didn't matter on either choice as all of the pirate's gave the Uzumaki their best stink eyes since he was the wildcard of causing them to be in the situation.

Anyways… After things calmed down and repairs were fully taken care of, Oberyn and Ellaria dragged Naruto into their cabin so information could be explained and shared accordingly. Once the couple thanked the blonde for helping them out on the recent attack, Naruto was given the go ahead in explaining on who and what he was… even as he thought it was odd the two should've known what he was to begin with: a shinobi.

Learning that in his profession, he can be tasked with varying missions that can include: doing manual labour, acting as escorts, gathering secret information, retrieving stolen items, carrying out assassinations, etc. It was quite the surprise when learning on this of a child his age has such a profession, but they remembered that certain groups in the world would bring in children into their hold. Molding them to become whatever the group wants them to be.

Naruto did explain a bit further that where he came from, being Konohagakure in the Land of Fire, it was a common practice with shinobi/kunoichi as they lived among the civilian population. In fact it quite the common practice with all of the shinobi villages in the Elemental Nations with the daimyos, lords, merchants, etc. hiring them to do what needs to be done. Sensing no lie in this matter, the couple swallowed hard on the information given to them.

Of course this was brought up further when Naruto explained what chakra was, in which Oberyn and Ellaria mistook as magic. Given the fact that Naruto jumped outside, _landed_ on the water and _walked_ alongside the boat made the Sand Snake freak out a little. Even more so when the Uzumaki performed the kawarimi/replacement jutsu with a log (on how that happened you can thank the Log Gods above for the odd miracle) and the henge/transformation jutsu to make him appear like several people that they've never come across to even forming into the 'married' couple themselves.

The only problem Naruto came across was when he tried to summon the Toads. The couple expected to see a talking toad, which was supposedly odd despite what they previously saw from the blonde, only to see nothing but smoke. The young shinobi was curious on what was going on and swore he'll figure the problem on a later day.

Going over this handful of information, the couple questioned on how Naruto came onto the Old Valyrian island in the first place. Knowing they weren't bad people and were helping him out in the present time, he told them the retrieval mission of his now deceased rouge teammate. It seemed to be an odd whimsical, murmur's tale on what he described on the mission; but with the stuff he performed earlier left the two were still iffy on accepting such a thing.

Once that was done, the two eventually revealed they really never heard of the Elemental Nations before as they showed the Uzumaki of their world's map and atlas. Even describing on what caused Oberyn to get onto the island in the first place as they saw him as a fallen star and landing on the Old Valyrian territory earlier that day. It was hard for Naruto to swallow as the feeling in his chest confirmed things: he wasn't in his home existence anymore.

The blonde requested to be left alone to think and digest things over, which the couple understood and gave the shinobi some privacy. After an hour of self loathing, denial, and meditation; Naruto came into a form of acceptance of where he currently resides. He tried and tried several times on finding out the truth as he scoured the cabin's library and the crew on any information on his homelands, but none were found. Nothing could've been done as he cried and yelled into a pillow for a while that there was no way he could go back home now.

With a heavy heart, Naruto had to find a new purpose in life with his dreams back home now unreachable as their non-existent in his current one. He could find something similar, but would only go so far with what limitations there could be here. As Ellaria checked up on him, with Oberyn outside of the door listening, they learned on what had him so troubled. It was understandable, given the blonde's situation, but they told Naruto that he's young and has a lot to experience to gain throughout his life. He doesn't have to figure out his life's purpose now, it would come to him later as he explores his new horizons.

And with that, Naruto asked the two to teach him everything there is about these new lands he's now living in. It wouldn't be right for him to go out there blind without proper knowledge of things. Like going out into the wilderness and not having the right equipment to complete his missions. It would end up really hard to effectively survive out there without his right mind and ready for almost anything.

"So how much longer till we reach this 'Free City' you keep mentioning?" Asked the whiskered blonde as he kept moving and avoiding the couple's attacks for his 'dancing' training.

During yesterday's session of 'dancing' lessons, Naruto was told where the Martell ship(s) was originally heading off to before he met the crew. He wasn't particularly happy when learning about the main slave cities of Essos yesterday during his geography lesson. Neither the Uzumaki and the Martells' liked the concept of slavery to begin with, but Essos has their own set of rules/traditions that contradict Westeros' system as a whole. And nothing much could be done about it.

"We'll be making port in Meereen in roughly a few hours Naruto." Replied the Viper as he thrusted his spear, which was parried by Naruto's kunai as he ducked away from the lady snake's leathery weapon. "So be sure you have that scroll of yours with you when we try and find that one blacksmith."

Nodding at this, Naruto kept up with his footwork and movements as he briefly caught glances of his clones either helping around the two ships or learning from the documents and tomes in each respective ship.

One of the first things Naruto had to learn during the trip to Meereen was having to know how to read and write the basic language. Several clones were taught by one of the recovering Martell crew members on how to do so and some good hours later, with the clone's dispelling, Naruto was considered a decent novice on the trait. But the Uzumaki is still practicing how to write in the basic language as it was still a bit slow, along with reading documents out loud.

Though to test himself out, he summoned several clones and had them translate the Icha Icha works and the Gutsy Ninja book. It was a rough process, due to how long they had to write, and by yesterday night the translations were done as said clones stayed up all night and day to complete their task.

Of course once Ellaria and Oberyn got their hands on the translated Icha Icha books… Well let's just say they thanked the blonde, and the original writer, for giving them loads of ideas in terms of sex… Yeah Naruto wasn't particularly happy on hearing that since it was even more awkward with his clones' memories having to read the entire kami-damn set.

*Sigh* 'Why did I translate that smut?' The Uzumaki thought as he backflipped several times from the series of strikes from the lance and whip wielders. 'I should've just translated Gutsy Ninja and be done with it… Oh wait, it's because I wanted to just sell those to someone. But no~ I had to fucking read the entire thing for the damn translations.'

It wouldn't for several more minutes for today's 'dancing' lesson to finally end, leaving the blonde teenager in a slightly panting mess. He wanted things to go well here as he didn't rely on his chakra to better his footwork. It will do wonders during confrontations later on whether he fights with a weapon or barehanded. Though it's still quite a ways away for him to do honestly well if he so happens to be low on chakra.

All that Naruto can do now after this grueling training session is get himself cleaned up and change into a clean pair of clothing he had in one of his storage scrolls. After all he can't be running around with his shredded up orange/blue jumpsuit now does he. Once that's done, Naruto will need to see either of the 'married' couple to see what other lessons they have in store for him before making port.

 _ **-Few Hours Later, Meereen Port -08/296 AC-**_

Standing on the deck of the smaller Martell ship, Naruto was now clad in a spare jumpsuit with the jacket unzipped to show a black t-shirt with an orange leaf symbol. Tsunade's necklace was tucked underneath his shirt with the mesh layer underneath for protection. His wild, spiky blonde hair flowed unkempt as his forehead protector was still off since it's in Oberyn's possession in terms of their agreement. He'll get it back once they make it back to Dorne so Naruto can empty the one 'tomes' scroll so Oberyn can do whatever with them.

The shinobi helped the main Martell ship get docked as he jumped down, with a rope on hand, to help secure the ship down. As he did so, the blonde gazed off to the side to see some of the merchants selling their wares for the day. Gazing further away into the distance, Naruto saw the city's landmarks as he remembered details on this place from what the 'married' couple taught him.

Being the northernmost and greatest of the three great city-states Slaver's Bay, as it was north of Yunkai and Astapor, Meereen was considered the 'pinnacle' of the middle of the Essos continent. The Skahazadhan River flowed through the city with it's origins coming from the mountains to help separate the territory from the Red Waste. This also included the Dothraki Sea, with it located beyond the river in the north.

Like with it's Slaver's Bay siblings, Meereen was originally a colony of the old Ghiscari Empire, which was later conquered by the Valyrian Freehold/Empire when it destroyed the Ghiscari Empire some 5,000 years ago. Quite similar to the rest of the 'Free Cities' across Essos, once the Doom of Valyria occurred, the slaving cities slowly went back into their old practices as they reasserted their independence.

From what else the blonde was told, Meereen is by far the largest of the independent city states, supposedly much bigger than Astapor and Yunkai combined. Gazing at the pyramids, Naruto saw where the city's wealthiest reside while not looking down to know the poorest live in rundown communities. Even though the place looked beautiful, it was just to hide the horrid things the slave city kept behind their walls.

His little musings ended once he heard the ship's plank hit the ground near him, getting a handful of each of the ship's passengers onto the dock.

"Well… We're finally here my love."

"That we are my Viper." Ellaria said with a small smile as the couple stepped foot onto the wooden pathway. "Just wondering, but do you remember where the pleasure house is at?"

"Hmm… Maybe~"

"Oh Kami. Is sex what you two keep thinking about?!" Naruto yelled out as he drew attention from some of the crew members (who quickly went back to work) and the couple themselves. "I mean seriously! Whenever not teaching me or occasionally helping around the ship, you two keep going at it!"

*Chuckles* "Well it's one of the small things that we show each other our greatest affection." Oberyn answered, getting a mad eye twitch from the teen. "That and we've been trying to do some of things shown in those books of yours."

"They're not mine! They were written by Ero-Sennin!"

"True, but you did translate them from their native language… And by that record, you technically wrote them."

*Growl* "Stop trying to twist things around Ero-Hebi!"

"But where's the fun in that?" Laughing at the boy's reaction, he calmed down slightly before speaking to the young companion once more. "Sorry Naruto, but consider that a little lesson for you."

"...For what exactly?"

"Try and unravel what was spoken." The Sand Snake answered, getting the blonde to look at her slightly. "No matter where you are in this world, people twist words around quite often… Manipulating people to their will."

"She's right Naruto. Many people play this little 'game' to gain more power and control. Turning anything around and coil themselves around someone to snare them by their throats so their asset won't turn against them quite easily."

"...That doesn't sound great." Was the Uzumaki's response. A slight, uneasy feeling came down his spine as he got what the two meant before looking back at them. "And what about now?" His question made them quite confused on what he just said, getting him to expand his question. "Are you two manipulating me now?"

"Why would you think such things?"

Turning over to the Sand Snake, seeing her confused look, Naruto answered back. "You two have been nice to me ever since a few days ago and I've done a lot on the ships. Training and teaching me to better myself so far in this new world I'm in."

"That we have Naruto… You're implying that we want to manipulate you, aren't you?" Said the Dornish prince, getting a nod from the younger man. Letting out a sigh, he let go of his paramour and walked up to Naruto and looked at him in the eye. "I get what you mean Naruto, but… *Sigh* But I don't want to do that to you."

"And why's that?"

"Because that's not something I'd want to do to you." Was the man's answer, getting him to elaborate further as he saw Naruto's curious look. "We've fought alongside each other in Old Valyria and you've helped save my life when we fought Tommen II himself… I've said before that you've slightly left an impression on me back on the island, but after these past days you've gotten a better at it.

I admit that you being quite extraordinary would be quite the asset towards my House. Possibly rising our standing among the other main Houses of Westeros… But I've been raised slightly better that I should not manipulate and harm a child. Especially one that I can tell that if provoked, will kick all of our asses and be on your way."

"I'm not a child, I'm thirteen for crying out loud!"

"...With your height I might've said otherwise." The Viper jokingly said as he eyed Naruto's small form. "Don't worry, but you'll hit a growth spirt in a year or so… But getting back on things, I see you as a good friend Naruto. One that I honestly want to help you out."

Nothing much was said as Naruto heard the sincere words spoken from the prince, even didn't sense any ill intent coming from the Red Viper. Letting things sink in resulted in giving Oberyn a subtle nod from the blonde. With not much else, the shinobi walked past the two so he could help the ships out a little before heading out to explore.

"That is very nice of you to say beloved." Ellaria said as she wrapped her arm around her 'husband's'.

"Well it's the truth my dear. And admit it, you've probably felt the same way with him these past few days… Or at least close to it."

The Sand Snake didn't respond right away as she reflected back so far since passing through Old Valyria. She can admit that she was quite skeptical and worried about the Uzumaki traveling with them. With his sudden appearance and abilities would make one question such things and they have the right to do so.

But on Naruto's first night with the couple, he and Oberyn told Ellaria of what exactly happened on the island. Battles were described with much of her imagination to help on how some things were possible. The Valyrian steel scraps, halberd, armor, dagger and crown were shown; making the paramour speechless on seeing so much all in one place. And even talking about the Valyrian smithing journal, the secured tomes and the sealed up corpse of Garin Lannister with Brightroar made an interesting impact.

By the end of all of this, she couldn't help but think of how big of a boom the shinobi will be towards House Martell as a whole. Varying houses throughout Westeros have their own famous assets that makes them well known, one way or another, or some great form of reputation at the current time. With the Baratheon's there's Robert sitting on the throne with the Lannister's allied by marriage. Speaking of Lannister's; they have the Kingslayer, the Hound and… _him._ The Dayne's have their legendary 'Sword of the Morning' Dawn.

Those were just examples at the top of her head in what made most people first think of said houses at the current time.

House Martell used to have a well known reputation, being their allied relationship with the Targaryen's by marriage of Prince Rhaegar and Elia Martell. But that badly ended with Rhaegar's death at the Trident and both Elia and her children's death by the Mountain himself. To add more insult to injury were being clear signs of rape on Elia's corpse when presented to the barely crowned Robert Baratheon. It was absolutely humiliating towards House Martell and it would take years to repair that dark part of their history.

Things might change for the better with Naruto Uzumaki and what he currently has in his possession. If he were to join their House in any way shape or form, then their standing could might as well soar into the sky. But that's too soon to tell with what potential he might have.

Though that road of thought came to a halt when the Sand Snake remembered checking up on the young blonde earlier that day. Hearing some of his cries in the one cabin made her remember that Naruto was technically a child, despite him already being a teenager. He is quite capable on his own, given what she's seen so far and heard on their tale on the island. Ellaria saw the pain and sorrow surfacing in his eyes.

And after training and teaching the Uzumaki these past few days, everything about him so far caused her to question if she could care about some stranger they just met. But something about him made the paramour want to trust him. Made the Sand Snake want to help Naruto and in return something grand might happen down the road.

Ellaria soon shook her head of her thoughts before responding back. "You're probably right. But it's still too early to tell right now."

"I agree and we'll see what will happen later on."

"...What do you think would've happened if Naruto first met any of the other main Houses back in Westeros?"

Humming in thought, the Viper responded back to his lover. "Thinking the Starks would've treated and raised him like a family member, well a naive one I think. Hells, they're pretty much the most honorable house in the Seven Kingdoms that they'd rather gut themselves than use the poor lad… As for the Tyrells and Arryns, they'd be in the same boat in one way or another. With the Tully's and Greyjoys, I'm actually at a loss with them. But with the Lannisters, I think they would've manipulated the hell out of him in my honest opinion."

With that spoken, the two called Naruto out so the three could head into Meereen for some sight seeing and hopefully find that Valyrian steel reforger that's supposed to be here.

 _ **-On the Streets-**_

"You know… You two didn't tell me why you both wanted to come to Meereen in the first place." Stated the blonde with his hands behind his head as he looked around the stands.

"Ah yes, that's right." The prince said in remembrance. "With everything that happened the past few days, I almost forgot to mention why we came here in the first place."

"And don't tell me it's just to be at _those_ places." Stated the blonde as he heard from some of the Martell crew members on what the couple do on most trips out of Dorne. Spending many hours at the pleasure houses and not much on anything else.

Ellaria giggled at the young companion's expense before elaborating to him. "Well either of us would say that Naruto, but asides from now finding the reforger, we came here for the pits."

"The pits?"

"The fighting pits actually." Replied the Viper as the two kept navigating through the streets. "Used in the Slaver's Bay cities, they provide the cities citizens and visitors with entertainment. And said entertainment is mostly consisted of gladiators against gladiators, beasts pitted against beasts, and gladiators against beasts."

Hearing this, Naruto thought it was quite odd and decided to voice it. "Why would they do such things Oby-san?"

"Like I said before Naruto, for entertainment. Years ago, before the Valyrians took over their cities, they used the fighting pits as tribute to the Ghislain gods with blood sacrifices. And during the time of being controlled by the Valyrians, the pits replaced the slaves with both volunteers and the condemned.

Though years later after the Doom, traits of both eras in the pits were brought together to make things much more interesting. Hells, when I came here years ago I took part of the fighting pits so I could become stronger and more skilled. Even got a good amount of money because of it before I returned back to Dorne."

"...And you said slaves were used in the pits right?"

*Sigh* "Yes I did say that, didn't I?" Oberyn muttered with a shake of his head. "I'm not going to lie to you Naruto. It's not pretty on what was done in those pits. One of the things that makes me want to vomit if I ever hear the sounds of those other forms of entertainment."

"Would you like me to tell him darling?" Questioned his paramour as she knows it's a bit of a tough subject to talk about. "I'm fine with telling him."

"Tell me what?"

"I'll tell him my dear." The prince said as he patted his lover's hand before looking at the shinobi. "With slaves, they would earn fame and glory… and money for their masters as you would clearly understand." Seeing Naruto hesitantly nod in understanding on that implication, Oberyn continued. "What most people don't hear quite often, if you don't live in Essos in general, is that the worst form of entertainment used often would send unarmed slave children, old women, or dwarfs up against wild animals, so they will be torn apart… for it's blood that the crowd came to see."

Hearing this moment stopped Naruto in his tracks, with a surprised look on his face, as anger started to boil inside of him. The Dornish couple saw this happen and tried to calm him down, but hesitated as they saw something unusual happen in the blonde's appearance. His blue eyes started to turn into reddened slits, his whisker marks became more pronounced and his canines started to sharpen. They suddenly didn't know what to do at this moment, before he bursted out like a damn.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THEM?!" The Uzumaki yelled out as the actions in the marketplace seemed to come to a complete halt. "DOING THAT FOR SOME STUPID FORM OF ENTERTAINMENT?!"

Shaking out of his shock, Oberyn came up to the shinobi and tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working all that well. Yelling out on his displeasure of what's going on made varying people in the surrounding people feel unsettled. Even the unseen pressure that seemed to slowly grow didn't help all that well.

'This is getting out of hand.' Thought the Viper as he felt the pressure building up in the surrounding area. 'I need to snap him out of this or else things might go horribly wrong.' Not having any other option, Oberyn decided to do something quick and somewhat drastic.

*SLAP*

"Will you calm the hell down Naruto?!" Yelled out the Dornish prince, leaving the stricken Uzumaki speechless on the recent action. Blinking in surprise, Naruto turned his head towards the Martell with widened red slitted eyes.

"What'd you do that for?!"

"Because you were causing a scene and were doing something that I can't quite explain." The Martell gestured to the varying people in the area. Seeing them shivering with fright and on the verge of passing out made Naruto lower his head in shame. *Sigh* "Let's get away from here and keep moving."

Grabbing Naruto's arm, Oberyn motioned Ellaria to follow as they went through several alleyways for any chance to hide away. Given what just happened, with the 'married' couple wondered what Naruto did; that the moment people start coming to their senses, they might hunt Naruto down and do something drastic.

After moving around for several minutes, the group decided to stop as Ellaria stood off by the alley entrance to keep an eye out on things. "Okay Naruto... Now that we're clear, for the time being, mind telling me what that was about?" Not getting any response from the blonde, the prince sighed before speaking again. "I would obviously be asking about what you did back there, but I have a feeling this isn't the time nor place to discuss something like that. What I do want to get from you is why you yelled out like that?"

"...Because it's wrong." The Uzumaki muttered loud enough for the couple to hear.

"...I know it's wrong on what the slavers do with most of the people at the pits and it sickens us Naruto. But there isn't anything we can do about it. This is much higher than any of us can do to change this sickening habit the masters of Slaver's Bay have had for generations."

Looking up at them; showing his now blue eyes, regular birthmarks and shortened teeth, Naruto questioned this. "Then why hasn't anyone done anything about it?"

"The Valyrian's did years ago Naruto, after they took over the lands. But after the Doom, things slowly came back into play for these people… It takes time for proper changes to happen, yet there are those that keep that from happening for their own benefits." Once again, not much was spoken from the blonde as he looked away. *Sigh* "We shouldn't be wandering around too much now from what happened earlier… Unless we change your attire."

This got Naruto snap out of his little thoughts and questionably looked at Oberyn. "What do you mean exactly?"

Ellaria soon answered as she walked back with everything seemed clear for the time being. "What he meant Naruto is your unusual attire stands out way too much. Not that I mind since orange is a favored color to House Martell."

"Really?"

*Chuckles* "Yes really." Was her response as she saw the slightly brightened look on his face. "I take it you really love the color."

"Yeah I do. Orange is the color of the gods after all."

"Oh if that were true… Anyways going back to your attire, it's way too unique and you'd be spotted if people here are trying to look for you." Ellaria explained, getting Naruto to nod in understanding. "Don't you have any other attires with you Naruto?"

"Sorry, but I don't… I only have a few outfits sealed up, but like you said they'll end up standing out."

This didn't sit well from the couple as Oberyn rubbed his head slightly. *Sigh* "This complicates things."

"I agree beloved." Thinking something quickly, she looked around and saw a little shop and moved Naruto towards the door. "How about you stay here until we get back with some clothes for you? And no buts on anything. We don't want you running around and end up causing trouble."

"But I-" "I hate to say it Naruto, but she's right." The Viper interrupted Naruto in slight agreement. "Besides, you need something else other than your current sets of attire and we were planning to get you some clothes while we were in Meereen. So just stay here and we'll be back until you know it."

With that said, the couple made their way out of the alleyway and went to find the marketplace again to get Naruto some clothes to change into. But as they left him at the shop's entrance, Naruto had a slight twitch to his eye. He tried to say something to them, but didn't get the chance to speak his idea.

*Sigh* "I was going to suggest I henge myself so it could've been easier to move around better." He muttered to no one in particular before his eyes soon caught onto something interesting. Turning around more, he saw several other objects in the room that made him quite curious on the find: weapons. Not only weapons, but armor as well as his eyes scanned the area. "Hello… What do we have here?"

Walking up to some of the varied weapons on display, his eyes were taking in their details to see they were of great craftsmanship and smithing. From the axes, swords, hammers, lances and spears, but Naruto didn't see much in terms of throwing weapons. Sure there were knives and daggers, but nothing in the conventional sense of being used as proper throwing weapons like kunai or shuriken.

Going over to some of the armor displayed, his eyes inspected the plating for each of the body parts. Similar to the weapons, the armor pieces were excellently crafted and he didn't have to touch them to see that they were quite durable on the high quality work. Naruto was going to check some of the other forms of armor on display when he heard someone walking into the room.

*Sigh* "Well that was a good order done and over with." The man muttered as he went past the clothed doorway. The man was going to say something else when his eyes landed on the potential customer. "Oh. Hello there lad."

"...Hello." Naruto weakly said as he eyed the man and there was one thing to really describe his appearance as a whole: he was fucking tall and intimidating looking. Hell the man's imposing figure could scare just about anyone if provoked.

The Uzumaki can already tell that the larger man was a blacksmith, possibly the owner of the shop, with an aura that radiated years of smithing experience in waves. He was a large, bearded old man, at least two heads taller than the norm and well-muscled. His tanned skin was littered with burn scars with mostly seen across his bare chest, and some on his arms. His disheveled, white hair was in a ponytail for safety's sake, which gave the impression of a shaggy old alpha-lion. The only things he wore in terms of clothing was a smith's apron, dirty grey pants due to the soot and grime, and heat-insulated boots and gloves.

"Welcome to my humble shop youngster." The man's calming voice was loud, yet deep with age. His ember like eyes scanned the unusual looking teenager as he wondered if he wanted to purchase anything. "So… Need anything forged? Would you like something of me finished wares? Or possibly sell some arms and armor if you so like?"

"Actually, yeah I do." Naruto said as he got out of his stupor. "I'd like a few things done actually, but I would want to possibly sell some items I got a few days ago."

"Ah. Okay then lad. Let's see them." The forger soon walked towards the other side of the counter and waited for the blonde to do his thing. "Though I don't mean to offend, but I don't know if you have much on you."

"It's alright jiji. I have it in my pack."

"Jiji?"

"It means old man where I come from."

The blacksmith nodded as he saw the jumpsuit wearing teen reach into his pack and pulled out a scroll of all things. He didn't know what the child was doing exactly as he unfurled it on the counter to reveal the intricate artwork. It was even odd as the blonde bit his finger and wiped some blood on it. But before the older man knew it, a resounding *poof* soon followed with a plume of smoke. As it dissipated, there laid a variety of knives, daggers and a short sword that each looked worse for wear.

"...Asides from the items in front of me lad… BUT WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES WAS THAT?!"

"...Oh yeah… Right." Naruto actually forgot that he shouldn't use his chakra all that much in front of public eyes or else he'd be accused for witchcraft from what most people in this world say from what they can't understand. Chakra, unfortunately, can be considered in that category. Since Naruto didn't have an excuse ready, he decided to tell the truth. "See… Uh… What's your name? Sorry but we didn't introduce ourselves yet if we want to do business. Right?"

"Ah yes, introductions are in order." The intimidating smith nodded before he stood up a little straighter with a smile on his face. "I am Andre and smithing is my trade young traveler. And what would your name be?"

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki Andre-jiji and believe it or not, but I'm also a smither as well."

This earned a curious look from Andre before he inspected Naruto a little more with a keener eye. Coming around the counter, he looked all over Naruto to get a little assessment. The shinobi was a little nervous on what the man was doing, but this seemed to settle once the man smiled down on the blonde.

"Ah~ You've got a fine spark inside of you. Don't you lad?"

"...What do you mean Andre-jiji?"

*Chuckles* "A spark of a smither if you ask me boy." The older man stated with a grin. "Now that I've got a good look of you boy, I can tell the Smith of the Seven blessed you quite well."

When Andre mentioned the 'Smith', Naruto remembered the little lecture on the boat on what the seven gods were primarily worshipped over in Westeros at this time: the Father, the Mother, the Crone, the Maiden, the Warrior, the Stranger, and the Smith. There were more mentioned, but they were called the Old and Drowned Gods before the Seven took over as the main form of religion. And with the Smith, he was prayed more often by blacksmiths all over the known world to hopefully make great weapons, armor and crafts.

"Then I'll take that as a compliment."

"Compliments aside… "What was that little trick you pulled?"

"...Well… Would you believe me that I had those items sealed in that scroll of mine?"

"...I do." Andre hesitantly said, but not as much as Naruto was left to believe. "You seem like an honest boy and I've seen stranger things throughout my long life."

"...Okay."

Going back around the counter, he went back into business. "So you want to sell these right?"

"Well I was considering selling them, but I don't think I have much in what I have in terms of throwing weapons."

"Throwing weapons?" Pulling out some kunai and shuriken from his pack, Naruto presented them to the older blacksmith so he can inspect them. "Hmm… Interesting craftsmanship."

"Thanks. Made those myself… Anyways I was somewhat hoping I could maybe use your forge so I could use these weapons and smelt them down into my items. I could show you even on how it's done."

Andre thought for a moment before giving the blonde teen a shrug. "Why not. I've got no other orders to make today and I need some entertainment."

Nodding in acceptance, Naruto followed Andre towards the back with his scroll and spare weapons to see a larger than normal smithing room. It was well-ventilated with all of the traditional blacksmithing equipment spread throughout the room. "If you're wondering about the size Naruto, this place used to be a pleasure house a good number of years back." Andre stated, getting Naruto to look around of the spacious area for the man's workshop. "It was abandoned as the owner moved his business a good number of streets away from here and I think that one got moved as well. Hard to remember most of those things with how changeable this city can be if you ask me."

"If you were pretty busy, then you could fill this place up more with workers. Though a lot of your equipment is really spread out."

"Somewhat the way I like it if you ask me. Wouldn't like things all too cramped and end up making an accidental fire… Though it does get pretty quiet and lonesome in this empty place. *Sigh* Hells… For as long as I've been here, it's been flush with a mad and wicked feel to it."

"Then why haven't you moved away from here if it's unsettling you too much?"

"Because, I honestly don't know where else to go to set up shop." Was the older man's answer. "Been to a lot of places in Essos, yet all those other areas weren't feeling right for me. But here, I just grew tired of traveling around after my teacher passed away and left me his things. So I decided to stay here and perform my skills since with them fighting pits, people are always wanting weapons and armor."

"Do what you can, I suppose. Though haven't you considered moving to Westeros?" Questioned the Uzumaki before he elaborated a little more. "You can say I'm new here and the people I'm traveling with wants to take me to Dorne. Heard it's a really nice place and quite respected."

"Maybe, but I've been in Essos my whole life and it'll be an odd change of pace for me this late in my life."

"Can't knock it till you try it."

Shaking his head, Andre let out a low chuckle before ushering Naruto to some of the tools. "So how are you going to start this process out boy?"

Looking around, Naruto grabbed a sturdy hammer and held it up slightly with a smile. "Before we get started, do you know the tiling technique?"

 _ **-One Hour Later-**_

"I wonder if Naruto will like these."

"He probably will Ellaria so stop fussing around on what you think is perfect for him or not."

The 'married' couple were on their way back from the clothing section of the market place with several outfits for their young companion. During this time, the two were on their guard if any people were talking about what happened earlier, but it was quite hard with neither of them not knowing how to properly speak or know Valyrian all that well. All that either can do was pray Naruto would be alright and this little plan turns out well.

Once they made it back to the one alleyway where they last saw Naruto, they tried looking for him. "Are you sure we left him here beloved?"

"Yes we did Ellaria. If I was wrong then I would've been wrong on several other things."

"Then how can you be so sure?"

"I distinctly remember that we left Naruto off at a former pleasure house was running its business." The Viper said as he checked each of the doors.

Giving her 'husband' a smirk, she responded back as she helped out on the search. "Of course you might remember that place."

"Why wouldn't I? I've spent many nights in there and spent my winnings from the fighting pits. So why wouldn't I remember it's location."

She could only roll her eyes and shook her head in amusement as they eventually got to the one shop. "This is probably it. I just hope Naruto didn't wait too long for us." Going through the entrance, they saw the store's front and looked at the many weapons and armor. The couple momentarily forgot what they wanted to do exactly as they slowly inspected each of the merchandise displayed.

"In all my years, I've never seen such craftsmanship before." Muttered the Viper as he carefully lifted up the spear out of it's placement on the wall. Ellaria stepped back to give Oberyn some room as he slowly moved the weapon around before he sped up his swings. "It feels heavy, but definitely helps out on the swings and thrusts for striking power."

"Indeed it is lad." A loudly, deep voice spoke out, causing Oberyn to stop his actions and look towards the intimidating looking blacksmith. "Welcome to my humble shop youngster. So… Need anything forged? Would you like something of me finished wares? Or possibly sell some arms and armor if you so like?"

"Uh… Well…" Putting the weapon back in place, Oberyn went to address the shop's owner. *Cough* "We were wondering if you've seen a blonde of thirteen summers in here or not."

"Oh? You mean Naruto?" The blacksmith questioned, getting nods from the couple. "He's actually in the back. I'll take you to him."

Following the older blacksmith, the group walked around the counter and past a wooden door that led towards the workshop. As soon as Andre opened the door, the sounds of work and chatter could be heard, accompanied with accompanied by the sweltering heat of the forge and smelter. Stepping closer, the couple were greeted with the site of Naruto's shadow clones toiling away on several weapons neither of them have seen before.

"He seemed… to preoccupy himself quite well." Ellaria stated as she briefly glanced at the blonde's copies working the shop.

"Verily I might say." Andre stated as he smirked at the site before him. "Never seen such a finer smith. Heh, reminds me of myself in my apprentice years." Wanting to get the boy's attention, he called him out. "Naruto! I believe your friends are here!"

This grabbed the original's attention as he looked up from his spot by the anvil, working on a hot piece of metal. "Oh hey guys!" Naruto yelled out as he briefly waved to them. "Give me a moment. I've gotta put this thing back in the fire." With that said, the shinobi smith grabbed his work by the tang and shoved it into the forge to keep it hot before making his way towards the entrance.

"You seemed to be having fun."

"You can say that Oby-san." Naruto wiped his hands off in a spare rag, but still had some soot on his face. "After all, you two did leave me behind."

"Well sorry Naruto, but we couldn't hide you all that well."

"And yet you forgot on what I could do exactly… I could've been on the rooftops and followed both of you or I could've used my henge technique to change my appearance."

"...Okay you've got a point there, but we forgot in the heat of the moment." The prince said, only getting the blonde to wave his hand a little.

"It's alright and I don't mind it now. *Chukles* After all, if it wasn't for that then I wouldn't be doing this now. Now wouldn't I?"

"Been quite the entertaining guest he is." Spoke the elder smith, walking towards a stand where the eight kunai and a dozen shuriken made from the ruined weapons Naruto collected from the island. There were even a few interesting looking weapons made from materials Andre had around the forge like a pair of sais and a tanto. "Naruto's been showing me different techniques and weapon that I never seen before. Some of them are still being made right now and we've even been trading notes as it were for comparisons sake. Like telling me a good idea on how to fix broken blades with this 'tile stacking' so I won't be wasting material."

"Really? Then I can't wait to see what weapons you've helped make Naruto."

"Will do Ella-san."

"Pleasantries aside," Oberyn started out, gaining the other two males' attention, "we're wondering if you possibly know where the other blacksmiths are in this city."

Feeling slightly offended on what the Dornishman's implying, Andre folded his arms and narrowed his gaze at him. "And why would you want to know that? Aren't I good enough for ye?"

"He doesn't mean to insult you at all Andre-jiji." The Uzumaki tried to calm the little tension down as he got between the two older men. "It's just that we're trying to find someone that can help us out on this little problem of ours and he's supposed to be in this city."

"And what would that be boy?"

Scratching his head and nervously chuckled, Naruto answered the elder smith's question. "We recently acquired Valyrian steel and wanted to reforge the material."

"...And where did you so happen to come across the ancient steel?"

"Valyria." Was the response Oberyn and Naruto shared. Wanting to back up their claim, Naruto pulled out the scrolls that contained the metals they found before walking towards the store's lobby to properly present them. Once everyone was in there, Naruto drew his blood and smeared it onto the seals to bring them out into the world.

"Well I'll be damned." Andre said in slight awe as he gazed at the unsealed halberd, armor and scrap metals. "So much Valyrian steel… And you want me to reforge some of it?"

"Wait… You can work with this?"

"Why yes I can Naruto." The smith responded as he chuckled at the group's surprised looks. "It's been a while but I can definitely work with them."

Shaking out of his stupor, the Uzumaki spoke up to the elder smither. "Just the halberd Andre-jiji. When Oby-san and I got this, it was too damn big for either of us to use properly."

"Ah~ So you want to have this smelted down and properly used I wager."

"Yup. Oby-san tends to use lances or spears as his weapon of choice and since this whole thing is all Valyrian steel, you could use the leftovers to create a sword for Ella-san."

Hearing this, Ellaria was shocked and tried to turn down the offer, but Oberyn placed a hand on her shoulder. "We insist my love. I wanted it to be my gift to you after Naruto and I were discussing things over yesterday." At this, the paramour smiled before capturing her 'husband's' lips to show much she really appreciates it now.

"Hmm… Yes I see what you mean." The giant smither said as he inspected the weapon in question while ignoring the bit of affection going on by the couple. "And do you have any ideas in mind for designs? I could think of a good number of them since I've longed to reforge Valyrian steel again, but with this fine metal procured I would like the commissioner to chose."

"And how long ago was that Andre-jiji?"

Adopting a thinking pose, the smith racked his mind for how long it's been for him. "If I were to guess, it's been roughly a decade. It was quite the unusual order on reforging some Valyrian steel he procured and wanted it to become an arakh." Naruto looked at the older blacksmith on what an arakh was. Seeing this, Andre pointed towards the side to let Naruto see a curved blade with a two handed grip. "The man said he was trained to fight like a dothraki in the fighting pits and he wanted his weapon to be quite unique."

Nodding in understanding, Naruto pulled out his sketchbook and flipped through the pages so show what he and Oberyn had in mind. At the desired pages, Naruto handed the sketchbook towards the elder blacksmith and inspected it in a critical eye. Andre gave out pleasant hums with what he was seeing and understanding.

"I think these are pretty good there lad, though some adjustments might be needed."

Nodding in understanding, Naruto soon asked the obvious question that snapped the couple's attention towards each other. "How much do we owe you for the reforging then?"

"Hmm… Normally if you resided here in Essos; then I'd charge you in the Meereenese, Volantis or Braavosi currency. But since you belong with these two, who are from Westeros, then I'll charge with their currency in their highest coin being gold dragons." The elder smith stated, getting an odd look from the blonde.

"Uh… Mind showing me what a gold dragon looks like?" Hearing the unusual request, Andre went into his little safe and opened it up before placing a gold dragon coin on the counter. Picking it up, Naruto inspected the coin in detail while the others watched the teenager. Before either of them could speak, Naruto spoke once again. "So I'll ask again: How much do we owe you for the reforging?"

"I'd be charging you 80 thousand gold dragons for reforging the halberd into the desired weapons." This caused the couple to wince on how steep the price was. If the Martells were to purchase the reforging, then it'll hurt their financials to some degree. "Though since you've been fine company for me today, then I'd give you a discount and lower the price to 60 thousand if you could help me out on this little project. Hells I'll even teach you how to reforge the steel to help sweeten the pot."

"Really? You'd actually do that Andre-jiji?" Naruto questioned as he thought the idea to possibly reforge the metal on his own could be pretty good if needed. Oberyn did say that the Valyrian reforgers can be hard to convince to teach others the proper way of doing so. But if Naruto can learn it, he could try and experiment on his own to make his unique take with the metal he currently has.

*Chuckles* "Like I said boy, you've been fine company for this past hour. Besides, I need to teach the knowledge of the craft before I pass on like my teacher before me. Heh, haven't had any apprentices to begin with but you seem quite knowledgeable enough to possibly make things interesting."

"Even though we've only interacted for the past hour?"

"Pretty much… So how will you pay for the order boy? You don't seem to have the money on you and same goes with your two friends." Andre spoke as he eyed the Martell couple. "Unless you have the amount on your ship… or possibly one of them scrolls with that odd magic trick of yours."

Naruto nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head before replying. "Now that you mention it..."

 _ **-Evening, Oberyn's and Ellaria's Lodging-**_

"I've got to say, but today has been quite interesting to say the least." Muttered the Viper as he laid down with his love lying on top of him, naked as the day they were born in one of the bedrooms with sheets covering themselves.

"Obviously and it hasn't even ended quite yet." Said the paramour as she drew circles on her beloved's chest with her fingers while grinding against his leg in a slow, sensuous manner.

During their stay at Meereen, most of the Martell crew and the couple were staying in the same building so neither of them would lose themselves when trying to find each other if spread out too far. The current lodge's interior ranged from the silkened curtains to the decorative furniture with the Meereenese style did what the lodge could do to distract the attendants from what takes place outside. Most of these lodges are made like so for wealthy travelers for a little extravagance with how beautiful in appearance it was, which is quite typical for any major city.

On their current thoughts, the couple were thinking of what happened earlier at Andre's shop with several revelations brought up. They were quite lucky in finding the Valyrian reforger in this city and had quite the feeling that the finished products of smelting down the halberd will look and work wonderfully. Though when it came to the pricing, Oberyn was going to ask the elderly smither for a down payment with additional ones later on. The Red Viper was a man of his word and would pay back over a consecutive time.

But to the couple's surprise, Naruto actually had the amount on him… and then some. The Uzumaki forgot to mention of this during the boat ride over to Meereen. So he unsealed the rotted chest and opened it up to reveal the trunk full of golden dragons. From what Naruto explained, before he and Oberyn met, he fought some stone men along the way and they guarded this chest. After taking care of them, he took the gold as his own. The blonde figured that it was collected by many stone men across Valyria for quite some time and hoarded the gold like a greedy dragon.

'But to have that much?' Thought the Viper as he had to steady himself when hearing Naruto that he used clones to count the chest's amount that it was roughly the original reforging price. The blonde paid the whole order in full and kept the rest for himself for a rainy day.

Once leaving the shop, Naruto henged into someone from where he came from. With the scar running across his nose, the dark tanned skin and the high ponytail with the odd looking attire that made the couple think it was for military purposes. It took them a while to find the building they were supposed to be staying at. And once passing through their lodge's door, the three went on their own forms of rest and freshen up for whatever else will occur for tonight's entertainment.

For Oberyn and Ellaria, it was obvious of them having pleasurable sex in their room while Naruto took a nap in his room…. On the other side of the rented out lodge. He did not want to hear the two going at it with their translated copy of Icha Icha works by the nightstand for inspiration. The blonde just wanted to properly rest and that wouldn't happen if he heard the couple's moans and groans.

"Remind me again, but when will the weapons be ready?"

Humming in thought, Oberyn pondered in remembrance on the conversation with Andre. "It's going to be roughly a day and a half, I suppose, to get everything done."

"Really?"

"Yes… Then again you would've remembered. *Chuckles* But I think I might've fucked that piece of memory out of your beautiful head earlier." Was his response before he groped her firm ass, causing her to moan as she claimed his lips once more.

From what Andre explained on what will occur next would need the help of Naruto's clones to speed up the work process. From carving out the necessary molds on each of the pieces on the commissioned build first to some other gibberish only fellow blacksmiths would know about. But after the necessary molding, the actual smelting process will begin and it would require the rest of the estimated time for the weapons to properly harden before cleaning up and assembling.

*Knock Knock*

"Yes?! Who is it?!" Spoke out the paramour.

"It's me Ella-san!" Called out the young companion from the other side of the door. "I'm wondering if either of two love birds are 'decent'!"

The lovers rolled their eyes before getting up from the bed to eventually wrap themselves in robes. "We're coming Naruto." Once at the door, they opened it up to see the freshly cleaned Uzumaki in one of the new sets of clothing the couple gave him before Ellaria spoke. "So what is you need?"

"Just playing messenger apparently." The teen responded in a dull tone. *Sigh* "Some of the crew said that dinner will be ready soon downstairs and they wanted me to inform you two on that. So both of you should probably freshen up… and not go at it like rabbits in heat in terms of freshening up, before heading on down."

*Chuckles* "Of course." Inspecting the blonde before them, the Sand Snake gave off a pleasant hum. "And I've gotta say Naruto, but you look quite handsome now."

Naruto's current attire seemed to be a drastic change from Naruto's orange/blue jumpsuit to something a little bit darker. From the brown, long-sleeved tunic top with orange stitching and sewn-in designs. The sleeves ended halfway past his elbows to show off wraps around his arms and ending at the wrist, a pair of black pants that ended at the ankles and a pair of boots that were odd for Naruto to wear. The add-ons to the attire were the wraps around his right leg to have his one little pouch tied there and the second pouch attached to his belt.

"Thanks, I guess." Was the blonde's response. "It's gonna be a while for me to get used to though. Especially with the boots since I'm more used to opened toe footwear."

"True… But you've got to be ready for anything, even for casual wear. And what if someone were trying to stab your feet with them not protected properly." Stated the Viper, getting an eyeroll from the younger man.

"Uh-huh. Though once over at Dorne, or at least heading over there, I'll need to make better footwear to suit my tastes."

"Everyone has their own style of clothing, that's for sure."

"So while you two finish getting ready, I'm heading on down and possibly snagging a light snack before the main 'event'." And with that, Naruto walked away from the two as they closed the door to quickly clean themselves up and head down for dinner.

It was a simple affair with most of the crew present while the rest stayed on the boats to properly protect them. Not that it mattered anyways since those people prefer eating that way. Regardless, everyone present were enjoying themselves as they feasted on the cooked lamb and pork with varying fruits.

"...So of course she says that I'm not the best client she ever had, even though I supposedly fucked her long and hard for a few hours." One of the newer crewmembers said, which got a few chuckles out of the others.

"Maybe it's because you have a small cock between your legs and it only took that long to pleasure her."

"Oh shut the fuck up Marcus!"

"Maybe he's right." Naruto said, gaining several people to look at him from the table as he took a bite out of the meat. "I used to live near a 'pleasure house' and some of the workers were decent neighbors of mine. They sometimes say the same thing that they have to act that they're enjoying themselves in front of clients. Even faking on having an orgasm or two, though they aren't being satisfied at all with such small dicks… Either that or they take too damn long to actually make the girl's climax."

"Naruto's probably right you know." Ellaria said with a growing smirk as she eyed the one crewmember. "Many times I've heard of this throughout all of the pleasure houses Oberyn and I have visited and it tends to give us some laughs… and some sympathies on those that have to deal with that shit."

This got more chuckles from the other crewmembers as the one started to fume more before going back into his food.

"Lord Oberyn… Are you still planning on fighting in the pits tomorrow?"

Turning towards the one of the crewmembers, Oberyn nodded before speaking. "It's pretty much the main reason why we've come here. I've wanted a good fight in the arena once more and Meereen supplies the best one out of all of Essos."

"Then we'd be placing bets towards you my lord."

*Chuckles* "I would be insulted if you haven't." Turning over towards the blonde shinobi, the Viper spoke up. "And what of you Naruto? Will you join with me in the pits?"

"...Are you sure about that Oby-san?" Was Naruto's unassured answer. "After what I learned earlier today, with the slaves forcibly participating in this." Clicking his tongue, the shinobi shook his head for his answer. "I'm sorry but I'm going to sit this one out."

"But you could possibly have an enjoyable fight down there… Hells we fought well together back in Valyria against those two beings and I'd like to fight the same way again."

"True; but these are slaves we are talking about Oby-san, not actual, willing participants. If they were willing, then I could join since I dealt with similar fights in the past." He said as he personally referenced his time in the Chunin Exams. "But if the slaves aren't doing this out of their free will then I'm not going to do a thing."

"Even though many of those fighters are convicts, rapists, thieves?"

"I understand that, but most don't even want to do it because their 'masters' are forcing them to do so." Naruto said in a raised voice.

"I know that Naruto, but you need to face that reality isn't perfect." The Dornish prince said as he rubbed his temples. Thinking things over for several moments while the crewmembers murmured amongst themselves before the Dornish lord spoke back. *Sigh* "I… respect you decision Naruto and I was merely suggesting the offer. Though it would be a shame if you weren't down there with me."

"Yeah… Shame."

The rest of the evening went well as conversations went onto other topics while enjoying their meals. Ellaria though kept looking at both her beloved and the blonde Uzumaki as she wanted to do something… say something. Especially since she had this feeling in her stomach that her beloved will need Naruto's help for what's to possibly come.

 _ **-Next Day, Great Pit of Daznak -08/296 AC-**_

Out of all of the fighting pits in Meereen, Daznak was considered the grandest out of all of them all. The stands were packed to the brim as slaves, masters, free people and visitors alike attended the entertainment for today. Though in one particular stand, which is reserved for high esteemed guests of honor or royalty, only had a few guests appeared seating in there. One can consider this a grand spectacle, even before things started.

'This place isn't that impressive.' Were Naruto's thoughts as he eyed the large form of architecture. 'I think the Konoha stadium's bigger than this place, even has better seating.'

The weather seemed to be a bit better as of late with there being an overcast today to cool off the heated air and not having it be so bright. Many prefered this while others didn't but it couldn't fully matter at this point. The crowd was cheering with anticipation as some Meereenese riders came out onto the field to do a little show before heading inside to get things started.

Soon enough, a man walked onto the field, causing many spectators to rise from their seats and give him a round of applause as he waved back to him. Naruto figured he was the announcer for today's events. From what he was told, whatever happens in the main stadium is roughly planned at the last minute so no one can know what exactly will happen with the fighters. Would it just be fighter against fighter, fighter against beast or beast against beast. Who knows for sure, but it's to at least make everyone curious on what the event holder has in store for everyone's thrill and excitement.

Before long, the announcer raised up his hands to quiet everyone down before speaking in Meereenese Valyrian… which Naruto was left in the dark on what he was saying. What… He didn't expect hearing this language just yet and no one on the Martell crew knew Valyrian all that well, even it's supposed branch language for this city.

"Do you know what he's saying Ella-san?" Naruto said to the paramour.

"Somewhat. My Valyrian is a little rusty, but he's saying that it's great for everyone here for today's games." The Sand Snake stated before the two saw a pair of fighters walk onto the field. One appeared to be a large man while the other was of average height. "And now he's saying something among the lines of who is better: strength or speed."

"My money would be on strength." One of the crewmembers stated as he got several grunts and nods from some of his colleagues and friends.

"Hells no. Speed's so much better asshole."

"The fuck you say Terrick."

"You heard what I said."

"Things could go either way." Naruto stated as he saw the two combatants fight it out while the crewmembers did their own conversations with bets. His statement caused Ellaria to look at him quizzically, to which he noticed and decided to elaborate. "Strength and speed can go either way, but it depends on how it's used exactly. Mostly depends on smarts if you want to add that into the problem."

"How so?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer but she wanted to hear Naruto's opinion on the matter.

"If you're dealing with strength, it depends on how much you exert yourself when dealing swings and blows onto your opponent. Said person would need to try and not tire him/herself out that will eventually leave yourself open to attacks. Overwhelming the opponent with strength alone won't end well if the person just relies on that." The shinobi said as the two saw the strong fighter swinging his sword around while the speeder was jumping or sliding out of the way. "With speed, one needs to be quick witted to come up with things on a moment's notice while quickly evading attacks and defenses. Having to move around quickly to get a layout of the battlefield/opponent to hopefully find a good spot to strike and time things perfectly." This was said just as the two saw the speeder swipe several strikes on the strong man's back before evading a swinging blow.

"Hmm… Seems you favor speed more than strength Naruto." The Sand Snake said as she seemed to caught onto a different tone when getting onto that part of explanations.

*Chuckles* "You can say that… Back home, the 4th Hokage, our village leader, had a technique that made him go all over the battlefield and overwhelm many of his enemies. He was so fast that he was referred to as the Yellow Flash. Even helped back up the title as all anyone could see was a yellow streak of lightning as he slew hundreds of enemies all at once."

"Really?" She was skeptical on such a technique. But after meeting Naruto, Ellaria decided to slowly approach things with an open mind on such odd fantasies.

"Yup… He was my idol when growing up and I wanted to be just like him."

"...He's gone, isn't he?"

The answer wasn't immediate as the two saw the speeder pierce the strong man's throat with his short sword, resulting with a round of applause. Taking a small breath, Naruto looked up into the sky as he replied to her. "Yeah… He's gone. Died on the very night I was born… Not a great way to celebrate the day of my birth… And the one after that and ones that followed."

"I'm sorry to hear of that."

*Sigh* "It's alright and thanks."

As the two saw the announcer walk back onto the field, with several men to carry the dead body off the field, the paramour asked the obvious question to hopefully help the young shinobi. "You want to talk about it more?" Shaking his head no, Ellaria wanted to help a little more. "You can talk to either Oberyn or I when you feel ready. Even what happened yesterday in the marketplace."

"Will do… Well it seems Oby-san is going to have his fun now."

Putting their attention onto the battlefield, Oberyn and five other men were walking into place with their respective weapons on hand as the crowd cheered for excitement once more. The Red Viper had his trusty spear by his side, a few knives and a short sword on his hip while wearing his signature leather armor that he wore on the island, with some fixes and add ons like some metal plating underneath for protection. The other fighters varied in terms of appearance, causing Naruto to ask the Sand Snake on identifying some of them.

Ellaria helped translate the best she could when each of the fighters were introduced. The first was apparently a Dothraki bloodrider for one Khal Drogo, who came by the city for rest and wanted to see some entertainment before passing by. Who, by the way, was in the special stand with the blue tattoos on his body and the varying braids on his head. Once explaining a bit of info that Dothraki don't believe in money, they do believe in glory. Hence why one of the Khal's fighters was attending this match.

Following the bloodrider was Meereenese champion as he wore a black suit of armor with a lance and shield. The third fighter was a dark skinned axe wielder. The fourth was apparently a convicted thief with dual knives while the last was a fighter from Volantis with his broadsword and shield.

Soon an announcement was made once introductions were finished. The announcer stated that once three warriors remained, the next portion of entertainment will begin, causing many to wonder what the event holders were planning. And once the man left the battle area, all of the fighters spreaded out and started off their fights.

Oberyn ran towards the Meereenese champion and soon clashed as both fighters wanted to prove that one of them was the better spear/lance wielder than the other. Both seemed evenly matched as they parried and dodged each of the thrusts and swings their opponent delivered. From what Naruto and Ellaria could tell from their seating, Oberyn was enjoying himself quite well in this fight of his.

The Volantis fighter was up against the Dothraki bloodrider as both were keeping up with each other. The swordsman kept blocking his opponent's arakh while attempting to slash at the horse rider's bare skin. Though one bad move proved to be the swordsman's undoing as the bloodrider got behind him and sliced the Volantis fighter's head right off of his shoulders.

With the last pair of fighters, it seemed to be a repeat of the strong man vs the speeder. The convict kept moving out of the strong man's axe swings as he threw one of his daggers. This was easily deflected before the axe wielder ran at the thief. The convict ended up tripping, which gave the strong man his chance of swinging his bladed weapon down and cleave the thief's head in half with a gory mess in the end.

Back with the lance/spear wielders, the two were still at their fight. Blocking and evading as much as they can, put the Viper was merely playing with his prey. Taking his chance, the prince threw his spear at his opponent, who moved out of the way with how fast the projectile was. This was merely a distraction as Oberyn pulled out his knives and lunged at the Meereenese champion. Said fighter jumped in the air and thrusted his spear, but the Dornish man slid on the ground so he could get under his opponent. And with precision, Oberyn shot his armed hands and jabbed the blades into the man's sides before pulling them out to stab the man's throat.

"This is turning out well." Naruto said as he applauded alongside the paramour and the Martell crewmembers in seeing the Red Viper win his victory.

"That it is."

"Though I do wonder what this next event might be exactly." He said as they saw the announcer walk into the field and spoke again.

"My thoughts exactly… That's odd."

"What?"

"The announcer just said that they're bringing in special beasts now." Stated the Sand Snake as she tried to listen with so many people cheering out at this point. "Something about… crow people?"

Once that was said, they both saw the fighters having similar looks of confusion on their faces while the large gates opened up. Not long after, what appeared to be thinly people came stumbling out as they moved in an odd fashion. Craning their necks towards the side, which soon revealed their bird like heads and features, they soon saw the fighters in the arena before screeching out a sound that seemed to shake everyone's very cores.

" _RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

And with that, the new arrivals lunged at the three fighters with hands extended to show blade like claws. They were surprisingly fast as they swiped their claw like talons at the fighters. Each held their own as they evaded the strikes upon them before killing several along the way. Many of the crow people kept screeching out while attacking the combatants before receiving great pain against themselves.

With the ones now on the ground, they started to convulse until wings sprouted out of their backs. The numbers varied, but it didn't matter as they lunged at the fighters once more. The axe wielder sliced a good number of them before he was overwhelmed and his neck was sliced opened by one of the razor sharp talons. Falling down to the ground, now dead, most of the humanoid crows lunged at the corpse and feasted on the man's flesh, which quickly disturbed not only the remaining fighters but the audience as well.

Not wanting to see anymore of such disgrace towards the dead, Oberyn and the bloodrider rushed towards the horde of crow men with their weapons on hand. Picking some of them off at a time before having to retreat when the bird men retaliated. The Dothraki warrior grabbed the Volantis sword and used it alongside his arakh to fend off the monsters while Oberyn used his short sword and one of the shields. Both fighters held their own from the onslaught, but as things were nearing it's end, the bloodrider got overwhelmed and was slaughtered.

By the end of this conflict, Oberyn was met with only a handful of crows before they lunged towards the Dornish prince. Acting quickly, he rolled out of the way and ran towards the axe and used it to fend off the hungry predators. Lopping off one of their heads before cutting in deep into another's chest made Oberyn let go before using his sword to block several strikes. Though a few landed on him, he never gave up the fight as he rolled to the side, grabbed the lance and thrusted it into the last remaining crow's chest, ending it's life right then and there.

"Thank the gods that's over."

"Yeah I know." One of the crewmembers said in agreement with his friend. "It was getting fucking intense if you ask me."

"Same here… and probably the rest of us mate."

Over with Ellaria, she had finally released the built up breath in her chest as she was relieved that the fight was finally over. Not just her, but Naruto as well since he wanted to rush in there and help the Dornish prince. He had a feeling Oberyn could handle himself, but if something were to happen he wouldn't hesitate in jumping in and didn't care for the consequences.

Everyone soon saw the announcer enter the field, possibly one last time, as he spoke the answer to mostly everyone's mind during the fight. It was hard to tell for Ellaria to translate with people having varying reactions towards this. By the time the paramour understood, she stood still in shock.

"Did… Did that announcer say that… Oh gods."

"What Ella-san. What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he saw the Dornish woman's widened eyes.

"The announcer just said where they acquired those beasts… They were from Old Valyria."

"...Are you serious?" He questioned with a similar reaction as herself.

"Very."

Before anything else could be done, with the announcer about to declare Oberyn the winner, deafening screams filled some of the stadium, causing many to look towards the source once quieting down. The screams continued as they appeared louder and louder. Soon enough, the source was revealed when a few people ran out of one of the gate entrances with panic across their very beings. Yelling out things in their native tongues before a massive, furred hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed the one closest to the gate before pulling him back in. The scream was heard before it was silenced with a resounding *Crunch*.

'...What the fuck was that?' Was unknowingly the same thought everyone had in the stadium before a deafening, agonizing sound was heard. Many shivered at the sound while others had to cover their ears from the shrilling cry. It wasn't long after when the being walked out of the darkness to reveal it's massive form and caused many to panic once landing their eyes upon the beast.

 _ **-Insert Bloodborne OST: Cleric Beast-**_

The creature was quite massive with hideous horns upon it's dog like face, whose shrieks sounded like cries of agony. Although at first glance, it appeared malnourished with its barely skeletal body with bloodied fur covering sections of its very being. Upon a better eye, Naruto had a truly bad feeling this monster has a form of high agility on top of it's obvious supernatural strength. With how it's built and how long it's body and appendages are.

" _ **RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

The beast slammed it's massive hand onto the ground as it stalked its way further into the stadium. People were in panic now and many were rushing to find an exit at this point. Though there were still people seated in either watching the incoming slaughter unfold or wanted to keep their religious practice in seeing the prince's death to appease their gods.

As the Valyrian beast stalked closer, Oberyn rushed towards the side so he could possibly escape. But it would not happen as the horned beast rushed in that general direction, cutting the Viper's escape attempt. Not having much of a choice anymore, Oberyn jumped back as the beast slammed it's massive arm down at his previous spot. With the present opening, the Viper swung his spear several times to draw out agonizing screeching from the beast. This soon stopped as the monster swung its massive hand to smack Oberyn several feet away from his previous position on the ground.

Back with the spectators, the Martell entourage were shocked in what they saw and were worried for the prince's condition. Not wanting to see anymore happen, Naruto rose from his seat and started to make his way down when a feminine hand grasped his wrist. Turning back, the Uzumaki saw the pleading look on Ellaria's face as it seemed to give off a mixed message of either 'help save my beloved' or 'stay or else you'll get killed'.

"Don't worry Ella-san. I'm going to save him and bring him back to you." With that said, Naruto pulled his arm free before he ran down the steps to get closer to the arena.

With the Viper, he landed on the ground hard moments ago and had to quickly get back up so he can get out of the way of the monster's incoming path. Once out of the way, he saw the beast slam into the wall before pulling back to lunge at the Dornish prince. Not wanting that happen, the Viper threw his spear at the beast, which soon imbedded itself into it's body, letting out a massive roar of pain.

" _ **RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

"Yes! How about you feel that bastard!" Growled out the fighter as he soon ran away to possibly snag another fallen weapon to combat against the Valyrian beast.

The horned monster pulled out the spear and broke the staff in half before stomping its way towards it's prey. With it's speed, it'll reach the fighter soon enough to feast upon his flesh. And with an outreached hand, the monster was about to claim its prize when something slammed into itself, sending it back several feet.

"Get away from him asshole!" Naruto yelled out as he landed on the ground with wisps of chakra around his hand as his last attack on the monster worked to some degree. The Rasengan was only charged up to some degree when it slammed against the beast, but it was only enough to send it back with Naruto not wanting to overexert himself too soon right now. "You're fight's with me now you poor excuse for a dog!"

Quickly unfurling the wraps around his left arm, he placed his fingers onto the first seal and channeled chakra into it to bring out his Kubikiribōchō. With a resounding *poof*, the weapon was on hand just in time to block the massive strike from the beast. Channeling chakra into his arms, Naruto shoved the limb away before swinging his massive sword on the hand several times.

While he was freshening up and resting yesterday, Naruto decided to make seals on his forearms to seal certain weapons inside of them and bring them out on a moment's notice. He didn't want to hassle himself anymore of pulling out his scrolls in the middle of fighting since it'll cost him time needed to effectively fight his opponents. The ones on him were temporary right now since he didn't know when he'll acquire more weaponry and didn't know proper placements for them later on when trying to search for a specified seal if he wore armor.

The beast roared out in pain as the assault continued before it smacked the blonde away with it's mighty hand. Soon more pain came to him as it turned around to see it's original prey slashing and cleaving it's very legs with an axe it acquired. Blood started to seep through the wounds as both combatants went back on their assault. Slamming both hands on the ground, it did a sweeping motion to knock it's two opponents away.

"GAH!" Naruto and Oberyn cried out as they were sent away and tumbled on the ground. Naruto quickly recovered as he pulled out several exploding kunai from his pack, ignited them, and threw them at the beast. Once impacted, they exploded and caused the monster to stumble back with it's agonizing scream.

"Well Oby-san… It seems you got your wish after all."

"True, but I didn't imagine it being in this situation again." The Viper voiced out before they moved out of the way as the Valyrian beast lunged at them with fury in it's dark eyes. The beast kept slamming it's hands onto the battlefield as both combatants were attacking it from both sides of it's body. Having enough, the monster spun around in a fast motion and smacked them away. In the process, this caused Naruto to loosen his grip on his Kubikiribōchō and sent it flying across the battlefield.

"Well that's going to fucking suck." Muttered the blonde as he saw how far away his main sword was. Unfurling the wraps on his right arm, he channeled chakra into his hand and placed it onto the now visible seal. "At least I have this one now."

Oberyn tumbled onto the ground and saw Naruto's weapon landing far away from their position. He cursed out that his young friend didn't have a good weapon on him now, even though Naruto could use a clone to quickly snag it like in previous fights. The Viper cursed more as the monster spotted him and leaped towards him. This caused Oberyn to roll out of the way once more as he got back up and dashed towards the beast to deliver several hits onto the monster's legs.

The Valyrian beast was about to strike its prey down with it's massive paw like hand when a painful sensation emanated from it's back. Wildly shaking, the beast moved about to hopefully rid itself of the 'insect' clinging onto itself. It seemed to be worse as it soon felt a sense of burning across it's spine when the second combatant yelled out.

"Hope you like the burn since there's more where that came from!" Channeling chakra into his Valyrian greatsword, Naruto caused it to go up in flames. The fire traveled through the beast as a fiery pillar shot through it's chest before it consumed the horned monstrosity entirely.

Pulling out his weapon from its back, Naruto kicked away from the burning beast as it fell onto the ground with a mighty *thud* for many to see the burning spectacle in the cloudy day. The stadium's remaining spectators were speechless in what they just saw, even Oberyn was surprised as he saw this. Heading towards Naruto to congratulate him on the win, the Viper saw the sword in the blonde's hand and gained an uneasy feeling as he glanced at it.

"Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that sword…?"

"From the Tommen II fight? Why yes it is." Replied the blonde as he held the powered down greatsword in his right hand with it's crude dagger tucked into his belt.

"Why do you have that?" Questioned the Viper with a narrowed glance. "You saw what it did in our fight against him. Hells I think it's even cursed."

"Not anymore apparently." Replied the shinobi, getting a questioned look in return. "I don't know how to explain it Oby-san, but it feels calming. Warm even. Not like the harshness Tommen II wielded back on the island. Whatever curse the sword and dagger had, I don't feel any of it's malice."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." Holding up his great sword a little, with the dagger now in his left hand, Naruto tilted his head and scrunched his face before it went to normal. "I think I'm going to call you Amaterasu."

"Ama-what?"

"Ah-Ma-Ter-Ah-Su Oby-san. She's the sun goddess where I come from and like the sun, it's flames are warm."

"...Okay?"

If either of them would've noticed from the burning corpse of the Valyrian beast, they would've noticed the slight twitching of one of it's pawed hands. Fingers moving ever so slightly before they tightly snapped into a fist while the other hand barely started to move. Slamming it's opened paw to the ground caused the two combatants to pause their actions and slowly turned towards the fallen beast with widened eyes.

Mustering a lot of it's strength, the burning beast lifted itself up from the ground with creaking and splintering sounds coming from it's bones as the fire seemingly mended it's very wounds. The fire reignited it's fury once more as burning eyes moved from the Dornish prince towards the one that previously killed him. Bellowing out an agonizing roar, the two combatants (mostly Naruto) was assaulted with the hottest gust of air either of them could ever experience. And with the darkened sky, it helped add onto it's haunting appearance for possibly no one to ever forget.

" _ **RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

 _ **-Insert Bloodborne The Old Hunters OST: Lawrence the First Vicar-**_

"You said that sword wasn't cursed!"

"It isn't!"

Pointing his finger in an accusing fashion, Oberyn yelled out in a frightened tone. "Then explain how that fucking corpse is still moving for gods' sakes!"

Without warning, the charred beast lashed out against the two combatants with a swipe of it's burning claws. Oberyn was able to roll out of the way, but not without having some slash marks across his armored back. The burning sensation alone made him grit his teeth in pain as he tried to endure it.

As for Naruto, he received the most damage as he was sent back several feet away with his tunic top was quickly burnt away. Left with just his mesh shirt and wraps to cover his upper half, Naruto groaned out in pain as he tried to get back up. The beast stomped towards him and swiped at him again with a fiery trail, causing the shinobi to quickly perform the replacement technique so a log can take his place.

Of to the side, Naruto panted out as he saw the beast quickly destroy the piece of lumber before gaining a confused expression on where the fighter went off to. Looking towards his second sword, Naruto quickly created several clones so they'll distract the beast while the original can retrieve his Kubikiribōchō. The clones were good in distracting the beast, but as each of them disbursed, the Uzumaki still felt the painful burning sensations from each of their 'deaths'. Either from being flattened or skewered by its enlarged claws.

Just when he got to his Kubikiribōchō, Oberyn was there to greet him with a pained expression on his face. He had a lance on his back and a shield strapped to his arm (no doubt liberated from the Meereenese corpse) with the one axe held in his free hand. The Viper seemed worse for wear as he was sweating from the heat now and panting from the pain he got from earlier.

"Do you still have those food pills on you?" The prince asked with his hand held out. "I could use one right about now."

Not wanting to reply, Naruto quickly pulled out a pill and tossed it towards the prince before retrieving his Kiri sword. Once biting down on the pill, Naruto summoned a clone and handed the Kubikiribōchō to it so things could be somewhat evened out in the confrontation. Just in time too as the last of those clones dispelled, causing the beast to look around for it's prey. Landing it's fiery eyes on the group, it roared out as it made it's way towards them before leaping into the air. The 'three' scattered once it came close to landing and the moment it landed in a loud impact on the stadium's ground, the fighters laid their assault on the beast.

Oberyn would've prefered using his spear (or lance in this case) to fight the beast like before, but the axe seemed the more effective weapon at this time. His eyes caught sight of the burning monstrosity rearing it's fists back before jumping towards the side so he wouldn't get hit. Once he was clear, he continued his slashes across it's legs.

Same could be said on both Naruto's as both used their respective swords to keep slashing at the beast. Though they had to jump into the air at different points in time so they could assault it's upper back and head. At one point, the charred beast swatted it's hand at the cloned Naruto and caused it to disperse. The Kubikiribōchō fell down onto the ground with a clatter before the original grabbed ahold of it and sealed it back up into his arm. The original channeled chakra into his greatsword to possibly add in more damage with the fiery coating. Much to his disappointment, the added element wasn't doing much in terms of attack power as the beast's flames and the sword's were just canceling each other out.

It was when Naruto realized that the beast was primarily putting its attention towards him as it's horned head kept shifting around for any sign of him as it seemingly ignored Oberyn's onslaught to some degree. Getting tired of the prince's onslaught, the beast stomped and slammed onto the ground several times to make both fighters lose their balance to some degree. And without warning, the Valyrian beast expanded its chest as it took in a lot of air into it's lungs, before the unthinkable happened...

" _ **RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING/SHITTING ME?!" The combatants yelled out with widened eyes as they saw the fiery lava spew from it's mouth in various directions. It was hard to believe it was lava, until most of the liquid landed on the dead corpses across the field, causing them to melt.

Needing a bit of a distraction, Oberyn pulled off the lance on his back before he threw it at the beast. It lodged into it's neck, causing the monster to let out an agonizing wail so he and Naruto could get in close. As Oberyn had to go through the long way of walking around and jumping over the lava pools, Naruto just leapt into the air and started slashing at the charred beast's upper body once getting onto it's back. Once the prince got close, he swung mighty swings at the monster's lower half before it's blood came into contact with his shield and axe, causing them to quickly burn away.

"Shit!" The Dornish man cursed out as some of the liquid landed onto armor, causing him to try and remove it before he was swatted away. Getting back up from his rough landing, Oberyn tried to get back into the fight when he was held back by something. Turning towards the source, he saw one of Naruto's clones latching onto his arm. "What the hell Naruto?! Let go!"

"You need to get the hell away from the boss!" Cried out the cloned Uzumaki as kept a firm grip on the prince's arm. "It's me he wants Oby-san! Not you!"

"Like hell I'm leaving 'you' behind Naruto!"

"I wasn't asking!" Pouring chakra into his arms and legs, the clone picked up Oberyn and ran towards the stadium's wall and over tossed him so he can be safe from harm before disbursing.

*Groan* "Miserable little shit… He's going to get himself killed."

"Oberyn!" Ellaria called out as she latched onto her lover and held him close. He tried to break free from her hold, but she wasn't letting go.

"Ellaria. You need to let go of me!" He yelled out as he tried to pry her off. "I need to help Naruto!"

"You can't Oberyn!" She yelled out as she just held him tighter. "He's the only one that can stop that beast and if he fails then possibly everyone in this city is dead!"

The Viper tried to speak as his eyes landed on the current confrontation between shinobi vs beast. Naruto seemed to have the upper hand with the continuous onslaught from both his greatsword and exploding kunai. As much as Oberyn hates to admit it, his paramour was right. All that he can do was silently pray to the gods, both old and the new, to give Naruto the strength needed to end the fiery beast.

Back with the fight, Naruto was dashing with a small fiery trail as he kept channeling his chakra into the blade to get in close before stabbing and slashing at the Valyrian beast's legs. He was starting to feel himself tiring out with his greatsword eating much of his power to keep fueling the flames. But the Uzumaki had to endure as he popped in a food pill into his mouth while slashing at the monster's lower half.

And before long, his onslaught succeeded. It's legs were destroyed, causing the beast to fall onto the ground as it bellowed out it's signature roar. Especially with what was coming out of it's lower half for a more agonizing pain onto itself.

" _ **RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

"I've heard that shitting yourself real badly leaves a bad burning pain from the ass, but that beast takes the cake." Oberyn muttered as it saw the fiery liquid spew from the beast's bottom half. It continued to flow outwards as the fiery monstrosity was crawling across the stadium in hopes of catching Naruto in its clutches.

The shinobi had to jump back several times as the monster kept slamming and swiping its fiery hands onto the ground. Even the fiery liquid it spewed out wouldn't reach Naruto as he threw several exploding shuriken onto the beast to damage itself more. And before long with the varying attacks onto the beast, it was getting more desperate in hopes of killing the blonde teenager.

" _ **RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

"Oh will you shut the fuck up already?!" He called out as he jumped into the air and carefully aimed his greatsword. Exerting his arms, he threw the sword at the beast's neck before falling onto it with a powerful slam against the pommel. Digging deeper, the blade went right through and separated it's charred head from it's body. And once separated, the entire body combusted into flames before turning into ash with the clattering of Naruto's Valyrian greatsword falling onto the dirt.

*Panting* "Damn… That was intense." Muttered the shinobi as he placed his hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath. It wasn't long as he was caught off guard as many of the remaining observers cheered at the spectacle they just witnessed. Falling onto his ass, Naruto owlishly blinked in confusion as he momentarily forgot that other people were present in the stadium. All that he could do now was rest for a moment or two before trying to meet up with the Martell entourage without anyone seeing him.

Unbeknownst to anyone in the stadium, the beast's ashes were slowly drawn towards the Valyrian greatsword as it's embers were slowly consumed by the blade itself. A faint glow emanated from the exotic metal as it ate the tainted ember before releasing a pleasant feeling if one were to hold onto it. A warm, purified feeling to be exact.

 _ **-Next Day, Meereen Port -08/296 AC-**_

"...It's still a pity that you're not staying in this city more than you have to." Andre the blacksmith said in a disappointed tone with several boxes right beside his feet. "It would've been nice to have worked with you more."

After what happened at the stadium yesterday, things were a tad hectic for the Martell entourage. First was collecting the winnings that the total the entire group accumulated was enough to buy 2-3 ships total due to the combined betting pool and the original prize winning Oberyn had throughout his fight. To be fair with the blonde shinobi, Oberyn gave him a pretty good cut of the winnings since he helped save his life once again and fought valiantly against the rampaging Valyrian beast.

Afterwards, it was hard for either Oberyn or Naruto to walk around the city after exiting the fighting pits as the Meereenese tried to interact with them. At first the two were somewhat enjoying it, despite them trying to deal with their respective injuries. But it got too annoying with so many people getting in their faces, primarily Naruto's.

Like for instance, some masters wanted to 'purchase' Naruto so they could earn more profits and earnings in upcoming games. Women tried to get into his pants so they could bred strong children for the future, which got some good laughs from the Martell group as a whole. But it got a little crazy when they heard that some of the Dothraki sought the shinobi out so they could see who was the better fighter.

After that last one, Naruto decided to hightail it out of there and hide out at the lodge where Oberyn, Ellaria and the crew was staying at for the rest of the day.

Back to the present time, the Dornish prince decided it was time to head back home once everyone was fully rested and ready to go. Though the 'married' couple and Uzumaki actually forgot to pick up their commision from Andre, but it didn't matter as he met them in front of the building they were staying at on the trip. Wanting to see them out, the blacksmith traveled with the crew so he can say his goodbyes before handing over their order.

"Same here Andre-jiji." Naruto responded back with a small smile. "It was good to have my clone's memories of us working together on the weapons in your shop."

"Indeed. Hells, we were barely finishing things up when I heard of what happened at Daznak's fighting pit." The blacksmith said with a small pout. "Wished I could've seen that action since it's been all abuzz in this city as of late."

"No kidding." Muttered the Sand Snake with a shake of her head. "It was a complete nightmare trying to move about with people blocking our way."

"Well what do you expect when they saw possibly one of the best fights they'll ever see." Stated the Viper as several crewmembers nearby nodded in response while loading up the ships with goods. "So Andre… Do you have the weapons ready for us?"

*Chuckles* "Trust me. You won't be disappointed in what Naruto and I made from that halberd you both acquired." Andre said as he grabbed one of the first containers. "Now for the Dornish Viper, I present to you your spear."

Hoisting the box to waist level, Andre opened up the elongated box to reveal a spear made entirely out of Valyrian steel. Taking it out of it's container, Oberyn inspected the weapon as it was a little heavier than he expected it to be as he saw that it was roughly a head taller than him in total length. Along the staff portion of the weapon, a feint wrapping of a metallic snake was shown as it coiled around the weapon. It wasn't too big so it wouldn't bother Oberyn's handling of the weapon when using it.

For the main portion of the weapon, it had a spiked bottom (which was the snake's tail) while having a slight wavy 18 inch bladed snake tongue sticking out of the metallic reptile's opened mouth with a fuller down the middle. In terms of additional decoration added on, there were amber gems imbedded for the snake's eyes. While it did have some leather bindings around certain sections of the pole, it still looked magnificent in terms of design.

"Magnificent." The Red Viper said with awe in his voice while his paramour inspected it as well. Swinging it around in a built up pace, the couple could hear a faint hum of the Valyrian metal singing in the air to quickly tell it was legit. "Both of you have done well on this, that's for sure… So thank you both."

"You're quite welcome Prince Oberyn. Though you should name your weapon when it seems appropriate." Andre said before he nudged Naruto to grab the next container to show off.

"And this one's for you Ella-san." The Uzumaki said as he opened up the box to reveal the paramour's sword. It was a 2 ft. long katana with dessert snakes skin covering the majority of it's sheaf with some cloth tied to it so it could hang off of one's hip. Looking at the handle, it had a yellow wrapping with the minuki underneath it showed the Martell sigil of the spear piercing the sun. With the tsuba/guard, it contained a pair of snakes trying to eat the other while the pommel was simple with a small snake outline carved into it.

Pulling the sword from it's sheaf, Ellaria also heard the faint hum of the blade as she saw the interesting blade before her of seeing the typical outlook for Valyrian steel with some additions to it, like the darkened portion on the spine (the hamon line). Looking towards the handle, Ellaria saw that on one side had a carved out symbol of a hammer while the other had a spiral symbol on it, indicating that it was both Andre and Naruto who made the weapon.

"It's beautiful." The Sand Snake muttered as she kept inspecting the weapon in her hand. "It's an interesting weapon, that's for sure but I think I can handle using it."

"Understandable Ella-san and if you're wondering what it is, it's a katana."

"A katana? Huh… And does it have a name or do I need to think of one like Oberyn?"

"It does have a name actually."

"Which is what exactly?"

"Kusanagi." Blinking in confusion, Naruto elaborated on the name on the folktale from back home of Susano'o, the God of Storms, slaying a giant eight-headed snake and from it's corpse was the sword the katana was named after.

"Not bad." Ellaria said as she nodded her head once enjoying the story. "Not bad at all."

"And what's in the last container Naruto?"

Turning towards the prince, Naruto spoke up that it was a gift for Oberyn's brother, Prince Doran, and the shinobi wants to present it to the Dornish leader once making it to Oberyn's home. Naruto explained that the halberd had extra material to make one additional weapon and after hearing about the Viper's older brother, the Uzumaki wanted to make something nice for him with the leftover material. Oberyn understood the idea since Naruto might be staying with them for the unseeable future, it would be best to present a gift to the main family member.

Though this left the couple on wondering what the gift was exactly as it was sealed away into one of Naruto's scrolls.

"I've gotta say you two that these works are superb and possibly the best we've ever seen."

"Heh that's nothing." Andre said with conviction in his voice towards Ellaria's response. "I'm practically the best Valyrian steel reforger there ever is."

"But I heard the one blacksmith over in Volantis was the best."

This caused Andre to hock a loogie onto the deck with slight disgust in his voice. "That has been? Please… That man sure is good and all, but he pales in comparison to my work. He's only well known since he advertises too often and well enough while the real smither doesn't do as such."

Naruto rolled his eyes at this since he knows the rivalry between most blacksmiths, whether by reputation or skill. It's hard to tell at times, but it's an odd force that drives other people in the craft to push forward and do better in later projects. Naruto had this happen quite often when he tried to catch up to Tenten in terms of crafting better weapons and armor around her family's shop.

"Well I think this is goodbye Andre the blacksmith. And thank you again for this." Oberyn stated as he placed his weapon back into it's case before bowing at the intimidating looking smither with his lover following the same actions before heading towards the ship.

"Well I'll be seeing you later boy."

"Same here Andre-jiji… You know, if you wanted to like I said before, you could maybe come with us to Dorne."

"And why's that?"

Giving the older smither a shrug, Naruto gave his best response. "I don't know. I mean after working with you, I think it would be great to possibly learn more from you than just 'exchanging notes' and learning how to reforge Valyrian steel from you entirely… It's just that I think it would be right to finish teaching me everything you know to fully pass on your craft onto me instead of just a handful of things Andre-jiji."

"That's quite understandable since I was thinking the same thing. And as much as the offer sounds tempting, I just can't leave right away boy. I've still got a business to run here and I can't just suddenly stop all of a sudden. It takes time for me to slowly transfer my business to somewhere else."

Nodding in understanding, Naruto was about to turn away when Andre handed him an object wrapped in cloth. The blonde didn't see this before with the containers Andre brought over. Possibly had it behind his back the entire time so he could really hide it well. Unwrapping the cloth, Naruto saw an unusual charred looking double-edged sword with it's twisted blade. It had a cruciform guard attached to a two-handed grip with a ring pommel that gave off the impression of an overly designed fire poker.

"What's this for?"

"Something that I thought I'd want to give you Naruto." Andre started out before explaining in detail. "My teacher's teacher's teacher traveled through Old Valyria in his youth and stumbled across this odd sword in this one temple. It was the only thing worth of value at the time, along with acquiring the knowledge on reforging the secretive metal. Once leaving that place, he studied the blade and tried to see if it was of Valyrian steel… which it's not. Just regular steel, but said that it had an odd feeling about it."

"...And why are you giving it to me?"

"For one, it's cluttering up space and I have no use for it… Okay it's not just that boy, but it's a bit of a tradition in the teacher/student line of mine. Passing this relic down through blacksmith to blacksmith to keep the line rolling. Hells maybe you could find it's functionality that neither I or my predecessors could figure out, asides from it being a glorified centerpiece."

Naruto smiled when hearing this and nodded in thanks before he sealed the odd poker sword into his arm before waving the elder blacksmith goodbye. The shinobi was touched on Andre doing this for him and he promised he'll do what he can to figure the purpose of the sword. Once boarding the smaller Martell ship, Naruto was about to help out the crew members on the tasks when Andre called out to him.

"Be careful out there Naruto! Don't get yourself killed! It'll be a shame if you did too soon!"

"Don't worry Andre-jiji!" The blonde stated with a confident grin. "I won't be dying that easily!"

It wasn't long before the two Martell ships left port and slowly made their way around Slaver's Bay so they could head towards the home of House Martell: Sunspear, capital of Dorne.

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

 **AN:**

 **Sorry on delays but writer's block is a bitch in terms of conversations…**

 **Anyways, I've been getting a lot of backlash on the last chapter with people putting down that I'm having Naruto be a communist or something. Well obviously gonna point out that's not happening. Not to mention the other odd mistakes I supposedly made. Just trying my best here people so lay off.**

 **But to hopefully calm you guys down, I cleaned up the last two chapters to the best of my ability and fixed the errors when I reread them some days later. Didn't know why I went with certain bits when I wrote them, but fixed them up and hopefully that'll be better. As for Naruto seemingly nerfed in the past two chapters, well he was still recovering without proper rest and the reserves he got from the pills and Kyuubi were temporary at best. So hopefully now Naruto will be a bit better even though he still needs proper training since he's mainly a self taught brawler in terms of fighting.**

 **...Just saying… But he's not being overly powered in this story since people are just so used to reading the older version of Naruto right away and being OP and whatnot. I'm having him at what I want him to be so he can grow stronger and whatever for the current challenges he'll face throughout this tale.**

 **Also with the part on pricing for the whole reforging Valyrian steel process, I don't know a proper price on that. So if anyone can let me know a proper correction then inform me so I can make the quick change.**

 **And just bring up with all you flamers and haters… I'm just going to gather up all of those hate and fire so I'll use it to fuel my heater or Naruto's burner in his little blacksmith shop.**

 **Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto, SoulsBorne or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Writing/Singing_

 _"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

 _ **-Scene Shift-**_

 **Chapter 4: Welcome to Dorne**

Upon the open waters of the Summer Sea, the Martell ships were on their way towards Planky Town, the main port city of Dorne, after it's twenty-three day trip from Meereen. There have been some non-breeze days, causing some delays on not sailing along the way, but the entourage adapted with what they could to eliminate their boredom. Either from gambling, reading, fishing or anything at all to pass the time until the wind started to pick up. But when the winds picked up, they picked up hard to somewhat make up for lost time.

With Naruto, he had a lot to do during this time to possibly prepare himself for their arrival. From training a little bit more alongside Oberyn and Ellaria, due to them wanting to adjust with their newly gained Valyrian steel weapons, to learning most of Westeros' and Dorne's history that wasn't provided via hard copy books/tomes. Like for instance hearing the oral history of Dorne's ruling house and some of it's serving houses that seemed to peak his interest the most: Houses Dayne, Manwoody, Yronwood, and Uller.

With Uller, it's the house Ellaria comes from with her being the bastard daughter of Lord Harmen Uller. With Manwoody, they're always the first line of defense for the Dornish people from invading forces from up north. Yronwood have been the Martell's main rivals for years and would oppose them during any civil war in hopes of toppling their seat in the South. And the Daynes, with their legendary meteorite sword Dawn that supposedly rivals Valyrian steel.

Asides from that, today's the supposed day when the ships will finally arrive at Dorne and Naruto was anxious to finally get off of the ships and onto dry land so far into the trip. He did complain at first on why they couldn't just dock at Sunspear, the capital of Dorne itself, since it's where Oberyn and Ellaria currently live at and save several hours of traveling. But during his lessons the other day, Naruto learned that Dorne has a very rocky coastline with few natural harbors, hence Planky Town functions as the region's main port.

With nothing else to do until then, Naruto laid down by the smaller ship's bowsprit as he looked up at the clouds above with a particular book on his lap. Reflecting on his experience so far in this past month: Dealing with Sasuke's defection and the blonde ending up killing the brooding bastard before ending up in this world, somehow. Winding up on Old Valyria and eventually befriending Oberyn and Ellaria before the stuff that happened in Meereen.

Speaking of Meereen, Naruto wondered how exactly those Old Valyrian monsters were captured in the first place. His older companions told him that people tend to stay away from the place with how cursed it is; with only those brave, and practically stupid and greedy, would venture into its lands. It was possible that game hunters went to Old Valyria to capture new beasts for fighters to go up against to make things more interesting for the audience to enjoy. But it would've been bloody hard to acquire that giant horned beast he and Oberyn had to go up against, making the shinobi think the hunters might've stumbled upon the beast while it slept and immensely drugged it to properly transport it to Meereen.

Asides from mentioning those events, things occurred in Volantis when the ships needed to restock their supplies last week. It was an interesting experience, to say the least, for the blonde. Something that he hopefully doesn't want to deal with ever again on what happened on the early hours of visiting the Free City.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

' _Man this place is so damn crowded.' Thought the shinobi as he, Oberyn and Ellaria were walking through the Long Bridge of Volantis. It was originally built as an extremely large connection for people alike to cross over the Rhyone River if one didn't want to port from the city's harbor. Though, at some point, various buildings and markets were built onto the bridge, making things harder for one to go through this section of Volantis._

 _The blonde's eyes wandered all over the place as an uneasy feeling built up in the pit of his stomach. He can blame it on seeing the severed body parts he saw dangling on chains to the different slaves doing their daily tasks with the small tattoos on their cheeks. Flies for dung shovelers, hammers for builders, and tears for whores are all but a few categories that reside in the city. Though Naruto would hate to imagine what some people might confuse him as with his whisker birthmarks since those get mistakened as tattoos._

' _Okay me.' He said to himself as he tried to move through the crowded bridge street. 'Remember what Oby-san and Ella-san told you: don't use my chakra. Even though it's not magic, it's considered so in this world and I don't want to draw in too much attention towards myself or else I possibly won't hear the end of it.'_

 _Wearing only a brown tunic with large scarf to help blend himself with the populace, one of the sets of clothes Ellaria gave him back in Meereen, Naruto wandered about as he tried to catch up to Oberyn and Ellaria. It was starting to get a little hard to do so with more and more people blocking his way. He'll probably be forced to create a clone or walk up the walls in order to find his older companions, which is what he would normally do. But in this case, he'll do it as a last resort._

" _Sorry… Excuse me… Sorry…" Naruto kept saying as he tried to squeeze right through several people. He had a guess that it wouldn't be long until he'll end up shoved or fall down on accident with how bad some people are at the current moment. Though it doesn't mean he would suddenly find some free space for a bigger intersection. "Finally… I can breathe."_

" _...Lord, cast your light upon us." A woman's voice called out from one section of the intersection, causing Naruto to look towards the source. "For the night is dark and full of terrors."_

 _Naruto soon heard a bit of an echo coming from a crowd of people surrounding the source moments ago. When gazing at the person first speaking, the woman looked like a priestess of sorts with the dark brownish-red dress and cleaned up a bit more than from the rest of the surrounding people. Though he did see, with his better vision as of late, that part of her cheek was burnt, the same part that possibly had a tattoo._

" _I was once one of you, like it or not, as I was bought and sold several times in my life." The priestess started out as she seemed to tell her tale. "Branded and scourged to the point that once my usefulness was done, I would be tossed aside like a broken tool… Until the Lord heard me… He heard my voice like he hears the voices of kings and the slaves; even the stone men in their miserable times in exile."_

 _Naruto could only sigh a little, with a shake of his head, as he heard that last bit. He saw how badly grayscale turns out on the Old Valyrian island and good luck fixing that. Would take a real miracle to do such a thing before it truly consumes them._

 _Asides from that, Naruto understood on what the priestess was doing exactly: converting people towards her religion. Not that there's anything wrong with that since people have the right to choose in what he/she believes in, hence one of the booms here in Essos with the various religions Ellaria briefly taught him during the ship ride to Dorne so far. Like the Great Stallion for the Dothraki, the Lady of Spears for the Unsullied in Astapor, and the Multi-faced deity over in Braavos. Even in Dorne, people there not only worship the Seven but some parts supposedly worship the Old Gods and Mother Rhoyne. With the Uzumaki, he still believes in the shinto religion he grew up with-with some Buddhist elements here and there to help bring him a sense of comfort in times of need._

" _He has sent you a savior to this world!" The priestess continued with her little sermon. "To either help bring balance to it or to destroy it! And in the end, all will be remade!"_

" _Well that's not very comforting." Naruto mumbled as he was walking away a little to hopefully find his companions._

" _For the Whiskered Warrior will save us all!"_

 _The moment Naruto heard that, he stopped in his tracks and tried to process what he just heard. He didn't have to turn around to feel the one priestess looking right at him, sending chills down his spine in the process. So taking a deep breath, the shinobi brought his scarf higher to cover up his whiskered cheeks before pressing onward._

 _Naruto was getting slightly nervous at this point as he didn't know where he was going exactly. His mind was reeling with the priestess' words with it clouding his thoughts. Much so that the Uzumaki didn't realize he was going too fast until he ended up running into someone._

" _GAH!" Both of them cried out as they fell onto the ground. Shaking their heads to rid themselves of their slight dizziness, Naruto was the first to react after looking at the person he knocked over. She appeared to be a few years older than him, wearing a normal set of clothing in this city. Her slightly angular face was complimented with her dark brown eyes and her matching hair tied into a ponytail. With her was a basket that seemed empty before he saw several items on the ground, a result of both of their little moment._

" _I'm so sorry about that ma'am!" Naruto called out as he quickly went towards the items and started picking them up for her. Speaking up with how loud the street seemed to be. "I wasn't seeing where I was going!"_

" _No. No. It's my fault." She said as she got up herself and helped secure her items. "My mind was elsewhere, making me not focusing properly. Add that to the crowded street here to make things worse."_

 _Nodding in agreement, Naruto soon saw some of the glassy items broke with their contents spilling onto the street. "Crap."_

" _What is it?"_

" _Sorry ma'am, but it seems some of your stuff are ruined." Holding up one of the broken jars, she saw what he was talking about. "I can help pay for this, I swear."_

" _No. You don't have to." The dark haired teen replied as she tried to wave him off._

" _I insist. It was mostly my fault and I want to make things right." Seeing as there was no way she can talk him down, the woman sighed before accepting the offer. "So mind directing me towards whatever shops you got these from? I'm sure I can help pay for whatever replacements you need."_

 _The woman gave him a small nod as she directed him through the bit of street traffic before asking something that was on her mind. "Sorry to intrude or anything, but you seemed to be in a rush in either getting away or towards something."_

" _The former actually." He answered, causing her to slightly nod on the information._

" _From what exactly?"_

" _Some creepy clergy thing I heard at the one intersection."_

" _Oh… You mean the Red Priestess for R'hllor, right?"_

" _R'hllor what now?" He asked in confusion, making the woman gain a knowing look._

" _Ah. So you don't belong to Essos I see. People who live outside of this continent don't know the religion all that well."_

" _Eh… You can say that. So what's this R'hllor you mentioned?"_

 _Passing by a few other people, the woman answered back to him. "R'hllor is the Lord/God of Light; also known as either the Red God, Heart of Fire, and God of Flame and Shadow. I try not to focus much on that religion, but many of its priests and priestesses wear lots of red… Did something happen back there?"_

" _Yeah… The one priestess was creeping me out and I wanted to hightail it out of there."_

 _She chuckled when hearing this as she looked back to speak to him. "You're not the only one mind you. Not a lot of people like the religion and feel quite uncomfortable around them. Most people are when not wanting to understand what they're speaking about… Though they seemed a bit more active as of late."_

" _Why's that?"_

" _Only rumors being spread about." She answered with a small shrug. "Started out sometime last week, pertaining to something that happened in Meereen."_

" _...And what happened in Meereen?" Naruto asked since he had a sinking suspicion on what she might be referring to, especially when remembering some of the titles the religion's god was mostly called._

" _Don't know for sure since word of mouth tends to muddle things. Something dealing with some boy fighting a fiery demon and him becoming a savior or something like that." Was her response, not seeing Naruto's nervous reaction. "Though I don't believe any of that since I'm someone that believes in things once I see them actually happen. So what ever happened over there is just glorified rumor to entertain people"_

 _Nodding in understanding, he kept following the woman before a thought came to mind. "Don't mind me asking this ma'am, but mind telling me your name?" This caused her to mildly stop in her tracks and turned towards him. "We might as well introduce ourselves if I'm helping you out on this." Holding out his hand, he told her his name. "Mine's Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?"_

 _Smiling at the gesture, she took his hand in hers and shook it. "Mine's Talisa Maegyr and it's good to make your acquaintance Naruto."_

 _Following the now identified Talisa, he responded in kind before looking at some of the broken jars. "And don't mind me asking this Talisa-san, but what were in some of those bottles?"_

 _Ignoring the addition to her name, the dark haired teenager responded. "Herbs and creams that I'm trying to experiment with."_

" _What for?"_

" _Would you believe that I want to be a healer?" Talisa answered with another question, something that made Naruto think for a moment. Though before he could give her a response, the two stopped their movements as the 'healer' stopped in front of a shop. "Well this is it Naruto."_

 _Once entering inside, the two went towards the counter as Naruto saw the many jars and containers that had certain labels written in what he believed was Valyrian. Soon Talisa spoke with one of the workers and eventually got the replacements that she needed. Seeing as it was time for him to pay, he asked if the man accepted Westerosi currency, to which the man humbly accepted. Pulling out Gama-chan, Naruto's frog themed wallet, the shinobi was able to pay for Talisa's order before making their way out._

" _I can't believe you have something that's so cute." She giggled out, much to his annoyance._

" _Yeah, yeah laugh it up. But this girl has been with me for as long as I can remember."_

" _Sorry."_

 _Looking up into the sky, Naruto guessed that it was roughly mid-day before looking back at Talisa. "Do you want something to eat? I'm buying."_

 _She raised a brow at him before giving the blonde teenager a slight smirk. "Helping me out on replacing my damaged goods and now asking me out for a meal? My you work quick."_

 _Realizing what she was implying, Naruto sputtered before yelling out at her. "S-Shut up! Don't you want some food or not?!"_

" _Sure, why not." She chuckled as she lead the Uzumaki further down the street before heading towards one food stand she supposedly goes to often. Took some minutes before the two ordered their meals and sat down on one of the outside tables. "So Naruto. Don't mind me asking this, but what brings you to Volantis? You're clearly not from around here, or Essos for that matter, as stated earlier."_

" _I had a… world changing experience, if you will. So I'm just traveling around a little and I'm hitching a ride with some friends on their way to Dorne. Wanting to see things in a new perspective and do what I can from there."_

" _I can understand that quite well."_

" _And what about you? You said earlier that you wanted me to believe you wanted to be a healer. Is that right?"_

" _Silly, I know but it's what I want to be actually since most healers are Westerosi maesters and typical male trade."_

 _The whiskered blonde shook his head as their food was soon placed in front of them, nothing much but more of a light meal for the time being. "It's not silly at all. In fact my granny is a healer as well."_

" _Really? How so?"_

 _Taking a bite out of his meal, he answered shortly after swallowing. "She told me she wanted to become a healer after her little brother's death and spent many years studying the craft so she could help others in times of conflict. People said her methods and reasonings were unorthodoxed, but she kept forward in her goal and now she's one of the best healers that I know of."_

 _This got Talisa to be quite interested in Naruto's 'grandmother' and seemed interested in her. "And where's she now? Maybe I could see her one day."_

" _...About that… She's not around anymore." He said in half truths. Tsunade's still alive and all, probably with her being so damn stubborn to keep herself alive through that is. But it's, in fact, he who isn't around her anymore after he ended up in this world._

" _I'm sorry… And when was this?"_

" _Roughly two weeks ago."_

" _And is that the reason for you traveling around Naruto?"_

" _It's apart of that moment, but it deals with something else Talisa-san. Something that I don't want to talk about." The two slowly ate in silence, with people chatting all around them. But something Talisa said earlier made him wonder about something. "You wanted to possibly learn from her, didn't you?"_

 _Nodding in confirmation, Talisa swallowed some of her meal before responding back. "I would've liked the privilege to do so, but it seems that opportunity's gone before I even got the chance."_

" _Sorry on that… Though answer me this: Why do you want to become a healer? You said that being a healer is unlike a craft a woman would get into. So why become one in the first place."_

 _Taking a swig of her drink to help clear her throat before explaining her reason. "Like you, I too had a world changing experience. It was several years ago when my parents left my little brother and I behind while they went to a wedding that lasted several days."_

" _Wait. Wait. Wait. Several days?"_

 _The 'healer' chuckled at his bewildered look. "I know it's odd for a wedding to last that long, but here in Volantis it's a common practice."_

" _That must've been really expensive."_

" _It can be, depending on what type of wedding it is." Finishing up the rest of his meal, he ushered her to continue. "Anyways, the second afternoon they were gone, it was practically the hottest day I've ever experienced. It was to the point that neither of us bared to stay inside, making us head towards the Rhoyne River with all of the other children in the city. The rich, the poor, it didn't matter who you were since practically everyone had the exact same idea. We raced each other, swam towards the little islands naked so we can really cool off while musicians played for coppers by the east bank._

 _Well… at one point, I was treading water as I talked to one of my friends when I realized that I haven't seen my brother for a while. I called out his name while I searched and before long, I started screaming it... I soon found him, face down in the water and my heart… stopped. My friend and I swam as fast as we could drag my brother back to the river bed._

 _Gods… He was so little back then. I screamed and shook him to wake up, but he didn't since I realized he was dead. But before I could try and mourn for him, a man with a fish tattoo on his cheek ran over and pushed me aside... And before you question about it, the fish tattoo signifies a slave fisherman… Anyways I was really offended at the time when he pushed me away."_

" _...Why?"_

" _You need to understand Naruto that a slave pushing a noble-born child is a serious offense, resulting in death. But he still pushed me away before he started pressing his hands on his chest and breathed into his mouth. Again and again for what seemed like forever for me and before long, my brother spat out half of the river back out of his chest. He cried out as the slave cradled his head, calming him down and saying everything was alright…_

 _And it was on that day I promised I'd do two things with my life from then on: I won't waste my life away, planning events and dancing with other noble lords and ladies. And when I came of age, I'd leave Volantis and become a traveling healer. Though the second promise still needs adjustments. But I want to do selfless acts towards others like what that slave did for me back then."_

" _...Well I think it's a great promise Talisa-san and I hope you do well on that."_

" _Thank you Naruto."_

" _And when do you think you'll be ready to leave?"_

" _When my teacher thinks I'm ready, which I think is soon I hope. I am of age right now, but I just want to be properly prepared before I travel around and help others."_

" _Then I wish you luck Talisa-san." Holding up his cup, he spoke up with a smile on his face. "To world changing experiences."_

 _She chuckled before holding out her cup and clinking them together. "To world changing experiences." It wasn't long until the two finished up their meals, as they talked about other topics, before wanting to head on out. "Well I've got to get going Naruto. It's been nice talking to you and thanks again for buying my supplies and for the meal."_

" _It's no problem Talisa-san. Though you didn't tell me one thing?"_

" _...Which is?"_

" _How's your brother?"_

" _He's doing quite well actually." Standing up from the table, she headed on out before giving the shinobi a smiling nod. "Good luck traveling Naruto. Maybe I might see you in Westeros someday in the future."_

" _Same to you." He said as she walked back into the crowd towards her own destination. Before long, the Uzumaki let out a sigh as he rubbed his head a little. "Now I need to find Oby-san and Ella-san, but where are they? They could be anywhere by now and possibly worried sick."_

" _Oh we wouldn't say that Naruto!" A male voice called out from behind the blonde, causing him to look back to see the Martell couple looking at him a few table's away. "You were doing quite well on your own."_

 _Seeing their smirking faces, he gained a worried look before speaking back. "And how long were two here?"_

" _For a while actually." Came the Sand Snake's response. "We were going to look for you when we saw you with her. So we decided to sit down and watch the performance."_

" _And I've gotta say Naruto, she possibly is a real catch." The Viper stated with a growing smile. "A smart girl like that could be real beast in bed with her knowledge on healing." With the ever growing blush on Naruto's face, Oberyn decided to bring it on home now. "Possibly you could charm her once she's in Westeros and bed her and she'll 'heal' you back up for more."_

" _S-SHUT UP ERO-HEBI!"_

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

But what happened after the little clergy moment seemed to make up for that at least. Naruto meeting the healer, Talisa Maegyr, before the constant teasing he got from the two perverted snakes. It was a complete nightmare for him as they would occasionally bring it up during the trip back to Dorne.

Asides from the constant teasing, the group went through the marketplace once things seemed to settle down. The couple kept a close eye at their younger companion so he wouldn't lose track of him again as they showed him around the city. He did admit it was a beautiful city, despite some of the little 'slave' problems he occasionally saw. But he did stay away from the Red Temple after what happened before his encounter with the healer in training.

By the time the group got back to the boats, Naruto purchased a good amount of goods that seemed to satisfy him. From a good amount of paper and ink, so he could make more exploding tags and experimental seal work, to other sets of clothing. As much as he likes the clothing Ellaria got him in Meereen, Naruto wanted to get his own that possibly suited his style and then some.

He even purchased a good amount of material from one of the local blacksmiths along with some books on how he can try to speak and understand Valyrian; with some of it's branched languages like Volantene, Braavosi and those from Slaver's Bay. Though he couldn't find any on High Valyrian and the other language shown in the books/tomes they procured from the island, much to his and Oberyn's displeasure. Supposedly it can only be taught verbally and written by someone that personally knows the language.

Knocking himself out of his musings, he looked towards the horizon and noticed a hint of land in the distance. The Uzumaki figured they're finally close to Dorne, but with how much time in reaching there he doesn't know. So to kill the rest of his time before needing to dock and clean himself up for the meeting with Prince Doran, Naruto opened up his book at the bookmarked page and continued where he left off.

Though this particular book wasn't no ordinary book, mind you, for it's the same book the peaked his interest when he first found it in the shrine's library. On some of his free time after training and learning, Naruto would be reading the book and seemingly immersed with it's written pages. It was very interesting as he read from the beginning up to the current area he's at right now. Though he does wonder when he'll finally reach the 'Old Valyrian' section of the tome.

'Now where was I…'

 _...And thus King Allant was slain and the Demon Soul has been set free. The Undead Knight's task was finally done, but not over quite yet as his eyes landed on the Nexus. The power radiating from it was truly intoxicating. Tempting the Slayer with it's unfathomable power offered by the Old One. As he reached out to touch it, a voice called out from behind; for it was was the Maiden in Black._

" _Thine work is done." She said as she slowly approached the Nexus. "Slayer of Demons, go back above." Walking past the knight with her staff guiding her way, the blind sorceress reached towards the wooden gateway to help steady herself. "The Nexus shall imprison thee no longer, for I shall lull the Old One back to slumber."_

 _The Black Maiden was so close to finally accomplishing her goal. Close to putting her old friend and companion back to sleep. For if she does, then both of them shall leave this world to parts unknown, through the lulling fog, and the knowledge of the Soul Arts will once again be lost. For if this happens, the lost souls will finally rest and the demons will go whence they came._

 _Just as she was about to reach towards the Nexus, a piercing pain erupted from her chest. Gasping out, with air leaving her lungs, she hunched over to 'see' what caused this. Reaching with her hands, the Blind Maiden soon felt cold steel with blood soaked upon it. But it wasn't just any blood, for it was hers._

" _W-Why?" The Maiden in Black rasped out before the sword was pulled out from her back, sending her tumbling down onto the water below. "W-Why Slayer? Why have you done this?"_

" _For power, blind witch." The supposed hero simply said as he walked over the Maiden's bleeding body and reached towards the Nexus._

 _Nothing else was said from the traitor to the world as his hands soon came into contact with the Nexus, awakening the Old One from it's supposed nap. For it sensed a new and powerful Demon by it's side. And before long, the world will be engulfed by the Deep Fog and change it anew._

 _With the Maiden's dying breath, she too reached towards the Nexus and fed off of it's power, even if it's a good fraction of her old friend's essence. She soon felt her soul empowered, before the Slayer exploded with power and started to cover the world with the Fog. And with that, Maiden knew no more… Or so she thought._

 _Even though her body is gone, her empowered Soul survived. Yet the Maiden witnessed the world consumed by the Fog as the Age of Demons soon ended… Before a new Age began in it's place. The Blind Maiden could only watch as life began anew with the essences of the Slayer and the Old One reforming into something else. To possibly fix the mistake made all those years ago with possibly the God's helping out for a change._

 _And before she knew it; the Maiden saw life on the cold, grey barren world. With the crags, arch trees and everlasting Dragons. But then, there was Fire. And with Fire, came Disparity. Heat and Cold, Life and Death, and of course… Light and Dark._

 _And with the Fire illuminating the Dark, They came, and found the Four Lost Souls of the Lords within the flame. Strengthening them, changing them into something new. The Dead reformed into one being and called himself Nito. The Witch of Izalith and her Daughters of Chaos were next to follow. And Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, and his ever faithful knights. But the last Soul, the Dark Soul, was claimed by the furtile pygmy and went back into the Dark to easily be forgotten… But not to the Maiden. For she remembers the essence quite well, as it's the last remnant of the tainted Slayer. Even if it's changed to eventually bring back humanity to the world._

 _With the Strength of the Lords, the Three challenged the ruling Dragons. Gwyn's mighty bolts of Lightning peeled apart their stoney scales. The Witches weaved great firestorms and Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease. And an unexpected ally arose and joined the Three, Seath the Scaleless Dragon. Betraying his own kind, the dragons were all but extinct with only a fraction remaining. Hiding from the world to save their kind and their young._

 _And thus began the Age of Fire… But soon, the flames would fade, and only Dark will remain. Even now there are only embers and man sees not light, but only endless nights. And amongst the living are seen, carriers of the accursed Darksign. With that, the Maiden rose once again after so many years, so she can hopefully help the world that she once failed to do so long ago..._

"LAND HO!" A voice yelled out, knocking Naruto out of his senses and quickly looked around. In his startled moment, he fell off of his placement and onto the ship's deck face first.

"Why'd you yell that out loud mate?!" One of the crewmembers yelled out towards his companion. "We already spotted it roughly two hours ago!"

"Eh, I don't know. Just glad that we finally made it to Planky Town Marius."

"Whatever." The crewmember sighed out and he and everyone else seemed oblivious to what happened to the blonde Uzumaki. With his face onto the ship's deck, the shinobi could only groan out as he got himself off of the wooden surface with a twitch of his eye.

"Asshole." The blonde muttered out before seeing the two ships slowly dock at the city's port. 'Dammit. I need to finish getting ready.' And with that thought in mind, he quickly picked up his book before heading towards the lower ship areas so he could get himself cleaned up and look presentable for the eventual meeting.

 _ **-Planky Town -09/296 AC-**_

'Can't believe reading that passage literally ate up the rest of the time in getting here.' Naruto thought as he eyed parts of the large port city. 'I didn't even know time went so quickly… I must've really been into it to not notice anything else at all.'

Taking himself out of his musings, Naruto focused on the surrounding area as he took on the sights before him. The bazaar near the beach were all abuzz with different traders and merchants were conducting their businesses. Some were native to the land while others seemed to come from Volantis and Pentos for example with their respective city symbols above their shops.

It was quite understandable for this city to be a major hub for different businesses of other cities, due to its specific location. For the natural Dornish population, it's located at the mouth of the Greenblood river. Meaning that this city commands all river traffic in the region and its tributaries. Asides from that fact; this city is located at the southeastern tip of the entire Westeros continent, meaning that ships passing from both the Narrow and Summer Seas tend to stop here with it being the most common stopping point. Despite the city's size, Planky Town is one of the main trade cities in the world as varying products are sold here… Except for slavery of any sort since Planky Town is a Westerosi city and they outlaw slavery on this continent as a whole.

Naruto did question on who ruled this city since House Dalt of Lemonwood is located on the southern side of the Greenblood river, but Planky Town is on the northern side. This could, logically speaking, have the Martells rule the city with it being a short distance away from Sunspear, which is also near the coast. But Oberyn corrected this stating that as a market town, it wouldn't have any House ruling over the land... Meaning that it's neutral ground.

"So Naruto," Oberyn spoke with a small smile on his face as he stood next to his paramour, "what do you think of this city so far?"

"It's really nice Oby-san." The blonde shinobi responded with a smile of his own. "Reminds me of the bazaars back home."

"How so?" Ellaria questioned as she was a little curious as much as her beloved.

"Well... the Meereen and Volantis marketplaces we went to were way too crowded for starters. And there's the fact they weren't all that great, in my opinion, with slaves being the majority of the merchandise." The Uzumaki stated, getting nods from the couple. "But here, it feels a bit 'cleaner' and a bit more organized on first impressions. Though I'll need to explore this city more when I get the chance."

The couple nodded before eying their young companion a bit more. Changed out of his orange/blue jumpsuit from earlier today, Naruto was currently in a set of clothing he bought himself from Volantis. Consisting of a loose, long-sleeved button up brown jacket that ended just above his knees with the sleeves rolled up a bit to show bandages wrapped around his arms. Wearing a pair of black pants, with wraps around his right leg to help hold one of his pouches, and a pair of black sandals that looked vaguely similar to his blue pair of footwear. To finish up his attire; he wore two buckled belts around his waist, with one holding another pouch, with a red and black spiral symbol sewn onto the top of his jacket sleeves and between his shoulder blades.

When asked about this, Naruto replied that it was supposedly his clan's symbol when he asked Old Man Hokage about it. Of course the village leader stated that his clan was all but extinct, with Naruto being the only remaining member left with nothing else to supposedly inherit. At least the blonde now knew what it was exactly and a little bit on his supposed family legacy, despite feeling there was more to be said about that.

"So do you have everything?" Oberyn asked before seeing Naruto nod his head. The shinobi pulled up a backpack, as he called it, from the ground. He made this with some materials he acquired from Volantis as it held some of his clothing and items that he wasn't going to be carrying in his sealing scrolls. "Do you also have my brother's gift?"

"Yes I do Oby-san." The blonde answered as he soon lifted up the case in his hand. Rope was fastened on both ends so he could either slung it over his chest or carry it from the rope. "Though do you still have my forehead protector?"

The Viper nodded in response. "And I'll be handing it back once you drop off the tomes in the palace library. Maester Caleotte will do what he can to help translate them, since I think he does know High Valyrian to some degree. Though he might end up contacting the Citadel to help translate the rest."

'Right… The Citadel.' Naruto thought as he walked towards some of the other entourage to make their way towards Oberyn's home. He remembered Oberyn mentioning it back at the shrine's library and later asked about it. It was basically an academy for maesters, located inside of the largest library known to the world over in Oldtown, Reach. If none of the maesters could translate those tomes, then possibly no one will.

 _ **-Sunspear-**_

There was one word to describe the entire city as a whole: massive. With the three massive Winding Walls encircling each other which contain miles of narrow alleys and bazaars. Not to mention the two noticeable towers rising above the city that are roughly 150 ft. high if the shinobi guessed it right. It was hard to tell which one was the Spear Tower, where noble prisoners are kept, and the other being the Sun Tower, where the main throne room is located.

Of course the Old Palace of Sunspear lied on the top half of the city while the lower half has been called Shadow City, due to the large amount of shade the upper half makes from blocking out most of the sun's rays. While walking through the town to get to the main grounds; Naruto noticed the mud-brick shops, stables, inns, and other forms of residences. The shinobi can clearly tell that this place was quite pleasant, due to how House Martell treats it's city's residents so they can at least be happy as a whole.

'If this place reminds me of the upper areas of Konoha.' Naruto thought as he eventually made it to the upper level of the city. 'Though I'll want to walk up one of the tower's walls to see if it's got a similar view. But I can already guess that it won't beat the one from the Hokage Mountain.'

Naruto originally thought that he, Oberyn and Ellaria would be heading towards the Sun Tower to talk to Prince Doran, but that was shut down since roughly this time of day the elder Martell would be talking to the people on what problems need to be addressed. So by that, Oberyn and Ellaria decided they'll have someone inform Doran of their arrival as they showed Naruto around the palace. And the blonde admitted that it looked pretty nice seeing the varied artworks and stories that went with them to help give a small visual representation on each. Eventually the small group made it towards the family gallery, where portraits of varied family members reside with the majority of them parted from this world.

"...And here is one of my favorite portraits of the gallery, my ancestor and warrior-queen, Princess Nymeria." Oberyn said as Naruto looked at the painted woman in front of him. He can admit that she was quite beautiful with the dark olive skin tone, the long flowing black hair, narrow face and the dark brown eyes. But with Naruto being trained as a shinobi, he can feel the strong gaze the painted woman has and feel that she's staring right back at him, even in death.

"With the stories you told me of her, I can tell that you'd hold a lot of praise towards her Oby-san."

"And why wouldn't I Naruto?" The Viper chuckled out as he looked at the portrait beside his paramour. "She's an inspiration to each member of my House for generations. From transporting refugees from Esoss before the eventual conquering and ruling all of Dorne as its first female ruler with ten thousand ships."

"...Question. I don't know if paint was used _this_ well roughly a thousand years ago, but was this painted after her time?"

"Actually, yes it was." Oberyn said with a nod. "Interesting fact about this painting, it was originally just a drawn portrait. It was well preserved since Nymeria didn't like the attempts of tapestries used to recreate her image. So she had herself drawn and documents written on the specific details for the portrait of what she wore and the time of day for small examples. It's so when painters were at their peak roughly 400 or so years ago, they would be brought in to start working on this. But that's when things started to go downhill.

Nobody could do the painting justice on recreating the exact scene and feel shown all those years ago. It frustrated my ancestor, Princess Meria Martell, to the point of offering a mighty sum to whoever made the painting perfect. It became an impossible task and nobody was able to make it right, even though Meria supplied the paints to help… Until she arrived."

"Who?"

The Viper could only shrug at first as he explained. "She never gave her name to anyone... Claiming she was just a traveling painter. Though it was odd that she was traveling all by herself, with her appearing to be roughly a pre-teen. But take out the fact of her age as what really stood out was her appearance. From her snow white hair, that oddly complimented her ashen grey skin, to the slitted orange. The child frightened a lot of people on her presence and stayed away from her, but not Meria.

The ashen child requested to paint Nymeria's portrait and seeing no harm at the time, Meria obliged until she heard what the child needed. It wasn't the paints that were provided or anything else that's easily obtained. Asides from the provided drawn portrait… the child painter requested Princess Nymeria's ashes. Meria was appalled on the request, since it would've desecrated our ancestor's remains, but the child said that it would make the painting a whole lot better in the end.

No one knows how the young painter convinced Meria to let her use Nymeria's ashes, but things turned out well in the end… somehow. The ashen girl painted a masterpiece and whenever one looks at Nymeria's portrait, they have the same feeling of the ancient Dornish queen is actually here. And when it came to collecting the reward, the child only wanted to stay at the palace for a while with only a small fraction of the intended riches for her travels since she liked to carry light. After leaving Sunspear, no one ever saw the child ever again."

Hearing this story piqued the Uzumaki's interests as he looked back at the warrior-queen's portrait. It was unique in it's own right with how the challenge was set and it's end result. One child was able to accomplish what many expert painters failed to do. Of course Naruto thought it seemed too cliche of hearing a stranger showed up out of nowhere and did yadda yadda yadda. The blonde heard it many times back home, but this story seemed to work since this portrait right in front of him looked very lifelike to really help back up the supposed claim.

His thoughts ended as Naruto soon heard Oberyn talk to someone. Turning towards that general direction, the blonde saw the couple greeting a younger girl with each of them having smiles on their faces some distance away. Before Naruto could get a good look of the girl, the blonde was called over by the Sand Snake.

"Yes Ella-san?"

"Come over here please." He obliged on the request as he walked over towards the couple with the new arrival. Once close enough, Naruto heard the paramour speak once again. "Naruto, I'd like you to meet our daughter Tyene Sand."

Looking at the girl, Tyene was roughly his age by either several months to roughly a year older than him. It was hard to tell on that fact. Asides from the age, she looked rather tomboyish with her short ravenette hair and slightly rounded face. Her semi-light brown eyes held that of a fighter, along with a mischievous nature that was obviously inherited from her parents. To finish off her appearance, she wore a yellow silk dress that was held by brown leather straps across her waist and chest that seemed to darken her olive skin tone.

"And Tyene, I'd like you to meet our young companion for the past month Naruto Uzumaki."

Hearing this from her father; Tyene's thin, pink smile went flat as she gained a small curious look on her face. When told by her uncle, Prince Doran, to go find her parents and bring them to the throne room, she didn't expect them bringing someone with them. She can admit that the blonde teenager, who she guessed was roughly younger than her, was cute with those whisker marks of his and the snabby outfit he wore. Tyene didn't know who he was and why he was here, but when hearing her father's words left some questions in her mind.

Not wanting to delay the introduction, the young Sand Snake nodded her head towards the blonde. "It's nice to meet you Naruto."

"Same with you Ty-chan."

"...Ty-chan?" The tomboy questioned with a scrunched look on her face.

"I shortened your name and added in an honorific suffix to it." Explained the blonde. "Like of what I call Oby-san and Ella-san. I can probably explain later on each of the honorifics I use."

"You probably should."

"He should, once we see my brother in the throne room." Oberyn said as he had his arm out to get the blonde companion to follow him. He and Ellaria heard the explanation earlier this moon cycle/month and he doesn't want to hear much on it after the coming meeting.

"If you say so father." Tyene said as she and her mother walked a bit further ahead than from the two men behind them.

As the group was leaving the gallery, Naruto's eyes caught onto one particular portrait that seemed to stand out among the rest. The beautiful woman in the portrait, who Naruto guessed was roughly in her late teens/early twenties. He stopped his movements as he peered at the painting in more detail to see her wavy black hair with gentle and joyful brown eyes as she held two children on her lap. One was clearly a light skinned male infant with a truffle of silver hair and purple eyes while the second was a light olive skinned girl, no less than three years old with her black hair and purple eyes.

Naruto didn't know who this woman was, with clearly her two children, but despite it appearing to be a happy portrait it made him feel sad as he gazed at it. It confused him quite well in fact and wanted to know more about this artwork. But before he could question, Oberyn called Naruto out and told him to hurry up. Not wanting to be rude, the shinobi quickened his steps to catch up as his question on the portrait would be voiced at another time.

 _ **-Tower of the Sun-**_

'Finally.' Naruto groaned out as he and the others reached the supposed throne room entrance. 'The silence was killing me and I didn't know what to say exactly.'

On their way over to the throne room, neither person seemed to speak out loud the entire time. Sure there were the silent conversations, but that was primarily with Tyene's parents as they had spoken with their eyes and slight body movements that only they knew and understood. As for Naruto, he tried to speak several times but no words came out of his mouth. Whatever he had at the tip of his tongue seemed to quickly die out as he hopefully tried to speak with Tyene for a light conversation...

'But no~ it wouldn't happen.' He mentally sighed out. 'It's really simple to do and things would've picked up from there. But why couldn't I say anything at all?'

All other thoughts soon died out as the doors to the throne room opened, causing Naruto to peer inside. Across the room sat two people on their respective thrones, in front of a large silk curtain to block most of the sun's rays into the room. To the Uzumaki, he took in both of their features as the little group got closer.

On one throne sat a man in his early-mid forties with classic Dornish features and primarily wore a white pair of pants and shirt with a loose orange-yellow silk jacket to help reflect his culture and somewhat help hide his slightly frail body. Having neck-length black hair with silver strands peeking out at every other spot, matching his beard, to help show his age.

On the other throne sat a beautiful late teenaged woman, with her slightly dark olive skin, large dark eyes and long, thick ravenette hair that possibly reached her upper back. Covering her lush and curvaceous body were flowing silks, leather straps and jewels to make herself look similar to her ancestor (Nymeria) to some degree. With his growing body, Naruto faintly blushed and slightly looked away, causing the older woman to smirk a little with her full lips.

As Naruto averted his eyes from the sitting teenager, his eyes caught onto the other people present in the room. There was a boy roughly Naruto's age standing not far away from the elderly looking man and figured he was his son with some similarities in appearance. From the dark curly hair and held himself proper with his hand resting on the pommel of his sword. The other two in the room wore similar attires as Tyene while smiling at their general direction, more so towards Oberyn in general. One was some years older than Tyene with her long, braided hair while the older one (late teenager) had her hair wrapped into a bun in the back.

"It's been a while, dear brother." The man on the throne said towards the Viper with a small smile. "I hope your two moon trip to Meereen and back was enjoyable."

"That it has, Doran."

The now identified Doran then look over to Ellaria, who spoke in kind towards the Dornish ruler, before turning his attention towards the odd person out in the room. "And who might you be child?"

Feeling all of the attention placed on him, Naruto was about to speak up when Oberyn beat him to the punch. "Brother, this is a good companion Ellaria and I have met and befriended during our travel towards Meereen. And he's quite interesting enough that we thought he could stay with us for the unseeable future."

Hearing this caused the people throughout the room to look at the blonde shinobi with a questioning look. Coughing into his hand, Doran gained back attention and spoke up. "Then I believe introductions are in order, don't you agree Oberyn?"

Nodding in agreement, the Red Viper stepped away from Naruto and walked a little away to start things off. "Naruto, this is my older brother and the Lord of Sunspear, Prince Doran. The lovely lady sitting next to him is my lovely niece and heir to Sunspear and Dorne itself, Princess Arianne. The lad standing by Doran is his son, Prince Trystane. And the two standing by Arianne are my beautiful daughters, Obara and Nymeria Sand."

Hearing the small introduction, Naruto stepped forward and gave the five people a bow before speaking up. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It's good to meet each of you, especially you Doran-sama. I've heard a lot about you from Oby-san and Ella-san."

"Doran-sama?" The Dornish ruler questioned with his children soon following.

"Oby-san?/Ella-san?"

"Sorry, the additions are honorific suffixes from where I come from. '-San' is a common one to add towards one's name to show respect for both genders on either given or surnames. As for '-sama', it's a more respectful version of '-san' to refer people in a higher rank than oneself like lords, princes and princesses or people one greatly admires for example." Naruto explained as he gained small nods from everyone present. "It'll take a while for me to get out of the habit since I'm here now."

"And what was up with calling me 'Ty-chan'?"

Turning towards the youngest Sand, Naruto responded back to her in a slight offhand manner. "-Chan' is usually added towards babies, young children and teenage girls, lovers, close friends, or any youthful woman. There's even '-sensei' for teacher, '-senpai' for a superior in one's group, '-jiji' for old man, obaa-chan for granny, and even '-kun' being the male equivalent to '-chan'."

"...You have very odd suffixes where you come from." Tyene replied with a slightly narrowed glance. She didn't like being called a child all that much, even though she's a teenager. But since Naruto explained a little, it seemed to help a little on the idea.

"Yeah I got the same response from your father, especially since I didn't use '-sama' on his part."

"Be lucky that you were getting interesting Naruto or else I would've been quite offended." Her father responded with a joking tone.

"This is interesting and all,' Spoke the elder Martell as he interrupted the little conversation, 'but I'd like to get back to the matter at hand here." Turning his attention back towards the blonde teenager, Doran spoke to Naruto. "My brother hasn't mentioned a thing about you when sending me raven messages on how he was doing away from home. So I'd like to ask this question: What has brought on my brother and his paramour's interest, from you, that they'll want to bring you here to my home?"

Naruto only sighed a little as he shrugged his shoulders. "Figured you would say that." Pulling off Doran's gift from his shoulder, he walked closer to the throne.

Some of the guards present in the room had their weapons at the ready, but Doran held up his hand to hold their positions until needing to take action. Once close enough, Naruto unclasped the little locks on the case and opened it up to present Doran's gift. Seeing what was inside, Doran and his children peered inside and gained a questioned look.

"A cane?" The Dornish ruler questioned as he looked at some of it's details.

The cane is roughly 40 inches in length, with a metallic snake coiling around itself on the top portion with small yellow diamond eyes. The coiled snake formed a handle, roughly 6 inches in length, to help form the typical cane style while also having enough room to have it be a one handed weapon if grasping below the snake. As for the wood portion of the cane, it was intricately carved and stained in a rich red/black wood as a snake traveled upwards before it reached the metallic reptile. On both the top and bottom portions of the cane (right underneath the metal snake) had the Martell crest shown onto the metal work.

"When I heard from your brother on your gout problem, I thought that this might be a good item for you to have Doran-sama." Pulling out the cane from it's container, Naruto soon twisted the handle and seemingly pulled a sword from it's wooden sheaf to bring out a humming sound from the blade. "So I used the last of the steel the one halberd we got and I helped make you this."

Trystane and Arianne shared a little look of awe, including their cousins and guards; while their father had a more controlled one as they looked more at the craftsmanship. The blade looked beautiful with the slight wavy textures shown before Naruto swung the cane sword a few times like any other bladed weapon. But for Doran, he noticed something peculiar about the blade and called out on it after asking to hold the blade in his hands.

"...This is Valyrian steel, isn't it?" The ruler asked, causing his children and nieces to widen their eyes slightly on the revelation. After the inspection, Doran called out to his brother with a narrowed glance. "How much money did you spend to acquire this brother? I don't want to end up seeing the family treasury decreased when getting the sought after blade, you know."

"None actually." Came the cheeky response. "Naruto and I fought the same opponent and got the halberd in the end. And in Meereen, Naruto paid for the whole thing to get smelted down and made that for you."

"And how did you come across this?"

"Valyria." Oberyn and Naruto answered at the same time.

"...You went to Old Valyria?" Doran questioned with a slightly, heated tone causing several people to flinch a little since they hardly see the frail peaceful man be very aggressive. "Do you have any idea what goes on over there brother?! Of it's supposed terrors and habits of never letting people leave it's grounds?!"

"I know that brother, but it didn't come without benefits." Spoke the Viper in a calming voice. "I know to always stay away from that place, but the day we came across one of it's islands I found Naruto there fighting the monster that had it's giant halberd…"

And with that, Oberyn regaled his time on the island. On how he met Naruto as they fought and defeated the armored golem that even towered over Gregor Clegane. Searching the shrine and acquiring its contents before the eventual confrontation with Tommen II.

"Excuse me if I'm skeptical about that father," Tyene stated with a raised brow; which is also mirrored by her siblings and her Lord uncle, "but I highly doubt that you two fought against the ancient Lannister King of old."

Looking at his younger companion, the Viper nodded towards Naruto to give him the go ahead. Nodding in return, Naruto pulled out the one scroll containing Gerion Lannister's corpse, unfurled it to show the intricate inkwork before channeling chakra into the seal. And with a resounding *poof* and smoke, the body of Tywin Lannister's younger brother was revealed to the room's occupants with Brightroar in his grasp.

"I-It was all real?" Doran nervously spoke as eyed the corpse, even with seeing how it appeared in the first place before Naruto sealed the body and sword back into the scroll.

"Pretty much, my lord." Ellaria spoke up as she had a similar reaction just like the others present in the room. "It was hard for me to believe as well until I saw the evidence in front of me. After all, seeing can be believing."

"And this sword, in my hands, indeed came from that halberd you mentioned Naruto?" Muttered the Lord Paramount.

"Yeah, but I didn't say it was the only one." Naruto stated as he got varying looks from the room's occupants. "The halberd had enough material to make three weapons, one in your hands and the other two are are with Oby-san and Ella-san."

Looking towards Oberyn and Ellaria for confirmation, they both nodded with small smiles on their faces. Doran would like to believe it himself, but like the paramour in the room said moments ago: seeing can be believing. "I'd like to see them, if you would."

Oberyn could only chuckle a little before looking at his older brother in his eye. "I think we can do one better."

 _ **-Training Grounds-**_

"This is pretty nice."

"Indeed it is." Stated the Viper as he showed Naruto to the palace's training grounds, where the guards and knights that reside in the city's limits better themselves. "With how much space this area has, it does wonders when I just want to fight loose and run wild."

"Not as big as the training grounds back home, with them being surrounded by open fields and forests and all." Naruto stated as he looked at the high walls and wide ground. "But at least this place is better than the two ships we tried sparing on."

Oberyn chuckled before responding back. "That's for sure."

As the two were chatting amongst themselves, several people stood on top of the higher levels looking down below at the coming match. Ellaria and the young Sand Snakes stood alongside Arianne, Trystane and Doran; with the later currently supporting himself with his new Valyrian steel cane sword. Asides from the seven family members, varying guards also looked onto the training field below as they were curious on what might happen soon enough.

"...This katana of yours is really beautiful mama." Tyene said as she held her mother's unique looking sword. Even Nymeria, Obara and Arianne had to marvel it's beauty as it's blade shined brightly against the sun.

"Well wait until you see your father's spear," the elder Snake started with a smirk, "then I think you'll really be impressed."

"I probably will." Obara said as she waiting in anticipation. Out of his three daughters, Oberyn's eldest was more into spears and lances more than any other weapon she trained under. Her half-sister, Nymeria, was more into whips while Tyene was more attuned with dual bladed weapons like knives and daggers.

"So... how do you want to do this Oby-san?" Questioned the Uzumaki as he did some light stretches.

"I think using that Amaterasu sword of yours would be good." Answered the prince as he went off to the side as a servant came into the field and handed him his wrapped spear. Nodding in thanks, Oberyn unfurled it to reveal the gift Naruto helped make for him.

"Why's that?"

"Because, to me, that giant fucking carving knife of yours is quite unsettling."

"...Okay I can understand that since it's last owner was damn intimidating, who still scares me to this day."

"I'd like to hear more about this man when the time comes." Spinning his snake themed spear around, it's vibrations sung through the air as Oberyn got familiar with it's weight in his hands. "Maybe if I beat you, you can tell me."

"Sure~ Beat me…" The shinobi drawled out as he unwrapped his one arm slightly and channeled chakra into the seal before his greatsword and crude dagger came out in a plume of smoke. With them in his hands, Naruto went into a relaxed style as he pointed his sword at the Viper with his dagger laid against his held out arm. "We'll see about that Oby-san."

"Then challenge accepted." Going into a traditional fighting style of his people, as it was not only elegant but also quite effective, he was ready to confront his young friend. "So shall we?"

"After you."

Accepting the invitation, Oberyn stepped forward and lunged his spear causing Naruto to block and parry the snake themed weapon before dodging an upward slash. Spinning his spear around, the Viper struck the shinobi from all sides before each attempt was blocked by the dagger and sword in an odd pattern. Backing up from Oberyn's attempts, Naruto soon dashed forward as he came in swinging his greatsword with his dagger soon following. The attacks came in at a rapid succession with it ending with the blade embedded itself into the ground before pulling it back up for an upward swing, bring up chunks of earth up into the air.

Not missing a beat, Oberyn moved out of the way so he wouldn't be struck by the falling earth before running at the blonde for a strike from behind. Acting quickly, Naruto spun around to block the attack with his sword before his dagger came in close. The Viper moved his head back so it wouldn't get cut by the crude blade before moving away from the quick moves the blonde seemingly had.

Though this attempt failed, Naruto followed through by stabbing the dagger into the ground and went in low to sweep Oberyn off of his feet with his greatsword. This caused the Viper to quickly back away, but not fast enough as his legs were hit before tumbling down slightly. The blonde repeated his attack again and again, but on those follow up times, the prince used his spear to block each of the strikes before leaping into the air to strike Naruto from above.

Barely seeing this coming, the Uzumaki backrolled out of the way to evade the blow. But not wanting to waste it, Oberyn dug the spear into the earth and pivoted himself using the sturdy metal to keep falling forward, land on his feet, and used his strength to perform a strong attack of having his spear dig itself out and go into an arcing attack from up high. Getting out of the way in time, Naruto backrolled once again to evade the crushing attack which caused more of the ground below to crack.

'Damn… That is going to take some getting used to.' Thought the Viper as he rested a little from the attack. He always wanted to do this sort of move for a long time, but whatever spears he used in the past would only break from the strain. Though with his new spear, Viper's Kiss, he might have found a new set of possibilities for his fighting style.

Narrowing his eyes slightly with a small smirk, Naruto ran at Oberyn before leaping into the air. With how much height he has right now gave him enough space to twist his body around to perform a spinning slash attack. The Viper blocked the attack with his deadly Kiss with a spinning attack as well to cancel the coming blow. The sounds of the two steels were humming into the air as the two combatants were truly getting into their dance of death. Moving at quicken paces, their weapons were practically singing with how fast the attacks, blocks and parries were being carried out.

At some point, Naruto was able to get in close and swiftly kicked Oberyn to the ground. The prince recovered quickly by copying and adapting the Uzumaki's attack performed earlier by extending and swinging his spear around in a full circle to give himself some space. Once back up, the Viper dashed forward and lunged his spear at Naruto with one arm holding his deadly Kiss, who parried it with his greatsword and poised his dagger at the prince's throat.

"I believe this is my win."

"True… unless you have noticed this." Stated the Viper as Naruto felt a dagger's blade aim at a vital area above his waist. Looking down for confirmation, the blonde saw the Dornishman have his other hand armed with one of the daggers he keeps on hand.

"Okay. Then a draw I guess." Naruto said, getting Oberyn to chuckle with a wide smirk before nodding.

"Very.

After this was said, an applause was heard from up high as the two fighters looked up to see the spectators clapping with varying smiles on their faces. Clearly enjoyed the sparring session as it was something neither of them expected to witness. With Oberyn, he decided to bow towards the spectators with a wide grin as Naruto placed his dagger into his belt while spinning his greatsword for a moment before resting it onto his shoulder.

 _ **-Evening, Sunspear Guest Rooms-**_

"Man… today turned out great." Muttered the blonde as he entered his assigned guest room. As he stretched out a little, Naruto continued speaking to himself. "And that meal would have been to die for."

Once the sparring match ended earlier today, the two combatants were greeted by Oberyn's daughters and Doran's son and daughter as they were quite curious on the weapons in their possessions. The five of them took turns when inspecting the spear, greatsword and crude dagger while each wanted to know more about the blonde enigma that traveled with the Red Viper. With how Naruto was able to keep up with the Dornishman in general and questioned about what he did earlier in the throne room with the Lannister corpse and scrollwork.

It was a little overwhelming for the Uzumaki, but thanked his lucky stars that Prince Doran came into the training ground to state that he too enjoyed the 'performance' quite well as he inspected the Valyrian steel weapons Naruto and Oberyn acquired as well. As he did so, the elder Prince stated that the others can ask Naruto on whatever questions on their mind in a different location. And with that, the group made their way towards the one of the meeting chambers to discuss things further.

Though during the walk over there; Doran brought up the fact that since there are now three Valyrian steel weapons in their possession, it'll make things more interesting against the other main Westerosi Houses. With most houses only having one, rarely two at most, tends to raise one's House's status amongst others with how costly they are as a whole. So with them finally having not one, not two, but three weapons made out of the legendary steel would possibly paint a large target onto their house with people wondering how they acquired them in the first place.

Once in the meeting room, varying questions were asked towards the blonde and he answered them as best as he could without unveiling everything about himself. Afterall, he just met them today and as for Oberyn and Ellaria, he knew them longer and back the he only answered so much to know where he was in the world. Even with that, he didn't any of them on the majority of his past and on him having the Kyuubi sealed into his stomach.

Once that was done, Naruto started asking them questions since it was only fair. It was good for the most part as the Uzumaki tried to not go into any sensitive subjects, unintentionally that is. He only knew so much about the others in the room during the past weeks with Oberyn and Ellaria that what is going on right now would help fill in some blanks. From Oberyn's daughters having a competitive against each other to Trystane wanting to be like his father once older to Arianne seemingly going through a late rebellious phase right now.

Everything seemed fine after an hour or so into the conversation until Naruto questioned about the painting in the family gallery with the two kids in there. What was once a pleasant time went into a somber one as things were a little depressing when discussing who those people were. It was then Naruto learned about Elia Martell and her two children, Rhaenys and Aegon, for the first time and the sad fate that befell upon them.

Wanting to change subjects, Doran ordered a servant to inform the kitchen staff to make a small feast for tonight. Reason being with celebrating the family acquiring three Valyrian steel weapons along with Naruto being an honored guest in their household. Apparently with the conversations earlier, Doran was thoroughly judging Naruto on his character and it seemed the Lord Paramount was liking the blonde to some degree. And to help top it off, Doran offered Naruto bread and salt to show him that he'll be treated like a friend in their home.

So during the hours leading up to the small feast, Naruto headed back towards the family gallery first so he can properly pay his respects towards Elia and her kids. The blonde ended up talking to them for a while as he wished he would have met them with how great everyone else talked about the three. Unbeknownst to him, several people overheard parts of the conversation and smiled on the little scene.

...Anyways, after that little moment the blonde asked around to where the palace's library was at so he can finally drop off all of the shrine's tomes he and Oberyn acquired last month. Naruto didn't see any sign of the maester present until he saw a note stating that he was out of the palace to check on some people at Shadow City and at the Water Gardens. With that, Naruto unsealed the tomes from his scroll and left a note for the maester on the details involved with them before leaving the area.

As much as he'd like to check out some books on Westerosi history, among other subjects, Naruto doesn't want to cause problems without the maester possibly authorizing it or something.

Sometime afterwards, Naruto was brought into the dining hall where the small feast took place. It was pretty nice on what he experienced and wondered what a bigger one would've been like here in Westeros. During the little event, Naruto sat next to Tyene while being in front of Arianne as he chatted with the two women. Things were good as he ate the delicious food, but he kept seeing odd glances from the two every so often. They weren't threatening or bad in anyway, just curious in nature, if he guessed it right, with something else into the mix.

In the end, today went well as he got back his forehead protector from Oberyn before being escorted to the guest room he'll be assigned for his stay at Sunspear.

Undressing himself so he can feel a bit more comfortable, Naruto let out a slight yawn as the food was finally starting to hit him. After all, he did eat quite a lot due to his high metabolism but didn't try to pig himself out with him at a party. Ayame and Teuchi taught him better than that.

Letting out a small, depressed sigh Naruto muttered once again. "I miss them… Ayame-nee-chan, Teuchi-jiji, Tsunade-obaa-chan, Shizune-nee-chan…" He started off before other names came up through his head as got closer to bed. 'I hope you guys are fine without me there.'

Once underneath his covers, Naruto could only lay there as his mind went through several things all at once. Wondering how things in Konoha were doing after what happened in the retrieval mission last month. Was there a supposed fallback, in some way, towards him in general or what exactly? Naruto guessed that only Kami would know now.

Not wanting to have these be the last thoughts for the night before sleep took over, Naruto got out of bed so he can rummage through his backpack to pull out his one book from earlier. Possibly a good read can help clear out his thoughts for a better sleep. With it in hand, Naruto opened up the book to where he left off once he slipped back onto the mattress with the comfy sheets around him. Going through it's passage, Naruto enjoyed the fantasy behind it before his eyes grew heavy but carried on with the reading.

 _...But despite her empowered Soul, the Maiden could only help the Undead in the goal to light up the First Flame… To hopefully end the accursed markings of the Darksign once and for all._

 _...Only in the ancient legends it is stated that one day an Undead shall be chosen to leave the Asylum, in pilgrimage, to the land of the Ancient Lords for a greater purpose. This is what one particular Undead warrior has heard several times in his confined stay, to rot his cell. And one day, a man freed him from his confinement and helped give him purpose._

 _If he wants to, the warrior can help light the ancient flame to help others live the good life or let it burn out to bring on an Age of Darkness. Either way, the warrior had to leave the Asylum, a place where those marked with the accursed Darksign to await the end of the world, so he can finally pass on. It will not be an easy task as he will die again… and again… and again countless times._

 _But gaining the souls of others will help at least..._

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

 **Kusanagi: Based off of the legendary sword Susano'o gained from the corpse of the giant eight headed snake on name alone, Naruto helped create the sword alongside Andre the Smith. A Valyrian steel katana created from the halberd the giant suited golem wielded with a snake theme to it because of the snake-like beast that possessed the armor in the first place. Used for quick offense and defence that could reflect its wielder, Ellaria Sand, due to her motherly nature that once provoked she'd strike without hesitation.**

 **Holding Kusanagi increases the wielder's speed.**

 **Viper's Kiss: A Valyrian steel spear created from the halberd the giant suited golem wielded with a snake theme to it because of the snake-like beast that possessed the armor in the first place. Can be classified as a heavy spear/lance with how much compacted metal was made into this weapon. Could be quite the deadly weapon in the right hands and Oberyn Martell can make that happen with his deadly, yet elegant fighting style.**

 **Holding Viper's Kiss increases both the wielder's strength and speed.**

 **Prince Doran's cane sword increases the owner's strength for obvious reasons.**

 **AN:**

 **I've gotta say, but damn… Season 7 went pretty good despite on how rushed it felt. Though keep in mind that Seasons 7 and 8 are essentially the final book George RR Martin is going to write on the series and he has a lot of stuff to write to help fill in gaps and whatnot. And hearing the news that Season 8 will start production this October… for roughly an 18 month time if I heard it right. Then again the majority of season 8 involves winter as a whole so they'll need to use those winter months to the absolute fullest at wherever HBO is filming the episodes.**

 **But this will maybe help me catch up a bit, in terms of writing, before the final season finale airs.**

 **Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

 **R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto, SoulsBorne or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Writing/Singing_

 _"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

 _ **-Scene Shift-**_

 **Chapter 5: To the Gallows I Go**

' _...And here I am.' I thought as I reached the final step and walked onto the decrepit walkway. 'The Kiln of the First Flame. After all my struggles, I have finally reached my goal.'_

 _Reflecting on what I've done, ever since the day He gave me purpose, I truly have done a lot in my quest to reach this area. I uncovered so many truths that it shook my beliefs towards the Gods that I and so many had a hard time accepting. To simply put it: the great Gods were corrupted and lost their way in the righteous paths each of them took._

 _Neither of them wanted to give up their Lord Souls to help keep the Age of Fire going as each of the 'Gods' were too consumed by the power they wielded. I didn't think that was right at all and my friend, the Maiden, agreed with me. Stating that she experienced the results of one particular betrayal due to the person being consumed with power, though she never told me the specific details. But I trust her and her judgements since she's the only other friend that I have left._

 _So I went throughout the many corners of Lordran and retrieved all of the Souls that I can acquire for the current task at hand. I slayed the Gravelord Nito, the Bed of Chaos, Seath the Scaleless, the Father of the Abyss Manus, Gwyn's son Gwyndolin and all of their followers to be sure that I got what I needed for possibly the final battle. Though I have spared those that I thought deserved to live, since their involvements were unjustified and it wouldn't be right to outright kill them._

 _I inspected myself to be sure I have everything ready to face Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight and holder of the final Lord Soul. He's supposed to be the strongest of them all and I had to be prepared for what I may come across. From what I learned in my journey, Gwyn's supposedly nabbed the strongest Lord Soul all those years ago that neither Nito and Izalith can match against him, even when working together._

' _Okay… My Estus Flask is has about fifteen good uses, so that's good.' I thought as I went through the other items I currently have out. '...My longbow and enchanted arrows. My knives and daggers. And I have my trusted Dark Knight Shield and Claymore with me. Neither failed me before.'_

 _Gaining my Claymore greatsword was a very lucky find for me as I got it early on into my journey. The two handed blade helped slay many foes before me and after reinforcing it many times, I can say it's one of my best blades. With my shield, I pilfered it from the corpse of a Dark Knight and like with the Claymore, I reinforced it to the point that nothing can possibly scratch its surface. Both have served me well, along with the other weapons and shields in my arsenal._

 _The last that I checked on my person is the suit of armor that I'm currently wearing: the Elite Knight suit. I found it in my journey and it resembled the armor the one man wore back at the Undead Asylum. The same man who gave me purpose and I proudly wear it in his memory. From the tattered orange and blue fabric, armored leather boots, the leather belts and straps across my chest and waist to hold most of my items, pauldron over my left shoulder with mixed gauntlets and my armored helm. It's my favored suit of armor among the many I have in my inventory and I will proudly wear it to the grave if this accursed mark leaves me._

 _The small inspection and reflection ended as I peered into the darkened landscape before me. At first glance, I could've mistaken this place as a snowy area. But in reality, all of the 'snow' was actually ash and it helped add in the unsettled tone with the ruined buildings all over the area. I could only be able to see this with the faded 'sun' behind the clouds this far deep into the earth._

 _ **-Insert Dark Souls OST: Nameless Song-**_

' _Time to get moving.' I sighed out as I went into a light jog with my shield on my back and Claymore on hand. I had to be careful in my trek since the limited light in the area would make it hard to stay on my path. Not only that, but this could give an advantage to any adversary in my way for sneak attacks._

 _Just as I rounded a corner from the steep hill, a darkened figure leaped into my path and attacked me. With the limited light, I noticed that it was a Black Knight as it lunged it's sword at my chest. I immediately rolled out of the way and swung my Claymore across it's back several times before running the knight through, reducing him to ash-like dust._

 _I continued onwards as I came across several Black Knights, one at a time at least since if they were together then I might've had some trouble. I met each of them as I trekked through the expansive ash covered field before I made it to a narrow, stony walkway. I had to be careful as I peered over the edge to see the darkened abyss, making me know that one wrong step might be my end._

' _Nice and easy.' I thought as I slowly moved my feet one after the other. 'You're in no rush so take it nice and- OH FUCK!'_

 _I had to back away as a Black Knight jumped down from up above as it attempted to strike me down from the corner of my eye. Not wanting to get struck down, I placed my Claymore onto my back as I pulled out my Black Knight Shield. I carefully moved along as the knight tried to slash at me, but my shield was holding up quite well. Though I got tired on the onslaught, making me bash my opponent several times before the last action caused the knight to fall off the walkway and down into the abyss below._

' _I need to get off of his pathway before any more of them show up.'_

 _Putting my shield back into place, I didn't want anything else in my grasps just in case of anything. If I so happened to slip, I needed my hands free of anything to latch onto the stony path. Luckily for me, nothing happened at this time…_

' _...SERIOUSLY?!'_

 _...Until I made to the downward steps where several knights stood waiting for me._

 _Seeing me there, the small group came after me with their swords, great axes and greatswords aimed towards me. I didn't have time to pull out my Claymore or my B.K. shield to defend myself. So I drew in the mana inside of me and conjured up a lightning bolt in my grasps before I quickly threw it at the group. The bolt landed it's mark on one of them, causing the knight to turn into ash before I rolled out of the way from the incoming assault._

' _I need some distance away from them.'_

 _Running down the stony steps, I heard the metallic boots of my opponents coming after me. As I reached the bottom, I pulled out my Claymore and pored mana into it to help strengthen the blade. Once one of the knights got close, leaping into the air, I parried the strike before I kicked the knight down so I can deal with the other one. Swinging my blade, I overpowered the second knight before I stabbed my Claymore into it's chest to kill it instantly._

 _Looking over the fallen knight, I went towards it and kicked it down again as it tried to get back up. Not wanting to deal with it more, I used my empowered blade and stabbed the knight through it's back to end it's life. With no one else to face, I looked back and saw the possible entrance for the final fight._

' _I hope this is it or else I'm not going to be happy fighting more knights.'_

 _Before I attempted to enter the misty doorway, I saw a small flash of light onto the side. Looking on the ground I saw a summon sigil on the stony steps. Curious on who it was, I went towards it and channeled mana into it to see who wanted to see me. Much to my surprise, it was an old friend._

" _Solaire? What are you doing here?" I questioned the Knight of Astora. He still wore the chainmail armor with the tattered cloth over his chest depicting the sun. His dyed green fur hung across his shoulders to help cover the pauldrons for decoration. To finish off his appearance, his box shaped helm had a red feather tucked at the top._

" _Why helping you of course." The Warrior of Sunlight chuckled slightly to my slight confusion. "The Maiden told me that you finally reached here where others could not. So I thought I could help you out, possibly this one last time." Nodding slightly, I saw Solaire pull off his Sunlight Shield from his back and Straight Sword from it's shield before walking past me, ascend the stairs and awaited me at the misty gate. "So are you coming or not?"_

" _I am Ser Solaire, but I thought you wouldn't want to help me on this last fight."_

" _And why would you think that my friend?" Solaris stated with a tilted head for a questioning look. "You helped me in the past and we both fought alongside each other. So there's no way I want to miss this opportunity. Besides, you'll need all the help you can get against him you know."_

" _True." I simply said as he walked up the steps and stood before the misty gate alongside him. "And I appreciate this greatly my friend."_

 _ **-Insert Dark Souls Remix- E.S. Gwyn-**_

 _Without speaking another word, both of us stepped through the doorway with absolute caution for anything. Once making it through, I saw a fire a good dozen feet or so away. It illuminated a hunched over figure, but said figure shifted as it sensed Solaire and I enter the room._

 _Turning around, I recognized the man holding the fire in his grasp to see that it's a flame covered greatsword. I seen his depiction at Anor Londo through several portraits to help put the man's appearance on his name. Both Solaire and I immediately went on guard for we saw Gwyn, the Lord of Cinder and Sunlight, charge right at us both._

 _We dived out of the way as the Sunlight Lord leaped into the air and slammed his flaming sword onto the ground. Getting back up, Solaire and I stuck the fallen Lord several times with our respective blades as I saw Gwyn's facial appearance and exposed skin. I came to the realization that he appeared Hollow with his non-existent eyes and shriveled, dried out skin. I will ask about this after the fight, but for now I had to keep on swinging my Claymore._

 _I blocked and parried Gwyn's flaming sword with my trusted blade as I kept the man distracted to give Solaire space. On the corner of my eye, as I slashed Gwyn across his chest, I saw Solaire conjure up a Sunlight Spear and threw it at our opponent. The last Lord groaned out in pain as he turned his attention at Solaire, rushed towards him, and upwardly slashed at the Astorian knight to send him up into the air._

" _Solaire!" I cried out as I poured much of my mana into my hands to create a Great Lightning Spear. Once it was done, I ran towards the Lord who injured my friend as everything seemed to darken around me. As I got close enough, I leaped into the air and stabbed the lightning bolt into the man's back. The Hollowed Lord roared out in pain as he whirled around and swatted me away before running towards me and skewered me through with his fiery blade._

" _GAH!" Searing hot pain went through my body as I felt my insides burn like no tomorrow. It was unbearable, but I had experienced worse in my journey. So with my Claymore still in my grasp, I swung the sword at Gwyn's head and was able to slash at him several times before he swung his sword and sent me flying towards the side._

 _Tumbling on the ground, I soon stopped as my back impacted against the stony wall. Trying to get back up, I saw the Last Lord stalk towards me with his raised sword. But before he could strike me down, I saw several lightning and sunlight bolts impact Gwyn at his side, sending him away._

" _Get away from him, you fiend!" The Warrior of Sunlight yelled out as he kept charging and throwing several miracle bolts at a time._

 _Using this opportunity, I pulled out my flask and drank it's fiery nectar to restore my health at it's peak before I pulled out my B.K. shield as I saw Gwyn rush towards my friend. I made it just in time as the fiery sword impacted against my shield as Solaire stopped his miracle attacks and swung his straight sword at the fallen Lord._

 _As I defended the Astorian knight, he striked twice as hard for my sakes to return the gesture of me defending him. It was working well so far as Gwyn could not go through my defense, but I can tell he was getting quite frustrated. In response of no longer passing through, the Last Lord raised his blade into the air and sent it down to the ground._

" _SHIT! MOVE SOLAIRE!" I roared out as it was too late, the blade impacted the ground to make it explode in a fiery blast. Both of us were sent away from each other in a tumbling mess. Groaning out in pain, I saw Gwyn stalk towards my fallen comrade and kicked him down. Everything seemed to slow down as I saw Gwyn raise his fiery blade up and brought it down to the Astorian knight's chest._

" _NO!" I yelled out as I saw my friend impaled by the blade before kicked to the side. Gwyn then stalked towards me as rage filled every fiber of my being. Tossing my shield to the side, I grasped both hands onto my Claymore and channeled mana into it before rushing towards the fallen Lord._

 _Soon enough our blade's clashed as the resounding sounds of metals rang throughout the room. Without the extra weight on me, I am able to speed up my swings and slashes that I was able to parry the fiery blade in front of me several times. But my normally mana charged swings will not be enough like in previous encounters with stronger foes._

 _Trying something different, with some inspiration when Solaire and I fought Dragon Slayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough, I channeled more mana into my blade and coated it with a miracle. Soon sparks of lightning danced across my Claymore before it started to sing with the sound of countless birds. My entire greatsword became a great lightning blade as I roared out with fury while swinging my miracle blade._

 _Many gashes were soon present on Gwyn's chest before I used much of my strength for one last strike as I thrusted my blade into the fallen Lord's chest. Once pierced, I channeled more and more mana into it to start roasting Gwyn's insides like what he did to me earlier. Gwyn roared out in pain as he couldn't do anything but take the powerful attack._

 _Before long, the Last Lord started to crumble into dust as his screams started to fade. As I stopped channeling power into my blade, I let go of it as I saw the last of the Lord's body fall onto the ground. All that remained of him was his fiery Soul as my hand instinctively grasped it to empower me and healed me of my wounds._

" _That was quite the spectacle my friend!" A familiar voice yelled out in the darkness as I turned my attention towards the source to see Solaire standing not far away from me._

" _Solaire! You're alright!" I yelled out in joy as I rushed towards him and gave him one of the tightest hugs I can ever muster. "I thought you dead!"_

 _He could only chuckle in response as he patted my back. "It would take much more than that, along with several drinks of from my Estus Flask, to bring me down."_

" _That's good to know." I sighed out as I broke the brotherly embrace._

" _So you've finally gotten all of the Souls needed to rekindle the First Flame." I nodded at this before he continued. "Then I guess this is the end of your journey."_

" _It… It seems so."_

" _Don't be so down, my friend." Solaire said as he placed a gauntlet hand on my shoulder. "As one journey ends, another begins."_

" _...You're right Solaire. Who knows what will happen very soon after I rekindle the First Flame."_

" _Very true." The Warrior of Light simply said as a glowing aura surrounded his body, indicating that he is leaving the area._

" _You're not staying?"_

" _My task here is complete, my friend. And I've got to inform the Maiden on this."_

 _I nodded in understanding since the Maiden would've liked to be informed, despite with her supposedly being all knowing. "And what will you do after informing her?"_

" _Why keep searching for my 'Sun' after all." The Astorian knight answered. "The one in Anor Londo was merely an illusion made by the Dark Sun, Gwyndolin. And other locations in the land isn't the one that I'm looking for."_

" _Then I wish you the best of luck on your personal mission. And thank you Solaire. Thank you for everything you've done to help me on my journey since I first met you."_

 _As the light grew brighter, Ser Solaire chuckled with a hidden smile beneath his helm. "Don't praise me, my friend. Praise the Sun."_

 _With that said, the light consumed the Astorian knight before it died down showing Solaire was no longer there. "...I'm going to miss him." I sighed out as I held my place in the room. "I hope to see him again one day."_

 _Once sheathing my Claymore, I walked over towards my fallen B.K. shield and strapped it onto my back like before. From there, I moved around with my arms stretched out so I could possibly find what I am looking for in this room. I don't know what it looks like, but my instincts and my very Soul know what it's supposed to be._

 _After several moments into my search, one of my hands landed onto a metal object. Upon closer inspection, as I bent down to get more of it's details, I saw that it was another Firelink sword. But unlike the previous ones I interacted with on my journey getting here, it apparently seemed bigger to be the size of a greatsword._

' _Possibly symbolizing how much grander this place is with it being the Kiln of the First Flame.' Placing my hand onto the circular pommel for support, I went further down and placed my other hand onto the ground. Channeling all of the Lord Souls into the small area, I soon felt them leave my body to see small flames appear into the pit._

 _As the rekindled flame started to grow little by little, I thought back onto the fight with Gwyn earlier. He looked Hollow and it confused me greatly on why the fallen Lord looked like that. Though some information came back to him, in remembrance, of one of the Maiden's lessons. Stating that lighting up the Flame costs a lot of one's Soul. Possibly the Flame was too demanding of Gwyn and took much out of the fallen Lord, greatly damaging the man to the point that he slowly lost his humanity and the only way he can live on was staying here._

' _I hope that doesn't happen to me. All I want is to finally die with my humanity intact. Not become what Gwyn became as an empowered Hollow.'_

 _My thoughts soon ended as I saw the Flame travel up the twisted blade and onto my armored hand. It felt so warm, so comforting, so inviting. The Flame distracted me so much, it traveled along my arm and started to consume my body, empowering it. I never felt so confused in my entire existence as the fire started to spread throughout the entire room._

 _Before long, the First Flame started to consume my very being as I soon let out an ear piercing, agonizing wail._

" _RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _ **-Waking World -10/296 AC-**_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The blonde shinobi yelled out as he woke up with widened eyes. Panting out for air into his lungs as he tried to calm down his beating heart. His skin was clammy and sweating from the unusual dream he had during his sleep.

Once Naruto calmed down, he brushed his hand through his hair as he shook his head in frustration. "Not again… Why do I keep having those dreams?"

It's been roughly a month since Naruto started living in Dorne. And since that first night of him sleeping in the Southern kingdom, the Uzumaki has been experiencing the strangest of dreams. Where he was in a first person perspective of an Undead, marked warrior that Naruto could only sit back and watch everything unfold before him. It was so hard to tell if they were merely dreams or…. Or something else entirely.

"...Why the hell do I keep reading that book?" Naruto questioned himself as his eyes peered towards the side of the bed to see the opened shrine tome of his. He was unbearably confused on how the dreams exactly started as he read a good chunk of it on the ship ride to Meereen and on the weeks heading to Dorne.

The only problem on those times were him being so damn immersed into the reading, much time would pass as a result in either his bed or speaking out loud in the Martell family gallery in front of Queen Nymeria's and Elia w/children's paintings. Naruto obviously blamed the material being so damn good that it was hard to stop reading at times. Nothing harmless have happened because of it, but once the dreams started on the second section, the book made him quite weary of its contents.

He didn't know if the dreams were exactly connected with the book or not, but Naruto had to be sure by rereading the majority of its contents once he woke up. And much to his surprise, they had the exact details down to the very word. Naruto didn't know what to think of it then as he tried to think it was an odd subconscious part of him wanting to make the written content seem real in his dreams.

In a forceful habit, Naruto grabbed the tome and peered onto it's opened pages to see where he seemingly left off.

 _...Despite the lies given on the fallen Lords, the chosen Undead warrior took in the advice from his friends and colleagues to rekindle the First Flame. For in doing so, a new Age of Fire will begin and life will begin again at the cost of his own life. His heroic sacrifice worked as his body was inflamed and his Soul empowered._

 _It was at this point that the power was too much for the chosen Undead, as his body was consumed by the flames as his Soul was seemingly added into the Flame. But his Soul was unique, as it had tracings of the other Lord Souls and something else entirely. Because of this, the chosen Undead's Soul became one with the First Flame, making it into a Lord of Cinder._

 _With the new Age of Fire, life prospered as everything was reset to help give proof towards others that the world was 'saved'._

 _...But it is not, I'm afraid, as this story would be told time and time again. Many variations and instances will occur, but things would basically be the same as the fates of Light and Dark will continue for Gods knows when. The world at the edge of Darkness as the First Flame helps illuminate it for others to survive. And this process has occurred countless times as people sacrificed themselves to fuel the First Flame to keep the cycle going._

 _Though there are instances, if one survived the rekindling process, the person will become a Lord of Cinder. Guarding the First Flame, for an uncertain time, from those that wish to end the Age of Fire to bring on the Age of Darkness as a Dark Lord. Something that Lord Gwyn once did many cycles ago during the first Age of Fire and the first 'chosen Undead'._

 _Each Lord was different in his or her way on how they proceeded in their duties. But the Maiden would always be there to help out with the task at hand. To help save humanity from itself as her Soul is eternal and will never rest with it empowered by the Old One._

"Well that seems bittersweet if you ask me." Naruto muttered as he bookmarked the page placed the book onto the side before pulling out his sketchbook and started drawing. A trait he picked up from Tenten's family, Naruto would draw pretty accurate drawings for his side occupation as a blacksmith. A skill to not only jot down ideas for not only him, but for the customer's orders on what exactly they wanted in terms of weaponry and armor.

An upside to the dreams, Naruto would see the many fantastic armors, weapons and shields that blacksmiths and warriors alike would be envious to lay their eyes upon, create and wield to their heart's content. And with how interesting they are, Naruto wanted to draw each of them so he could hopefully forge them one day. But with not having access towards the supposed compositions, for the majority of them, the Uzumaki can only record them and create them later on.

Asides from sketching those wonderful works of blacksmithing art; he also drew the many landscapes and sceneries, enemies and people his dream self interacted with. He used these drawings as a sort of reference when digging through the palace library for any connections to what he saw in the dreams. Unfortunately for him, nothing could be found so far and it frustrated him to no end.

"...Annnd done." Muttered the blonde as he blew onto the pages to dry off the ink slightly. There was the drawn out landscape of the Kiln of the First Flame, the hollowed husked form of Gwyn and his Great Lord Greatsword… yeah odd name if you say it out loud. "Hmm… Not bad."

With Gwyn's weapon of choice, seemingly larger than the standard greatsword size of with the blade roughly the blonde's current width. The charred colored blade with its faint patterns complemented the decorated bronze guard that looked like a curved bar. To finish off the two-handed greatsword, it had a circular pommel with a carved sun symbol inside of the dents on both sides.

"I need to get out of this room." Muttered the shinobi as he got out of bed; only in a pair of boxer shorts, a t-shirt with his Shodai necklace and his wrapped up arms, before popping several joints while he did his morning stretches. "It feels muggy and with no electric fans tends to make it worse… Kami I miss electricity."

He could handle being without electricity for a week or so max, back in his homeworld, since he knows he'll come across it sooner or later. But in this world, there was no real discovery on electricity and how to develop technology around it once harnessing it. So he never realized how much he missed his electronic appliances. Moreso his microwave, his refridgerator, his apartment fans and the electrical tools back at Tenten's family smithing shop.

Once finishing his stretches, making him feel slightly loose, Naruto grabbed a ruined pair of his jumpsuit pants (appearing to be shorts now) and wore them with his blue opened toe shoes. Once done, Naruto grabbed the keys to his room and exited it so he can lock it up. Before long, he turned around and greeted the sight before him as the sun was barely appearing in the horizon: the Water Gardens.

The early morning darkened the pale pink marble around the gardens and courtyard. From Naruto's guest room, he saw the numerous terraces which overlooked the numerous pools and fountains, shaded blood orange trees, and the Garden's triple archway. The blonde can admit that this place looked quite well and wondered on what it would look like during the Autumn seasoned period, from what he was told.

Taking in a deep of fresh, morning air; Naruto cleared out his lungs more before speaking to himself. "Welp, time to start my morning run."

Starting out on a small jogging pace before running in the opened areas, Naruto soon jumped and leaped into the air before landing onto the palace walls with his feet firmly planted onto its surface. With his chakra, Naruto ran up the length of the shorter buildings before jumping onto nearby ones to eventually get to the tallest building there was in the grounds. Wanting to challenge himself along the entire way, the Uzumaki did a variety of flips so he can get his timing right when sticking the numerous landings on his parkour run.

After doing this for roughly fifteen minutes throughout the Gardens, the shinobi decided to break out of the area by leaping over the fenced walls. Once landing on some of the rocky terrain, Naruto kept moving without stopping as he ran onto the sandy beach before going across the waters. It wouldn't be long until he went back around and ran towards the shoreline to continue with the early part of his daily exercises with his genin-chunin level speeds.

Although Naruto was a guest to the Martell home, the shinobi didn't want to stay there the entire time with palaces not really suiting his tastes. He did accept the offer of staying in one of their guest rooms, but he didn't want to stay there all the time. So Oberyn thought of possibly a good place for the blonde to stay at when not at the palace: the Water Gardens.

Located on a beach next to the Summer Sea, about three leagues (about 9-10 miles) west of Sunspear and a good distance away from Planky Town. Served as a luxury styled hotel palace of sorts as Prince Maron Martell had it built for his Targaryen bride as a wedding gift to help mark the union of Dorne to the rest of the Seven Kingdoms.

It was originally a place for highborn to enjoy their time here, but Princess Daenerys Targaryen-Martell took pity on the lowborn children on one particular hot summer day. So she allowed them to play with the highborn children, soon starting the tradition still kept to this day of high and lowborn being equals in the Gardens.

Once hearing about the information about the place, Naruto accepted the offer of having his second residence being at the Water Gardens. On occasion the blonde would see Doran and Oberyn's respective family members here to take their minds off of daily lives and just relax every now and then. Asides from this fact, it served Naruto well when he wanted to do most of his workout routines on not drawing too much attention towards himself back at Sunspear.

'I think it's time to take a well deserved dip.' The Uzumaki thought as he made his way back to the Water Gardens. After a good half hour of non-stop running on the beach and on the ocean as he pushed his chakra to its limits, he built up a really good sweat.

As he neared the Gardens, Naruto slowed down to a jogging pace for a little cooldown period. With his constant use of chakra, he didn't want to fully tire himself before getting back. Afterall it would be unhealthy in doing so. Once walking up the high walls and jumping into the pool areas, Naruto walked over to one of the chairs and took off his shorts, shoes and shirt before jumping into the pool. All that was left of him were his boxers, his arm wrappings, his Shodai necklace and his scarred skin.

His body changed during the past two months being in this world, due to him working out a bit more and having a different diet now with him cut off from eating ramen… Yeah that wasn't fun for the whiskered Uzumaki. Naruto figured he was finally hitting his growth spurt that he wouldn't be much of a 'shrimp' as most people back home said every so often.

Naruto still had his tanned skin, but his normal physique two months prior was now sculpted like that of a runner with a fully developed six pack for his age as he appeared a bit taller than back then. He may not look that strong, but appearances can be deceiving for someone in his profession. Naruto lost a big portion of baby fat from his face, leaving it a little more chiseled and refined. Though he still wondered, in his oblivious nature, why some men and women around the coast were giving him odd looks every so often.

"Oh yeah~" Naruto moaned out with a pleased grin. "This feels nice." Adjusting himself as he slowly floated onto his back so he wouldn't bump his head onto the pools edges. Soon enough, the blonde slowly closed his eyes for relaxation. "Nothing but a nice cold pool to help cool me off. Though what I'd really like is a nice, cold shower."

"And what's a shower?" Questioned a female voice.

"It's similar to a bath." Naruto's little answer started off before continuing. "But instead of lying in a tub of water to soak yourself before cleaning, you'd be standing while water is spraying on you from a higher spot while you clean yourself off so you wouldn't be lying in the dirty water the entire time."

"Well that's interesting, but doesn't sound fun."

"Everyone has their preferences." The shinobi responded back before realizing that he was talking to someone. Opening up his eyes, he got out of his relaxed state and moved around to see Princess Arianne sitting by one of the nearby chairs with a small smirk. "Uh… Good morning Arianne."

"Good morning to you as well Naruto."

"...Why are you up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Was her immediate response with a tilt to her head. Though this last action was for the princess to get a better look towards the blonde as she inspected his near naked body. And Arianne can admit that she was liking what she was seeing so far from her position.

"Okay... So I was just doing my early morning workout routine." He said like it was no big deal.

"And I enjoyed seeing it Naruto."

"...Say what now?"

Arianne's smirk widened a bit more before explaining. "Seeing all those interesting moves and skills all around the Gardens was quite amazing to watch.

"...Thanks, I guess?"

She giggled slightly at his confused look before getting up from her chair, only to sit back down by the edge of the pool. With her long, dark olive legs slipping into the water before moving them about to splash around a little. The only sounds in the area were the early birds chirping away as they awoke, the small breeze rustling the trees and water coming out of the nearby fountains.

Wanting to break the small silence as Naruto swam about, the Dornish princess spoke up. "I've been meaning to ask this for a while, but how are you enjoying the Water Gardens so far?"

Blinking at the question with a raised brow, he wondered why she hadn't asked this earlier like with the others. Each of them asked Naruto that question a week or two ago and they were basically the same. Though not wanting to seem rude, Naruto answered the princess' question.

"It's been doing well, for the most part." Seeing her confused look, Naruto explained his thoughts. "This place tends to be pretty quiet on most days when a lot of children aren't here playing around in the pools." He said, getting an understanding nod from Arianne before he continued. "I know the Gardens are supposed to help people relax if they're staying here as guests; but since I occasionally crash here on most days, it seems odd for me."

"How so?"

Trying to get back into a relaxed position, as his body floated on top of the pool, he responded back to her. "Blame it on my personality and upbringing since just having too much peace and quiet would make me go crazy. And that was only on my first few days staying here mind you. So it wasn't long until I either went back to Sunspear or Planky Town to see what I can do to kill my boredom."

"I see what you mean." Arianne sighed as she leaned forward and rested her chin onto her hands, with her elbows placed onto her knees. As Naruto looked back at her, his eyes unintentionally landed on her clothed breasts that seemed to enlarge with them squashed by her arms. It's quite the surprise for the blonde that the princess was well developed for her age, with her actually being sixteen instead of in her late teens/early twenties.

Then again she bloomed quite early in her life to make her quite the beauty that would make both men and women want to bed her.

Not wanting to be caught looking at them inappropriately, Naruto darted his eyes away with a faint blush across his cheeks as he cursed his hormones slightly. Shaking his head a little, the shinobi questioned the princess to get his mind on track. "What do you mean exactly by that?"

Not seeing Naruto's reaction a moment ago, she answered the best that she could. "Most days at Sunspear tend to be quite boring, believe it or not, for me at least." Scratching her head slightly as she let out a sigh, the princess continued. "Most of my schedule involves some of the septas stationed back home, along with the maester. Both pertain with preparing me for not only being a proper lady in court and for my future husband, but also with me being the next 'Lord' Paramount of Dorne once my father either dies or steps down." Arianne soon let out a frustrated groan as she rubbed her eyes for a few moments. "But it gets so boring."

"I don't think it's not _that_ bad." Naruto responded back since during the times he interacted with Maester Caleotte, things were pleasantly well… for the most part. Though the balding maester could ease up a bit when egging Naruto on wanting to know how his chakra worked after seeing the varying shadow clones in the palace library.

The Dornish princess then gave him a dry look before speaking. "Give yourself a day or two with learning under both parties back to back and then tell me about it. From the long hours on the rotating septas correcting you on what to do and what not to do on what a Lady should act on a daily basis. And with Caleotte feeding me much information on politics and the seven kingdom affairs, as some examples, that it makes my brain feel like mush."

"Well~ if you put it like that then I feel sorry on that, Princess."

"And I feel really jealous towards my cousins and my younger brothers on them not dealing with the septa lessons." She stated with envy laced in her voice. "The septas only teach the 'lady skills' towards women and as for maesters would still teach both genders no matter what, but with the later it's towards a lesser extent."

"...I take it Oberyn's daughters don't take the septa's lessons to heart huh." Naruto stated as he swam a little around the pool to help ease his limbs. Not once in the entire time he lived in Dorne had he seen either of the young Snakes be 'lady-like'.

"It's their nature, I suppose, that they wouldn't want to be proper ladies as they'd want to fight. No doubt with my uncle's blood strongly running through their veins."

"Probably the very day all three of them start acting 'lady-like' is when all forms of Hell starts freezing over." He jokingly said, causing the Dornish princess to giggle in response.

"You're probably right."

"And I think it's good for them to do what they love."

"What do you mean Naruto?"

Stopping his actions, he went upright and turned towards the Dornish heir to explain his thoughts. "Like I told you and the others before, I've come from a shinobi village and both genders can be trained as shinobi and kunoichi respectively. Its to at least help equalize things for the general public just so you know."

"And where are you getting with this?"

"That there are a handful of kunoichi back home that I admire quite well on how they practice their professions." He stated as he started to list off women on the top of his head. "First off is my friend Tenten, who I believe might hit it off well with your cousins with her being a weapons' nut and skilled fighter. Second and third are Hana and Tsume Inuzuka, who are daughter and mother respectively towards an academy friend of mine. I don't know much about them but Hana helps run an animal clinic while being a serious fighter on the battlefield with her mother. Speaking of said mother, Tsume is their clan's leader. Forth is Hinata with her wanting to be her clan's leader one day, as she hopes to can end this one big problem with the branch family stuff."

Nodding as she digested some of the information given to her, Arianne ushered Naruto to continue. "Next is Shizune as she's a really skilled medic-nin. And then there's her teacher and current leader of our village, Granny Tsunade…"

Naruto then told Arianne on a good amount of information on the Fifth Hokage that made the Dornish princess really interested. An extremely strong woman in her fifties that can crush a boulder with a single punch and and possibly shake mountains. Being the granddaughter of the first village leader and blonde personally helped convince her to take the position roughly half a year ago. Even telling Arianne the story of Tsunade almost beating Jiraiya to death when he peaked on her in the hot springs years ago.

"Are you serious?" The princess said with widened eyes.

"Damn right I am." Naruto nodded as he was sitting cross legged on the pool top with chakra keeping him afloat. "Six ribs, both arms and a handful of ruptured organs. All because he tried to do 'research' on a developing Tsunade. Hell she even admitted to that herself one time on our way back to Konoha."

"The same man that wrote those Icha Icha books you translated?"

"...Pretty much." He sighed out. The shinobi remembered seeing Arianne coming across the translated pages of the Icha Icha books a week into living at Sunspear and she embarrassingly said she borrowed it from Ellaria without knowing about it in the first place. "As much as he deserved getting his ass handed to him by Tsunade, he still turned out well… for the most part. Especially since he keeps spying on women at hot springs for 'inspiration'. But he tends to make it out alive, somehow, when he's given the constant beatdowns by angry women."

"Then good. He got his constant punishments, I suppose." Arianne said with a smile.

"True but getting back to Tsunade, I like her a bit more after her coming to Konoha that she planned on readjusting the academy curriculum."

"Why's that?"

"As much as I'd hate to agree with her on this, but many kunoichi graduated from the academy from my class and possibly the previous one are complete jokes." He stated with a following sigh. "On our way back to Konoha, Tsunade asked me on how the academy back home was like since she hasn't been there for roughly 13-14 years. Once hearing a bit of the curriculum taking place there, with Jiraiya's confirmation with him being a spymaster and all, granny Tsunade wanted to see things for herself. And sure enough, she was pissed.

The female classes were not up to code, for example, since said classes were influenced by the civilian portion of Konoha's council and one of the village Elders. This caused a lot of kunoichi's true skills to be greatly hampered and possibly made things worse in the end. I mean, from what I know, the flower pressing class was originally intended to teach which plants and herbs would be good for remedies out on the field and what to stay away from. But someone had the bright idea to change that up and screwed things over badly.

Oh and don't get me started on the graduating kunoichi that a whole lot of them had to be reevaluated by Tsunade if they were actually qualified or not for their roles. And from what I heard, a large amount of them were either sent back to the academy or forced to resign their positions once Tsunade was through with them. Hell, even those that wanted to keep their spots and not go back to the academy had to go through grueling courses taught by Shizune-nee-chan and Tsunade to get them to a better standard."

"...That doesn't sound great to me." She said as much of this information was being digested and slowly being processed.

"Tell me about it. Even many of those girls from my graduating class were only being kunoichi so they could try to get Sasuke-teme to notice them." Naruto spat out in annoyance.

"Why would they exactly?" Asked the princess. She knew little about this Sasuke person once Naruto told her and her family on how he supposedly came to this world, with the traitorous teammate leaving their home for power. But asides from that, they knew little to nothing on the Uchiha.

"Because his family was very influential when they were alive, being co-founders of my home. And with Sasuke being the last of his clan, he needed to find a wife one day to revive said clan. Once that happens, they'll receive the vast fortune that comes with the family name: the money, the weapons, the owned lands, etc. With that, many girls were urged by their parents to impress Sasuke-teme so they could hopefully get into his pants and make him marry either of them if he so happened to impregnate them. From going through specific diets to appear pretty and some other shit that I never bothered to learn about.

Although Sasuke was dead set on wanting to kill his older brother, who was the cause of his clan's death, he would've wanted to revive his clan one day. But sucks for all those girls back home since the brooding asshole actually wanted a strong, powerful woman to help him out on repopulating his clan. All of them trying to look pretty and ladylike was just a waste of time in my opinion. Hell I can imagine your cousins can possibly kick their asses hard and run circles around them, if they wanted to, with how well trained they are and not being lady-like."

Once hearing his explanations, the princess leaned back as she stared up into the brightening sky as the sun was rising higher and higher with her newly acquired knowledge getting fully digested. Growing up and raised under the Martell banner, Arianne understood quite well on what he was possibly stating that women can be much of a fighter as any men in the world, only if they put their minds to it. The princess' ancestor, Nymeria of old, was the outstanding and fierce fighter that made many women across the Seven Kingdoms feel inspired to take up arms and want to be trained as a warrior.

Asides from the Martells, Arianne knew of two other groups on this continent that encourages women to fight, regardless of wanting to or not. One group lies on Bear Island with House Mormont that for generations women proudly participated in the many wars and fought well for their house. The Dornish princess even heard that ever since Ser Jorah Mormont was forced into exile because of his greedy Highgarden wife, he was forced to resign his place as House heir to have Maege Mormont rule and before long, one of her daughters will rule once Lady Mormont passes or resigns.

The second group going across her mind were those beyond the Wall in the Far North: the Wildlings, otherwise known as the Free Folk. A population of the First Men who didn't want to bend the knee once the Targaryens arrived in Westeros, they fled beyond the Wall and were forced to settle there. And for generations since, their women were said to be fierce warriors, despite their lack of a standard education south of the Wall. From what Arianne heard from stories in the North, with wildling women that somehow got past the wall in years past, they clearly held off their own against handfuls northernmen before they either were killed or forced to bend the knee to survive and married off to a strong house member.

Being reminded of where Naruto originated could've been played off as a murmur's play until she saw what Naruto could do exactly. From conjuring the weapons and items from his scrolls and tattooed arms, to walking on water and walls, to forming a sphere of powerful 'magic' and transforming himself into a beautiful women version of himself. Though the later seemed like a very odd illusion to her, both Arianne and Tyene felt up 'Naruko's' clothed breasts and realized they were indeed real somehow, making the shinobi step back in embarrassment as 'she' went back into his male appearance.

So what's to say that Naruto's people are truly what he claims to be exactly. If they resided in this world, they could practically be an extremely strong and capable force to reckon with, even with their women fighters. This could possibly be a good wake up call and a good reminder of strong women can be great fighters in the long run.

But when comparing the warrior women to the rest of the 'lady-like' women out there, there could make it a no contested argument. Especially with Naruto claiming this Tsunade woman in such high standards that she can possibly be a great player in the 'Game' if she so happened to come here. Not only through a political sense, with Tsunade being a village/city leader, but also a great military leader if war broke out.

Arianne's thoughts were soon broken as she heard the slight sounds of splashing and dripping right beside her. Looking over, she saw Naruto shaking himself off to get rid of some water clinging onto him. She was going to say something to him, but words died on her tongue as she saw Naruto's appearance before him.

'Dear Gods…' Arianne thought as she inspected the younger man before her with slightly widened eyes. She already inspected his semi-naked frame, which was well toned for his age with the given fact of learning that Naruto trained as a shinobi since he was five years old. Seemingly having both lean and toned muscles and developments of attracting muscles that could go very well once he is a few years older.

Asides from those, she saw the scarred skin in better detail as he was out of the water as the morning sun revealed more of it's detail from earlier. Most appeared to be slash and stab wounds from what she could see, possibly from what he must've endured during missions in the past. But what really stood out was the fist sized wound right over where his heart is. Being almost circular with burnt markings around it, along with a matching one on his back made Arianne wonder how in the world he survived such a wound.

"I better get back to my room, Arianne." Stated the Uzumaki as some water was still dripping off of him. "Need to finish getting ready for the day before I need to escort you back to Sunspear since I'm guessing your father doesn't know you weren't in your palace bedroom last night."

Waving her off slightly, Naruto grabbed his discarded clothes and went off towards his assigned guest room. As he did so, the shinobi left the Dornish princess behind by the pool as she wanted to ask him more questions. Though he has left quite the impression towards her.

Unbeknownst to either of them, someone was watching the interaction from behind one of the nearby blood orange trees.

'How in the seven hells did Naruto get that scar?' Was the thought of Tyene Sand.

Last night, the youngest of Oberyn's daughters decided to check if Naruto was around in his assigned guest room at the palace. Much to her disappointment, he wasn't there, meaning he was at the Gardens. So she decided to sneak out and head over here so she could do what she occasionally has done for the past moon/month: surprise attacks.

After hearing Naruto's profession as a shinobi, along with what kind of missions and tasks they perform, Tyene wanted to see it herself if he was telling the truth on some matters. On occasions, she would sneak up on him and attack to see if he was supposedly as good as the Faceless Men. She had gotten the upper hand the first few times, but Naruto would end up beating her in the end… and all of the other times afterwards.

Whether it be with his odd clones of his to take the hit, switching himself with an inanimate object or pulling pranks on her in retaliation, he always got the upper hand on the youngest Sand Snake.

Once waking up this morning, Tyene tried to strike him in his guest room at the Gardens, only to find it empty. So she waited and waited inside of the room as she berated herself on either sleeping in too long or not staying awake long enough once getting here to strike the whiskered blonde when he was most vulnerable. Getting sick and tired of waiting, Tyene stepped outside and walked around the place to hopefully find Naruto.

Luckily for her, it didn't take long as he ended up at one of the pools to cool off from his morning workout routine that he apparently does. Tyene was about to go in and strike when she eventually saw her cousin, Arianne, at the pool chatting it up with her target. Supposedly had snuck out like she did earlier or later into the night to catch the blonde without him knowing. And once again, Tyene had to wait for her opportune moment to strike as she waited behind one of the blood orange trees.

It was at this time, however, Tyene learned a good amount of information during the conversation. The young snake already knew that Arianne was jealous of her and her siblings on not dealing with the septas, but hearing it made it seem more satisfying in her opinion. And then hearing what Naruto had to say afterwards about the kunoichi from his land was what really drew her in and wanted to make her learn more about them on a later time.

From hearing on the handful of kunoichi that Naruto admired the most back in his home village to going into detail on the one that is currently his village's leader. Tyene got really interested when hearing about the Fifth Hokage and possibly wished she could have the chance in meeting her to see how strong of a woman she really is. Though she did have to stifle her giggles when hearing about the story of Tsunade beating the Toad Sage, Jiraiya, towards the Stranger's doorstep when she caught him peeping on her.

Then there was the information pertaining to Naruto guessing that she and her other half sisters could wipe the floor with some of the kunoichi apparently. Tyene was confused on that until registering on most of the female warriors from Naruto's home village were apparently pathetic. With them not being trained well enough due to interferences of their versions of septas or something. The young Snake wasn't all that knowledgeable with politics quite yet, so give her some slack.

The conversation soon died with her lady cousin deep in thought, making Tyene prepare herself for the unannounced strike with daggers on hand. Just as she was about to sneakily make her way towards the pool, she saw something that made her question herself. With Naruto out of the pool, he shook himself due to not having a towel nearby to dry himself off. This resulted of him running his hands through his flattened hair, due to how much water accumulated in his sunny blonde locks, before lifting his head back and shook.

Now mind you that the youngest bastard of Oberyn Martell hasn't been interested in boys yet, with her thinking the majority she met so far have only been pretty boys or too old for her liking. Though she had been caught in the past of 'checking out the scenery' as it were from what her father stated, but she defended her claim that she was just appreciating people's appearances and bit a little nitpicky. Her father understood since he does that quite often whenever he traveled, but does it on a more in-depth level much towards her confusion.

But when seeing Naruto shaking off the water in his hair, she swore everything moved at a crawl and thought she saw the Uzumaki sparkle for some reason. Tyene blamed it on the rising sun to make the droplets glisten from both his now spiky hair and chiseled body, but that didn't explain the odd beating in her chest and her cheeks burning slightly. One stray thought came to mind of wanting to run her hands through his hair to see if it was indeed soft like foxfur from what her mother told her one time. Even the thought of wanting to touch some of his muscles for a brief moment to see how hard they are.

Though she did look away, but her eyes moved down towards the one scar over his heart, with the matching one on his back. This lead to the current question roaming through her mind as she wondered how he survived such a blow to begin with to leave such a scar. One that should practically kill anyone.

'I'm going to find out, one way or another.' Tyene thought as she made her move to hopefully make it towards his guest room at the Gardens. Without knowing of this, she shared the same thought and little drive her eldest cousin had at the moment.

 _ **-Two Hours Later, Sunspear-**_

'Took longer to get back here than I thought.' Naruto thought as he, Tyene and Arianne passed through the city's gates. The two Dornish girls were currently on horseback while he was walking alongside them.

For those who've seen the blonde Uzumaki quite often the past month would sometimes wonder why he's not riding a horse alongside the two girls. He clearly goes to Planky Town and the Water Gardens as his frequent stops so far and nowhere else, yet travels to those two places all on foot. Well with his standard Genin-Chunin speeds, added with chakra into the mix, Naruto can outrun horse level speeds (25-30 mph/8-10 lph) and possibly moreso.

Running 10 miles/3 leagues? Please… It's practically no sweat for the whiskered blonde.

Looking over towards the Sand Snake, Naruto sighed out as he saw the slightly, pouted look on her face. "Are you still pissed off at me on what happened earlier, Tyene?"

…..

"I'll take that as a yes then." He muttered. This got a giggle from the princess and a dirty look, with a slight blush, from the snake.

If you're wondering what they're referring to, it was the failed surprise attack on Naruto's life by Tyene's hands. She thought that she could surprise him while he was properly washing himself. Tyene thought she got the moment with his back turned towards her in the enlarged bath in his guest room. Going in for the strike, but it turned out that he switched himself with a clone that was making breakfast.

From there, the real Naruto jumped onto the intruder as both ended up in the bath. The two struggled for a bit and once again, Naruto was on top… Both literally and figuratively as the two had a staring contest before a small argument commenced. Pertaining of Naruto getting tired of Tyene trying to get the jump on him for the upteenth time to some other nonsense she seemed to spout from her mouth.

It was at this moment when Arianne stopped by Naruto's room to see if the shinobi could have breakfast with her. Once entering the guest room, she was surprised to see Naruto hovering over Tyene in the bath in all his naked glory. Arianne, of course, blushed when seeing the rest of his well developed form for his age, but recovered quickly as she giggled loudly to snap the bath's occupants out of their conversation.

Seeing the princess' expression made Naruto and Tyene unsettled as they wondered what was going on… That was until the two remembered where they were currently at. Tyene was the first to react as she looked downwards and saw 'little' Naruto; causing her to madly blush and letting out a surprised squeak like yell before hitting him across his head. In an odd occurrence of strength, this hit sent Naruto out of the bath and onto the nearby wall to render the shinobi unconscious for several minutes.

"I already said 'I'm sorry' like a dozen times already, Tyene." He frustratingly said as he rubbed his head slightly as the two Dornish girls dismounted from their horses. "But it was your fault to begin with on your continuous 'surprise attacks'.

Arianne chuckled slightly before speaking towards her younger cousin. "He's got you there."

"Oh shut up." Tyene growled out for her response.

Knowing that he wasn't going anywhere with the present conversation, Naruto walked away from the two cousins before turning back to them slightly as the stable boys took the horses away. "As much as I'd like to continue this conversation, I'm heading over towards the workshop. So if either of you need me, you know where to find me."

Without hearing much of a response, Naruto walked away from the two as they looked into his shrinking form. Once he was out of listening distance, Arianne turned towards her cousin with a small smirk on her face. Tyene soon saw this and voiced her thoughts.

"What?"

"You know what?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tyene stated in confusion as she didn't know what was going through the princess' mind at this moment.

"I've seen the way you looked at him during breakfast and on the ride back here."

Blinking at her older cousin, the snake could only voice her only present thought. "Excuse me?"

Giving her youngest cousin a smirk, Arianne decided to finally answer her thoughts. "You're interested in Naruto. Aren't you?"

Recoiling in surprise on the answer, Tyene didn't know on how to properly respond to this. All that she could muster was denial. "I'm not interested in him!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"And why would you think that?" Questioned the princess as she wanted to hear Tyene's reasons.

"Because he's so damn frustrating! That's why!" The snake stated in a harsh whisper as she didn't want to draw attention towards them. "I can't beat him whenever I want to get the upper hand during spars or sneaking up on him."

"Is that all?" Arianne mockley said as she knew there was more to what Tyene was saying, but didn't want to force it out right away. "Nothing else?" Only getting a responding glare as an answer, the princess sighed before chuckling a little. "So simple of an answer to what you seem to deny."

"The hell's that supposed to mean?"

Not wanting to get straight to the point right away, Arianne took a slight detour as she spoke. "I confess, Naruto has peaked my interests Tyene." Walking towards the palace, Tyene followed her cousin as she continued to speak. "I admit that he's cute and has a nice, developing body with those muscles of his. And I can quite tell that once older, Naruto will be very handsome with that wild look that seems to work well with him."

"Arianne… You can't seem to be that interested in him?"

"And why not, dear cousin?

"Because that he's not a lord or even a squire for instance." Tyene stated as she was a little worried on her older cousin. Despite their relationship, the young bastard sometimes considered the princess as her sister more than her half-sisters. "You're father wouldn't approve of him."

"And yet he has by giving our family three Valyrian steel weapons that will surely give us better standing in Westeros once people in and outside of our kingdom find out." The Dornish heir started off her explanation before continuing. "Not to mention your parents have taken quite the liking to him as a good friend and sparring partner. Naruto even got more respect from our respective fathers once he told us those convincing stories of his past missions before coming to this world."

At mention of this, Tyene briefly thought of the fascinating and interesting tales the shinobi regaled during the past weeks. The first one started off after the blond lost a sparring match against her father, making him explaining everything on how he got his Kubikiribōchō sword with what lead up to it during his mission at the Land of Waves. How Naruto helped liberate an entire country from a greedy man that stole it's entire fortune and ruled it with tyranny. Adopting the one assassin's philosophy of protecting someone precious to them will make one stronger before earning Zabuza's respect on the Wave Bridge. In the end, Naruto helped save the country's people from themselves by helping them rise up and take action once the Mist shinobi killed Gato.

Days past before Naruto told the story on what happened at his time in the Waterfall village. From befriending the young ruler, Shibuki, and a peculiar green haired and orange eyed girl named Fu before she went to a mission out of her home for the first time. During this time, Naruto eventually had to help prevent a coup as a missing-nin, Suien, wanted to take over with the legendary Hero's Water. And like with Wave, Naruto earned the residences respect and gained a better alliance and trade negotiation towards Konoha.

After that day, Naruto eventually spoke on the other mission he experienced from the Land of Spring/Snow. It dealt with an actress actually being heir to an entire kingdom that was controlled by her tyrannical uncle. Doto sought out his niece, due to a piece of jewelry she kept as it was a key to a massive treasure that could supposedly get Doto full control of the kingdom. In reality, it was a key to a machine that turned the winter climate country into one of spring. And in the end, the kingdom was freed once Naruto killed the man as Koyuki got out of her stubborn ways so she can be the ruler she was meant to be.

Though with that story, the family wondered what this 'movie' supposedly was and wanted to watch it before their eyes to really see most on what occurred. Regardless, at the end of each of these stories; Doran, Oberyn, Ellaria, Trystian, and Arianne favored Naruto more than they realized as the blonde made things quite convincing. Though Oberyn's daughters were quite skeptical, as always, but Tyene was borderlined as she enjoyed the tales.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Tyene spoke towards her royal cousin. "I understand that Arianne, but you're the princess of Dorne and you need to associate with men your age for the future of our House."

"But there lies a problem with that Tyene, the other boys we've met around our ages are all either too shy or too cocky." The princess said with disdain as several names crossed her mind before a smile graced her features. "Though with Naruto, he's quite fun and enjoyable to talk to since he's been living with us as our guest." A gleam soon appeared on her eyes as she lightly licked her lips. "Though I wonder what he can be like once I get to know him more, in an intimate fashion."

Hearing this got Tyene to stop in her tracks and look towards her cousin in shock. "Y-You must be joking." Not getting a response right away, the Sand Snake sped forward to get close to her cousin once more. "You can't be serious!"

"Possibly I am, Tyene." The princess said as she was getting her younger cousin to loosen up her defenses to let her hidden feelings towards the blonde surface, even just a little. "I'm the heiress and future ruler of Dorne, so I should have the very right to choose my future husband. But it's not to say that I can't have some fun beforehand."

"Y-You shouldn't be waving around your maidenhood like an open target like that Arianne! It's very valuable and you can't just give it away like that!" Tyene warned the princess as she knew her cousin was in a rebellious phase at this time and she didn't know why she was acting this way for a while now. "And you can't just give it to Naruto of all people!"

"Oh~ Sounds that you're quite worried." Having a coy smile on her face, she adopted a mock thinking pose as she briefly glanced at Tyene's twitching face. "Though are you worried for me or are you worried for Naruto? Worried of me giving such a prize to him or of me taking his 'maidenhood' as my own."

Not wanting to hear more of this, Tyene spoke out as she started to walk away from the princess. "I-I am not worried about him, Arianne!"

"Then what about the times of you spending time with him Tyene? On those days that he took time from his odd schedule to help give you pointers, pertaining to knowing how to properly use those throwing weapons of his? I saw those moments that you actually had with hints of smiles and slight gestures that you enjoyed them quite well… especially when he had to get into your personal bubble to help out on your movements. I even saw you staring at him from afar to study him, much like I have in these past weeks."

Hearing Arianne's statements made the young snake pause her movements. Not knowing how to properly respond as she tried to digest the information. Though the action failed as she couldn't reply at this time. All that Tyene could do was walk away with thoughts of denial ran through her mind as she didn't want to hear anymore from the princess.

Not known to the young snake, the Dornish princess had a small smile on her face mixed with a concerned look for her cousin.

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

Unbeknownst to the conversation taking place, with him as the primary topic, Naruto made his way towards the workshop stationed near the palace.

A day or so after staying at the palace guest room, Naruto felt bored from studying and learning at the library along with training on his chakra control and weapon skills. He needed something to do and one thought came to mind was either going on missions again or possibly making some weapons. On the later option, Naruto didn't have access to a forge so he could keep up with his smithing craft. He brought this up with Doran and the Dornish leader was able to solve the problem for the smithing idea.

Depending on how one could look at this, it could've been a coincidence or not that the blacksmith area at the palace no longer had a smither to man it. It was brought to Naruto's attention that prior to his arrival, the previous smither passed away from old age with neither apprentices or family to pass the shop onto someone else. So by right, Doran took ahold of it and sought out a worthy palace smither, but none was found.

Though with Naruto qualified as a Valyrian steel reforger, the blonde was given use the area as he saw fit… Provided that the Uzumaki will need to make weapons and other necessities for whatever Doran and the captain of the guard, Areo Hotah, ordered for the blonde to smith. Other than that, Naruto would be able to earn money again from either Sunspear and Shadow City or at the stand he sets up over at Planky Town.

As for missions though, the elder prince promised that he'll find something that could help qualify with his main occupation when the opportunity presents itself.

Entering his workshop, Naruto saw the variety of equipment and stations that makes up the entirety of the enlarged Forge. In the standard layout of the workshop contained the smith anvil, the closed forge with the added air pump to help keep the flames burning, the oil and water baths, and the varied tools hanging on the walls (mixture of original owner, what Naruto made and ones found in Old Valyria). Everything else about the place was added on from what Naruto made by himself and from what he unsealed from the time he and Oberyn raided the Old Valyrian shrine with it's smithing area.

On one end of the Forge had a standardized kiln and a smaller sized one for specific works with the varied tataras for blum making. Another end had the varied sandstone wheels with different grits, the coal forge, the fly and wheel presses, and the varied rolling wheels. On another section of the Forge was his carving station for woodwork and finer details on metalwork. These were just some of the whole work area Naruto had in his disposal. All that he was missing were some of the motorized power hammers, sanders and other machines that would've been nice to have, but the blonde made up for it with his clones and chakra empowered blows.

"I wonder how last night's projects turned out." Naruto muttered as he went towards one of the work areas. He already knew the result, due to his clone's memories, but he'd like to see them with his own eyes.

Once getting over there, Naruto's blue eyes landed upon a variety of crossbows that he'd been working on for the past month. Mostly drawn from inspiration of the crossbows he'd seen in his dreams that the blonde thought at first would've been easy to make… on two of the models at least. The others took time with the mechanics to hopefully have them properly function. This would've taken forever to make if it wasn't for Naruto remembering different weapon schematics back at the Land of Spring/Snow after Koyuki became Daimyo.

Normally crossbows can be fine on their own, as they should be, but when Naruto first used one of them back on the Old Valyrian island he didn't enjoy how long it took to reload before firing. When looking over the designs on what the typical Westerosi made were, he saw they were Light and Heavy crossbows when comparing them towards his dreams. So he decided to take it up himself to change things.

The first was a one handed crossbow to at least help lighten one's load if they so happen to be carrying it, unlike a light/heavy crossbow of it's added weight. Loading an arrow into the slot, it was quick before Naruto pulled the trigger at a far off target in the workshop to show how well it worked. Satisfied as he went over to retrieve the arrow, Naruto looked onto the other one handed crossbows nearby.

One had a placement on top with different sized containers off to the side. Taking the smaller one and attached it to the small crossbow, Naruto held onto the trigger at the same target from before to see a volley of arrows leave the barrel before none were left. This got Naruto to know once again that his magazine designed, one handed repeater crossbow works.

Another one handed crossbow had a magazine poking off it's side that seemed to have ten barreled slots. Doing this process again, Naruto pulled the trigger. Though unlike before he had to keep fingering the trigger to fire each consecutive shot as the barrel moved from left to right. Once empty, Naruto had to crank the lever on the other side to move the magazine back so he can reload the arrows back into place. Also unlike the previous crossbow, the magazine couldn't be removed unless it needed to be cleaned up or for repairs.

With the one handed crossbows inspections done, Naruto checked the other ones that were finished last night. Each of them were of a standard crossbow size that some were similar while others were completely different. The Avelyn, a three bowed weapon that can fire three arrows before the need to reload. The Sniper, an elongated crossbow with different sight attachments to help fire upon enemies from affair or to help scout from a distance. Then there were the repeaters on a standard crossbow size with the magazines either on top or on the bottom.

Naruto wanted to present these to Doran and Areo Hotah to hopefully change a bit in terms of weaponry. Archers and those for security detail up on the palace walls could still use their bows and arrows, but these new crossbows could maybe make things interesting when the opportunity presents itself. From either in close moments for the one handed crossbows or if the worst happens, helps during times of war.

Naruto hoped these could be accepted, but if not then he would keep a few of them for his own use. As for the rest, then he'll make more and sell them over at his Planky Town stand. Either way, he'll sell them regardless for his time and effort.

After inspecting the crossbows with his own hands, Naruto looked off to the side to see the last items on his list before working on whatever tasks given to him today. The first was the double-edged twisted blade that he identified as a Firelink sword as it laid off near the forge. He identified it now once dreaming about it the first time at the opened spaced, Firelink Shrine and new some of its uses. Once placing it into a campfire, he can theoretically feel fully rested and energized after resting near the blade. Not only that but could travel long distances in an instant, which reminded Naruto greatly of the Fourth Hokage's signature technique.

With the first use, nothing happened actually as the flames didn't grow and glow brighter. All it did was just making the blade hot and nothing else. Naruto could still feel the power inside of the twisted blade, but nothing seemed to awaken it after kami knows how long. As for the second function, he didn't have another copy of the sword and making another one would be impossible to create; so the teleportation function wouldn't be accessible. But Naruto knew there were other things about the blade that he obviously hasn't figured out yet.

The last item he checked on was an outfit hung onto a mannequin set to either show off a suit of armor or clothing set. It had a black tunic top with leather straps across his chest and some orange stitching along the edges for details. A creme colored pair of pants and long sleeved white shirt underneath the tunic. A pair of dark leather knee-high boots and matching bracers connected to the fingerless gloves with the red Uzumaki clan symbol sewn into it. To finish off the outfit was a seemingly large, tattered blue scarf as part of it was draped over a single pauldron over the left shoulder.

(Picture Link's outfit from Hyrule Warriors without the cap, no markings on the scarf, and dye it mostly black on the tunic.)

The outfit was an experiment of his after he checked on the large blue waistcloth of the golem suit he acquired from Old Valyria. Naruto planned on smelting down the large armor into smaller armor sets to his liking once he stops growing so he wouldn't end up outgrowing his recently made armor. Though this thought process changed once checking on the waistcloth as he saw there were metal woven into the fabric. Not just any metal, but Valyrian steel.

This gave Naruto a new set of ideas on what he could possibly do exactly to have the legendary steel woven into his clothing. But before he can do such a thing, the blonde needed to test out the craft by thinning out regular steel into fabric size and start knitting away with other fabric. It's supposed to be blade and projectile proof from most armaments as an end result and once having Valyrian steel woven into the clothing. It'll be like wearing the legendary armor without anyone noticing. Though with the scarf, it's actually part of the giant waistcloth as he didn't want to waste the good cloth.

The Uzumaki already had several outfits drawn out and will be starting to make them once he stopped growing. But for now, he had the simplest outfit made with standard steel and Naruto can honestly say it was quite frustrating on the process. And what he needed to do was take his outfit out for a field test.

'Oh I can't wait to start wearing the Valyrian steel outfits.' Naruto chuckled in thought as he can imagine everyone's expressions once seeing them. He was told by Doran when he saw the large suit of armor, it was could possibly be worth three or so large castles while a normal sized suit of armor would have purchased a single one. So with him wearing the outfits, they'll become the most expensive articles of clothing ever in the entire world.

And don't get Naruto started with what he plans to do with the Valyrian steel scraps he still has in his possession.

His thoughts soon ended as he heard loud knocking out of his workshop. It was soon followed by a strong, male voice speaking towards him. "Are you in here, Naruto?!"

"Give me a second!" Called out the blonde as he made his way towards the opening of his workshop. Once there he saw who it was. "Oh hello Areo. Do you have an order for me to make for you or is it something else?"

Areo Hotah is a large, broad-shouldered man who wore the yellow and black clothing to signify his standing as captain of the guards. Doran's personal bodyguard is a bald, dark skinned warrior that originated from Norvos and was sold to Bearded Priests from said Free City. After his training, he was assigned to Doran's future wife and once traveling to Dorne years ago, Areo swore to protect the Martell family with his life.

"I'm afraid it's something else Naruto." The bodyguard stated with his lance on hand. "Prince Doran would like to speak to you right away." Blinking in confusion on what the elder prince needed him for, Naruto complied as he followed the captain of the guard.

It took about five or so minutes to get where Areo was leading the shinobi. Once entering the one room, Naruto recognized it being one of the palace's meeting chambers. The shinobi expected to only see Doran, but was surprised to see Oberyn there as well.

"Naruto." Doran simply said in an even voice. "It's good for you to be here right now.

"It's fine, Lord Doran." Naruto said, even though he was only at the palace for roughly ten minutes so far. "Though is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so, young friend." Stated the Viper as he looked towards the blonde in the room. "We have a problem in our hands."

"Which is what exactly, Oberyn?"

"To start things off Naruto, what do you know of the Stepstone Islands?"

"Well… There was a good amount of information you told me during the month trip getting back over here. Um… Anyways the islands were originally the connecting land-bridge between Westeros and Essos thousands of years ago for the First Men to come to this continent. But sometime later, the bridge broke apart and all that remains of said bridge broke apart into three pieces: the Broken Arm here in Dorne, the Disputed Lands in Essos and the Stepstone Islands."

"Very good. And what else?"

"It was the location where the exiled members of House Blackfyre resided until their extinction. And now the islanders are primarily pirates, sellswords and sell sails. Other than that, I have no idea." Commented the shinobi, earning small nods from the brothers. "So what's going on over there?"

Rubbing his eyes a little, Doran spoke towards the shinobi guest. "Since we are so close to the Stepstones, Dorne has kept watch over most of the island chain for years to be sure none of the pirates go out of control. We have spies reporting in every week or so to bring up summaries of the activity going on.

It helps when predicting when they'd raid major ports and hopefully intercept them in time by either with our sails or sending a raven to said ports for an early warning. For if the pirates started running amok, we would send our forces in and control the situation. But if it's much more dire, and being of last resort, we then need to immediately send word to King's Landing. The Master of Ships would send over the Royal Fleet to solve the problem once and for all."

It was then the younger brother took over on the situation at hand. "But recently, our spies stopped reporting in. Not one, not three, but all of them and this got us very worried as they missed their deadline for reports."

"Can't you two just send over new spies over to those specified islands?"

"We had thought of that Naruto, but it's not as simple as you think." Continued the Viper as he let out a frustrated sigh. "It's a slow process if we try that method and it takes a while for each to integrate themselves into the area. Though, right now, I'm very jealous on how the fucking Spider can manage such a network."

Ignoring his brothers complaint, Doran went back on track. "With spies, it's not an easy process that one false moment and they'd be found out. If it was with other places, here in Westeros, then punishments vary depending on where the person was caught. But when dealing with pirates, the spies would get killed by them after being tortured or worse."

"And you two don't want to waste any more lives then." Naruto said as he got the idea. "But where do I come in?"

"This... is going against our better judgments, I can honestly say that Naruto." Stated the elder prince as he fidgeted his fingers across the pommel of his cane sword. "But we have no other option."

"Which is what exactly?" Questioned the blonde as he had a feeling that it's not going to be good in the slightest.

Looking straight into Naruto's eyes from the seat of his couch, Oberyn spoke to his young friend for the past two moons on his and Doran's request. "We need you to go to the islands, survey the areas, find out what happened to our spies, and learn of what's going on over there. We don't want to jump to any conclusions that could spark a war without cold, hard facts. Will you do this for us Naruto?"

Hearing all of this honestly made the Uzumaki nervous. Why wouldn't he? It was a big, important mission that his hosts and friends asked him to help with their current problem at hand.

"I'll do what I can Lord Doran, Lord Oberyn." Stated the blonde with a reassuring tone. "And when should I head out towards the islands?"

Hearing this made the Viper smile a bit while getting the elder brother a semi-pleased one before speaking. "During the twilight hours as the dying sun will help cover your tracks to make things more effective, I believe. Though to save you some trouble, we'll have you dropped off by ship."

"So be sure you are well equipped by then Naruto." Oberyn said, getting a nod from his young friend.

"Right and until then, good day."

Heading out of the room, Naruto had some destinations in mind to help prepare him for his upcoming solo mission. The blonde always wondered what it would've been like to go on one, but didn't expect one so soon with such importance. Though in his line of work and experience, things tend to be very unpredictable for the Uzumaki.

"Wait… He just called me 'Lord'." The younger brother said in realization before he laughed a little. "Finally! He gives me the respect I deserve!"

"Don't get too used to it, Oby-san!" The Uzumaki's voice called out from outside of the door, leaving a silently pouting Viper and his chuckling brother back in the meeting room.

 _ **-Hours Later, Off the Coast of Stepstone Islands-**_

"We're here kid." A sailor spoke towards the shinobi on deck, who was checking his gear for the upteenth time.

Naruto was currently wearing his experimental armor with his forehead protector on. In one of his pouches, tied to his right leg, held his kunai, shuriken, senbon, tags, wire and both food and blood pills. On one of the straps on his waist contained his scrolls to hold his extra ammunition for his throwing weapons and his one handed crossbows. Lastly there was his Amaterasu greatsword strapped onto his back with it's crude dagger strapped onto his waist. He even had his Kubikiribōchō sealed up in his arm just in case of anything.

"Really? Huh thought it would've taken longer."

"...Don't know what gave you that idea, but we had sailed for roughly four hours or so."

"Oh, right." Looking off to the side; Naruto saw that the sun was in it's twilight hours. 'Must've been so focused on preparing that I didn't even notice all that well.'

"Then it's time for you to head on out." Stated the sailor as he got the blonde's attention again. "We got our orders to drop you off near the Gallows before we need to head on back to Dorne."

"That's fine, Kyle."

"So would you like to use one of our rowboats to help get you ashore?" Kyle asked, only to get a shake of the head. "Don't tell me you plan on swimming the rest of the way."

Naruto chuckled in response. "Something like that."

"Whatever. But be sure to head on out in a few minutes, just in case you decide to change your mind on the rowboat. We'll be heading back by then. And remember for you getting back, that's all on your own boy." Was all Kyle the sailor said before he walked away from the shinobi.

Looking towards the island, Naruto reflected on what happened after being assigned this mission by the Martell brothers. Wanting to properly prepare for what's to come, the Uzumaki had kept himself very busy. Having clones go through the Smithing shop and make loads of kunai, shuriken, senbon, arrows and tags since he didn't know if he might end up facing an army over there. Naruto fought against several of his clones to keep up with his skill on both of his sword sets and chakra skills as he tried not to destroy the training grounds. All of this was done while having several clones go through the library to learn more about the island chain he didn't know before.

When asking the brothers on which islands in particular he'd be needing to check on, Naruto learned his objectives lied on the Grey Gallows. The Gallows were the lower half of the island chain and primary locations for the pirates. As for the Bloodstones, which is the upper half of the majority of the island chain, is left alone for being said to be cursed after the last Blackfyre Rebellion thirty-seven years ago. And pirates are supposedly superstitious so that makes things simpler to some degree.

So now, Naruto is tasked to head to the Gallows and find out what happened to the Dornish spies. Though with the blonde's track record regarding missions, things tend to always go sideways with the unexpected. And everyone knows that no mission is ever simple in the slightest.

'Time to get going then. And into pirate infested waters I go.' Naruto thought as he walked towards the edge of the boat, climbed off and landed on the water before going in a jogging pace towards his destination.

If Naruto were to look back at the ship, he would've seen the rowboat get lowered by someone he wouldn't have thought to come onto this possibly dangerous mission. Almond eyes staring at his shrinking form as the boat came in contact with the water. Once the rope is unfastened from the ship, the person took action and rowed herself towards the direction Naruto was heading towards.

'You're not getting away from me that easily Naruto.' Thought Oberyn's youngest daughter as she steadied her course while trying her best to catch up to the blonde shinobi.

Currently wearing a leather fighting outfit that covered her shoulders and her torso while leaving her arms bare. It also consisted of light brown pants with a brown leather battle skirt and matching boots. To finish off her attire was a light brown wrap around her head, the leather wristguards, and a pair of daggers on each side of her hips.

(Picture Tyene Sand's outfit from GoT season 5 when fighting Bronn and Jaime)

Now you might be wondering why Tyene's here in the open waters instead of back home in Sunspear. You're thinking she got permission from her father and uncle to assist Naruto on this important mission. Hoping that the youngest bastard daughter is some sort of secret backup for the blonde.

To tell you the truth, the youngest Snake never had permission to begin with and left without her family knowing. Out of her own selfish desires, Tyene ventured on her own to journey with Naruto on this mission given to him. Without him knowing, of course.

You can probably blame what happened earlier this morning as a start when chatting with Arianne. And after that conversation, Tyene spent a good portion of her day thinking things over. This frustrated her to no end as Tyene was left with more questions than answers in her thoughts towards the blonde guest of her family House. She wanted to deny such things, but it was hard to do so while reflecting back on the past weeks.

Tyene never noticed Arianne during the times the snake studied Naruto from afar while he worked in the forge, trained at the palace, reading out loud at the family gallery and learned from the library. Mind you that most of those moments, she tried to do sneak attacks and wanted the best possible time to strike. So much of her surroundings ended up drowned out.

Though on the few times Tyene did notice things were towards her half-sisters as they sent disapproving glances her way. They would interfere on most interactions Tyene had with Naruto during the few lessons he gave her as they wanted pointers as well or something else that seemed to unnerve the younger snake. Tyene never knew why and wanted to seek her sisters out on such things now she thought about it, but that would come up at a better time.

Now as to how Tyene got involved in her current situation, she overheard the conversation her father and uncle had with Naruto earlier by chance. She felt jealous as Naruto, whose roughly her age, was sent out for this mission that could be quite the adventure. Someone who should be much older, with several others, to handle such an ordeal. And yet the Uzumaki is doing this all by himself.

Shoving past her rational thoughts, consisting of Naruto being properly trained for this sort of thing and him handling the mission on his own, Tyene decided to secretly join him. She wore her best armor and brought some food for the ship ride towards their destination as a stow-away. And this was all done after Tyene lied to her family of her staying at the Water Gardens for the evening, hopefully buying herself time for the next day or so.

'Damn him and his water-walking ability of his.' The snake thought as she tried to row faster. 'It'll take too long to catch up at this pace… I'll probably have to speed my approach once I'm on land to find him.'

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

"Wish I could've been dropped off at port. But that would've been too suspicious for a pirate guard to notice the ship coming and going too soon." Naruto muttered as he made it to the neighboring island to Torturer's Deep, the main port island for the Gallows.

"Okay… Now I need to either find the highest point of the island and nab a pirate's map to get a good layout of the areas." He listed off as he started walking through the forest. "That'll at least first help me plan out my routes for anything once I'm at the Deep."

The terrain wasn't all that bad with the steep hills and foliage he trekked through. He was about to even consider this island uninhabited until he saw a few wooden towers hiddenly placed behind some bigger trees. At least he knew that pirates were probably stationed on the island or that this place was once a colony before said pirates took over.

He chakra walked up the tower and reached the top to be able to see the twilight covered scenery before him. Somewhat reminded him of Konoha, minus the amount of buildings in comparison. Naruto situated himself on top of the tower and overlooked the area when he heard people down below.

"...And did you get that git to finally open his fuckin mouth for info?"

"Afraid not mate. The man was stubborn, even as he bled to death."

"Well ain't that great." The first pirate sarcastically stated as he spat on the ground. "Though I wonder how the others fair in getting what we want out of them."

"Who knows. Even taking those books from them aren't helping out in trying to decipher them." The second man said as the two kept moving along before going into other discussions.

Back on his placement on the tower, Naruto narrowed his eyes on the two. He had the sinking suspicion they were talking about one of the Dornish spies. Wanting to deal with this quickly, Naruto pulled out one of his crossbows and took aim before firing at one of the pirate's heads. With the man quickly dead, the shinobi saw in his sights the second pirate freaking out on what just happened before trying to run off for help. Not wanting to let that occur; Naruto fired another arrow at the back of the pirate's knee, making him fall to the ground.

"Probably time to say hello." Jumping down from the tower, the blonde landed in a low *thud* before making his way towards downed pirate, who was crawling away and yelling out for help. "Nice day we're having, isn't it?"

Turning towards the shinobi, the pirate saw the crossbow and put two and two together. "YOU FUCKER! I'M GOING TO GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!"

'I'd like to see him try.' He thought before squatting down out of reaching distance. "Would you be so kind as to tell me where you kept your prisoner?"

"I ain't tellin you shit!"

Shaking his head in a mock fashion, Naruto spoke back. "And here I was trying to be nice." Taking aim at the man's uninjured knee from behind, the blonde continued to speak. "I'll ask again on where you kept your prisoner or else you'll have another arrow to the knee." All he got back was a bit of spit landing on his pants. "Have it your way then."

*THWIP*

"FUCK!" The man cried out in extreme pain as both of his knees were pierced from behind.

"I'll ask you one last time or else the next one will be for your groin and that will be extremely unpleasant." The shinobi stated as he aimed his repeater crossbow at the man's lower region. "Now where did you keep your dead prisoner?"

"A-About half a mile away from here."

*THWIP*

"FU-MMMPH!" The man loudly cried out before Naruto covered his mouth to drown out the volume.

"Sorry, finger slipped." Half apologized the whiskered teen as he looked down to the man's lower region. "And sorry about your dick… Though I don't want to check if it got lopped off or the arrow hit right above it." All Naruto got in return were tears coming from the angry eyes he was receiving due to the extreme amounts of pain. "Also which direction is it exactly?"

Lifting up his hand, Naruto was met with a series of angry yells that would've promised him pain… if the pirate had anything to back up the claim now. Especially since the man won't be walking anymore with the shattered kneecaps and the pirate possibly being a eunuch now. Getting tired from the yells, Naruto shot the man a few times on his limbs to make the pirate whimper in pain.

"I really don't have all night to go over with this now. So just tell me where the body is kept and I'll end your suffering now or leave you to bleed out like of what you and your buddy did with the Dornish spy." Naruto offered the choices, making the man take the easy route.

"It's North of here in a shack… Now… K-Kill me... P-Please!"

"Okay," Naruto said as he aimed the crossbow at the pirate's head, "but not because you told me to."

*THWIP*

"Man… I need to stop hanging around Oby-san and Ella-san too much." Naruto muttered as he went to pry out the arrows out of the dead pirates. "Their sadistic natures are starting to rub off on me. Though if I start licking blood like the crazy snake lady back in Konoha, then I'll need counseling… Then again I could blame those damn dreams for the past month for making me be like this, I think."

Once retrieving his ammo, Naruto dragged the bodies to a nearby bush before pilfering the bodies of any form of value and weaponry. Though there wasn't much on both, little things can go a long way. Especially finding a map of the lower half of the island chain.

"This will help at least." Doing a quick scan of the map, Naruto created a handful of clones and had them spread out from their location to take care of whatever pirates there are in a discreet fashion. "Now to find the body."

Looking up towards the twilight sky, seeing the small hints of stars, Naruto got a general idea where to go now. Leaping up into the air before landing onto a tree and jumped across several others to get towards his destination. With his speed, it didn't take long at all to find the shack to find it somewhat guarded.

Taking aim once more with his crossbow, Naruto fired several shots in rapid succession to take care of the pirate guards. Once on the ground, Naruto carefully walked towards the door to hear some frustrated groans and curses spoken out. Curious on what is going on, Naruto opened the door slightly to see a pirate sitting by a desk as he scribbled on paper with a book on the side.

"Whoever made this stupid code is bloody brilliant while also fucking annoying to decipher."

Opening the door a bit wider, Naruto saw off to the side the dead spy in question. This lead the Uzumaki to believe the pirate was trying to crack the deceased man's journal on what took place on the island chain. And with the amount of crumpled papers on the ground, wasn't that hard to realize the pirate was unsuccessful.

'Need to get that book back to Oby-san and Doran-sama.' He thought before looking back at the corpse. 'And I'll probably need to get that body back home, along with the others if they so happen to be dead and their books as well.' Lifting up his repeater crossbow, Naruto pulled the trigger to get a resounding *Click* to indicate that the magazine was either empty or the weapon jammed.

'Crap.'

"Who's there?" The pirate spoke out as he heard the clicking noise and turned towards the source. Of course he wasn't fast enough as the shinobi tossed the crossbow at the man's face. He stumbled back before a fist came flying into his face to make him fall onto the floor. "FUCK-*TWHIP*-AAAAAHHHH!"

Reason for the scream was the recent arrow in the crossbow getting back into place before Naruto fired it into the man's groin. And by the looks of it with how much blood seemed to come out indicates the man's balls and dick were badly pierced. The pirate already brought his hands to his groin in hopes of trying to pull it out, but it was too painful to do so.

"Where are the other spies asshole?"

"F-FUCK YOU!"

"...Seriously? Those are your last words: fuck you?" The blonde said in an unimpressed tone. "Surely you could do better."

"...C-CUNT!"

"Wow~ You're really shitty at dying, you know that? *TWHIP* Now let's get things taken care of here."

Going over to the corpse, Naruto said a silent prayer to the poor man before sealing the man's corpse inside of one of this storage scrolls. From there, the blonde went over to the desk to retrieve the spy book before acquiring the arrows from the dead bodies in and out of the shack. And once done, Naruto was soon assaulted by his clones' memories that many other pirates on the island were taken care of. Their bodies pilfered of goods, coin and weapons and one of them were bringing back another dead spy and journal to the boss.

Though one particular memory came back that made the Uzumaki frown a little. There was a ship docked on the coast and it was going to head straight towards Torturer's Deep. Problem was with how many pirates are at the dock and as much as he'd like to plow right through the lot, it would be too much of a hassle and might sound off an alarm at the Deep if the ship wasn't back on time.

"I could kill off the crew and henge many of my clones, but I don't know if there are protocols with them." He muttered while adopting a thinking pose. "Maybe just henge into one of them to save me the trouble or just sneak aboard and hide out before they dock."

With his decision made, Naruto made his way towards his destination. If he would've paid more attention towards his surroundings, Naruto would've noticed Tyene running into the area with a pained expression on her face. Clearly showing she ran all this way from running after getting the rowboat onto the island. She thought she clearly made it back to Naruto until seeing him run off to parts unknown, making her groan before going after the shinobi.

It took some time for the Sand Snake to catch up to the shinobi by this point. From following his footprints, looking over the pirate corpses in the nearby bushes to trusting her gut in finding the right direction in where Naruto went off to. And now Tyene had to do this again, but hopefully sooner or else she'd lose track of him.

Though Lady Luck seemed to smile upon the Dornish bastard as it didn't take long for her finding out where Naruto headed off to. Seeing the semi-open area, once passing a variety of trees, Tyene looked from a small cliffside to see a grouping of pirates near a dock. It was clear to her that said pirates were loading and unloading certain cargo to finish up the day.

'Question is, where is Naruto?' Tyene thought as she tried looking for the whiskered blonde. Without having a seeing eye glass device and the darkening of the sky, it was quite hard for her to spot him. 'Could he be hiding in the trees surveying the area or… could he already be in the ship?'

Remembering the overheard details of his mission, Naruto would most likely need to sneak aboard an enemy ship, if needed, to get onto the next island. She figured at first he could literally walk or run towards the island in question, but like any other man he would grow tired in such a task. Who knows for sure.

With that in mind, Tyene made her way back around to get onto the field below.

'This is going to be very tricky if I want to get onto that ship.' She thought as she quickly hid behind one of the crates near the area's end. 'But with the darkness hitting the sky, it might help to my advantage.'

Seeing a pirate come towards her position, as she peaked off to the side, Tyene had to time it just right on either not getting spotted or take out the incoming man. Not wanting to rise commotion, she quickly moved onto the crate's other side before moving forward. Tyene did have to walk in a quickened pace to get there as none of the patrolling pirates spotted her.

The mixed experiences of her parent's training and trying to one up Naruto were paying off as she remained undetected while moving around the area. There were some instances that some men almost spotted her, but she couldn't move from her position for such time until the curious men went away. Though she did have to silently kill a man, by covering his mouth and slitting his throat, that was in her way from moving forward.

By the time she made it to the ship, the young Snake heard the ship's bells ring with a following yell to indicate they were now leaving. Cursing her luck a little, Tyene quickly went into the water and swam towards the ship's hull before climbing up. Though this process was easier said than done, with her needing to do it as quietly as possible.

Once holding onto the ship's rear, Tyene made her way up before going towards the side just in case of any pirates peering her way. It wasn't easy with her hands soaked that she almost slipped a few times, but the Dornish girl pushed forward with her personal task. By the time she got to the ship's deck, the vessel was now sailing off.

"Made it." Tyene sighed.

Before she could move however, a hand clamped onto her mouth and was pulled back. She let out a muffled scream and tried to fight, but the additional arms around her stopped that from happening. It wasn't long until she and the people who took hold of her got inside of the lower levels of the ship.

'I swear when I get out of this, I'm going to gut these men.' Tyene thought as she felt one of the men grope her ass in the struggle. She looked at each of the men with harsh glares that would've killed each of them, if that were to ever happen.

These stopped once at the far corner of the lower levels when, to her surprise, the pirates gently placed her down onto the wooden floor. Even more so when they backed away from her. And before Tyene could say anything, the pirates went up in smoke to only leave Naruto in their place as his eye was twitching like crazy.

"What the hell are you doing here, Tyene?" Naruto spoke out in a harsh whisper.

"...I can explain." She sheepishly said, knowing that she was now going to be in a lot of trouble once home.

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

 **AN:**

 **Sorry for the delays but there were three things causing me problems. One being family, with them causing me not being able to work on the story on my free time. Two being writer's blocks… usual bit for everyone. And three being research… Lots… and lots… and lots of research since I needed to clean up my story notes and figure out what stuff could make things better for the story and interesting and it drove me nuts.**

 **Ok so I keep getting similar comments every so often of Naruto crushing and defeating someone easily. Well he pretty much can, with his chakra and all, but I need to remind you readers that this Naruto is before the whole 'training trip' stuff with Jiraiya. Naruto hasn't had this opportunity at all with how he got to Planetos. So sorry to those thinking that he's in his 4th Shinobi War level strength, but he's not.**

 **Though with him gaining more shinobi skills, I have plans on that so please stop asking me about it.**

 **As for last chapter, I wasn't having Naruto use his chakra in his sparring session with Oberyn since I wanted it to be just plain, physical skill. If Naruto used his chakra in the fight, then it would've been too easy in my opinion. So sorry once again if I disappointed varying readers on that bit.**

 **Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

 **R &R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto, SoulsBorne or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Writing/Singing_

 _"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

 _ **-Scene Shift-**_

 **Chapter 6: Into the Pirates Den**

"...Then you better start explaining."

Things were going so well on this mission given to him by the Martel brothers. Going through the neighboring island and cleaning up a good portion of pirates and procuring the spy journals so far. Naruto didn't expect there to be any problems early on, which he guessed will come about later as most of his past missions tended to be… Well asides from the duck butt retrieval one.

But it seemed Bad Luck Murphy decided to change that up for the Uzumaki with Tyene being here.

"Well?"

Tyene fumbled a little as she tried to think of an excuse. One did come to mind and quickly voiced it in a hushed tone, due to remembering where they were at. "My father sent me to help you out."

Naruto knocked his heat to the side as he stared at her. "Did he now."

"Yes he did."

"Then why wasn't I told of such a thing when he saw me off back at Sunspear?" Said the shinobi as he saw her flinch a little. "All he did was wish me luck before I made my way towards Planky Town. Reminding me on what I need to do for the mission and that was it." He narrowed his eyes and saw her getting rather nervous. "So unless he suddenly changed his mind and sent you afterwards, I highly doubt you were given your father's permission to come."

She tried to say something, but he interrupted her with a cheeky tone. "I call bull~!" He then went into a serious tone. "So tell me why you decided to be here, Tyene?"

She didn't say anything at this point as she looked away from his gaze.

The blonde shinobi merely rubbed his eyes before speaking once more. "Tell me or I will tie you to a poll with dozens of pee waiting dogs ready to set ablaze on ya."

"...You wouldn't dare!" Said the Sand Snake, in a harsh whisper.

"Really?" Naruto gave a childish smile as he cross his arms, challenging her to prove him wrong. "Have you even remembered all of my pranks, Tyene? They were real, just so you know. If I could be able to summon my Toad friends again, for some reason I really can't at the current time, I could get them to get the official papers on the shit I pulled back home to say otherwise."

Tyene paled… She was going to come clean after all… Hell she even remembered some of the pranks he pulled back at Sunspear that really made people go on edge and to keep the guards on their toes. So Tyene rose her hands a little to hopefully calm him down on what she's about to say. "Alright just… don't get mad…"

"Depends on what I hear." He said blankly. He didn't like her acting like this, but this world is always making him act more on guard than he should… and he was considered to be the train assassin here! "Deal?"

The Sand Snake guled a little as she fiddled with her fingers a little. "I… I uh…"

"C'mon I don't have all night." He rushed her incase she tried to make up a lie. Especially since they were currently on a pirate ship and someone might come down to this section of the hull anytime now.

She flinched as her plan to make something up was now out of the window. So with a small sigh, she spoke. "I… was feeling jealous."

"...What?" Naruto said stunned as he was seriously surprised at that statement, what could she be jealous about. Noticing his look, she took it as a gesture to continue.

"I… was feeling jealous of father taking quite the shine with you."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Like that the blonde was about to resume on his scouting before she grabbed his wrist to make him look back at her.

"You don't understand, Naruto." Speaking with a slight glare. "It's not just him, but also mother has a lot of praise with you… You, who've done all these and ever since they've found you in Old Valyria. The skills, the spars, _everything_."

He gave her a sad smile, "So? At least you can still fall on their unconditional love." He joked as he moved back noticing a person getting to close but thankfully left just as quickly.

"It's not just that, but you've had all of these adventures for less than a year that many would brush off as a murmur's tale. But you are too damn convincing with your… skills that say otherwise." She looked away as her hands tightened into fists. "Father had traveled around the world for five years which made him become who he is today and yet you've possibly done more in a fraction of the time."

She then looked back at him with hardened eyes with hurt behind her gaze. "And I've yearned to do the same, like my father, of having adventures of my own… So you coming into our lives made things sting, I think, and made me feel lesser than what I really am. And I thought if I could come on this mission father and uncle gave you, then I could maybe prove my worth to go out on missions as well for my House."

"...I'm sorry, that you felt this way…" Naruto said honestly feeling bad for the girl to feel this much jealousy from his actions and presence alone. "If it makes you feel better, I just did it because it was my duty and me having to survive. And to you guys of course… the power to protect someone always brings the hidden potential out off anyone."

His eyes hardened a bit more and spoke in an even tone. "But do you have any idea what you've done, Tyene? You came here without your family knowing. They must be fucking worried sick about you. And what would happen if you died here because of being here without them knowing. Your parents and your sisters would be completely devastated. Even your uncle and cousins. Not to mention when we get back, if you survive, you'd be harshly punished for pulling this stunt."

Tyene looked away once again with shame across her features.

"There's a difference between proving yourselves and being an idiot… and this is me having the knucklehead nickname. And here I thought you, of all people I have met since coming to this world, was smarter than that." He explained as the girl lowered head feeling the weight of his words.

"Was… not the right to say..." He muttered while scratching the back of his head. Maybe he should've allowed her to be angry at him, but he shook his head at this. If she was gonna act like brat, then he was going to treat her like one. "I can understand being underestimated because you're young or as a girl, in this world and their beliefs, but acting like an idiot will prove others that their opinions are right about you."

He sighed before sitting down on a nearby barrel. Summoning a few clones and henged them, they went off to do their job as he spoke his thoughts. "I know that too well... I have things to prove too ya know? But we have to think harder, not work harder."

She stood still as Naruto words hang off in her mind…

"You should remember that I've talked about Sasuke-teme in the past and how much of a big-shot asshole he was back in Konoha. Well I was the underdog, the dead last, everything you could think of-of being lowest of the low. I worked hard for so long so I could try to be his equal and fight just as well as he did. But things had to change at one point when we got into the Chunin Exams..."

And so the blonde started telling her the story he previously left out from his previous tales told to her family. Tyene didn't say anything at all during the ride as she listened to every detail. Not that she couldn't really do anything else, but hide while Naruto's clones tried to keep the pirates away from their position.

Tyene learned about the tests Naruto had to participate in. The first dealt with him having to literally be a literal 'bird' (her father's term on being a spy) to gather information, yet he barely passed by not answering a single question with him not knowing the first test's real purpose. The second dealt him going through the Forest of Death where he fought many people to progress; yet was knocked out for most of it after fighting a giant snake that literally ate him, broke out by making the snake vomit him out before going up against a literal snake-man that Naruto henged into on his previous tales: Orochi-something.

Things progressed with the qualifying rounds in a tourney-like bracket before getting into the final part of the exams. Tyene became fascinated with the fights Naruto regaled her, yet paled on the specific deaths and injuries occured on the specific ones like Rock Lee vs Gaara.

Of course there was the moon long training period so Naruto could get stronger to fight against Neji Hyuga, who was the prodigy of his previous generation. In the training, Naruto was taught by an absolute pervert Tyene wished she could maim with how the blonde first met him. But to her delight, she remembered on what Tsunade did to the Toad Sage by giving him the beating of his life.

When it came to the exams, he told her how his confrontation against Neji was before the other fights went down. Things went downhill when the Sand and Sound villages invaded and Naruto had to eventually track down fight Gaara, who later became a giant sand monster that would've towered over her birthplace. In the end, he triumphed the fight as he earned Gaara's respect as they both shared the same pain and sorrow.

Once everything was said and done, Tyene sat there trying to digest everything he spoke to her. "...You really are… insane." She finally said after all this time with odd bewilderment. "Yet you still smile with the same sweet happiness of a child. As if you really believe nothing will stop you…" She gave a rueful laugh. "I really can't compete with you…"

All those feats… and yet talk about it like it was simply another day in his crazy life. "And there's more of you're kind… to control sand and crush others like pulp along with people who can see past walls. Yet you say you're consider the weakest? And out of my sake of reality and curiosity, does the fact a teen boy turning into a giant animal the norm in your world?"

"Well… not really, but he was a unique case." He responded as Naruto didn't tell her how really similar he and Gaara were with them being Jinchuriki with him having the fox spirit sealed in his gut.

"But only you, only you, were able to stop him… whereas no one else could?" His growing silence made her weakly laugh in bitterment by this point. "It's like the gods, goddess' and demons bless you…"

Naruto didn't say anything as he wasn't sure how she was taking this… "Are you okay?"

"Not really. Having a boy in front of me, who can demolish my home continent, is kinda of… what did you say: crazy as hell?" Asked the Sand Snake as the female really felt lightheaded. "But at the same time… oddly comforting…"

"But you understand why I told you right?" He seriously asked. "I don't want power or something out of this… its just to survive… for my precious people… like you..."

The bastard's eyes widened when hearing this… Did she hear that right? Him calling her one of his precious people? And did… did her heart… she could've sworn… did it skip a-

"And the others in your family."

Aaand… the feeling was gone… mostly, as she thought to herself. 'I swear, Arianne could've been right about him… and me?' Tyene, however, softly chuckled as she shook her head. "Alright, you win…" The bastard said, simple and short. "I'll try not to take a page from your book."

"Right~!" He smiled… before realizing the insult in between her words. "Hey~" He playfully glared at her. "Glad to see you're better." He started as the shinobi felt glad about the air being clear. But blush at something important, "And uh by the way… sorry for… uh touching your… rear…" He trailed off as the teenager also felt a foreign heat in her cheeks.

"I-Its fine… it didn't help that I was fighting back your clones." She said looking away, for some reason she couldn't look at him in the eye.

He nodded before pausing for several moments as he almost realized something important rather important. "Did you pack any food or supplies?"

She shook her head as her only answer. "I thought I could hunt for my food. Father taught my sisters and I how to do so."

This caused the blonde teen to rub his head in the process. "Well that's going to be annoying. Though thank Kami I brought blood and food pills with me, but I don't know how long they'll last."

"...Sorry."

"It's… fine. This'll mean we'll have to steal some provisions when we make land while we survey the area."

"...Does that mean you'll let me join?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He said, causing the Dornish bastard to inwardly cheer. "But I've got some ground rules, Tyene." This got her to pay attention to him. "First off, you have to stay close by me since I have to look after you now."

"But I-"

"No buts… if you really have high opinions of me, then you can at least have faith in my judgement." Naruto sternly said as the girl hung her head in defeat. "Second, you'll need to follow what I say as much as you can. Reason being, if you do want to go out on missions one day, you will need to have some experience following orders from someone superior than you. Like if your father or Aero were to ask you to do something for them while out on the field."

"Agreed…" Knowing his past, she actually felt a little relieved on that rule. Although, it was still a chore for her to listen.

Naruto then smiled at her. "Good. Just two rules and we'll be just fine for the time being." He said as he mentally groaned a little. 'This'll be tricky, no doubt about that.'

Tyene nodded before she saw one of Naruto's henged clones come towards their hiding spot in the hull. "Boss."

"Yeah?"

"We'll be making port soon, so it's best to get out as soon as possible."

Naruto blinked when hearing this. He was going to say something when Tyene beat him to the punch. "So what now?" The Sand Snake asked as she didn't want to make things worse.

"Yeah… There was a good breeze tonight that got the ship to sail quicker." Said the clone as he dispelled into smoke.

Blinking as he processed the memories, Naruto then spoke next. "...Might also help when me giving you my story on the Exams must've sped things along then."

"...I guess you're right on that one."

"Right, well we should get going now. Don't want any of those pirates finding us down here or on board."

Tyene nodded as the pair tried to sneak their way back outside. It was rather tricky when several pirates were running around, for some reason, but Naruto made sure to keep Tyene back just to be safe. Though he did thank his lucky stars a few of his clones were keeping some pirates distracted from seeing either of them.

"Okay, Tyene, we'll have to make our way to the back of the ship and hang on so no one would spot us."

"Sounds simple enough."

"True, but we'll need to hug the ship long enough before climbing down into the water." He said, getting her to look at him with slight confusion. "We'll have to swim the rest of the way."

"...This is my punishment for coming isn't it?" She deadpanned knowing that he might have decided this course for a small slap on her wrist.

"Tomato, tomoto."

"...I have no idea what the Seven Hells that means." She said as she was forced to follow him. "Can't you just water walk us there?"

"I could, but would you be fine me carrying you the rest of the way."

"...I'll be fine swimming…" She said looking at the sea with a blank look.

 _ **-Torturer's Deep-**_

The island's port could be considered decently nice to the traveling pair to traverse through if they weren't having to hide around every corner.

"...So what exactly do you… I mean we need to do here?" Tyene asked as she briefly glanced at some of Naruto's clones hopping through the rooftops.

"We need to gather information as to why Doran's spies were killed off and what exactly is going on here." He answered as he ushered her to get up and exit out of the alleyway. "All I've gotten so far are some of the notebooks some of the dead spies had from the previous island." The pair walked slowly so they could try to keep their eyes on everything around them in case of anything.

"Alright that a start." She announced, "I guess we can head to some taverns and listen to rumors."

"That'll help since I have no idea how to decode what's in the notebooks." He said as he peeked through a nearby window. "Really wish I knew where a good tavern here is at. Never really done this sort of thing before, but one's usually have a sign out or something."

Tyene shook her head as they stayed together while trying to find a tavern to hide out for the time being as Naruto made a few more clones to help widen the search.

When the pair go close to the island, they had indeed gotten into the water… which was quite cold and not great for the Dornish bastard. She did not like the cold at all that much as her living in the Dornish heat all her life made her body feel more accustomed to the weather. Well more so in certain areas since the heart of Dorne is a complete wasteland and she barely survived traversing there with her family when they went to visit Sunspear in the past.

Once making it on land, Naruto had to go off ahead for a bit so he could snag some food from a nearby residence so Tyene could have something to eat. It wasn't much with a small loaf of bread, but it helped for the time being. From there, the pair started to navigate throughout the area without being seen by any pirates, enemy sellswords, etc.

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed as he got some more information from his clones. "I got one, but its seems a rather rowdy."

"Rowdy could be good. No one would be able to see us all that well in a crowded tavern."

"True… But they might spot someone out of the norm." He said as he looked at her attire.

"...What?"

"You'll have to change."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you rather stick out like a sore thumb with your attire that possibly screams 'pampered Dornish girl'?"

"...I don't really look like that." Tyene mumbled out as she looked down onto her appearance. 'Do I?' Looking back at the blonde shinobi, he didn't say anything to somewhat prove her point. The Snake blushed before sighing. "What do you have to fix me?"

Naruto just looked around her and nodded when his eyes landed on some clothing hanging on a rope to dry out. "Alright, I possibly got some spare clothes and it'll do for now. Just make sure to look at the ground when people talk to you so they won't notice your face. We just can't afford to get us noticed this early on." He said throwing some of his spare clothing as well as some pants, Tyene quickly put them over her own clothes as she saw naruto held a dusty fabric in his hands.

Naruto quickly put on a tan cloak around her body as he also grabbed a hat he stole from the pirates. It was a rather old, but big enough to use its shadow to cover her face. "And done. You might get some looks, but nothing to serious."

"If you say so." Said the Dornish girl as she looked over her current attire. The white shirt covered the upper half of her body and was small enough to help conceal her leather armor underneath. Same went with the black pants to cover her leather pants and battle skirt, but not enough to make her lower half stiff from the added layer. Tyene forgone her headwrap to place her hat on, but used the piece of cloth as an impromptu belt/sash to hold up her pants.

"This'll have to do, for now." Tyene muttered to herself before nodding towards her companion. "Let's go."

Naruto rolled his eyes, but allowed her to take charge as they left together to head inside of the tarven. The pair eventually found an available table sitting in the middle of the place as they tried to order some ales. As they did so, the pair listened intently as they heard everything the loose tongues spoke out.

"...So anyone who one that contest in the town arena yet?" A woman wearing clinging and rather small amount of woman flirted with a man.

"Ha, you mean any new slaves around this area? I heard many this weeks alone!"

"Oh dear~!"

Naruto gripped his wooden mug in slight anger, they talked about slavery like its a joke. But he calmed down, as he continued to hear the conversation.

"Maybe you can win it and spend all the money our fun nights." The woman suggested as the man chuckled.

"Sure, I can survive such a easy task. What's the worse that can happen?"

This was one of many conversations the pair heard throughout their time in the tavern. Other conversations went on pertaining to people fucking each other, pillaging other places along Essos and Westeros in the past, so on and so forth. It was somewhat hard to make things out with how people kept cheering and loudly talking all at once. If there were any quiet conversations, it would've been easily missed for either of them.

Naruto stood up and tug on his cloak to signal his companion to leave after he does, to which he saw the large hat moved bobbed up and down slightly. Walking out and waiting a full minute, Tyene appeared in front of him, "Did you get anything useful? I got nothing on my end, save for a few stores that might be selling some underground things." She reported as they walked together.

Naruto hummed in thought as he tried to think of something about what she mentioned. Coming up at a loss, he shrugged. "Not much really, Tyene. Just useless babble on my end."

Tyene sighed with a little slump as they rounded the corner. "Would've thought this could've been easy."

"Who would say that?"

"...Nevermind."

Naruto sighed in mock despite, "Looks we're at the end our rope kid."

The girl suddenly grabbed the boy's hand and quickly lead him into a alley, just as fast as they got into she pushed Naruto against the wall.

"Oi, the hell- MMHP~?!" Naruto voiced was stopped as the young woman placed a hand over his mouth while leaning against him to give off the appearance they were kissing.

Moments became long minutes… than soon she back off thankfully Naruto missing her bright blush from doing what she done. In this entire time, she felt some of his form against her own and just like memory served, he was well built for his age. Not only that, but her eyes delved deep into his own as she seemed lost in his deep blue eyes.

Moving free for the first time in minutes, Naruto spoke in a pissed off tone. "Mind telling me, what the hell was that?" It was quite odd for her doing this all of a sudden and was going to comment about it. But he paused as he noticed her slightly alarmed look and fast breathing. "What's wrong, Tyene?"

Shaking her head from the faint blush on her little thoughts, Tyene spoke on what she remembered on her prior action. "I could've sworn that I saw that sigil on someone… someone I hope wasn't who I think he is." She said with a slightly spook tone. "I didn't want any chance of him finding me."

"And why does that leads us here?"

Again she was thankfully for the night covering her blushing face, "Umm… well I figure that if he thought that we were… doing… indecent acts, he would believe that weren't really interested to him."

"Indecent acts?" He tilted his head in a cute way as the Dornish girl could swear a giant symbol was over his head in the shape of '?'.

But she cough looking away, "Y-You know… when a man… calls on a pleasure girl?" She offered hoping that he can understand what she meant.

Naruto eyes were dull… before becoming big and wide… and all white. "OHH, I-I-I didn't mean to-"

"I-It's fine, I was the one who wanted to make it seem that way." She quickly stopped Naruto train of thought, before she can could think anything herself.

"Still… you sure he's gone?" Naruto asked as Tyene nodded with a cheeky look.

"Do you want to stay around for others to fornicate?" She said before Naruto scratch the back of his head.

"Not me, but ero-sennin might…" He said his thoughts out loud on the prideful 'Super-Pervert'.

"That's… ugh…" The Sand Snake looked disgusted at that thought. "Why would anyone would do that?"

"In one of his books, some people prefer watching it."

"...I really hope Arianne isn't like that." She said under her breath.

"What?" Naruto asked as the female shook her head.

"Sorry… I said it would explain my parents' little tendency." She partially lied as it was pretty much a known fact her parents does watch the other fucking another in their unique relationship. It excites them greatly, for a period of time, before wanting to join in on their 'fun'.

Naruto's eyes widened as he palmed his forehead. "I… I really wish I had some brain cleaner at the moment… or Tsunade or Sakura to punch me really~ hard…"

Giving a small apologetic smile she pat his back, but quickly the girl looked at the outside street filled with moonlight. "I should go and follow him… if he's indeed here, I can use it against him…"

"That might be bad…" Naruto suggested as the girl turn to him. "Better to lay low then to seek out for trouble."

She stopped but gave up… things were going well and walked back to Naruto, "Now what?"

"Call it a night since we're going to do more searching in the morning." The blonde ordered as the Sand Snake nodded. "Let's share a room and sleep."

"W-What?" She blushed glaring at him who just looked back in confusion.

"It's cheaper that way." He said as if it wasn't anything wrong with his words.

"Ohh… Yes… I really need sleep after all." She said as she felt really off this day.

"Then let's go find a inn-"

"There's one in the tavern," Tyene suggested, "Usually for having sex, but I'm sure they would allow us to spend a night there."

"Cool… I guess." Naruto prayed that the bedsheets were at least cleaned...

The pair made their way back to the tavern from earlier. Nothing really changed as people were still enjoying themselves in the cramped building. With the fact there's only a handful of taverns on the island, why wouldn't this place be jam packed at night.

Carefully making their way towards what they assumed was the tavern owner, they rang the little bell on the desk. "Excuse me!" Naruto yelled out to the man, but he wasn't listening all from the surrounding noise. Taking a little chance, the shinobi picked up the bell and tossed it at the tavern owner's side so it would strike the wall. "EXCUSE ME!"

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" The man yelled out as he saw the bell bang against the wall. Turning around, once picking it up, he saw a pair of teenagers waiting patiently in front of the desk.

"Just needed to get your attention." Replied the blonde as slightly glared at the owner. "We want to rent out a room."

"Oh, right." The pirate with a slight slur in his voice, indicating he was getting drunk, as he went to the keys hanging on the wall. Pulling one off it's hook, he turned around before asking one of his usual business questions. "How long will you and your wench have a go around in there?"

"...What?" Tyene said with a blushing face.

Naruto was able to quickly cover with an excuse with a cocky smile. "We plan on going at it all night and rest in the morning."

The pirate looked at the girl beside the blonde and let out a chuckle. "Heh. Seems you got an interesting Dornish dame there, laddy. She might rock your world if you plan on going at it all night… Anyways… It'll be several pieces of silver stags if you have Westerosi coin on ya."

The blonde nodded, ignoring the glare Tyene sent towards both him and at the pirate, as he pulled out the desired amount. Getting the key from the owner, the pair made their way towards their room to see it was decently kept. No doubt to make it look presentable to other tavern/inn customers before they screw each other silly.

Just when the door was closed and locked, Tyene smacked his arm. "Okay, _ow!_ What was that for?"

"Saying that in front of the man!"

"Hey! It was the only way to convince him we plan on staying here the entire night!" He said as he walked away from her while taking off some articles of clothing. "I didn't think, at first, there was an option for only few hours!"

Tyene grumbled a little before taking off her little disguise. Though before she could take off her leather armor, the Sand Snake looked back and spoke in a strict tone towards Naruto. "Don't you dare peak, Naruto."

"I wasn't going to, Tyene. Besides, I wouldn't see much with how dark it is in here."

"Good."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he placed his clothing and belongings on the nearby table and chair, leaving him in only his boxer shorts and t-shirt. He wasn't going to be peaking on a girl like some pervert or anything of the sort unlike a certain Toad Sage. He was currently on a mission with his unsanctioned partner and it would not be right for him doing this sort of thing. After all, Naruto had enough experiences of Sakura hitting his head several times over to make him not want that happen to him by Tyene.

Unbeknownst to him, said Dornish girl would briefly glance at his form as he undressed. Thoughts from earlier today crept in her mind as she saw Naruto's fit body with the various scars on his body. She was going to ask how he got such scars when he spoke up.

"...I could probably take the floor while you take the bed."

"Hmm?" Blinking at what was said, she glanced over to see the moderately sized bed fit for two people. "Are you sure? There's enough room for two people."

"I'm sure, Tyene." He said as he grabbed a pillow from the bed and a thing of sheets. "Don't wanna get you pissed off at me in the same bed in the morning."

Tyene smiled a little on him being considerate of the arrangement. She would've pushed on them sharing the same bed for the evening. But the bastard remembered her parents telling her she was rather grabby in her sleep. If Naruto were to share the same bed tonight, then things would be rather awkward in the morning and Tyene would rather not have that happen.

Dressed in only the white love sleeved shirt, she quickly hopped into bed and quickly covered herself up as Naruto situated himself on the wooden floor. As she tried to get comfortable, Tyene placed her daggers underneath her pillow, just in case someone were to attack them in the middle of the night. The Dornish girl started to drift into sleep as she soon thought of her family as she hoped they wouldn't be too worried with her gone from Dorne.

Of course that was a lie, but good enough for her to somewhat sleep easier.

 _ **-Next Day, On the Streets- 10/296 AC-**_

"...This is so damn frustrating." Groaned out the blonde.

Tyene nodded in agreement as they walked through the pirate, sell sails and sellsword infested town. They've explored the island on what they could in the past hours ever since they woke up earlier today. Nothing could be figured out on what exactly is going on with finding out why the Dornish spies were killed. Either the residents were pretty ignorant and just seemingly killed off the spies or the higher people on the metaphorical food chain are keeping things underwraps.

Naruto practically betted on the later.

"And of course we can't just seemingly ask who's in charge here or else it might give us away." Tyene said as she kept looking around the area.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to maybe ask, Tyene. We could say we're new to being sellswords and would like to know the higher ups. Just so we wouldn't piss them off."

"If that were easy."

"Hey, it wouldn't help but try ya'know."

She snorted as they came across a dining pavilion. Sitting down at one of the available tables, the pair waited for someone to come and take their order. It might take a while with how typically crowded it was, along with how many women were trying to fool around with some of the customers.

"How about I bet on that." She asked as she pried her eyes away from the ruckus going around them.

Naruto blinked a few times to process what was just said. Though he did ask for confirmation. "On me asking on the information?"

"Yep."

"...How much we betting here?"

Tyene pulled out her little coin purse and took a peek inside. "I've got five gold dragons here, along with a good number of stags." Looking back at the blonde, she shrugged a little. "Didn't want to carry too much with me."

He nodded on the little logic before replying back. "I can meet you with that and raise you double. If I can get what we need, then your coin is mine."

"Fail and my purse gets a bit heavier."

They both shook hands to settle the bet. Just in time too as a pavilion wench came over to get their orders. She was a pretty girl in her late teens, early twenties as she had the corset around her to help push her clothed breasts up to make things more alluring for men to enjoy the view a bit more.

"Hello." The wench said with a haughty smile. "What can I get you two for drinks before getting something to eat?"

Naruto was going to just order water, but Tyene beat him to the punch. "If you got Volanti White wine, we'd like a pitcher. If not, then we'd settle for Tyroshi pear brandy."

The wench nodded. "Good choices. I'll be sure to get one out when I can. And what would you two like to eat then?"

It was Naruto who ordered this time. "Just bread, cheese and two meat legs if you got em."

The wench looked over at the blonde and smiled a little more towards his way. "Good to know and I'll be right back when I can you two." The person then move the head slight to a direction as if hinting something.

As she walked away, Tyene noticed the more 'oomph' in her swaying hips. The Dornish girl glared at the wench's retreating form for some reason before shaking her head. "Would do anything for extra coin." She muttered.

"You saw where she was hinting at right?" Naruto said as he then glared at his companion.

"I noticed…"

"Though you didn't have to order us both those drinks, ya'know."

"Oh, I know, Naruto."

"And why did you?" He asked. "You know I really don't like drinking that stuff at all."

She just smirked in return. "Proves you can't handle our batch of drinks."

"More likely that all of you tend to just get drunk off your asses. As for me, I'd stick with water since alcohol just dulls the senses."

Tyene shook her head at this. From what she's known of him, he'd always ask for water during meals back at Sunspear instead of the typical wines she and her family have. Her father had tried getting Naruto to join him on a drinking night with some of his friends, but the blonde declined as he wouldn't like drinking alcohol at all.

Though sooner or later, Naruto would enjoy drinking the prefered beverages one day. He just wouldn't know when it'll exactly happen.

As the blonde shinobi shook his head, his eyes landed on what appeared to be a female sellsword sitting in a booth all by herself. Getting up from his seat, the Uzumaki made his way towards the person's table, drawing Tyene's attention in the process. Though he stopped when two large and burly pirates blocked his path.

"...Don't get in my way…" He warned as the two men chuckled.

"Oy, waz ya tinkin' meeta 'r cap'n?"

…..

…..

…..

"The fuck did you say?" Naruto asked as he couldn't tell if it was some pirate language or not with how badly the man pronunciation. "I could not make a word out of what came out of your ugly, crooked mouth." This caused the one pirate to glare at the blonde. "Did you swallow your food before speaking or is just how you normally talk."

Before the one pirate would strike the little brat, the woman at the table chuckled loud enough for the group to hear. Placing her fork and knife down, she spoke up. "At ease gents."

"But-"

She silenced him by holding up her hand.

"Yes mum…" They sighed as they sat back down at their respective tables to resume guarding their boss.

"Lovely boys they are, but a bit overprotective." The woman said as she briefly glanced at them. "Maybe cause I am a woman after all hehe~!" She smiled at Naruto before standing up. The woman then grabs a large brown staff as she walked up to Naruto… who blushed as two giant large flesh orbs were nearly touching his nose.

The woman in question was wearing a large red captain's jacket/cloak as it covered most of her body. She wore a tight brown shirt that expose her stomach and cleavage, almost intentionally. Around her waist reminded Naruto of a skirt made from leather and brown leggings on her lower body. The Uzumaki realized the woman's face was strikingly beautiful, almost like a princess. Long flowing blonde hair, slightly messing possible from the salt water in the air that oddly complimented her ruby red eyes…

"So what do you want cutie?" She leaned in close to caress Naruto's cheek, getting him to blush a little more on the contact. "You want to join the crew? I would like a young cute man, such as yourself, as my 'polisher'."

Tyene nearly stood up at that suggestion, but ate her hate as she wanted to let Naruto do his job. But realize something… 'Why was I getting over that?'

Fighting down his blush, Naruto politely removed her hand as he ignored her pout at his rejection. "I just want some information…"

"Ah, well you come to right place." She said as she waved her hand around the dining pavilion. "This here is the Black Bone area. We work under them in a way, and sell info for cheap." She then took Naruto's hand into hers. "Come to my booth… we'll talk there."

Following her into the back room, Naruto was greeted to seeing a young white haired, red eyed girl in dark black coat standing on the other side of the wall as the blonde shinobi sat down on a lone chair. "So… What's the information you want? We could trade with sex, if you prefer~" Her eyes quickly landed on the young girl before quickly speaking. "Oh and don't mind my little sister, she's here for protection, not included in the sex… Unless you pay a very hefty amount of coin."

The little girl silently looked at Naruto. After several moments, she took out a large sword, as if telling him to try something. "Bonny, I suggest we kill him. I sense something dark inside of him." She stoically voiced her opinion.

"I'm not into loli's." He chuckled but saw their confused looks. "Sorry… Where I come from, it means attraction to female children or extremely young looking women in a sexual term."

"...Screw you, I'm in my teens!" The short girl yelled out as Naruto could see a little bit of a blush on her cheeks that wasn't covered by her large coat.

"Boo~ I was hoping to have some fun with you and sis… Read's a bit of a freak when there's a man between us." She whispered hoping to convince Naruto. All this did so far got her sister to hotly glare at her.

"Bonny~!"

"She has a bit of thing where you hug her and she call you's d-" However the now identified Bonny stopped talking with a smile as her sister started to choke her, "I kid, I kid!" She breathe finally as the black coat girl return to her seat… now looking down in shame and embarrassment.

"No, but the information I seek is just wanting to know who's in charge here." He started as the two girls were now listening. "My friend and I," motioning to the Dornish girl that now got the pitcher of wine on the table, "are new to the sellsword business and new to the area. We just wanna know the people running this place so we don't accidentally cross them."

The sisters looked at each other before Bonny spoke up. "You might really have to sleep with us to have that." Bonny said in a mix of a serious and hotty tone. "That shit you're asking is top tier info… along with that Dornish girl too." The blonde woman stated leaning back as her breasts nearly jiggly out her clothes from the small action.

Naruto blinked on the statement, yet had to fight a growing blush on what Bonny just said. Images started to run through his mind of an… *cough* interesting *cough* foursome with him, the sisters and… Tyene for some reason. The blonde shinobi mentally groaned as he once again blamed Jiraiya on his Icha Icha works that he had to translate some time ago.

Shaking away the explicite thoughts, Naruto asked the obvious question. "Why?"

"That's because one of 'em's our captain, the one who rule these waters." The short girl replied undoing her buttons to show Naruto a bad aged diagonal scar on her face. "The Pirate Princess… we be selling out on our leader."

Naruto sighed as he nodded. "I will… do it… but just don't drag my friend into this."

Bonny looked at him before rubbing her eyes with a small sigh. 'Curse my love for younger males.' She thought. "Alright, this one's on the house." She spoke as she looked at her sister. "Mary?"

"Yes, sister." Read bowed before leaving the small area. Coming up to the Dornish bastard, the pirate girl ushered her to follow her back into the private sitting area. Tyene compiled and followed Read into the room, but not before getting slap on the rear by the short girl. The Sand Snake yelped in surprise, earning some hoots and yelling from the men and some women.

"I say we have about half an hour before we kick them out." She said ignoring the Sand Snake's reaction.

Once Tyene was close enough, the blonde woman spoke up. "Now you two must understand this. You're in Lady Franceska's home." Bonny then took on a more serious expression before continuing. "Ask too many questions and you'll be swimming with the fishes."

"Or in the boy's case: her sex slave." Mary voiced her idea on Naruto's end.

"...What makes her so dangerous?" Tyene asked as Bonny took out a hat with a skull and crossbones.

"She united practically all the pirates under her flag…" Darkly stated the blonde woman. "I was a easygoing lass until she defeated sis and I… two choices we were offered: we be sold as slaves over at either Volantis or in Slaver's Bay or be her allies."

"You work for her?" Naruto asked.

"We were going to leave, at first, but… learning her origin we're obligated to stay with her." Bonny smiled weakly, "Hard to believe, but we pirates do have codes and honor miss cute butt."

"Strike me as surprised." Tyene spat out poisonously, making Mary stand up to attack but was stop by Bonny who chuckled nervously.

"Anywho~ Asides from our Lady, we got other pirates 'lords' working under her to help keep things maintained on the fifteen or so seas out there."

"So these lords are what? Noble in raping and plundering the seas?" The Dornish bastard asked with a sneer.

Mary walked in front of her with a glare. "I suggest you, shut up or you'll be a slave…"

"Mary, enough… go outside and get a pint." The blonde captain order as the dark coat woman left. With Read gone, Bonny continued the explanation. "To answer your question, we are noble to her. We get money and rum and she has our support, but if you need to know who really run things outside of her influence. It's those nobles at the competition!" Bonny stated as she start to lift a mug of her favorite ale. "If memory serves, they appeared on the island not too long ago for said competition. I would've gone out and join 'em, yet I was force to stay here, under Lady Franceska's orders of course."

"I heard about that last night." Naruto loudly muttered with Tyene nodding in agreement.

Setting her drink down, Bonny spoke. "Monsters from a different land, I hear. Scales made of the toughest of jewels. Lost a good few men, trying to make the Lady notice them."

Naruto had a sinking suspicion on what Bonny was referring to as some details seemed to fit together. Before he could ask about it, the pirate girl returned. "Sister."

"Yeah, Mary?"

"Send one out before the men notice something." Mary voice was heard through the door. "Lady Franceska's coming here, so another half around before we kick out the last one."

"...Which one wants to stay?" Bonny asked as she knew one was the leader and need to know who exactly.

"I will go." Tyene stated before Bonny move towards her, and starting to mess up her clothing to make things more believable. The Dornish bastard felt rather uncomfortable on being touched by the older woman, causing her to swat her hands several times.

"Anddddd~ MWA~!" Kissing her neck a few times to leave obviously big kiss marks from her lip shade. Even leaving a few on Tyene's mouth and cheeks for extra measure, as well as leaving two near her cleavage just to show them barely. "There~ now wobbly out and pretend that you were rutting it with the cutie for say… ten days?"

"W-What?!" Blushing a bright shade of red, Bonny pushed Tyene out before looking the boy.

"I don't trust me mates. They,, however, are pigs and thought of me getting on with a nice lass shuts them up." She explained her reason for 'dressing' up his friend.

On Naruto's end, he shifted in his seat a few times when he saw how frisky the female pirate got with his friend.

"Now~" Bonny place her hands on the sides of Naruto's head, "Let's continue, anything else big boy~?"

"So… these pirate lords and your princess…" He said as he averted his eyes away as she was undressing him with her lustful eyes. "They're going to be at this competition you mentioned?"

Bonny smirked as she scooted closer to him before being uncomfortably close. "Yes. Mwa…" she kissed his neck now totally trying get her licks in, or rather kisses before he leaves. "What about them?

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he asked his next question as she was starting to bite his neck. "Uh… well… you said these monsters were from a distant land, right?" He heard her briefly say 'yes' as she got to his ear and nibbled his earlobe, making him squeak in response. "So, are they Valyrian beasts?"

Bonny stopped her action and looked at him with widened eyes. "...Where did you learn that term?" she said almost scared at his sentence.

"...You can say I had experience fighting them."

Bonny palmed the sides of his head before giving him an odd gaze mixed with both concern and one with sweet yet wanting look. "Don't tell anyone you heard that. It's taboo here…" Resuming her previous actions, Bonny went back into licking his neck seductively as her one hand traveled across his chest to feel some of his nice, firm muscles. "But yes, they are… aahh… they are rare, but no one knows how the arena has so many were captured." she said pulling down her shirt to let her nicely plump breasts free and pushed onto Naruto's clothed chest. "But I feel… oh~… definitely _feel_ that you are strong and _hard_ to face them."

The blonde shinobi was starting to get aroused at this point as his breathing was getting shallow at this point. He did jump in his seat when he felt her hand travel up his thigh and touch his groin as she wanted to _measure_ him.

'Just hold out a little longer, me.' He thought to himself as he was trying to focus at the task at hand. 'Just think of something not perverted and everything might end well.'

Bonny smiled, no lust or seduction, and it made her shine like the stars in the night sky. "Tell me… have you ever been bedded before?" She asked fondly, getting a small reaction out of him. "Never felt or touch a woman's naked sweaty skin on yours?" The red clad pirate stated before moving his hands on her rear end. He was close she could tell… she never had to work so hard before, but this was fun~

Opening his eyes, Naruto tried to fight his raging hormones. He never dealt with this before at all. The only times he felt odd like this was when Arianne and Tyene touched him when he was using his Sexy Jutsu to prove he could turn into a woman. And there was the time yesterday morning when he looked at the Martell princess funny at the Water Garden pools.

'Puberty fucking sucks!' Naruto yelled out in his mind as he saw her growing smirk like she knew something dear about him.

"I know you want love, you're an orphan with no love from a parent…" Bonny said sweetly, moving his other hand to place it on her waist. "Let me whisper sweet nothings into your ear as your thrust into me, hug you when you're about to explode. And kiss you and caress your heart~" She gently whispered his ear as he started move his hands awkwardly on her body.

She smiled wide as she cracked his defensives. Case in point as she felt him move his pelvis a little now in a barely controlled urge. Maybe keeping him a bit longer wasn't a bad idea. "A sister, a mother, a friend, a leader… what you want I will give…" She felt his manhood slowly hardening and could swear it the largest thing she felt and he was just coming out as a teenager by now(?!).

Bonny felt her cheeks burning up as she started to smell something very fragrant coming from him. God's she wanted nothing else but him at this moment… it was like waking a sleeping beast… deadly yet satisfying.

"I… I… don't…" Naruto stuttered remembering the times Jiraiya tried to get him a girl either from money or matching him up during the Tsunade retrieval mission or during the month long training period for the Chunin Exams. None of those experiences were anything like this. It felt… nice to be pampered like this.

"We can go slow… play with my body… explore what your _big sister_ 's body has too offer... my sweet little brother." She patted his head and kiss his forehead tenderly.

Naruto couldn't help but move his hands… it was like when the fox took over…

Bonny then looked down at her coming conquest and saw something very unique sight before her. The boy's pure sun-kissed hair started to become wild, his blue eyes oddly shifted into slitted red and his cute whisker marks started to thicken. An odd, low growl emanate from his throat, making her feel rather turned on from the sound.

Bonny almost felt like she was the one who getting played, but still she wasn't going to back down… caressing his back and taking off his shirt. "Like I said, do whatever you want… I want to comfort you. You should be spoiled once in your life…"

And like that, he pounced on her, causing the busty blonde pirate to yelp out in shock before things started to get freaky.

"Mmm-mmh, you're quite good, but let me show you how it's done~" Bonny said she pushed them on the floor to let the fun start.

From her place outside of the room, Mary watched them through a hole from the door and sighed… time to buy some time… now she wished to take up her sister's offer earlier… but she didn't move as she watched a bit more. Soon light moans and groans were heard inside of the room as the two blondes were now enjoying new experiences and leaving memorable impressions onto each other.

After some time in the room, Naruto walked out with his head held down as he made his way back to his impromptu mission companion. It was an odd sight to behold from many onlookers as they wondered why the blonde sellsword acted depressed after having sex with one of the most desirable women to walk the earth.

Not long after the blonde teen's departure, Bonny slowly walked out with a dazed smile on her face… with slight limp on her steps that was largely controlled from the pain in her loins. Though her neck still tingled from the bite mark he placed on her at the end of their pleasurable romp. Yet she didn't mind the feeling as it was pleasantly warm to her.

Mary blushed as she looked around at the pirates and sellswords in the pavilion. "Oi! We're going to get ready. Hurry with your ales as cap'n rests up! Or else I cut off the things that make you men!" Read ordered as she left first along with many of the male pirates. Leaving a few left inside of the building.

"What the hell happened to you?" Asked the Dornish bastard as she was munching on her food. "Think the foods starting to get cold."

"...I really don't wanna talk about it." He answered as he quickly grabbed a cup of wine and quickly chugged it all in one go.

Tyene saw this happen and somewhat smirked as Naruto finally drank wine for the first time. Though the smirk started to recede when seeing the massive blush on his face. She was going to comment about it when the Uzumaki slammed the cup onto the tabletop.

"I… I am a shame to my people…" Naruto said as he soon slammed his head onto the table. Then out of nowhere, a cloud of depression formed above his head and oddly poured rain onto his hair. Tyene looked around and wondered if she was the only one seeing this oddity happening, even waving her hand underneath to see if it was real.

"What happened? Did she-" A pang of extreme anger course through her feeling that the blonde whore violated her friend. Soon thoughts arose as she started to feel… jealous? 'Why am I thinking I'm jealous?! That whore just fucked my friend!'

"No, I… well… I accepted it…" He blushed looking down, "She play me like a flute-thingy."

"And how is that-"

"I broke a rule: beware of women. If this was a S rank mission, I would've di-i-i-i-ied!"

"I would never do that to my brother~" Bonny said wrapping her hands around his neck to kiss his cheek. "You made sister very proud today~" She purred at Naruto's ear before brushing her cheek on top of his extremely soft golden mane that would rival any animal out there. "Head to the arena, win and you can ask for anything as a reward." The blonde pirate quickly said to him as she turned around to head back to her ship. "Wish I can make you mine, but I guess I'll settle being a mate from time to time~!"

Naruto quickly stood up as she walked away from him, "W-Wait!"

When reaching her, Bonny placed a finger on his lips before shaking her head. "Don't…" she said off with a small smile gracing her face. "You come after me, means that I have to stop being a pirate and you protecting that lass. We both have a calling… I would like to leave but my brother needs his dreams." Bonny then caressed his cheek, causing him to slightly purr in response. "Now you are a man, so you can wait. No?"

He nodded almost like she was close friend… though blush at the things he said to her that was more than friends… "W-Will I-"

Bonny gave him her red captains hat. "Send it from whatever port you're at and I'll come visit. And maybe add Mary to the mix… she was watching you know~"

Placing it on his head, she grasped his Valyrian steel scarf and pulled him into a heated kiss as the teen turned man closed his eyes, enjoying her lips possibly one more time. The two stayed like that before Bonny sadly broke it leaving thin trail of their mix saliva. "Goodbye Naruto…" Pecking his lips one last time she walked away to join her shipmates, for once wishing to fully stay on land than sea… "Come to the fighting arena if you possibly want to see me again."

The Uzumaki had a dumb look on his face as he watched Bonny walk away with a nice sway of her fuckable ass. As the blonde pirate was a good distance away, Naruto turned around to see a rather pissed off Snake hotly glaring at the shinobi.

"NAAAARUUUUUTO!"

"N-N-Now, Tyene." He squeaked out as he was backing away from her as an oddly dark figure appeared behind her to make things a bit more scary, in his opinion. "I couldn't help it, she played me again!"

It wasn't long after as an odd chase occured as the blonde was running for his life as the young viper bore her fangs (having her daggers out) as she tried to catch up at the cowering fox. Naruto had to slide under several carts and jump over several people in the process all the while Tyene seemingly knocked them away to get closer to her target. Many onlookers considered this comedic in nature while others felt sorry on the blonde sellsword on the pissed off girl coming for his hide.

"Why are you so angry!?" He yelled ignoring the stares from others. "I got what we wanted!"

"But you whored yourself out to a bloody pirate!" She screamed out. "A whore who spends her shoredays fucking men for fun!"

"She wasn't like that!" he said on his first lover defense.

As the chase continued, Tyene couldn't help but think to blame her father on possibly influencing her friend like this. He was so nice, sweet, and kind during the time she got to know him. But now she possibly sees a younger version of her father now at this point.

"...What is up with you?" He asked when he noticed her demeanor was slowly calming down.

"Why her?" She asked simply. "Just tell me, out anyone… why that whore?"

"...I… I don't know, Tyene." Was the answer. "She… She was so kind to me…"

"That's a goddamn lie!" She snapped at him. "You wouldn't have been so easily to accept her body… kind? She was fucking with you both like a joke and for fun! She didn't care about you, not like m-" She stopped pausing at what she just almost said. "W...Was it that simple for you to choose her?"

Naruto looked away as he felt his heart pound in his chest. "I'm not proud, but she knew… she somehow knew I crave love either as a feeling or… making love for the first time." Hearing this bit made Tyene silently gasp that his innocence was taken by the pirate, causing a raging fire to burn inside of her. "She said nothing but things I always wanted to hear… and couldn't stop until we were both well… spent." He said remembering the hugs, kisses, and sweet words Bonney promised him in every moment they made love. It made him wild and more focus on the act along with the fact it almost sinful calling her his family. "I know you're looking out for me but… I don't regret it…"

Tyene clenched her hands and gritted her teeth on the odd feeling in her chest. She didn't know why this was happening to her, leaving her very confused.

"But if you really are angry at me, I won't ever search for her again." Naruto offered as the girl look at him in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"Do I have to repeat myself, Tyene? I won't ever search for her again if you're really angry at me for that."

"But I thought you loved her…" she said unable to understand Naruto reason. "The way you made it sound…"

"And I thought I loved Sakura as well from back home, but those were just passing feelings." He retorted back as things were seemingly clearer to him after all these months away from his teammate. "She didn't really care for me and all I did for her was just so I could get her attention. But the more I think about it, Sakura didn't really care about me at all. Only tolerated me so she could be with the now dead Teme.

"But, loath to I am to admit it, Bonny…" She started but sighed, "seems to be attached to you."

"I would never seek her out if it meant our friendship, Tyene."

Tyene didn't say anything else, but a soft yet painful pang hurt her heart, "W-what would you do if the roles were reverse? Would you allow me to see the man I bed?"

Naruto blinked several times as he opened and closed his mouth several times. His eyes focused back on his friend and an odd feeling rose when seeing her shy body language. Then several thoughts came to mind as he thought of what Tyene's parents would possibly do and he would react accordingly in some form of fashion.

"Maybe this instead...what would you do if we… done it…?" She breath out almost like the air was being dragged out from her lungs. "W-Would you stop it or…" Tyene then took another step forward. "O-Or… would you…?"

More thoughts soon arose in his mind as his eyes widened as his friend drew closer to him as they both realized they were alone in alleyway, "Would you allow…" She started as her body was start move forward to mash into his-

"Hey, the fights are about to start!" A person yelled from the main street nearly giving the two heart attacks. "Need to get there before sign ups end!"

Naruto while still stun remember, the female pirates suggestions, "We need to get there!"

"W-We should… We should probably get there." She muttered out as she felt her face flushed. 'Must be the growing heat before the possible rainfall today.

Now Naruto nodded with a blush, remembering at the previous conversation rattling in his mind. "R-Right…" 'Maybe the sex from Bonny was still stuck in my mind…'

 _ **-Torturer's Deep Fighting Arena-**_

Naruto watched as dozens of men were standing in line. "I guess that's where they sign up."

Tyene nodded as she noticed something, a red cloak woman entering the arena with a short girl. The Dornish bastard tightened her hands into fists, but relented. "Your fuck pirate is here. It seems that this is indeed the right place."

Naruto snapped his head back to Tyene when hearing this before quickly looking all over for Bonny. Though he stopped when remembering the earlier conversation. He tried to play it off, but his friend noticed the odd look of longing in his gaze.

With a sigh, Tyene breathed out what she had in mind. "It's fine… You can see her. I'll scout around to find info…" She said hastily as she left before Naruto could stop her.

"Tyene!" He tried to grab her, but she was already in the mixing and moving crowd, moving to a alley, he made a clone. "Dammit, you go find Tyene and I'll find Bonny… Bonny!" He ran out from the alley as his clone left as well, Naruto moved forward as the two sisters turned away from him as if someone else caught their attention.

The blonde pirate couldn't hear his cries towards her as many pirates, sell sails and sellswords were loudly chatting amongst each other. Bonny and Read had their respective destinations in mind as the elder sister had to meet up with their leader. Walking away, Bonny left her sister behind with a small wave of her hand. The short girl however stood in her spot, knowing the arena battles were rather short.

"Mary!"

"Hmm?" The short girl noticed Naruto was walking towards her. "Oh… Hello there."

"Is Bonny around?"

Read nodded. "She is here, but I can't let you go any further."

Naruto felt desperate as he placed his hands onto her shoulders in a pleading fashion. "Please. I need to-"

Mary drew her blade in response. "She's in a meeting between the princess and the lords… I have been trusted to guard this entrance."

"Please… Let me speak to her…" he begged as the girl will nearly wavered at the sight.

"You can talk to her either after the meeting or after the fights happening very soon. Pick your choice and leave."

"Mary, please!"

"If you push any further, I will have to kill you right here, right now and I won't give a damn if Bonny gets upset about me doing my coming actions."

"...Isn't there anyway I can go there."

The girl was ready to attack but sigh. "You're just as troublesome as my sister. If you win a match with the beasts they have there… you can see her."

Naruto sighed in brief relief before he grew his typical fox-like smirk. "Oh really~ Well that'll be easy."

"Better if you die being stupid, although I suggest otherwise." Putting her sword back into its sheath, the young pirate shooed the blonde shinobi away. "Bonny seemingly cares for your safety." she warned. "And the lady is watching for new blood, win or lose… you're risking a lot here." Mary's eyes narrowed in suspicion as something seemingly clicked in her mind. "Why are so determined to see a girl you slept with? It doesn't make any sense..."

Naruto's mind went blank as he realized what he just done. This was not what he was supposed to do in the mission at hand. If he tried to continue his current actions in seeking Bonny out, he'd risk revealing his real intentions and get Dorne in so much trouble. Even worse, Tyene would be tracked down and killed because of his stupidity.

"Well?" Mary asked impatiently, "Why?"

"I…"

"Mary!"

Naruto eyes nearly widen as female voiced came from the stairwell, however the short girl turn to see Naruto. "Wait here." she order before walking towards her sister.

The blonde Uzumaki held his head down and decided to ignore Mary's order as he walked back from where he came. Read briefly looked back and sighed in seeing her sister's latest fuckbuddy leave with his head hanging low. Though if she were to look back a bit longer, she would've seen a large plumb of smoke before it went away to show Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Sister would have been overjoy if he was here… he's quite a man." She muttered to herself, knowing the male blonde was an intriguing person. However she straighten out her back as she saw the person who was in front of her. "M-My L-Lady!" she gasped out noticing the leader of the pirates was finally here. "Sister and the rest are above and waiting for you."

Ignoring Mary, Angelica moved on, as the girl let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. The small pirate looked onward as she took in her leader's appearance. Read hoped one day she could look as beautiful, yet fierce as Franceska Drake, the Lord of Waters.

She was a very beautiful woman in her mid-thirties with her wild unkempt rosy-red hair reaching her lower back with an upward curl. Her porcelain skin tone helped boost her attractive and eye-catching appearance with her light blue-green colored eyes and thin lips. She wore a magenta jacket and only that over her upper body given with her cleavage showing tons of skin from her breasts showing. Her neck showed a tight leather choker connecting underneath her jacket implying some additional leather armor hidden. Though they seemed to go longer with her heeled, leather boots. To finish off her appearance, Francheska also wore a black hat to help block out the harsh sun in the sky with a stylized sun pendant around her neck.

Entering the room, the Pirate Princess looked around and saw the various individuals sitting in their respective seats. There she saw her loyal members sitting down watching the massacre of the fools who wanted their wish in this arena. One member however… seems to be rather in good spirits…

One man went to grab an apple from a nearby platter when he saw the Pirate leader enter the VIP section of the arena. "O-Oh, hello Franceska." He said, getting the other pirate lords to notice their leader's arrival.

"Waters, I believe that plate of food belongs to me?" Franceska said, but every member felt the dread from her words. "If you're peckish, then raid a village for their food or get off your lazy ass and go get some from the table over yonder."

The man nodded and let go the apple as Franceska took it. She looked at the Bastard of Driftmark with slight annoyance with him being the recent pirate lord to join her ranks. With his silvery blonde hair and purple eyes matching the handsome features on his appearance, Angelica would've considered having a one night stand with the man to at least say she fucked Rhaegar Targaryen, even if he's his literal doppelganger. But alas, Aurane Waters, bastard member of House Velaryon was too annoying for her to even consider thinking such things ever again.

Turning her gaze away from the Valyrian descendant, Franceska watched the latest men get ripped apart by one of the beasts out on the field. "No one today either?" Savagely biting the apple the woman stated rather than asked.

"None, they all keep dying…" A man said with a jolly tone. Prendos was his name as he was known for his dark humor.

Franceska scanned the VIP stand as she accounted for the other pirate lords of her group. There was Korra the Cruel from Dagger Lake chatting it up with Pynto, who was telling her some interesting tales from his station over in Braavos. The Shrouded Lord sat at the very edge of the room to stay away from the others, as per usual habit with his _supposed_ greyscale affliction, but keeps wearing that annoying cloak for appearances sakes. Though this time it seems the Shrouded Lord is trying to ignore Urho as he keeps pestering him about something on his mind.

However, Franceska noticed something was amiss in her scan… all but one captain either wore or had their captain's hat nearby. And with the current appearance, it seemed the blonde pirate lord was missing hers. "Bonny."

The blonde woman nearly froze over as she heard her named called…"Y-Yes?"

"Where is your captain's hat?"

Bonny felt like death was stalking after her but spoke, "I… I lost it, ma'am…"

The rosy-redhead narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, causing Bonny to nervously sweat. Nothing was vocally said but if knowing the pirate princess long enough, you'd know she's demanding you to speak with just her gaze.

"I… gave it to a boy I like…" Bonny finally told the truth, "I am prepared to take any punishment.

Franceska, along with the other pirate lords, raised a brow on Bonny's proclamation. Some of the lords merely chuckled while the rest just muttered to themselves while palming their faces. Knowing the blonde pirate woman had a not so secret fetish for men younger than her.

Bonny however sat in her seat ready for death to come… but it didn't came as she heard her Lady start to laugh at her. "W-why are you laughing?"

"It's fine, believe or not I was in love too, once upon a time." She chuckled before taking a seat while pouring herself a mug of rum. "So he took Mary's place I assume?"

"N-No, he is… a sellsword. I didn't want to take him, he could die on my ship." She protested weakly not knowing would could be the correct thing to say. "He's too young to be a pirate."

"Ooh? It seems he isn't a boy you just stay for one time. Might he hold your heart?" Waters chuckled as the youngest member of the lords blushed deep red… It was true… short as it may be… she can't stop thinking of her young lover and recent conquest. Despite the time length, Bonny felt rather ravaged and felt very satisfied. Yet thinking about the details, which felt like eternity, made her yearn for the whiskered blonde once more.

"Bonny take him in, it might make you spine straighten out." Suggested a darkly skinned man as he took a sip from his cup.

Bonny meekly look down, she wanted to… so bad… the thought of him and her everyday made her loins ache and breath hitch. The immoral act of siblings, even though it was an act, made it more thrilling

Though with a twitch of her eye, Bonny stood up and yelled at the pirate lord from Lys. "Oh shut the hell up, Salladhor!" She stood up to grab a spiced wine. She would've have complain on the choice of drinks, but she rather like her head then complain to Lady Franceska.

All this did was getting the man to laugh in a boisterous tone as a few others followed their companion's actions. Once he calmed down, Salladhor Saan looked back onto the field and quirked a brow. "Oh looks like we got a rather young lad."

Bonny rolled her eyes as she poured herself a cup, "Don't care~"

"Odd, never seen someone with such blonde hair like yours…" Aurane spoke up as he popped a few grapes into his mouth.

Bonny's eyes widened before shaking her head, although her drink was overflowing, "S-So?"

"But those whiskers make him look rather beastly if I don't say so myself..."

'No…' Bonny quickly set her drink as she rush to the railing to see something that nearly horrified her… the boy she had made love over and over as he surprisingly brought her to orgasims rather quickly. Moaning his name as he sprayed his seed in her. The man who made her knees weak and thoughts clouded as he not only punctured her cunt with his cock, but also her heart… was now going to die.

"Lady Franceska..." Spoke the blonde pirate lord. "Please, I have never not once asked you for a favor." Getting on her knees, surprising several of her fellow pirate lords on the action, Bonny continued speaking. "But please, stop this fight."

Hearing Bonny's request made the pirate lords think several thoughts as they started to make connections. Realizing that the blonde teenager down there on the field was probably the same lad that stolen Bonny's heart after one hell of a good fuck. Who knew the sellsword was good to swoon one of the most feared women in the opened seas.

 _ **-Insert Berserk: Forces Metal Remix-**_

Down below onto the field, Naruto rolled his shoulders as he hefted his Kubikiribōchō onto his shoulder as he stared at the crystal lizard in front of him.

"Well… Aren't you ugly." He said, causing the Titanite crystal carrier to growl at him. "Though it seems you're uglier than when I saw your kind in my dreams."

As if the beast understood those words and screeched at him. Crystallized blue spit hit his face. Wiping away the odd grimy texture from his face, Naruto glared back. "Oh you are so dead- Oh crap!"

The shinobi quickly brought up his sword at the last moment when the crystal lizard swung it's mighty tail. The impact was harsh for the Uzumaki with the strength behind the attack. He managed to keep himself upright as he used his chakra to not only keep his ground but also pumping his limbs with extra strength. Naruto saw some crystals were starting to form on his Kubikiribōchō, causing him to push the offending limb away before swinging his blade down onto the lizard.

The titanite crystal carrier screeched out in pain as the whiskered human had managed to cut through several layers of it's rawhide with just one swing of his weapon. It staggered back for a bit before swiping it's claws at it's opponent, to which Naruto was able to evade quite easily with a roll to the side. Once out of the way, he pushed off the ground which launched him towards the crystal lizard and delivered an upward swing to leave a deep gash into the beast.

Yet another screech like growl came out as a response. It hotly glared at the blonde teenager before leaping towards the human as it curled up onto itself. As it landed on the ground, the crystal lizard rolled forward as many crystals formed on the ground while trying to run the Uzumaki over. Other spectators thought he would move out of the way, but Naruto stood his ground once more as the beast came right towards him.

'Now let's see if you can really back up your name's sake, Kubikiribōchō.' Naruto thought as he channeled a good hefty amount of chakra into the blade. A dense blue aura covered the blade to give it the extra edge he needed in his coming action. Dashing towards the side in the very last moment and with a swing of his ultra greatsword, Naruto brought it down on the beast with a yell as the blade sunk into the rolling Valyrian lizard. Not much could be heard from the titanite crystal carrier as the decapitating carving knife was able to lop off it's head from the rest of its body, causing it to be flung into the air and land in the stands, killing several pirates in the process with the crystal spikes on lopped off head.

This caused an uproarious reaction from the crowd on what they just seen. All that Naruto could do now was wear a triumphant smirk on his face. Though he did glance at where the crystalized head landed in the stands and saw handfuls of people yelling out at him on the shit he pulled right here.

"Sorry!" Naruto spoke out as he nervously chuckled while scratching at the back of his head.

Over in the VIP box, the many pirate lords had many reactions as to what they just seen the whiskered blonde pull off. Some were very surprised on the displayed while others cheered on for some more action. The rest were oddly silent, but clapped to show their appreciation.

"He actually did it…" Mary said from her spot where she could see Naruto standing proud, she sighed knowing that was her fault. But she warned him, she just prayed that Bonney wasn't watching.

"How the bloody hell was he able to hold up that fucker?!" Questioned the Westerosi male as his purple eyes was dead set on the blonde's blood coated weapon. "That sword is more of a slab of iron, yet it was able to gut that beast."

"I agree with you, Aurane..." Pynto spoke towards the Ironborn exile as the scene replayed inside of his mind several times over. "How this was possible is beyond me."

"Well he has some experience using large tools~" Bonny said under breath with a soft blush...remembering the amazing time Naruto gave her… and that was with little to no experience!

"...Of course you would know since both of you fucked each other." Muttered the Velaryon bastard, earning a blown raspberry towards him courtesy by the childish blonde.

Back onto the field, Naruto was about to speak out when he heard several large steps coming towards him. Looking back, he saw a very large man coming towards him with a battle-axe in his hand. Taking a good look at the man, he saw he was rather red faced from the possible drinking he was doing earlier.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can boy." The man slurred out as he formed a crooked grin on his face. "You look mighty handsome… I don't know if I wanna kill you and take the prize... or fuck you where you stand."

Naruto raised a brow on the unusual taunt but narrowed his eyes on not liking the way the man said it in front of the very large crowd. With a deep sigh, Naruto stabbed Kubikiribōchō into the ground and started to walk towards him. Many people wondered what the hell Naruto was thinking to leave him so open to be killed or taken advantaged like this. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, the man chuckled before swinging down his battle-axe to possibly cleave the boy in two.

The blade drew closer as Naruto kept a good eye on the weapon. At the very last few moments, the Uzumaki brought his hand up and coated it in chakra to protect his body part before catching the bladed weapon into his hand. This surprised the crowd greatly, even the large man himself.

"What the-GAAAH!" The man yelled out as Naruto delivered a chakra empowered punch into the man's groin, strong enough to break not only his dick but possibly rupturing his testicles. The axe wielder had let go of his weapon to cup his jewels, leaving him wide open for Naruto's coming attack. Quickly grabbing hold of the battle-axe handle, the Uzumaki swung it down hard to cleave the man's head off cleanly right off to spray a lot of blood on the ground.

Tossing the weapon onto the ground, Naruto looked around and spoke out. "So! Who's next?!" This got many people to cheer out into wanting more. "Is this the best you got?! Cause I'm rather unimpressed!"

And just like that, the floodgates opened.

"You're dead boy!" A man yelled out as he jumped off from his placement in the stands. Once on the ground, he ran towards the blonde with his sword in hand. He hoped like the late sellsword stated earlier that if he could maybe kill the whiskered blonde, he would get his desired wish.

And he wasn't the only one as others followed suit.

Naruto sighed on the first man's actions before going towards his Kubikiribōchō and pulling it out of the ground. Once done, Naruto ran towards him, _very_ quickly in a burst of speed. So fast, Naruto could've been considered a blur in the eyes of many onlookers. All they could make out of it was the golden sun-kissed hair, the blue scarf around his neck and the bloodied blade on in his grasps.

The Uzumaki was already at the man's feet as he quickly brought down his Kubikiribōchō and cleaved the man in two. He then kicked the upper half of the recently cleaved body, as it was still in the air, into a few pirates in which they were knocked down in the process. Naruto then dashed forward and thrusted his sword forward as the executioner blade skewered a few people right through their chest. Wanting to get them off his weapon, he swung a mighty swing to propel the bleeding bodies into other unintentional combatants.

'This is going to get _real_ messy.' He thought as Naruto didn't remain still. Instead, the shinobi dashed once more, reaching for the giant battle-axe lying on the arena floor before throwing it at a man running towards him with his left hand, opening the man's chest as blood splattered around him.

The blonde shinobi sped ahead, with his legs carrying him like the wind. He jumped into the air with his sword raised and slashed into the tallest man he could see. His steel clashed against the man's helm and immediately rendered the man lifeless as the blade caved through his head. Naruto suddenly felt something hit against his back, as his unique clothing helped protect him from the blade strike when he wasn't looking. Quickly turning around, the Uzumaki delivered a left cross against the man's jaw and cheekbone to send him flying into several men. As he got a bit of space, Naruto dashed forward and spun around in his own version of Kiba Inuzuka's 'Fang over Fang' technique to carve his way through the enemy combatants.

Over in the stands, Tyene was watching the spectacle before her very eyes. Her mouth was gaped and felt her eyes feeling rather dry as she didn't want to miss a single detail on her friend's manslaughter. This was far more than what she was expecting from earlier as she thought Naruto was just going to fight the one crystal lizard and be done. But now everyone down there wants a piece of him to get this supposed 'wish' from the pirate lords.

The Sand Snake shook her head for a brief moment, remembering her little task at hand as she tried to listen into the conversations going on in the Pirate Lord VIP section of the arena.

Bonny was clutching her hands tightly in her seat. She prayed to any higher power that could be listening to protect him. The blonde pirate lord grabbed her staff and stood up. "Enough is enough, I'm going to-"

"Sit… _Now_." Franceska ordered at the blonde girl, but was surprised to see her defying her order.

"I won't let him die...even under your orders." she said adjusting her staff to fight her leader.

"Seriously? You think you could help him down there?" Salladhor asked as if his fellow pirate lord was not all right in the head.

"I agree with Salladhor on this one, Bonny." Spoke the Shrouded Lord as he kept his eyes on the manslaughter down below. "This… Naruto you've spoken about. He can clearly handle himself."

"Better to let him get killed or raped!" She yelled with her eyes glaring daggers at the cloaked man. "Screw you all-"

She felt a familiar metal object in the back of her head, Franceska took out her famous weapon...

"Sit down, Bonny." Said the Lord of the Waters as she was starting to lose patience on the blonde acting like a child at this moment.

None of the other pirate lords said anything else as they kept all their attention at the fight at hand.

Bonny quickly elbow her leader as she twisted to push her staff in Franceska's throat, choking her. She then noticed the rest of the lord members were now standing and pointing their respective weapons at her.

"I best suggest you lay off, Bonny, and do as our Lady says." Korra spoke up as she inched a bit closer with her daggers.

Sighing in defeat, Bonney then dropped her staff onto the ground. "Please… let me save him."

After regaining her breath once more, her Lady chuckled, "He doesn't need help. Is what I was trying to say."

"What?" Bonny asked as she seem confused as did some of the other members. But looked to a direction that her Lady was pointing: the field.

Back in the arena, many of the combatants were somewhat regretting the decision they've made in trying to face against the whiskered blonde. It was not only them, but the audience all thought the same things as they gazed at the decapitating weapon in the Uzumaki's hands: Massive, thick, heavy. Far too big and heavy to possibly be considered a sword as it's like a slab of raw iron. Yet the craft making the Kubikiribōchō made it not just a thing of metal as it reeked of death from countless men who fell from the Mist Village created weapon.

"Overwhelm him in a single charge, men!" Cried out one of the combatants as they slowly nodded in agreement.

Naruto just took a step back and ready his blade. "Going to add lot more power…" he mutter to himself. "If they go all out at once."

Like the impromptu leader ordered, they went in a straight line, right to left like a horizontal bar coming at him. They hoped that boxing him in would work towards their advantage.

'Seriously? Like that's going to work.' Thought the shinobi as a smirk started to grow. 'Time to give myself some well deserved cover.' He held his free hand low and started to build up a rasengan with very dense chakra. Naruto wasn't going to kill them all with this attack though.

As the enemy combatants came closer and closer as they ran, Naruto let out a toothy grin before slamming his rasengan into the ground, causing a large dust cloud to form in the arena.

"What the fuck?!"

"Where'd this cloud come from?!"

"I can't see- GAAK!"

"HEY- AAAAHH!"

One by one, the field combatants were being picked off rather quickly by Naruto's shadow clones. With how dense the dirt cloud turned out to be, it seemed the quickest way to finish things off in hopes of not revealing his so called 'magic' to the pirates, sell sails and sellswords watching this manslaughter here.

As the dust started to settle, Naruto's decapitating carving knife was coated in blood as it started to drip from the edges with many fighters lying on the ground either dead or severely wounded. Not known to anyone, except for its wielder, the Kubikiribōchō was draining the iron from the blood and leaving the rest like a typical picky child. In doing so made the weapon become denser with more material added into the weapon.

"You bastard!"

"W-What a man!"

"He beats armored men as if they were cherries to be picked."

Up in the stands, a man with slicked back dark brown hair and beard watched the fight before him. He patted himself on the back in not joining the lot down there in hopes of taking down the whiskered blonde. The sellsword thought it was just ridiculous and even if he did go down there, he might not have been able to take a shot at him… or better yet end up like the dead and injured fucks lying on the ground.

"It's unbelievable, but a man drops every time he swings his sword" The sellsword spoke out after others muttered to themselves in vast nervousness. "I didn't know that such a man existed asides from the bloody Mountain that Fucking Rides." The man breathed out a little as he ran his hand across hair. "Though it's been rather one sided, this is damn entertaining."

Gazing out towards the surrounding fighters, Naruto started to focus on his chakra, causing the air to seem rather chilled with the killing intent he was unleashing. For some reason, many spectators could've sworn they saw a bandaged man standing behind the whiskered blond. Wearing a sleeveless black shirt, black pants, opened toes shoes and wore a headband with a metallic plate on it. And in his hand was the same weapon the blonde was wielding.

"You know… My sword has started to get dull while killing all you fucks." Naruto said with a narrowed glance towards his opponents. He then gained a hefty smirk on his face as his blue eyes started to slit in the process. "However, it's three times as thick and has three times the damage than any normal sword you assholes have. So pray to whatever gods you believe in for your deaths to be quick or else it'll be extremely painful."

Not long after that was said, Naruto moved to the side when dodging a large mace ball attached to a chain coming towards him from behind. Rolling out of the way, Naruto dashed towards the attacker as he brought his spiked ball back towards him. As the opponent whipped it back towards the whiskered blonde, Naruto reared his free fist back before slamming it against the ball. The strike was effective as it broke right through it as crumpled into big pieces. Before the man could react quick enough, Naruto brought Kubikiribōchō down as the massive blade sliced right through the former mace wielder with ease.

Back in the VIP section, the rosy-redhead thought enough was enough as the winner was clearly holding his ground for quite some time.

"Tell Mary to stop the idiots from getting themselves killed down there." Franceska said at a new recruit ran quickly to give her message. "...I think I speak for all of us, that Naruto is worthy to stand among us?"

"Aye…" Most of the pirate nobles agreed, save for Bonny who didn't say anything but nodded.

Franceska nodded as her eyes looked at the other pirate lords. Though she quirked a brow when something seemed amiss. "Odd… someone isn't here." The Pirate Princess stated as the other nobles felt on edge at her tone.

"Who?" The blonde and youngest member of the group asked as her leader seem to seem rather frustrated and tired from the process.

"Euron Greyjoy… I was hoping to speak with him. On the upcoming plan…"

The pirates all looked serious at the mention of the plan, they were ready to give their lives for her… even though it wasn't the plan that Franceska initially wanted. But she was outvoted on the Greyjoy's idea so she had to stick with it… unless something were to come up to either halter or stop it completely.

Bonny however just moved ready to seek after Naruto, "Wait…" she cursed the seas as her lady walked up to her. "He needs his wish granted…"

Bonny just hope that nothing happens to her new lover…

Returning back to the field, the remaining combatants saw two particular people enter the area. Knowing who they were, they made themselves scarce so they wouldn't piss them off.

Whipping the excessive red liquid off his blade on a dead combatants clothes, Naruto soon saw Bonny. Said woman looked rather nervous while her fellow female pirate strutted towards the whiskered blonde with pure confidence. The Uzumaki soon formed a smile but it quickly faded away as he saw Bonny stop while the other woman continued approached him.

"Uh… Hello." Spoke the shinobi as he stabbed Kubikiribōchō into the ground before dusting off his hands. "Who are you?"

The Pirate Princess smirked before properly addressing herself. "The name's Franceska Drake… the Pirate Princess as many would call me… or even the Lord of the Waters." She announced as she gazed at the carnage the whiskered blonde brought before them. "You have earned three things, from me. Two for this fun display and one in hopes you could join me."

The blonde teen didn't say anything as Franceska gestured Bonny to come forward. "I believe you met my second in command: Anne Bonny?"

The woman looked at Naruto sweetly before looking down. "I… I didn't think that this would happen." She said hoping that Naruto didn't held it against her. She suddenly yelled out from her nervousness, causing him to jolt back a little in response. "I hope you believe me!"

Naruto just wave his hands slightly alarmed. "No it's fine, besides… life tends to throw a wrench in the works."

Bonny sighed in relief and was going to speak when her Lady interrupted her action.

"She is yours if you join me." Franceska simply said as both blondes widened their eyes in shock.

"Wait, WHAT?!" They both yelled out in a comedic fashion.

The Lord of the Waters tilted her head in slight confusion. "But I thought you two liked each other?"

"W-We do, my Lady." Bonny stuttered out as she trembled a little on what her Lady just said moments ago. "B-B-B-But…"

"But we just met like an hour ago!" Naruto finished Bonny's intended speech, causing her to nod in response. "And besides, we can't just hook up right away!"

"And why not?"

"Because it's weird! That's why!" He snapped at her, but the rosy-redhead merely brushed it off as she started to encircle him to get a better look of him up close.

"To us pirates, it means that we could die any day… at any moment..." The Pirate Princess then moved behind her friend all before doing something neither blonde and the audience expected: lifting Bonny's clothed breasts and playing with them, earning a squeaky moan from the blonde pirate lord. "And you're turning this down~?" She said ignoring Bonny's pleasured whimpers. "Heh… You're the cruel one… And to think she's just one of your rewards." She then gained a cheeky smile that seemed to unnerve the whiskered blonde. "Besides~ I heard you and her already popped each other cherries."

"...Pirate lady says what?"

Bonny blushed so red that Naruto could swear it matched her clothing… "I… I've only been with women. And you're the only man I have… in me." She said as the last part was an audible whisper as she didn't want the audience to hear that specific detail.

"And I know cause she and I been under the same sheets." Franceska winked at the blonde.

'...Must not think of pervy-sage's works.' Naruto thought as he tried to shake the thoughts away. 'Must not think of pervy-sage's works.' Though it started to fail as specific details arose all due to him translating each and every detail perfectly during his time out at sea. 'Hmm… I wonder if they- WHOA THERE!'

Not knowing of Naruto's inner thoughts, Franceska continued. "Along with Mary." she chuckled before looking at Naruto, "Maybe all four of us can share you? You know pirates tend to share the same lover~" Seeing the blonde getting red in the face, the pirate princess thought to drive it on home. "Maybe we could add in your cute Dornish friend into the mix to spice things up."

'Do I have a thing with pirates or is it only female pirates that can convince me to get out of my pants!?' Naruto quickly shook his head in hopes of stopping the explicit ideas and was about to refuse, especially with Tyene involved, but Bonny spoke up.

"F-Franceska… please just give him his wish…" Bonny moaned as her body was wanting either Naruto or her leader… maybe both. She could be selfish.

Franceska was going to speak up when something echoed throughout the arena.

" _ **RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

"The hell was that?!" Naruto yelled out as he quickly got into the defensive once pulling Kubikiribōchō out of the ground. Just hearing that odd sound reminded him greatly of what happened back at Meereen and he wasn't going to like it.

"...That should not be possible." Franceska muttered as she brought her hand towards her hip, but cursed herself in remembering she left her sword behind. Bringing her attention back towards the one arena gate, she spoke. "Aw hell, that thing should've been locked up until the plan went under way."

Naruto was going to comment about what she was talking about when _it_ arrived. It barged into the arena, giving the arena's observers a very good look on its appearance. Many gasped in shock as the beast looked everywhere around itself.

Naruto looked at the Valyrian beast as he saw it was a deformed, quadrupedal creature whose skin is peeled off and hanging from its back. Much like the beast he faced off back in Meereen, it also has a malnourished, skeletal appearance underneath the several patches of hair on it's body. Although it may look like a weak creature at first sight, but looks tend to be deceiving.

 _ **-Insert Bloodborne: Blood Starved Beast Extended-**_

" _ **RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

"MOVE!" Naruto yelled out as the beast leaped right towards him. The shinobi's feet skidded on the ground as he tried to hold the mutilated monster back. Naruto looked back and saw the two female pirates didn't leave the arena. "I SAID MOVE, GODDAMMIT!"

The two pirate lords snapped out of their actions and ran out of the area as fast as possible. They stumbled a little on the way out, all due to the blood soaked ground beneath them. Bonny did fall onto the ground, causing Franceska to stop and turn back to get her friend to safety. Though this drew the mangled monster's attention, as it let go of Naruto's Kubikiribōchō and ran towards the more meatier meals.

Seeing this, Naruto grew angry and threw his carving knife sword right at the beast. It went past it and dug deep into the ground to stop it in its tracks. The Valyrian beast reared its head back and hissed at the whiskered blonde.

"You're not laying a hand on them, asshole!" He yelled out as he bit his finger and swiped some blood on a seal on his bracer. As he ran, a plumb of smoke came soon after as Naruto held his repeater crossbow in his hand.

Rolling out of the way from the beast swiping it's claws at him, Naruto fired several arrows from his weapon. They dug deep into its skeletal body as it screeched out in pain. The beast didn't like this as it started chasing after Naruto all over the arena in hopes of killing him.

"You can't catch me!~ You can't catch me!~" Taunted the speeding shinobi as he pulled out several kunai with explosive tags attached. Channeling chakra into them, he threw them at the beast as the blades dug in deep before they eventually exploded, causing much damage onto the bloodied monster.

" _ **RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

"Oh keep it down, will ya?!" Naruto yelled out as he ran towards his Kubikiribōchō and pulled it out of the ground. Turning back to the beast, he saw something that absolutely disgusted him: it was quickly devouring the dead corpses. "Ew~" Though his disgust went into frustration as he saw several of its wounds starting to heal up… as it ate? "Oh for crying out loud!"

Naruto ran towards the beast with his carving knife sword drawn out. Leaping into the air, the shinobi brought it down to slice through the monster. But much to his surprise, it caught the blade before shaking the blonde shinobi from his held position. The Uzumaki held strong as the shaking got rather intense before he was harshly slammed onto the ground.

"Crap…" He muttered out before he was seemingly kicked into one of the crystal pillars that was made earlier by the crystal lizard. The blow was painful, especially when his back smashed against the blue rock. "That's going to bruise later."

As he got up from the ground, he barely had enough time to roll out of the way as the beast smashed against the crystal formation, causing it break on contact. Grabbing a big chunk of it, it threw its impromptu weapon at the blonde's upcoming spot. The strike held true for the blonde's opponent as he was hit squarely on the side, causing him to tumble onto the ground and stop when crashing against several corpses.

"NARUTO!" Bonny and Tyene yelled out at once, though not noticing the other's reaction all due to their positions.

The blonde pirate lord tried to go back out there and possibly assist her lover. But was stopped when she felt a blow to the side of her head. The cause? Well you can thank Mary Read for that.

"Thank you." Voiced the Pirate Princess.

"You're welcome, my Lady." Read said as she placed her sword away. "I didn't want her to do anything reckless again."

"I know." The rosy-redhead muttered as she gazed back at the beatdown in the arena. "Why the hell aren't the guards assisting to stop this?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Mary said to her leader before running off to find them and where they're possibly hiding.

Over with Tyene, she was freaking out on the fight down below as her eyes were starting to well up with tears. The one sided beatdown was being too much for her to bear. She wished her friend would get back up quickly, but the Valyrian beast was reacting quickly to stop the blonde from retaliating. The Dornish bastard wished she could go down there and help out, but she wasn't prepared for what was currently happening as she would clearly die as a result.

Back at the arena, Naruto was gritting his teeth as he felt the sharp claws dig into his flesh and felt something entering his system. He soon felt a familiar burn that was eating away what was just entered his system. Naruto then realizing this beast was trying to poison him and the Kyuubi's chakra was dissolving it… in a rather annoying way.

'Thanks a lot, fox.' He bitterly muttered in thought as he tried to reach for his pouch. Despite the simple act to be difficult, all due to him shaking from the constant beatings, Naruto grabbed what he was looking for. Channeling chakra into the paper, he held the explosive tags onto the beast's body and waited for them to go off.

"Heh, boom."

*KABOOM*

With the blast being so close ranged, the Valyrian beast was shot away from the blonde as his hand and parts of his left arm were rather charred with how he handled the explosion. But at least the mutilated monster was away to give him some breathing space. He soon felt his hand getting being burned more as the Kyuubi's chakra was helping his injured limb. Seeing his Kubikiribōchō so far away from him, Naruto swiped some of his blood onto another seal on his bracer to bring out his Amaterasu greatsword and dagger.

The Uzumaki glared at the beast as he saw it feasting on yet another corpse, resulting in it healing right back up and possibly back into square one. He wasn't going to let this fight be prolonged any further, even if that means having to use his current wielded weapons unique abilities.

Holding out his greatsword, he soon brought the crude dagger onto the sword and harshly dragged it along its length while channeling chakra through it. As he ran towards the beast, the greatsword went up into flames as he swiped the fire weapon towards the ground to send an arc of flames right at his target. The blast was instant as the attack quickly landed on the mutilated monster.

"I wonder if you prefer charred over easy!" Naruto yelled out as he swiped his sword right at the monster while the flames started to spread towards all of the corpses in the arena, effectively destroying the Valyrian beast's way of healing itself.

Up at the VIP section, the pirate lords were wide eyed at what they were seeing. They had briefly thought the whiskered blonde was a follower of the R'hllor religion all due to how his sword went up into flames, which was typically a clear sign of some of their fighters. They internally debated on this fact if it was real or not since it would be much harder to believe that Naruto was using actual magic when fighting the mutilated monster.

Though one Salladhor Saan had other thoughts cross his mind. Throughout the earlier fights when the whiskered blonde appeared, there was a nagging feeling he saw the teenager somewhere before. He couldn't quite place it.

That changed when Salladhor saw the Uzumaki seemingly bring his greatsword out from nowhere. 'Possibly magic.' He thought as he felt his heart race when memories started flooding in on the sight before him. The pirate lord from Lys then remembered where he saw the blonde before: Meereen.

'I can't believe I got the chance to see him again after these past moons.' Salladhor thought as he glanced at his other pirate lords and saw odd expressions coming from them. 'I wonder if they possibly know of him as well.'

Once more with the whiskered blonde, he was slashing away at the beast before him as the flames started to grow hotter and hotter all the while his weapons ate large portions of his chakra to sustain it's activated form. But Naruto didn't care as he wanted to put this thing down or else it'll run rampant and possibly go after Bonny... And kill her!

'I'm not going to let that happen!' He thought as he sliced off the beast's arm right off, causing it to fall onto the ground and screech out in agony.

" _ **RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

"I told you before to shut the hell up!" Naruto yelled out as he saw some mist emanating from the monster's body. Narrowing his gaze, not only to focus but also feeling rather exhausted on his chakra being spent, he noticed it was a cloud of poison. "Like that's going to work with me, asshole."

The beast was able to reach out and grasp Naruto's tunic shirt and brought him close in hopes of devouring him to heal it's injuries. But this proved useless as it felt a searing pain into its chest. Looking down, it saw its opponent had stabbed his crude dagger into its heart and started to pull it out before repeating his action several times.

" _ **RREEE! RREEE! RREEE! RREEE!"**_

"JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY!" Bellowed out the shinobi as he plunged the dagger into it's skull.

As it started to slack in its grip, Naruto brought his sword arm back and thrusted it forward to pierce the beast through its chest. Once all the way through, a burst of flame consumed the beast's entire form as it started to crumble into ashes.

"Heh… took ya long enough." The shinobi muttered out as his eyes started to grow heavy. Letting go of his weapons, he fell down onto the burning ground.

From the far side of the arena, Franceska widened her blue eyes before rushing towards the whiskered blonde. She did not want him to get burned alive from what flames he created in the fight. Skidding to a halt, she dropped to her knees and turned him over to see if he was getting burned at all. But much to her confusion, the flames weren't hurting him at all… along with her for some reason.

In fact, they were pleasantly warm instead of scolding hot.

"What in the world are you?" Muttered the pirate princess as she saw Mary Read coming towards her. "Did you find them?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"And?"

"They're dead."

The Lord of the Waters narrowed her eyes when hearing this. "How?"

"Slit throats and chests stabbed, my Lady." Read answered as she tightened her fists. "Someone had them killed to stop them from assisting Naruto on this fight."

Franceska gritted her teeth as thoughts ran through her mind in wanting to know who had the audacity in doing this. She briefly thought on the intended target being the whiskered teen in her arms but it was quickly squashed as she realized she and Bonny were the real targets. Someone wanted them out of the way, but why.

'All for the typical Game here most likely.' She thought in bitterness.

"Permission to speak Lady Franceska?"

"Go ahead." She said as she held Naruto up from the ground and into a bridal carry. Despite her appearance, the pirate princess was quite strong to easily hold such weight in her arms.

"I think we both know what must be done, but we need a fine hand for this rather than our recently made cannons and crudely large blades." Mary said stoically.

"...Agreed." Responded the rosy-haired woman as she looked around and saw the flames starting to die down as rain started to pour. Looking at the audience, she yelled towards them. "OKAY, SHOWS OVER! DISPERSE! OR I'LL TAN YOUR HIDES AND YOUR OFFSPRINGS AS WELL!"

As the audience got out of their stupor, they started to move away from the stands to go somewhere else. Her eyes traveled towards her VIP area and saw her pirate lords talking amongst themselves now while occasionally looking towards her position… towards Naruto's prone form.

"I suggest taking the boy and his companion." Mary whispered, "Bring Bonny and he'll be instantly loyal on what we need for the time being."

Franceska thought on the suggestion before nodding. "I agree. Think an outsider or two could possibly help figure this situation out. Possibly help draw out whoever killed our guards and possibly released that beast."

"My thoughts exactly, my Lady."

Franceska nodded before walking her way out of the arena. Though she turned towards Mary and gave her an order. "Go get Naruto's weapons for me please. The two swords… the dagger and that crossbow of his."

Mary nodded as she went to do her task, but stopped to speak what else was on her mind. "But also… that thing you'd gain from the lords… I believe it may be apart of this."

The pirate princess stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes before releasing a tired sigh. "We'll talk about this at a different location, Mary. Not here."

"I wouldn't suggest if it wasn't needed, you gave my sister the title of captain. And I'm fine with that-"

"Yeah, yeah. Now don't you have a little job to do?"

"...but I have never been wrong with any leads or attacks." Resumed the little pirate.

"I know that."

"I'm not leaving until you agree." she said looking up at her superior with determine eyes, "..."

Franceska loudly groaned in annoyance at this. "Okay fine. I agree. Now let's just get going."

Mary sighed in relief happy that her instincts were right but look at the young blonde in her Lady's arms and her sister, "Now… how to convince him?" The white haired girl muttered. Shaking her head, Read went towards the Uzumaki's weapons and carefully placed them in her arms before going after her leader.

 _ **-Undisclosed Location-**_

"Ugh... what hit me?" The blonde complained as his vision was quite blurry. He brought his hand onto his eyes to wipe away the eye crusts away to help see a bit better. The blonde then rubbed his head from the pain as fragments of memories started to surface. "Oh right… giant bloody, mutilated monster… god I feel like back home."

"You do well in the sea life if you can shrug that off." Spoke a familiar voice with a following chuckle.

Blue eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when Naruto saw the nearly nude body of Franceska wearing a red loose nightgown around her pleasant form. The silky cloth wasn't tied together, showing her lovely breasts and her body yet her current position hid specific spots that men would dream on witnessing in person. While her form wasn't filled out like Bonny, it was quite a sight to see… with her measurements seemingly right on her body structure.

Weirdly enough, the blonde felt the intense feelings he felt with Bonny when they first met at the dining pavilion was arising.

Feeling rather flustered and nervous on the situation, Naruto tried to speak up an apology. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

He stops when feeling a warm, soft, and familiar pair of breasts touching his back. A slender hand came from behind, cupping his chin and directed his face around to taste the sweet flavour of roses and cherries… He groaned as the other hand went to his upper body pinching his nipple, which was quite odd on the feeling. 'These hands…' Breaking the kiss, Naruto saw the woman that took his virginity: Anne Bonney.

His eyes were half lidded as was his lovers. As he pulled away, the blonde shinobi noticed her wearing a thin white nightgown which barely covered her generous breasts. In fact, due to her large assets, it barely covered her bottom, unlike Franceska. However, his lust died down when noticing their attire, and his body on the bed… "Whoa!"

The blonde fell off the bed in a frantic stumble when he realized that he was nearly in front of her. "Why are we- achoo!" He shivered as the shinobi saw his body was naked, save for a pair of white trousers and his arm wrapped up in bandages. Blushing, he knew it wasn't his clothing… Yet he turned his gaze towards Bonny, who look to meek to meet his.

Knowing what he was going to ask, she answered. "You needed clothing since your attire was rather beaten up." Bonney shifted in her spot as she rubbed her arms. "And I… changed you. And held you to keep you warm…" She said softly. "I didn't want to leave your side."

A faint blush dusted his cheeks as he smiled softly. Naruto really appreciated the gesture as he only had that happen a handful of times in his life before coming to this world. "Must be why I had sweet dreams, Bonny." He joked, making the blonde woman blush, as the Uzumaki sat back down onto the bed as his hand went towards hers before their fingers intertwined with each other with their hands lightly gripping each other.

"Well ain't this sweet." Franceska said from her spot on the bed as she crawled towards the pair. "Though I gotta say, but I'm impressed."

"...With what exactly?"

"For one, your fights earlier before you went out like a little flame." She said with a hint of whimsy in her voice. "They were quite exhilarating and I wanted to at least say I enjoyed it… despite the lack of help you should've gotten."

Naruto shrugged a little as he felt Bonny tighten her grip on his hand. "It's no biggie~ I dealt with worse in the past… Though I feel there's something else you were impressed about, right?"

The rosy-redhead didn't say anything while nodding. Though she quickly placed her hand towards his lower region and cupped his groin to give it a firm squeeze, making him yelp in surprise. "Why this of course and you're still have much time to grow~" Franceska then rubbed him a few more times, causing him to let out a pleasant groan. "It's no wonder you got Bonny to fall for you hard. She didn't have to know you for too long as your nice~ big~ cock went past her naughty cunt and went straight towards her strong heart; planting your seeds deep in there to possibly make her yours."

Naruto blushed hard he kept being rubbed in such a way. Just as he was pushing back what urges he can, he pushed away her hand from his privates. "P-Please st-stop that."

Franceska smirked at his reaction. "I thought she was jesting, at first, until I saw her take all of your girth into her mouth when she stripped you down." Said the Princess as Bonny blushed knowing she was caught. She hoped Franceska didn't see her when she was alone in the room earlier with her recently made lover. "I never seen her try to please her partner so much, not even when she was my first mate. Both figuratively and literally~"

"Bonny?! Why would ahhh…" He let out a groan from his mouth as the pirate princess' fingers grip his clothed shaft. "Y-You should've woken me up sooner... I would have pleased you too." He blushed deeply at his words but nonetheless meant them.

"R-Really?" Bonny muttered out as she rubbed her thighs together while imagining him doing certain actions to please her in the utmost way.

While blaming his hormones, he nodded as the Franceska slipped her delicate, calloused hand into his trousers and started to pump his length. Naruto hitched his breath as he spoke his confession towards the woman who made him into a man. "I-I would eat you, drink you like it was the only source of water for leagues on end. To see you moan and beg me for more." His rational thoughts then went separate from his other ones as he started the think nothing, but malice towards the one possibly responsible for getting him into this mess. 'Jiraiya, if I can find a way back home, I'm going to beat you for making me... think so much on sex… and thank you for the advice from your books.'

Bonny whimpered as she started to touch herself, watching her only male lover being played by her leader. "W-What else?" She nervously asked, trying to get more information to enjoy her masturbation.

Franceska momentarily stopped her actions as she pulled out her hand from his pants. The two blondes soon saw something sticky in her hands, making them a bit more on what that exactly was. And much to their surprise, the pirate princess inserted her fingers into her mouth to give herself a little taste.

"Hmm~" She sounded out as her face went through quizital expressions before pulling out her digits. "Interesting taste you got there, Naruto." Before the two blondes could voice their reactions, the rosy-redhead pushed Naruto onto the bed and straddled him.

"Anne… stay there… and Naruto…"

He swallowed a lump of air into his throat as he nervously answered. "Y-Yes?"

The Lord of the Waters leaned forward, causing her partially clothed mounds to press against his face. She then slid down a bit more so her breasts would end up on his chest as she brought her mouth next to his ear, speaking in a very sensual tone. "Fuck me… now…" The rosy-red haired woman then started licking his ear as she soon removing herself from Naruto's form. Franceska then moved in front of him so she could see Anne's reddening face. "I know you get off on this Bonney, so watch when your lover fuck me… right… in… front… of… you~" She said each word with teasing lust in her tone.

"B-But, my lady~" Bonny moaned out as she redoubled her efforts to pleasure herself, making Naruto blushed at the fetish she supposedly had.

"Shush, Naruto, you're going to have the honor of taking my well guarded maidenhood as well…" The woman wiggled her hips to pride on his clothed crouch. "And hopefully in return, I would honor you by bearing your child." She then looked towards Bonny's shocked face before speaking towards her as well. "Don't worry, Anne, you'll have that honor as well so our heirs will rule in our steads when the time comes.

"Kami, you're so mess up…" Naruto groaned out from the woman's suggestion. He was indeed shocked in what Franceska wanted to do exactly but it was hard to keep his erection down as his mind started to cloud up. "B-But what about-"

"And don't think that I'll choose anyone else to impregnate me, Naruto. I've always had a stubborn streak in getting what I want." The rosy-red haired pirate then gyrated her lower region, making him moan on the action. "You can probably blame your display earlier today of slaughtering all those men and those Valyrian beasts in such fashion." Angelica then lustfully smiled. "Helped me realize you're the best candidate to father our children."

"B-But… I want to bare his child first… he's my little brother~" Bonny pouted as felt cheated, and was turn on immensely.

The pirate princess quirked an eyebrow at her subordinate before looking towards the blonde. "Oh~ Do you have a thing for older girls spoiling you?"

His blush intensified as he looked away from Angelica's teasing smile. "I-I-I do not!"

All this did was make her smirk as she lied down on her bed. Franceska's blue-green eyes softened as she lovingly gazed at his blue ones. "Oh my sweet little brother." This caused his heart to jump a beat or two. "I love you so dearly…" Franceska then sat up to wrap her naked body around his shoulders. "Do you want-" quickly stopping before smirking again, "big sister, to make you happy?"

Naruto heart raced as his member felt harder than ever before as he realized he had an odd fetish towards 'sister figures' or girls saying they're his sister on the role playing. '...It might explain why I liked seeing Ayame whenever I went to Ichiraku's.' Naruto thought before focusing on all of his willpower to not tackle and enter the pink haired woman. Yet he noticed her cocky smile, causing him to glare at her. "This doesn't prove anything…"

"Is that right?" She said before moving her hands to grab Bonny's cheek. "Watch my face when he enters inside of me."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Bonny stared at her superiors form as she couldn't look away regardless.

Spreading her league long legs, Franceska motioned Naruto to come closer with the newly gained room. "Do it, Naruto~ Give me your long hard cock into my hot maiden cunt."

Naruto never thought that in his short life, he would be having sex with two beyond beautiful girls, all on the same day no less. One he has a deep affection and the other is just sleeping with him for loving his power. His urges started taking over as he placed his hands on her smooth waist. Drawing closer, Naruto rubbed his shaft across her moist nether regions several times, earning a pleasant moan from the woman. Once lubed up of her wetness, he slowly slid his shaft inside of her warm and wet folds.

"K-Kami~" He moaned, enjoying the tightness of her snatch. He slightly expected to feel a barrier in there, but guessed her hymen broke on accident some time back. "You're so warm."

"Haaaa~!" The pirate princess eyes rolled up as she clenched her first man tightly around both his pole and his back. He was thicker and longer than she would've imagined as his member stretched her insides out the second he put his penis inside of her.

Franceska waited for some time to adjust to his hardness before motioning the whiskered blonde to start moving. Naruto compiled before he slowly moved his pelvis to have his cock move in and out of her velvety tunnel. Turning her head, Franceska saw Bonny's reddened face to see her excited expression. "D-Do you want to see your beloved brother fucking me? The same woman you trust as much as your sister? Heh… You're going to witness the moment that your boy toy knocks me up."

The blonde woman watched as Franceska's beautiful face twisted from the pleasure as her 'brother' went down and suckled on her breasts while thrusting harder to impregnate her. Bonny didn't know how many times it would take for that to happen, but the blonde pirate was feeling quite excited on the entire process.

After several minutes of flesh meeting flesh, pelvis smacking against pelvis in quickened thrusts, the Uzumaki felt his balls tighten. "Ah… I think I'm going to…" Naruto moaned feeling his limit approaching, and noticed the woman's leg wrap around his waist. "A-Are you sure…? I-I don't-" He asked as the woman pulled him down to kiss him.

As she ended the kiss, Franceska practically begged him with her seeing stars at this point. "J-Just do it. Mark me as your bitch!~"

Thrusting harder into her, he heard the rosy-red haired beauty scream his name several times. As he was coming very close, his head went towards the region between her neck and shoulder before opening his mouth. The teen soon gasped as his seed shot through her tunnel and filled the woman's womb.

In that moment when he sprayed his essence into her, he bit down hard onto the pirate princess, causing her to widen her eyes. The combined sensations caused her to arch her body and spasm as she let out a silent scream, indicating she just came. Franceska could practically feel his extremely warm spunk in the deepest parts of herself as her heart was beating leagues on end.

Even on the extremely warm feeling on her neck that still tingled once Naruto let go of her as he truly marked her like she wanted him to.

Slowly came down from her sexual high, the Lord of the Waters looked towards her friend and saw her furiously playing with her nether region with a panting expression. All Franceska could do now was sigh in bliss. Though she moaned, in slight discomfort, on the absence of his cock as it slid out of her lower regions. Even when feeling some of his seed seep out and travel downwards.

Wanting more of his cock and to get a better taste of it, Franceska scooted closer to her new lover's crotch where his cock glistened in both her juices and his semen. "Ah~MMPH~" She voiced as her mouth latched onto his meat.

Naruto groaned as the pirate princess took his sensitive member into her mouth before bobbing in her current position. The shinobi felt her tongue twirl around his pole while breathing through her nose. Naruto looked down as he placed a hand on her head while silently communicating between each other with their eyes. Momentarily stopping, Franceska nodded before she felt her head shoved closer to his crotch as he started using her head as a cock sleeve.

"Oh~ So good~" Naruto moaned out as his cheeks reddened from the heat alone. He looked over to Bonny and saw her as a drooling mess as a wet puddle grew underneath her all due to her playing more and more with herself. "Bonney."

Snapping out of her imagination, which involved her being in Franceska's spot right now. "Y-Yes?" She asked with her reddening face.

"Come here."

Bonny was briefly conflicted on staying in her spot, as per Franceska's orders, before her urges won over. Scooting closer to her lovers' position on the bed, the blonde woman waited for what Naruto had in store for her.

With his free hand, Naruto cupped her cheek as he leaned in to gently kiss her. Both moaned on the feeling, asides from Naruto's current one with Franceska, before his tongue brushed against her smooth lips. Getting the message, Bonny opened her mouth before her male lover's tongue quickly shot into her orifice, surprising Bonny from his sudden experience. 'He was just a boy yesterday, and he kisses better than Mary or Lady Franceska!~' she thought in wonderful bliss.

"MMMH?!" Franceska groaned, unknowingly making Naruto enjoy the vibrations. Reason for the pirate princess to suddenly groan was his length quickly hardening without warning as it seemed bigger all of a sudden, in her mind. 'Just a kiss made him this hard?!' She thought as one hand went to her breast while the other went to her leaking snatch before playing with herself. 'Gods… the taste is wonderful~'

The two blondes continued enjoying their romantic make-out sessions as Naruto's free hand went down and reached over Bonny's ass. After rubbing it a few times, he smacked it before clenching it in his grasp. Bonny tried to break the hold, after Naruto's sudden action, only for him to turn her head to resume their actions.

If one were to look at Bonny's face, they would see her half-lidded eyes were purely intoxicated with her the lust. Her heavy large breasts quivered from the lack of air due to the kissing. With the greatest reluctance, Bonny broke the kiss to regain her breathe as her face was completely red.

"Haa, w-wait… I-mmh!" The blonde pirate moaned as her lover made out with her again more passion as it was more heated, but loving at the same time.

"What's wrong, big sister?" Naruto teased as the girl blushed at the word once more, no matter how many times he says it or even in a different tongue, it made her light headed. "Are you really enjoying THIS?!" He spoke out as he felt his loins burst into Franceska's mouth.

Bursts of cum streamed through the pirate princess' orifice as she felt his essence tunnel down her gullet. Once they stopped, the slowly pulled her head back out with a resounding *pop*. Looking up, she opened her mouth towards the two blondes as Naruto's cum was briefly shown on her tongue before speaking. "Mmm… thick and powerful… How it's supposed to be~" Franceska then lead her mouth into his shaft to suck and lick any remaining seed that she missed, moaning loudly to show her enjoyment of cleaning.

"Mmmm~" Bonny whimpered as she saw Naruto slowly dragged his long cock onto her leader's daze mouth as said woman lapped up the remaining cum. "C-Can you continue?" She asked but her answer was Naruto leading her hand to his shaft, she blushed as she felt it savagely pulse in her grasp.

"What do you think?" He coyly asked with a widening grin.

Bonny's eyes glazed over before giving a meek smile, "So warm and large…" she whispered as Naruto gently laid her down kissing her neck making her moan softly at the fleeting warm kisses.

Before he could have the chance of inserting his member into her extremely damp folds, Naruto saw his world seemingly flip as he was now lying on the bed with Bonny straddling his waist.

"I'm still the older _sister_ , Naruto~" She said while grinding her pussy against his burning cock. "Let me make you feel good, my sweet brother…" she giggled before kissing his chest, licking it as her hands reached to his nipples and twist them gently. "You're going to be the submissive one this time~" she promised to her lover with a fond smile.

Naruto dumbly nodded as he saw his sister lift up her hips high into the air before grasping his pulsing member. Carefully aiming his tool to her lower mouth, she slowly lowered herself as his head tried to breach her. Her lips parts to release a moan, perfectly remembering his warmth and size almost like he never left her in the first place.

"Here… we… gOOO!" She yelled out as Naruto grasped her hips before slamming her all the way down. The suddenness made her eyes widen dramatically as her body started to shake. "I-I-I th-think I j-just came just now!"

"Sorry, but I was getting rather impatient." He chuckled as Bonney leaned down once trying to adjust herself on the sudden _intrusion_. "We got time, big sister, I want you feeling wonderful like our first time."

"My sweet loving brother…" She hugged his head in her arms to peck his lips with hers as she started gyrating her hips with his cock still inside.

Ending the kisses, Bonny went back up before lifting her hips and slamming them down onto his pelvis again and again and again. Both blondes moaned on the feelings they were sharing as the woman's velvety walls ensnared his tool like a vice. Sloppy, juicy sounds could be heard as their slick privates created the erotic noise for them to enjoy.

Off to the side, Franceska, who was now looking at them, played with her breasts as she oddly felt a bit jealous even as she and Naruto just fucked not too long ago. Even though it was a bit deprive, it was still loving… real love making. She blushed as some thick liquid escape from her maidenhood, but smirked. Maybe a mother fetish would be next for the boy growing list.

'I've always did want to be a little more creative in bed.' Franceska thought as she rose from the bed and slowly made her way towards the blonde pair. 'And maybe a loving fuck would be enjoying besides being submissive to him.'

"Sister~! Its like you were made to clamp on my dick~" Naruto groaned as he flipped her over and quickly fucked his lover doggy style, entering and feeling deeper than before. "...I want to see your stomach grow with my- our child…" The shinobi moaned as his hips moved faster, thinking of a large bloated Bonny with even larger breasts dripping with her milk.

"It's pounding me deep inside~" Bonny spoke out as she started gyrating her hips all the while continuing her actions. "Churning me inside out~" She then gasped as she felt his dick kissing her womb, causing her eyes to roll back as Naruto stared thrusting harder in hopes of puncturing her womb time and time again.

"Bonny~!" He shouted flipping her on her back and thrusted harder nearly pushing his tip past the wombs lips. Without any warning, he fired yet another load for the session as his semen entered her deepest regions.

"Naruto~!" Bonny cried gripping the bed sheets as she felt his penis penetrated her womb and fire point blank. Her nether regions never felt such a pleasurable burn.

Both blondes breathed deeply to help steady their hearts. Things felt intense, yet they loved it. Before long, Naruto laid down on Bonny's chest for some form of relaxation.

Bonny smiled sweetly as she wrap her arms around her brother, who was laying his head on her large breasts, "D-Did you enjoy big sister's naughty cunt?"

He blushed as he slowly moved his head to match her gaze with his. "I… I did."

The blonde woman weakly smiled before moaning when feeling a foreign tongue on her privates. She wasn't the only one as Naruto felt the same way. Turning their heads around, they saw Franceska pop up to show herself towards them.

"God, you have problems." Naruto deadpan but didn't leave his sister's hold.

"I know, but that only brings in more fun, darling." Responded the pirate princess as she went back down and laped up their essences.

"Go away~ I want to sleep with Bonney."

"You can do that later, Naruto." She voiced out. "Besides, the night has just begun."

Naruto narrowed his eyes with a following twitch as female moans filled his ears. 'Kami… I don't know if the mission will kill me or these two sleeping with me.' Looking up to see Bonny's sweet face, he sighed with a small smile… "Later, I promise."

Bonny nodded before she moaned when Naruto started to thrust back into her as Franceska soon joined them in enjoying their carnal pleasures of the flesh.

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

 **Anne Bonny's Pirate Hat: Worn by the Pirate Lord and given to her new lover. Can be used to help summon her. Bonny has spotters at almost every port in the world to signal her to reach at the destination as fast as her ship can take her.**

 **AN:**

 **Man it's been quite a while since I got back into this huh. Well I wanted to focus on 'A Nobody' for a while since there were chapters I really wanted to get into with how great the episodes I would be hitting will get changed for all of our enjoyments. You can thank Azure King for helping me on a good large portion of this chapter though.**

 **To get back into this, had to read the GoT books and watch a decent amount of material to get some ideas. Would've been fine with just going into my save file of Dark Souls 3 to see my nice loot, but… it got erased. Found out a neighbor kid at my apartment complex my sister was babysitting one night when I wasn't at home. The brat got onto my game and made a new file and saved it over my old one, thus erasing all my hard earned progress.**

 **Now if you guys are wondering about Anne Bonny, Mary Read and Francis/Franceska Drake on their personas in this, they're modeled from the ones from the Type Moon/Fate series as you can thank Azure King on that.**

 **And before you guys ask… yeah… those three are in the pairing since Azure King convinced me as they'll help move the plot along. Especially it's my way in saying thanking him for helping me out on this.**

 **Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

 **R &R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto, SoulsBorne or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Writing/Singing_

 _"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

 _ **-Scene Shift-**_

 **Chapter 7: Searching for Answers**

His vision was dark and dreary as his eyelids opened up for what felt like forever. Things slowly processed on what he could last remember, yet his head was throbbing. It took a bit of time for the Uzumaki to no longer feel the migraine as he tried to calm himself down to help relax his mind… to some degree.

Once done, he looked upon his surroundings and saw a peculiar sight that he was in some sort of sewers, with him lying against one of the large pipes.

"...How the hell did I end up here?" He muttered as he carefully got up from his placement from the surprisingly clean seat. Naruto expected to feel some sort of grime, yet didn't. All he did feel was the water's wetness. "...Great… Now I'm going to walk around with wet pants that'll somewhat chafe."

Wanting to know where he was, the shinobi started to walk around in the sewer water for any sign of an exit. Much to his confusion, he couldn't see any signs of ladders and manhole covers at all. Sewers from back home and back at Dorne had such things, yet wherever he was at didn't have such things.

He continued on with his little trek before coming across an unusual sight of two large metallic cage-like doors with decorative edges. On the center of it all, which was a good number of feet above the whiskered blonde, appeared to have a broken circular lock as it was just now a big empty hole. Naruto tilted his head on why this was here, but he saw something just beyond the doorway…

Light.

"Alright~" He said with a small grin. "My way outta here." Coming towards the cage-like door, he tried to slip through the large bars. Yet for some reason, he couldn't go through them like an invisible layer blocked his way, which confused him greatly. "...What's the point of having these bars if I can't get through?"

Shaking his head, Naruto went towards the crevice of the door before pushing with all his might to get the doors to open for him. Metallic groaning could be heard as the doors slowly opened for him. It was like these things rusted over the years of not being used. Then again, with the doors kept in this damp-like environment, why wouldn't these be rusted with the hinges causing problems just now.

The doors gave way just long enough for Naruto to slip right through. He rubbed his arms a little as they felt strained on what he just did, yet he moved forward. As he came closer and closer to the light, Naruto felt warmer and warmer knowing the sewers were a cold place to be at. Upon reaching the end of his little journey, his blue eyes were blinded as everything went white for several moments.

Upon the light dying down, Naruto expected to see a bright and sunny day along with seeing a pleasant view to gaze upon…

However…

"...What the hell?..." He muttered as he gazed at his present surroundings as he started walking through it. "...This can't be real."

The landscape before him was covered in a sheet of gray as the winds briefly howled in the distance. There were odd-looking, burnt out buildings littering everywhere as the embers could still be seen on the damages. The sky above was covered in darkened twilight as thickened clouds blocked out much of the light. Something felt very wrong about this place as the Uzumaki gazed at the barren area around him.

"Where the hell am I?" He nervously spoke out as chills oddly went down his spine while traversing through the warm surroundings. "It feels like… death?... But why does this place seem… familiar to me?"

His questions only met with the eerie silence as the winds were heard in its place. Sounds of snow crunching were made underneath his feet soon after as his eyes looked upon the material dominating the landscape. At first glance, Naruto thought it was snow but it dawned on him that with the heat around him, the snow would've melted long ago. Out of curiosity, he crouched down to feel the substance in between his fingers. The Uzumaki then came to the conclusion that the 'snow' was in fact compacted ash.

Shaking his head, Naruto continued his exploration as he kept seeing the molten and burnt out buildings around him. There was no sign of life around him as if everything seemed to have burned away. Yet the Uzumaki knew that somehow, something will grow in its place as Life will begin anew through Death.

Before long, the whiskered shinobi came across a steep hill with hints of a pathway underneath the thickened ash. With nowhere else to go, Naruto ascended on the desolate path before him. Despite there being no signs of life around him, he felt something calling out to him; beckoning him to dive deeper into the domain.

 _ **-Insert Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep: Keyblade Graveyard-**_

Reaching the top, Naruto was greeted with a view that made him breathless. Countless weapons were seen planted in a field of the most beautiful flowers he ever seen. Some he oddly recognized while others escaped his knowledge, yet he felt that each one was an impromptu grave marker with their own stories to tell.

And just above it all showed a clear sky as a solar eclipse was seen with the darkened moon blocking out the sun. The fiery ring in the sky oddly bled a line towards the earth in the vast distance to complete its appearance.

The Uzumaki took careful steps as he walked through the clear pathway. His eyes landed on the many weapons, in which they were beautifully crafted in his eyes. Swords that only the finest warriors would properly wield them, axes that could cleave right through anything with the proper swing and strength, hammers that could smash things into rubble with equal ease, shields with varying defenses, bows that could shoot projectiles over vast distances and ancient staffs that radiated power. Some were decorative, others seemed crudely made while the rest seemed hard to describe.

And to a warrior and a smither, such as himself, Naruto considered these priceless to even look at their unique beauty. A place such as this demanded the utmost respect for each marker resided had their own original owner that had an influence to the world, no matter how major or minor their roles were.

Just when he was about to stop his movements pay his respects, he saw something at the corner of his eye that seemed… very familiar.

Turning towards it, he saw the Kubikiribōchō stabbed into the ground. Naruto quickened his pace as he went towards it to see if it was indeed his decapitating carving knife. And sure enough, it is. And right next to it was the Lannister Valyrian sword Brightroar.

'...How are these here?' He wondered and when he was about to touch them, he suddenly saw the spectral images of Zabuza Momochi and Gerion Lannister standing right there. Their arrival caused Naruto to jump back in fright. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The Lannister and Demon of the Mist's sudden appearance almost made him wet himself, yet the late missing-nin and Lannister didn't budge at all on Naruto's sudden yell. Only standing there as they looked forward with their eyes were transfixed on something.

And the two weren't the only ones as Naruto saw other spectral images floating above each and every other weapon planted in this graveyard. Many were in their own unique armor sets while others hardly wore any armor or none at all. Naruto recognized some from the odd dreams he's been having ever since he came into the other world while others were somewhat recognizable from his original world.

Naruto kept looking around as his eyes drank the images before him, but they soon stopped as they landed on something unique… something very noteworthy as it stood out from among the rest.

Resting at the very center of this graveyard was a campfire with a familiar coiled sword piercing it's very center. Naruto went closer to it as he saw several weapons placed around it to possibly show their significance. The Uzumaki easily recognized the Great Lord Greatsword of Gwyn, the First Lord of Cinder as it proudly stood at the end of the pathway. The next one was a familiar claymore and ebony black shield that he oddly dreamt about in his dreams as faint lightning sparks could be seen traveling up the blade.

The following spot some distance away had three weapons stabbed in an unusual angle to share the same placement on the ground as they seemed associated with each other. They were a steeled longsword, an ancient looking staff and a bone-themed set of gloves hanging off the two with a string to hold them together. Naruto had a feeling whoever wielded those were an all ranged fighter.

One spot not far away stood a knightly greatsword as an odd mixture of flames and lightning briefly going off, but went out very quickly all due to the hallowing wind in the air.

The final weapon shown appeared to be a crude looking saw that oddly had a folded up pole connected to it. Wrapped around the majority of the blade was a worn out cloth and Naruto could barely make out there being an unknown language etched into the blade. Said blade gleamed from the bonfire light as it seemed to look like moonlight for some reason. And for a brief moment, Naruto thought the weapon would've unfolded to give it's wielder a longer reach when attacking.

A sudden sound broke him off from his little tour as he looked back at the campfire. There he saw three individuals sitting there with their darkened clothing.

The first appeared to be a silverette with her long braided hair, black clothing and silver ordinates on her person. For a brief moment, Naruto thought the woman's hair quickly shifted into midnight black before returning to its silvery appearance. The thing very noteworthy about her appearance was the odd crown like mask she was wearing as he distinctly remembers having it back at his residence over in Sunspear.

Upon a closer inspection on the second individual, he appeared to be wearing a tattered leather tri-cornered hat and face mask to hide his facial features. The man wore a tattered duster coat over a leather vest with a strap wrapped around his chest. He also wore dark leather gloves and boots that had some pieces of armor strapped onto them for some form of protection.

The details on the third escape him as the person's back was facing the whiskered blonde while wearing a hooded cloak. The only thing Naruto did notice the person was bound to a wheelchair.

"...You should not be here." Spoke the silverette, in a melodic voice.

Naruto gained a confused look on his face and was about to speak when the dark clothed man somehow appeared before him. He stepped back on instinct before his head was grasped by the woman's gloved hand. With how close he was, Naruto was able to see underneath the darkness of his hat a pair of blood red, slitted eyes looking down at him with the calmest of expressions.

" **You should not be here, Naruto..."** Spoke the man as Naruto's vision started to brighten up for some reason. **"At least not yet…"**

 _ **-Waking World, Morning-**_

"-ruto! Naruto! NARUTO!" Bonny pushed Naruto's sleeping body. "Wake up!"

Said blonde shinobi merley groaned as he swatted her hands away. "Go. Away."

She ignored him and continued her actions. "Wake up, Naruto!"

"Bonny, I love you and all, but just because we're together-"

"NO, I mean I want to but. It's Mary!" she begged as his eyes snapped open widen and sat up losing any laziness he recently had. He did stumble and fell off the bed, but recovered by quickly standing up and looking around for the small pirate.

"What about her?"

Bonny was about to answer until two people crashed into a room, Naruto immediately saw Mary, who lost her cloak, but was covered in blood and bruises. She punched a heavy fist on to the person who was under her. And Naruto eyes widen who it was…

"Where is he, you bitch!?"

"Tyene?!" Naruto gasped as he saw his friend kicked Mary off of her.

"How did you get here in the first place?!" The short girl demanded before standing back up.

Naruto quickly moved to grab Tyene while his lover grab her sister. "Let go! I'm going to kill her!"

"Tyene! Calm down!"

"I won't calm down-" Tyene turned her head and saw the whiskered blonde was holding her. "NARUTO!" Cried out the Dornish bastard as she hugged the blonde in a tight grip. "Thank the gods I found you! I was so worried! You were gone all night!"

Naruto widened his eyes on her proclamation. "Say what?"

Mary, who was lifted from the ground in her sisters arms, face turn red as she looked between Naruto's legs. "Holy Spirit's, you took that in you?" She asked her sister, who by the way gleefully nodded.

Hearing what her recent opponent just said, Tyene blinked before feeling something… _big_ against her clothed stomach. Pulling back, she widened her eyes when seeing his tool, which the size was complimentary right at the current time. She squeaked in surprise and leaped away before turning her head away from Naruto's groin.

"Both us took it well." Franceska giggled exiting her private powder room as she was in a fresh pair of clothing… well upper clothing as she wore a towel around her waist. "Ohh, but Bonny especially." She winked at the bastard as she wrap her left arm around Naruto, kissing his neck. "Mmh, but I bet you could teach us somethings."

Tyene turned her head at Naruto, giving him clear room to once again see the pain in her eyes. "E-Even her? Y-You slept with her too?!"

"Oh, what. I assume that you were sleeping with her." Franceska asked Naruto who shook his head.

"No, she's my friend!" He defensively spoke out as the Dornish girl winced.

'That word…'

Why did it hurt her… but unfortunately it wasn't in her thoughts for long as she turn away and left the room. But not stopping short. "I thought you were different… but men are always the same. Pretty girls and you fuck them without a second thought."

"Tyene!" However Naruto just watched as she left through the hole she made, not caring to his explanation. "...Tyene."

Bonny looked slightly apologetic, "Did you and her had something?"

"Yeah we're friends, but I don't know why she's so angry with me."

…..

…..

…..

The three girls look at him as of he had a second head, did he not seen the painful look of rejection in her eyes?

"Ahem!" Wanting to change the subject, Franceska spoke up. "So then… I'm guessing you're wondering where you are right now."

Naruto snapped out from the silence and nodded in response.

"To answer your question, you are currently on my ship, which is currently docked at a private harbor for my personal use." Franceska's eyes soon caught onto Bonny and Read's, causing her to sigh a little. "And allowing these two to use it as well unless adding in personal guests."

"Hmhmhm, the _Golden Hind_." Bonny giggled as Mary nodded as she pointed to a window which had the blonde shinobi look through it. There he saw another ship docked a good number of feet away as its masts were folded up for safety reasons. "And there's our ship: the _Crimson Raid_."

"...Nice."

Bonny blinked before speaking in a childish tone. "Nice? NICE? That's all you've gotta say about my pride and joy out there?!"

"Uh..."

"I had to kill the captain that held it," started out the blonde pirate as she went into a ranting mode of some kind, "recalled it with rare red wood and stole a ship with special weapons to make it stand out for crying out loud! And the only thing you say is nice?! Nice?! NICE?! What! You got a better one somewhere else!? Apologize to me now, or… or… or you'll never fuck me again!" she demanded with cute angry look on her face.

Franceska deadpandedly blinked when she saw her subordinate end her ranting phase before speaking up. "You do realize you just dug your own grave if your cutting yourself off with not having sex with him, right?"

"I don't care, my precious baby needs defending~!"

"Ha…" Mary let out a choke out from the whiskered blonde being chewed out of Bonny's pride and joy.

"I didn't mean to degrade it, it looks wonderful like you…" He mumbled, watching her face grow large due to her radiant smile. "I just didn't fully appreciate it as you do, Bonny."

But she went up to him and hugged him into her breasts while patting his head. "There, there. Big sister forgives you."

Franceska coughed into her hand as she pointed to the stack of clothes lying on her dresser. Looking towards said pile, Naruto say it was his clothes as they were probably fixed while he was asleep. Not too far away, the shinobi also saw his packs, his Amaterasu greatsword and crude dagger, his repeater crossbow and Kubikiribōchō all huddled together.

As he started getting dressed, the pirate princess spoke. "As entertaining as this whole thing was… I should explain why you are here, besides giving us our heirs."

The two other female pirates nodded… yet the shorter one quickly snapped her neck towards the older pair in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Bonny quickly spoke to save her little sister's interrogation. "W-We believe the Valyrian beast you fought yesterday was unleashed in hopes to kill me and lady Franceska ."

Blue eyes showed concern as Naruto gained a serious look. "I figured something was like that, but why Bonny too?"

"She has always stood up and also voted for my side. I bet my shack full of rum he or she wanted her vote and loyalty gone." Franceska stated as Naruto grip his hands, feeling to find the poor sap for targeting his woman. "Well either that or the one responsible just had the opportune time with both of us there in the first place, with me as the main target with how the guards didn't assist you in the battle."

"...Figures."

"Unfortunately we riders of the seas are famous ones at that." Franceska explained as she walked to her mirror to inspect her pirate outfit for anything out of place. "We need a man who can easily wreck more of those beasts and men by the dozens." After dragging up her panties from her tight leather pants, she turn to Naruto. "We need you."

"For what exactly?"

It was then Mary took over to finish up her Lady's explanation. "We need you to find out who ordered the hit and why so we can take care of him or her personally."

The Uzumaki nodded before speaking the one question in mind. "Do you have any leads? Anyone you possibly suspect could behind this?"

To Naruto, this could be a good opportunity for him to figure out more on what's going on in his mission given to him by the Martell brothers. Things could be brought into light while investigating the incident from yesterday. Though he'd need to play it safe in hopes of him not revealing his main objectives while here or else both he and Tyene would get hurt… possibly killed in the end.

"We'll discuss that later on, when and if you accept."

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, which seemed a little damp for some reason. 'Seems they washed and cleaned me while I slept.' He thought before speaking back to the Lord of the Waters. "That's understandable, Lady Franceska ."

Said woman merely sauntered her way towards the Uzumaki and wrapped her arms around him. "It's Franceska or Drake if you want, since you're my husband now." She purred rubbing her stomach fondly. "And possibly the father of our child… if I got impregnated as of last night."

"Uh…" He voiced out in nervousness as his eyes landed on her thinly fit stomach. He remembered last night's activities and it seemed the fox influenced him greatly into doing his previous actions. And… the constant reminder of the fact he broke rule number two again didn't help… Well at least he can believe Jiraiya when a woman can make him lose his money.

"Anyways, back to what I was saying... Franceska, Bonny. I'm sorry if I went... off yesterday. I'm not like that at all." He rubbed his arm and looked away in slight shame. "I just..."

"I'm not hearing this!" Mary cried out as she ran out of the room while covering her ears. She did not want to hear this at all.

Getting the message, the pirate princess sighed while running her fingers through her pinkish locks. "I played with your heart, yet I enjoyed every bit of it. But I don't mind if you call for me for more." Looking on her person, her eyes landed on her hand before taking off a ring and placed it into the palm of his hand.

Taking a closer inspection of the ring, Naruto felt something… odd coming off from it. He didn't know why, but it seemed to strengthen him in some way as it came into contact with him. The silvery band held such intricate carvings with a dark ruby embedded in its center.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"This ring signifies that you are my husband, Naruto, and I am giving it to you to possibly help show my trust."

Naruto smiled slightly as he slipped it into one of his fingers. Once on, he felt an odd surge run through him as he seemingly got better. Not mentally or spiritually, mind you, but physically. "Thanks."

"Wait a second!" Bonny cried out as she butted in. "What about me?! You're my hubby as well!"

"...You gave me your hat and what to do with it." He deadpandedly said. "I think that's enough."

Bonny lowered her head in defeat at this.

"Now back to the business at hand, Naruto." Franceska said in getting his undivided attention. "In exchange for your services, our nobles and pirates will help you in future endeavors." Started out the pirate leader. "Our stolen goods can be yours, after some negotiations of course... since we still need our money's worth. And most importantly of all: a grand amount of gold and anything else you can possibly ask, within reason of course."

"I didn't agree to this!" Mary roared out from outside of the room.

Hearing all of this earned yet another deadpanned look from the Uzumaki with a slight twitch in his eye. 'This is too much on what she's offering me.'

"You know, that I know, that you're a kind boy." The rosy-red haired woman stated to Naruto, breaking from his thoughts. "You will only take the things you will conveniently need and only take the largest amount only when necessary. Meaning that you get when you want, only when you need it and I keep my rum~!" The leader laughed loudly as she causes the others to sweatdrop.

"Sorry for that. Cap'n, loves her rum~" Bonny scratches the back of her head as her captain was showing her real nature: a wild and loose cannon of a woman.

"I see… what's the case over there?" Naruto pointed to a black case with… his eyes widened as he recognized the designs. 'Are those seal tags?!'

Blinking a little on Naruto's pointed direction before nodding. "Ah, that? That is my wedding gift for ya." Franceska stated as she walked over to pick up the box. "One of the pirate lords gave this to me when I became their leader. I can't for the life of me open this fucker." She said as she comically tried prying, even using her teeth as well, it open with no luck. "Phew… Worked up an annoying strain… Anyways, the fucker stated it was located in the far east before it was founded by he and his men."

Naruto didn't listen to her story as he touched the tag seals, almost like it was… reading something simple. 'This… says… that those who open this shall… either dies or lies… hard to make it out, but I can't read the rest besides a word has two 'L's' in it.' Moving the box around for a better inspection, he saw the material was quite ancient.

'Hmm… I could open this now but~' he soon looked at the two older women in the room before shaking his head, 'I really don't want to reveal my abilities just yet. I can't trust them with that too soon.'

"Hey, uh, not to be rude, should do something about the lass that left?" Mary said opening the door to give a confused stare. "Cause I think she took our mead and rum… and by the smell, I say she was drinking most of it."

Naruto widened his blue eyes and remembered Tyene was here not long ago. Nodding towards Mary on the reminder, the Uzumaki quickly finished getting himself dressed and strapping his weapons on his person. Though with said weapons, he'll have to seal them away without these pirate ladies seeing this or else they'll try something else with him.

As he quickly ran out of the room, after thanking Franceska for his wedding gifts, Naruto tried to search for his friend on the ship or somewhere nearby if she was running away. "Oh shit, her parents will kill me!"

The three women eyes widen as they only saw a dust cloud version of Naruto, "...You think with that speed, he would have made us see heaven a whole lot more~" Franceska giggled perversely.

"I am losing faith in this career." Mary sighed as she couldn't believe this happen in span of two days.

After Franceska's little moment, she then remembered something. "Shite, I forgot to tell him the names of the possible leads and suspects." Turning towards the white haired pirate, the pirate princess gave the order. "Go after Naruto and tell him on who he'll need to search for…"

"I'll do it~ OMPH"

Tripping the ditzy blonde pirate, Mary shook her head. "As much as I would love see Naruto get pummeled by his underage lover… or slightly older lover... my instincts are telling me to keep him alive. I'll go to deliver the names and what else to look for."

"Good." Said the rosy-redhead as she went back to her closet to finish getting changed. "Especially I think he accepted the job."

Mary nodded before running out of the room to hopefully catch up to the whiskered blonde. Though as she got onto the Golden Hind's deck, she heard Bonny cry out in agony in not going after Naruto instead.

 _ **-On the streets-**_

Tyene was running as hard as her legs could carry her and possibly get away from Naruto for what he's done. Though at some point in her depression, she started drinking some of the rum she pilfered from that rosy-red haired whore's ship.

"Hic~!" She shook her head as she drank more of the spice rum. "St-Stupid Naruto and… Hic~! Stupid those bimbos!" She muttered out as tears were somewhat streaming down her face. They were easily hidden away with the rain starting to pour over the island.

In her slightly drunk pace, she bumped into someone before falling down onto the ground.

"Hey boys!" A man called out as several people came closer to the Sand Snake's position. "Seems we got ourselves a little treat!"

Tyene glared at the men before her before pulling out her knives in a slightly clumsy manner. "Get the fuck away from me, bastards!" She growled out, only causing the men to laugh at her.

"Oh look. She's feisty." One of them said in a lecherous tone. "And you know it goes with the feisty ones, right?"

The men nodded in unison and were about to go after an easy catch of a girl when someone came barreling towards them. "Tyene!"

The girl head snapped towards the source and widened her eyes before they quickly narrowed in anger. The lecherous men didn't pay the source any mind as they grasped the Dornish girl's arms before dragging her into a nearby alley.

"Ugh get off me!" She cried out but gritted her teeth when they twisted her arm and pushed her into a wall.

"Can't wait to dig deep into you, lassy." An eye-patched wearing pirate said as he was about to pull off Tyene's shirt. But was stopped when she head butted him and broke his nose in the process as blood streamed down his face. "GAH! You bitch!"

Before the man could try to exact his small revenge, he was kicked to the side by a white and black missile which knocked over several of his comrades.

"Oh you guys are so dead, if Drake doesn't find out...you better believe that I am a worse choice." Mary Read said as black aura of death was around her.

Widening their eyes on the new arrival, the group tried to make themselves scarce… Keyword tried as a few tried to attack one of the infamous pirates on the island.

The group paled as the man who grabbed the Sand Snake, lifted his hands into the air and tried to strike Mary down. "Why you little-"

TWICH~!

Mary suddenly kick the man's teeth in, constantly jumping and land her heel into his lips!

"I am not little…" Read muttered out before pulling out her sword. With a quick swipe of her blade, the eye-patch wearing pirate's head fell off from his shoulders as blood sprayed into the air. "Don't ever call me little…"

"Oh shit, that's Captain Bonny's sister! W-We screwed!" One of the men pissed himself as he started to run, "R-Run away!"

"Too bad I've seen your faces." Mary said to herself as she planned on killing them later. With a shake of her head, the white haired pirate walked towards the Dornish girl, who was holding herself against the wall. "You know, you were asking for it?"

"Fuck you and those whores, runt!"

Another twitch came from Read and was very tempted into killing the Sand Snake. But Mary suppressed the feeling as she let out a deep sigh.

"I can understand you're mad that I kicked your ass, but ever-" Quickly stabbing her sword near the bastard's head with dead stoic eyes, Mary continued. "Insult my Lady or my sister, and Naruto will have no burden when joining us."

"So he can be your toy?! Hic!" She roared as Mary felt a headache coming, Tyene was clearly an angry drunk...

"...Why does everyone assume I want him?"

"Be-Because he *sniffs* is a handsome, sweet, hic~ loving, handsome, strong, loyal, handsome-"

"You said handsome thrice." Mary stated.

Blushing while glaring daggers at the little girl she bark out a insult, "At least I can kiss him without someone to lift me up~!"

Mary's brow twitched in response. "At least, I am not acting like a little girl throwing a fit, just because I didn't fuck the boy she loves."

If Tyene's face wasn't reddened now because of the spiced rum she drank, then her olive skin would've done so now. "W-What?!"

"You do, why else overreact to this?" Mary stated before taking the bottle of spiced rum. "And that's mine, ugh, it's hard to find this brand in raids." Putting away the bottle underneath her coat, the white haired pirate continued. "And yes you love the _handsome_ prick, I can see it plain as day." Tyene didn't say anything as she looked away from the infamous pirate. "Look… I don't understand why you haven't bothered trying to go after him."

"Be-Because he's an asshole. That's why." Was all the Sand Snake said before she held her stomach and retched out its contents in the alleyway. "FUCK THAT BURNS!"

"...That's not really an answer, you know. And uh word of advice: lookup... it prevents the feeling from growing worse." Mary sighed as she looked at the Dornish bastard. "Alright; by the Old, New and Drowned as my witness… I like the kid, NOT romantically, but I like his spirit. So now it's your turn to speak."

After coughing and spitting out the last of the contents remaining in her mouth, Tyene looked at the _little_ pirate before responding back. "I… I thought he was different from many of the other men I've seen… asides from my father and uncle, but my male cousins still suck and think for themselves."

"And him fucking with my sister and my captain somehow changes that?" She asked twirling her hand to motion her to speak. "Go on. You can continue."

"...But… he's so fucking oblivious that he doesn't know who actually likes him. Even Arianne fucking tries to get a rise out of him, as she clearly likes him from what she told me yesterday, y-yet he still doesn't realize it!"

Mary gave a small smile as she shook her head, "Oh my… you're jealous! You're not angry that he fucked sis and my Lady, you're piss that it wasn't you~" The white haired girl had to lean on the wall to prevent her from falling in her small fit of laughter. "You're pissed that you didn't get that overly romantic first time, in what: story tales?"

"SH-SHUT UP!"

After controlling herself, Mary smiled sadly at the Dornish girl. "He's only human… you know that right? He's a teenager. In fact, I'm surprised that he didn't want to have threesome with you or me with Bonny. That means that he actually has more control over other males."

"B-But they were all over him!"

"Obviously…" Mary said with disdain in her voice. "But they unintentionally played with him that unleashed some form of desire that he didn't know he yearned for. I'm not proud in what they did to him, as they clearly enjoyed it… and possibly got addicted to him now…"

"But… I trusted-"

"Did you trust him now? To protect you and on your sellswords missions or jobs or whatever? Mary asked. "I trusted Bonny not to do this, again, but you don't see me crying my eyes out. So grow up. Maybe that's the reason he didn't touch you like you wanted." Standing up Mary started to leave, but stopped. "By the way... find the boy, he's like a mother hen searching everywhere for you."

"...He is?"

"Yes, he is. I tried searching for him myself, yet I lost track of him."

Moving aside a little to wipe away her tears. She asked the one question in mind. "And… And why were you looking for him then?"

"I needed to relay a message for him on a job." She said before handing Tyene a folded up piece of paper. "He does love and care for you, but he's too fucking stupid to see it. Take that into consideration next time." Mary said before handing the girl a black piece of fabric with a stylized skull sown into the fabric. "Wearing that means you with my crew, even if its temporary, the pirates won't try that shit again unless they want to lose any place to rest in any port."

The Dornish bastard nodded before tying the piece of cloth around her arm so it'll be more visible towards everyone else. Tyene was going to say 'thanks' when she saw Mary leave the alley. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my ship." Was Mary's answer. "I done what I can so far and you'll just have to relay my message that's in your hands. After all, I've got other jobs to do."

And like that, Mary left the Dornish girl alone, who slid down the wall and pulled her legs against her chest. She buried her head into her crossed arms feeling so many complicated feelings in both her mind and body. Things were so damn confusing for her as she sat there for minutes on end.

"-ene!" A voice called out from up above, causing the Sand Snake to snap her head towards the direction. "Tyene, where are you?!"

The Dornish girl quickly stood up as she called out to him. "Naruto! I'm here!"

It wasn't long after the shinobi's name was called out that he arrived on the rooftop above. As Naruto hopped down from up above, Tyene saw he wore a worried expression on his face. When the whiskered blonde came closer to her, the first thing she noticed in closer detail was his clashing blue eyes like both the sky and the sea. They were filled with curiosity, earnesty… yearning… pain… sadness…

Just when Naruto was about to hug her out of instinct, he quickly hesitated before pulling back. Looking away for a brief moment, he spoke. "Ty-Tyene… I'm sorry…"

"...Huh?"

"...I'm sorry… on what you saw earlier." Said the blonde as he took a small breath. "I… I didn't mean to piss you off… again on what I did… on what we did." He said, referring to his last night's activity with Bonny and Franceska.

Looking back at his friend, Naruto saw the swelling emotions in her eyes. But the ones that stood out the most were sadness… and anger. "Like I can forgive you that easily, Naruto." She growled out in response.

"And I can understand that, Tyene. I really do." He looked down in shame as he tightened his fists for a few moments before going in a relaxed state. "I betrayed your trust as I slept with them… And… And I can understand if you don't want to be friends with me and talk to me anymore once we're back in Dorne."

Tyene wanted to properly tell him her response, but she couldn't trust herself on that. All she did was grit her teeth slightly before letting out a sigh. "Look… we'll talk about this later, alright? I just want to get this shit we're doing here done and over with before going home. After that, we'll talk about _this._ "

"...Okay." Was all he said before being punched across the face. "What was that for?!"

"Making me fucking worried on where you went off to after the fights yesterday, for starters!"

"I couldn't help it with me being unconscious at the time, Tyene." He said while nursing his cheek. Though he soon cupped his groin when she knees him there. "And what was tha-" started the blonde, in a weak voice before realizing what Tyene meant on the hit. "Okay… I deserved that one."

"Of course you did." Said the bastard as she felt a bit better from her action. "Be glad I didn't stab you there or else those two pirates would be on my case because of it."

Naruto leaned against the nearby wall for support as he tried to work off the pain down below. "Noted." He soon saw Tyene reach out with a folded up piece of paper in her palm. "What's that?"

"Mary came by trying to look for you so she could hand you this. But she got tired and looked for me instead as she knew you were trying to find me."

"...What does it say?"

"No clue. Didn't bother reading it for obvious reasons."

Once he was ready, the whiskered blonde took the paper from his friend's hand and unfolded it. Gazing inside, blue eyes scanned it's contents as he nodded several times. Once done, he handed it over to the Dornish girl so she would see what was inside.

"A list of names?" She muttered out as she recognized a few from stories and her parents, even one particular one she was weary about. Looking further down, she saw a location written down. "And the fighting arena?" Looking back at the blonde, Tyene asked the obvious question. "Why are these listed here?"

"A little job Franceska assigned us and I think it could be involved with our current mission." Said the shinobi as he walked out of the alleyway. "Come on. I'll explain towards our first stop."

Tyene nodded as she headed out to follow her possible love interest.

 _ **-Fighting Arena, Animal Den-**_

"...I am really not liking being here, Naruto."

"You and me both, Tyene. You and me both…"

The traveling pair had to sneak into the dens connected to the fighting arena as their first stop in their investigation. Tyene was given the rundown on what he learned from the two pirate lords that someone wanted said people dead and out of the way. Naruto then told her this little job could maybe shed some light on what the pirates are planning since he can't just ask what's really going on right away or else they'd be found out on their intentions.

'Stupid Naruto and him trying to earn their trust.' Thought the Dornish girl with disdain. 'Shouldn't him getting in their pants be enough?'

Shaking her head, Tyene's light brown eyes looked around the cages and doors where typical animals are kept for colosseum styled fights. But instead of lions, tigers, and other predatory animals; there were things she wouldn't have imagined until today. The only ways she was able to know the majority of these creatures, these Valyrian beasts, was from her time listening to Naruto read out the descriptions from that old book he got from Old Valyria.

There were indeed animals in the cages, but they appeared to be something from the seven Hells like giant armored tusk boars, demented frogs and demonic bat creatures. Asides from those; there were odd serpent creatures, crystal lizards like the one Naruto fought yesterday, and walking statues made of crystal. After all those, there were monsters that not even Naruto could recognize as they chilled him to the bone.

"Why the hell are these pirates hoarding all of these things?" Tyene asked with a weary glance towards some fungal humanoid looking monsters. "It's like they're trying to make an army."

"...I think you're right, Tyene." The shinobi said in an even tone. "I think that's their intention, but question is: an army against what?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

As the pair made their way through the monster den, Naruto spoke his thoughts. "They already have so many pirates to make an armada or so. But why have these things locked up here?"

Tyene adopted a thinking pose as she racked her mind on the information. "Well I don't know if they're just for entertainment, like when we saw many of those pirates and sellswords get slaughtered by that crystal beast yesterday."

"True… But I think something else is going on."

"How so?" The pair got all the way through the den, they entered an office and started looking through it for logs or anything else that might shed more light. In that time, Naruto didn't answer her question, causing her to ask it again. "How so, Naruto?"

"What are some typical activities pirates do exactly?"

Tyene rose a brow as she answered. "There's attacking ships out at sea, pillaging and raiding coastal areas, smuggling… _raping…_ "

"Yeah, I don't like that shit either, Tyene. Especially the last one." He said as he cracked open a lock to a safe where other documents lied in wait.

"There's new world traveling…" She said offhandedly as Naruto head perk up.

"What?"

"Oh, uh, pirates look around uncharted plains of sea to look for new islands. As you know, this one island would be one of the few places that hundreds of pirates can rest without the Westerosi knights or kingdoms hunting them down." She started. "Simple stuff, it's done nearly every second."

"Huh… never figured about that." Shaking his head, Naruto pulled out the documents from the safe before looking through them. From what the Uzumaki could tell so far, these were logs which kept track of the various types and amounts of Valyrian beasts. Given by the dates, these were updated quite often along with the estimated amount of food needed to keep them behaved, which is rather loosely termed.

When shifting further into the pile, Naruto found what appeared to be a medical journal of some kind. He would know because of the many times he was admitted into the Konoha Hospital in the past. Even seeing this world's equivalent back in Sunspear when chatting with Maester Caleotte.

Going through the several pages, he read passages which explained the different methods on how to properly sedate the majority of them for effective captures. They were mostly different concoctions involving Essence of Nightshade as it's a typical drug to put one to sleep for a night's rest or for good. And to help fully wake them up would involve Basilisk blood as it would quickly take the beasts out of their slumber and put them into a frenzy on the fly.

Wanting to know how the pirates got this kind of information, Naruto skimmed through the pages until finding a particular passage that would help answer some questions. It was just a page long, but it stood out amongst the rest as if left by it's previous owner.

 _...I had thought my luck wouldn't get worse in my current predicament when I stepped into White Harbor that fateful day. Pirates raided the town and I was amongst the captives. When going through each person to see of their particular use, I was forced to explain my expertise and who I was exactly to see how much they could earn from me._

 _They were quite curious when hearing why an expelled Maester of the Citadel, such as myself, was in such a place. I replied that I sought out work and to expand my knowledge from what I already knew. After some debate amongst the crew, I was brought here to Torturer's Deep to make concoctions to their likings._

 _After some time being forced to work for them, I drew the attention of one of the corsairs (who did not give me his name) and thought it was unfair for me to work day in and day out making their desired brews. I was effectively paid for my services from then on and I could do whatever I needed with my earnings._

 _Heh… I could probably thank her back then and even now._

 _For you see, a little later after my 'paid servitude', the same corsair approached me and desired me to create methods into effectively capturing Valyrian beasts and finding out on what made them tick. I was quite curious on the 'why'; yet after my time being here, I had to keep my mouth shut… for now._

 _I was able to learn a whole lot more about them than what others dared not to. I would've laughed at my former colleagues and fellow Maesters with them salivating on the idea on studying this subject. And yet they will never get the chance to do so._

 _After many trials and errors, the best methods I could come up with were different dosages of Essence of Nightshade with other ingredients, such as Milk of the Poppy, to create my 'sedatives' and 'tranquilizers' (which the instructions are listed in this journal). These 'sedatives' and 'tranquilizers', as I call them, are very effective now in acquiring the varying breeds of beasts. Even using Basilisk Blood helps getting them out of the 'sedatives' and 'tranquilizers' have their ups and downs._

 _I was even given the chances to cut each of them open and I was ecstatic on learning more about one's anatomy. After all, with me wanting to save others, some sacrifices must be made for more to live on. And this would not have been possible beforehand as my research was very limited. But I could thank my lucky stars as a traveling Maester for hire could only do so much._

 _But alas… my research had to come to an end when I heard my guarding captors one night state they planned on killing me once my usefulness was complete. I could not have that happen to me. So as of now, I am planning my escape and leaving this journal behind to anyone seeing it as proof of my expanded knowledge._

 _After all, such knowledge would've been waisted if it were locked away or possibly destroyed._

 _...Though it doesn't hurt that I have a copy of my work with me on my escape._

 _And as a bold man, I will not be chained by the questions the Maesters are too afraid to answer or dwell upon. For I am one that asks 'what if'..._

 _-Q-_

'Well ain't this interesting.' He thought before seeing Tyene wave her hand in front of his face. "Yes?"

"You were taking your sweet ass time reading whatever that was, Naruto." She said with a little huff. "You zoned out for a while, you know."

"Oh… Sorry, Tyene." Said the shinobi as he slipped the medical journal into his pack for possible evidence later on.

"It's fine, but I was hoping you would tell me why you asked me to list off those facts earlier?"

Naruto blinked a few times when remembering the details earlier. Coughing into his hand, he explained. "It's just a hunch, but how successful do you think pirates are when it pertains to raids?"

"Depends on what they are targeting." She answered back. "I can give you a fair guess, but why?" Before long, a thought came to mind which made him very nervous. "What's with that look?"

"...They might be planning on hitting a major coastal town." Was his answer. "Using these beasts as a frontal assault to thin out the town's occupants and oppositions. All for it to be easy pickings for the pirates to take the valuables before leaving."

"W-What? A-Are you sure? This isn't the time to joke around!" She asked taking the documents into her hands. "I don't see anything that says it!"

Slamming them down onto the table, he spoke in an even tone. "They won't be listing the details here, Tyene. These guys can't be that stupid in placing them here." Holding up the papers, he spoke up. "These just catologue on these numbers, the food intake and ways into sedating them. Nothing else."

"Yeah, I mean look at what happen yesterday!" She reminded Naruto who took another look at the papers, "So what? They hunt down which ones that work well with them and raid the next major town. Say that works, what will happen next?"

"They will be hunted down more, the pirates I mean, so why take all of these guys?" Naruto paced his feet back and forth. "What coastal town is really valuable that they would risk this much for one big score? More importantly, what place would get hit first?"

The Dornish girl worked her head as she couldn't think of a proper answer. "There's a good number of them, Naruto. I mean there's Meereen with it being the most famous and valuable 'free city' over in Essos right next to Pentos and possibly Volantis. There's Braavos with it having the Iron Bank, among other valuable shit. Not to mention the Westerosi towns thats noteworthy of their goods and valued history like Lannisport, Oldtown and White Harbor." Tyene soon sat down and massaged her head in frustration. "But why would they do that? If this fails, they all are going to be hung till their dead!" She shouted. "Why risk so… so little victory?"

Naruto didn't know either as he sat down as well as he couldn't think of an answer as well. "I don't know, but we won't be able to figure this out right away on which place will be hit first. We would need to keep searching for clues. Maybe checking up on the pirate lords and finding information from them could shed some light."

She sighed before picking up the documents. Tyene did not want anyone to know they were here and messing up the place. As she went to put many of the papers away, her brown eyes caught onto something out of the ordinary. "Hey… look something that's not related to the beasts."

The shinobi soon quirked a brow. "What is it, Tyene?"

"Here." The Dornish girl then held up a document before reading out loud. _"We found another strange box, like the one_ handsome fellow _gave to the Princess. No matter what we did, it wouldn't open."_ She muttered as she looked further down. _"Send it with the beasts, it gives me omens in the sea."_

"Box? Oh, OH~! I remember!" Naruto said standing straight as he look rather manic at the moment with that grin of his.

The bastard gave the blonde a quizital look as he pulled out a scroll from his pouch. He applied chakra into it before something popped out with various tags plastered all over the container.

"...What the hell is that?" She asked as didn't know how to react to it. "A box?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to look over this, but couldn't do so before."

"...And where did you get this?"

"From Franceska as a wedding gift." He answered before widening his eyes on what he just said. Looking back at his traveling companion, Naruto saw Tyene narrow her eyes in a dangerous manner.

"Your married?"

"...In pirate customs apparently." The shinobi frantically waved her off as she seemed to radiate a killing intent at him. "It wasn't my idea, I swear! There was no ceremony or anything at all!"

"Uh huh." Her eyes then went back towards the box. "So what's got you so excited about this thing?"

"Tags…" Naruto stated almost giving a sad yet happy smile. It made the girl wonder how could it be so… majestic to see such a sight.

"Anything special about it?"

"Do you see these things right here?" He asked as his fingers rolled over the scribed tags. "These were made to lock something in so no one without proper knowledge in opening it can do so."

"It's a paper lock. So what? Unless you can draw the key?" She joked as the boy smiled in an all too familiar way. "Wait… is it _that_ easy?"

"If one were to know away around seals, yup." Placing his hands onto the box, he channeled chakra around the container. "And from what I know about this particular seal is that a large amount of power needs to unlock this bad boy."

"Okay so you're the expert, what will happen next?" Tyene asked hoping not to be burn for life if something happens-

"No clue." He said as he started to sweat from the strain. Little blue flames started to appear at the tags' edges as they started to burn away the material. "But let's find out!"

"So we're opening up a case that could very well wipe our lives… instead of walking away. Whyyy~?" She draw out the word wondering if Naruto wasn't suffering a disease with the pirates whores.

"Well… Where's your sense of adventURE?!" He cried out as the box soon combusted rather quickly, causing him to drop the container onto the floor.

The two blinked on what happened before Naruto carefully went down and picked it up. Once standing, they looked at each other and gave each other a silent countdown. '3… 2… 1…' Naruto quickly pulled off the lid and saw something neither of them expected so see: a hand, a porcelain-like hand.

"It's… white…" The girl said as object they were seeing was carefully placed in a silky white cushion. Pulling out the hand, she felt the texture before whistling in amazement. "It feels so life-like… like skin." She then moved it around to see the oddly made joints to move the fingers around before seeing the cut off point several inches above the wrist. "Huh, looks rather well made. I wonder if it'll catch a nice coin."

Naruto chuckled as he took the hand near his face, "Looks like a woman's prosthetic hand."

"Prosthetic? What's that?"

"Oh, just something that replaces a severed body part to make someone appear normal." He answered as he felt the delicate object. It felt silky smooth and the nails were nicely trimmed. Hardly a scratch at all. "Saw many of these back at the Chunin exams with some shinobi and kunoichi having puppet parts serve as prosthe-"

Tyene wondered why Naruto quickly shut up all of a sudden. Before she could ask, he held up his free hand. "Listen..." Naruto stated as he shook the hand as a rattle sound was heard from it. "That is quality Suna puppet shit here."

Click~!

The two teens suddenly stood still with hollow looking eyes… why? Simple… the doll hand suddenly grab Naruto's face and moved as if it was alive.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S POSSESSED!" Naruto screamed out as he tried to pry off the hand from his face. He soon started running around the room while trying to pry off the doll-like hand.

"Ok, stop joking it's not funny!" Tyene said, shaking like a leaf in her spot. "It's a bad joke!"

"DOES IT FUCKING LOOK LIKE I'M PLAYING!?" Naruto roared as he hit his head on the wall… breaking it apart, but the hand was on his head patting it soothingly.

Seeing this happen made the Dornish girl's heart skip a beat or two. And before she knew it, it flung itself at her direction. "EEEK! GET AWAY FROM MEEEE!"

But it grabbed her shoulder and shook it... as if asking for attention. "W-Wait… c-can you understand me?"

The slender hand dropped from her shoulder and smack the floor once.

"W-Was that a yes?"

The hand made a scratching motion, before making a fist and the thumb is up.

"...What the fuck~?" Muttered out the blonde, who was deathly pale as a ghost as he was trying to calm himself down from his bit of fright. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

The hand curled its fingers before flicking them out like it was snapping it's knuckles and little joints. Once done, it scurried around like a spider and headed towards a door, but stopped… it had a problem: it's too small to reach the handle. Like a dog it scratch the door… before sadly limping on the floor.

"...Do …Do you need us to open this for you?" Asked the bastard.

The hand once again 'stood' up, and jump slightly up and smacked the floor repeatedly.

"Okay~" Naruto voiced as he slowly went towards the desired door in the office. "I'm going to open this now, so no funny business… okay?"

The hand turned towards the blonde and for some odd reason, he felt it giving him a deadpan stare for several moments before falling onto the floor to give him a thumbs up.

Naruto sighed a little before reaching for the door and opening it. The hand quickly disappeared into the darkness of the corridor… until it pulled, using its pinky somehow, another box! After getting near Naruto it pointed at it urgently..

"Do you want me to open this?"

The hand then motioned 'yes'.

"Okay." Picking up the box, he was about to open it until a thought came up. "Wait. Tyene, did the document say this box was with one of the monsters kept down here?" Tyene nodded yes at this. "Then how did this box get from there… into here?"

"...Maybe it was in the cage where that mutilated dog… thingy was kept before it was let loose yesterday."

"Could be…" Naruto soon heard a faint noise coming from the hand, causing him to bend down towards it. "Yes, what is it?"

The hand curled its fingers as if to say 'come closer'…

Leaning in, Naruto saw the hand made another thumbs-up, wait… its moved it back… like to say…

'Aw shit…'

The blonde looked behind the hand to see a beast staring at his face from the darkness. "...In retrospect… I should have seen this coming."

The Dornish bastard turned around to ask what Naruto meant when she saw the beast as well. "...Fuck."

The shinobi grabbed the hand as he tilted back to escape a thrust from the mutilated hound's jump. He pulled out a kunai from his pouch and slashed the stomach open! As the blood spilled and the beast lay dead Naruto smiled. "That wasn't so bad…"

The hand tapped his shoulder as he sighed, "I knew nothing is easy~" He turn to see dozens of more dogs… to him almost smiling at his despair. "Wanna run?"

Tyene gestured the door jindly. "After you…"

…..

…..

…..

"KYAAAAAAA/AHHHHHHHH~!" The two screamed as they ran like hell with the dogs jumping and chasing them.

"THINK OF SOMETHING!"

"I WILL IF YOU STOP YELLING!" The pair ran through the arena den as they tried to escape the mutilated guard dogs. "AND WHO THE HELL THINKS PUTTING GUARD DOGS IN THERE WORKS?!"

"STUPID ONES OBVIOUSLY!"

As they continue their escape, the hand just grabbed onto Naruto's golden blonde hair, hanging on for dear life… well unlife as it were.

When the pair saw the outside light towards the open arena, the shinobi looked up and got an idea. Pulling out a kunai, he coated it with chakra before yelling towards his companion. "Be ready to slide, Tyene!"

With a quick throw, the kunai soared through the air as it cut straight through the chains holding up the den's gate. The pair quickly dropped onto the ground and slid to safety as the metal cage came straight down. And before they knew it…

SLAM~!

The gate slammed on top of some of the dogs, killing them instantly while others slammed right into the metal bars. They barked and barked while trying to escape their confinement, but it was no use for they are trapped.

Lying on the ground, Tyene was taking deep breaths with widened eyes staring at the cloudy sky above. "That… that fucking sucked~"

"You're telling me…" Muttered the blonde before he felt the doll's fingers caress his hair as if it was petting him for a job well done. "You're welcome by the way… for almost getting us killed."

This caused the doll to flick his forehead as if disciplining him for being rude.

"Okay, ow~" Soon the snapping of fingers were heard as Naruto looked back at the hand as if it wanted his attention once more before pointing towards the box, which lied not far away all due to the sliding moments beforehand. "You want us to open this up now?"

The hand soon motioned 'yes'.

"Alright… Give me a second."

Crawling over to the container, Naruto grasped it and channeled chakra onto the box's covering to take care of the sealing tags. And like before, the box went up into blue flames before lying still in his grasp. He did get exhausted because of this, so he had to pop in a soldier's pill to temporarily help take care of the problem. But it was worth it, for whatever reason, as the one hand soon landed on the box and jumped in odd glee.

"You're welcome then." Was all Naruto said before he saw the lid pop open as… another hand hopped right out and greeted it's twin. "...Great~ And I here I liked just the one of you." The two hands high fived each other before they started to… make gestures at each other. 'One handed sign language most likely…'

Off to the side, Tyene looked at the odd scene being played out on Naruto's chest. "Great. Now what? We got two sentient hands and nothing to go by because of it."

"Maybe ask them a question?" Naruto joked as the hands seem to turn to his direction "What? Seriously?"

They seemingly nodded in response.

"Are there more of you? Like more hands?" Naruto stated as the hands shifted side to side, that was a 'no'. "Oh, thank Kami there are no more hands. That would be creepy as hell of seeing too many severed hands running around." He then looked a bit more on the hands as they were respectively a left and right hand. "So… where's the rest of your puppet body?"

The first hand seem to walked to Naruto… before jumping up and slapping his face, "Ow, what did I say?!" He demanded and noticed the other hand pointing at him menacingly.

One of the hands seem to drag it's hand on the dirt. ' _That's rude… we are more beautiful as a Doll than a puppet.'_

"...Why didn't you start writing beforehand?!" He yelled out as he received another slap.

' _It's rude to yell at a Lady.'_ The one hand wrote out before it continued writing. _'Now… we'd like to become whole again and we know where our other pieces lie.'_

"...And where are they exactly?" Tyene asked before seeing the hand on Naruto jump off and join its counterpart in writing their response.

' _We don't know…'_

"But how did you two find each other."

The two hands _looked_ at each other and continued writing, _'We sense our missing parts. Sadly it's only a general direction at a time.'_

Both traveling partners sighed in frustration at this. Naruto looked over to Tyene and spoke up. "Maybe… Maybe we could speed this up while looking for the pirate lords."

"How?"

Naruto stood up and crossed his fingers before creating a shadow clone right next to him. The hands jumped in surprise on the act before they _looked_ at each other as if having a silent conversation with each other. Before long, they crawled towards each blonde and climbed up their respective blonde's legs and bodies before ending up on their shoulders.

Widening her eyes, Tyene did not like the look of this while comically crying out. "No...nonononono~! We are not- why are we even doing this?!"

"Oh come on, Tyene. It'll probably go by quick. A clone takes one hand and we'll take the other while we search for the pirate lords and maybe even more of this gals' body parts… That sounded a little better in my head than saying out loud."

Soon the hands jumped off the clone and originals' shoulders before quickly writing a message on the ground. _'Reunite us to our true form and we will tell you secret that has been hidden for centuries._ '

The two teens turn to see the latest message.

"...Sounds really tempting. You know that right."

Looking towards them, Tyene saw she was getting a little outvoted on the situation. Hanging her head, she spoke in frustration. "I'm going to hate this…"

 _ **-Later, The Golden Hind-**_

"You want me… to send out my lords and ladies of the water court… to look for a doll?" Drake echoed what Naruto just told her… before chuckling, "What have you been drinking? Cause it must be great!"

The clone of Naruto sighed as he looked at the doll hand crawling on the floor. He went searching for the pirate princess for some time now, but couldn't find any trace of her. Though he ended up slapping himself silly the clone didn't just go back to her pirate ship in the first place to at least save him and his acquired doll hand the trouble.

"You're a pain. Listen Lady Drake-"

"It's Drake or Franceska if it's just you, me and our sexy shared lover, Naruto~"

"...Franceska. I have orders from the boss to tell you."

She blinked before raising an eyebrow. "You're his gay twin or something?" Franceska soon licked her lips as thoughts ran through her head. "If so, then I think that might be a little kinky of you and your brother fucking each other while screwing me and Bonny..."

C. Naruto sighed in frustration as this little plan was going to suck. The clone knew he would be forced to reveal a sensitive topic the original didn't want revealed, for obvious reasons. But it seemed this clone had no choice in the matter. Looking at the doll hand on the floor, he spoke. "Do it…"

The pirate princess widened her eyes as she saw the hand crawling on her leg and then gently nestling on her large breasts…

Noticing her calm face, C. Naruto spoke. "As I was-' 

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" No sooner than the girlish scream that should have never came from her lips, the Lord of the Waters fainted backwards with white large eyes and a foaming mouth, twitching ever so often.

"Things… just got worse…" C. Naruto deadpanned. Looking at the doll hand, the clone saw it spider crawl towards Franceska's face before slapping it several times. Nothing was responsive, at first, before the pirate princess quickly woke up to see the sentient hand once more.

"Now, Franceska-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

*SMACK*

"...Thank you, Lefty."

Once more the woman fainted with foam in her mouth, with her face turning blue.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Coming up to his wife, which was loosely termed, C. Naruto grabbed her face and brought it to a kiss with his tongue interacting with hers. Nothing was responsive at first before she quickly added tongue and brought his face closer as she was practically plundering his mouth. Pulling away from her, C. Naruto saw Franceska have a pleasant expression across her beautiful face. "You done?"

"With what?" Pointing towards 'Lefty', the pirate princess was about to yell again before the clone covered her mouth.

"This is what I'm talking about. I need your help in locating more of those boxes since more doll parts are in them." He said as her blue eyes were still trained on the sentient hand. "I'm going to let go now and I don't want to hear you scream and go out cold, again. Will you do this for me?"

"..." Her eyes were comically wide as it slowly turn to 'Lefty', which slowly came towards her face and started rubbing her cheek… she almost fainted if it wasn't for C. Naruto removing it away from her. Nodding once was her answer...

"Good." Removing his hand from her mouth, he continued. "Now… Do you know who else has the boxes like the one you gave the boss earlier today?"

"YOU MEAN THAT WAS IN- MMPH!"

"Please, don't yell. It's been a long day and I'd like to get things moving along."

"Mmmh? Mmmh mg mhh!" Was all she could muffled out.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Prying off his hand away from her face, Franceska spoke. "You mean to tell me that _thing_ was in the gift I gave you?!"

"Yes."

"And why the bloody hell do you want _more_ of _that_."

"...It has information that can change the world." C. Naruto said as he tried to bait her. "Secrets that have been buried for countless years… Secrets that could be considered priceless…"

"Can't you just fuck me in the ass and call it a day?" She smiled weakly hoping he would take her offer.

Before the clone could give her an answer, some object broke through the window of her cabin. The pair and the hand saw the object rolling along the floor before smoke started coming out from the sphere.

"Shite, its a smoke-" The pirate princess started as the room was covered in black blinding smoke.

A figure then broke through the window and came barreling towards the pirate princess with the intent to kill. Barely seeing this happening, C. Naruto tried to intercept the attack while calling out to her. "Fran-"

The woman however eyes widen as she only saw a flash of steely grey before-

"Got you!" The woman cried out in pain, before a loud thud was heard. As the smoke slowly cleared, the clone saw the woman holding the assassin's arm behind his back.

"Thank god you're-" C. Naruto started until he saw the rosy-red head woman lift her head to make him widen his eyes in shock.

Her face was bleeding...

She smiled. "Guess we won't have sex for a while, huh?" She chuckled as she wipe the blood to show large diagonal cut similar to Mary's as it ran through her forehead before curving along the left side of her face once past her nose and towards her jawline. Not waiting for his answer, Franceska glared down the assassin. "And that leaves you, unless you want me to pass you around, to sex hungry men who has a only the female leader to gawk at, it tends to make them very rapey!"

The assassin wasn't really responsive as he glared at the pirate princess.

"Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"Be a dear and get my long, dark friend from under the bed…" She said in an all too sweet tone. "Make sure its the one with the spikes~" She chuckled as the assassin head bolted up before being slammed back down onto the table. "And don't bring the oil, it's going to be deep and unlubed…"

"W-Wait I'll talk~!" The man screamed out.

"Oh, good. And here I was hoping to have some fun with you as I would've fucked your ass~"

C. Naruto paled, he was glad that he wasn't sticking his thing into that crazy woman's snatch… the original will though.

"Now… Who sent you to kill sweet ol' me?"

"I-It was-"

Before the man could answer, a dagger flew across the air and pierced his head, rendering him dead in the process. Looking towards the source, both the shinobi and pirate saw another assassin hanging on a rope before dropping from their view.

"Aw damn, there goes the free fuck for me mates~!" Drake said before looking at the window carefully. "Damn, they left."

"Seems someone is getting a little desperate in wanting you dead, Franceska."

"Yup." She said before wiping off more blood from her face. "This is going to be a bitch sewing up."

"I'll help you out on that, _dear_."

The rosy-redhead smiled a little on her husband trying to smooth talk her. "Well ain't that sweet. Well go over to the closet to get my kit."

C. Naruto nodded and was about to head over before seeing 'Lefty' already dragging the kit across the floor. Picking it up, the clone rubbed the doll hand in a tender way. "Thanks." Opening up the container, he went for the standard stuff to get the wound taken care of. "Now this is going to sting, just so you know."

Franceska nodded before she popped open a bottle of rum and splashed some of it on her face to help clean the wound… while licking up some of the drink.

What, you think she's going to waste good rum just like that?

"So," she winced as he placed ointment on her face, "the doll?"

"You'll help?"

"Depends on the walking handjob?" The woman looked down at the hand before Naruto turn her head at him to continue fixing her face. "You got info on someone that was trying to kill me?"

It smacked the floor once…

"It means yes."

"Really~? How so-OO?" She winced a little as her young husband was now at her nose, which was rather sensitive.

'Lefty' ushered C. Naruto to pick her up before placing her onto the table. Quickly grabbing an ink bottle, the hand dipped it's index finger slightly in before writing on a blank sheet of paper on the desk.

' _You can say my head heard the conversation, from wherever it currently resides.'_

Franceska merely looked at the moving object with a quizzical look. After some silent moments to herself, she asked. "...So what's this person's name and reason into wanting to kill me?"

'Lefty' dipped it's index finger into the inkwell once more to gather up the necessary amount for the first go around. Wasn't long before the feminine hand started writing the details of what it's head heard from its current location.

 _ **-Meanwhile with O. Naruto and Tyene-**_

"So… what happens after getting the rest of your pieces?" Naruto asked the right hand, or as Naruto nicknamed 'Righty' for the time being.

To save some time and effort for the doll hand to write and not do one handed sign language speaking, Naruto brought out his notebook with a graphite pencil for her to help out on their little communication problem. The only problem with this was keeping things steady so 'Righty' could write properly without a proper arm attached to the wrist.

' _We would be whole after countless years and out of our confinements.'_ Wrote the hand. _'From there, we… more like I, once whole, would wish to explore and learn after being locked away by our previous master.'_

"So what? You're not really the same being after becoming one?" Naruto asked, wondering if the creature would be basically the same being they somewhat got to interact with so far.

'More or less.'

"How so?" Asked the bastard as she carried three of the sealed boxes across her back.

They just recently left one of the corsair ships that belonged to the Shrouded Lord while the previous one was with Aurane Waters. The traveling pair had searched the ships for both evidence on what's currently going on while 'Righty' went to look for her other parts. Things went by rather quick on both counts as things seemed to check out in the end.

...There were complications on the first ship they went to. Inspecting the water vessel, they saw the end results of a massacre inside of the hull and the captain's quarters. Everyone aboard were killed with either their throats slit or chests stabbed. When searching the captain's quarters, they saw the late Prendos lying in his blood with his tongue cut out. And it was safe to assume the late pirate lord and his men were killed earlier this morning before Naruto was sent out on this little job Franceska gave him.

Now given by the sizes present, the traveling pair could presume to be in possession of the rest of the arms or the legs with the attached feet. Or just one of the legs or arms in the bundle. And to the humans' knowledge, they needed to acquire three more boxes to finish up the doll.

It did come to decision the rest of the boxes should be opened up once they're all together to help save Naruto the trouble. Though he'll get tired by the strain, but he'll have to pop several soldier pills to at least help out on the process.

' _The slapping for one thing stops.'_ 'Righty' answered. _'Our original body is more dignified and hardly raises a hand against others, unless provoked.'_

"Okay…" Drawled out the blonde as he occasionally looked for anything amiss around them. "Asides from that, what else could you tell us about… well you in particular when you were whole."

'... _No idea… The one who originally made us could answer that… that is if it wasn't our previous Mistress killing him…'_

"What do you mean by that?" Said the Dornish girl as she wearily looked at the sentient hand. "Both your Mistress killing your previous owner and who you were?"

' _It was long ago, but we are forbidden to speak of it…'_

"On both?"

' _Yes.'_

"Why?"

' _...It's complicated.'_ Answered 'Righty'. _'I can only answer if given permission by my Mistress.'_

"Yet your Mistress was the one to break you apart and seal you away, right?" Questioned the shinobi.

' _...Like I wrote: it's complicated… Oh… Seems we're close to another piece.'_

Naruto watched as the hand tried to lead them in the right direction. Closing up the notebook, the blonde snatched the hand and let it guide him and Tyene towards their next destination. They did have to run through some of the muddy streets as the doll hand seemed a bit more intense on guiding them. It wasn't long before the traveling pair came across a tavern that seemed a bit busy at the time, all due to the loud noises heard from outside.

Just before they had the chance to enter, 'Righty' jumped out of Naruto's grasp and spider crawled rather quickly inside.

"Hey! Wait up!" Cried out the Uzumaki as both he and the Dornish bastard ran inside. Going past the doors, the traveling pair saw the tavern was indeed crowded. Thus it would be rather hard to pinpoint the doll hand's location.

"Dammit, this is going to suck." Tyene muttered as she pulled her companion back outside. "I don't want to risk these stupid boxes being snatched, Naruto. Seal them up."

"Alright, alright. You don't need to snap at me, you know." He muttered as he pulled out a scroll and got the doll part boxes put away via sealing. "Now we'll have to split up and try to find 'Righty'."

"Yeah~ You don't have to tell me twice."

Over in a secluded part of the building, the doll hand tapped it fingers repeatedly as it was _dancing_ for victory. Another piece has been found and one step closer to becoming whole after gods knows how long. It would've dragged this container right out and back towards the whiskered blonde and his friend before finding the last two pieces.

But there was one problem with that…

"...Why do you persist in wanting me to agree with this, Urho?"

There were already people inside of this room. And if 'Righty' were to drag out this container out in the open, things would get _really_ complicated as a result.

"I keep telling you that it's a fool proof plan!" Roared Urho as he sighed. "There's still time for you to join us, old friend."

"I think you didn't hear me correctly." Salladhor said with a sneer. "Either that or are you really that desperate into keeping your uncleanly nickname that you forget to clean out your fucking ears." Looking towards his fellow pirate lord, the Lysene native growled. "I did not want any part of whatever you and your backer planned against Franceska and the sisters. I have told you this time and time again, yet you keep confusing yourself that I want to join you."

Salladhor did not like the Dagger Lake pirate and his female counterpart in the slightest. Both were really greedy and gave off the feeling he would need to watch his back from them each and every time whenever he's near them. Of course the part of Urho smelling worse and worse each and every day didn't help as the man's presence makes him queezier every time.

An interesting fact about the Dagger Lake pirate lord, depending on one's point of view, the man has been never alright in the head for quite some time now. Always thinking one thing and turning out as something else while words go through one ear and out the other. If one were to twist things around Urho's ears, he would greatly like you or despise you greatly.

"Now I have kept myself quiet since I didn't think you'd be this fucking stupid into going on with this, but I don't know if I'll hold my tongue for much longer…"

As this conversation was going on, 'Righty' scratched it's palm with it's fingers as if it was confused with the conversation. Though things seemed to somewhat fit into place as it remembered what it's head heard from her current location on very specific details. Before long, a comically light bulb appear over it's wrist.

It looked at the door as it slowly crawled as it stay in the shadows, unnoticed by the two males as it 'tip-toed' away from them. As it made outside and looked around trying to sense for Naruto… this might take a bit… as it did not exactly have eyes.

...For that matter, how is the hand able to hear and see things anyways?

…..

…..

…..

We may never know…

Taking a chance, 'Righty' walked down the stairs and took quick glances before hiding behind little pillars so no one would spot it. This did risk a little that neither Naruto and Tyene would see it in return. All it could do now was to look out for a familiar mop of golden sun-kissed hair as it would be easily spottable.

"...How could a hand move so fast?!" Naruto roared out looking around the tavern.

"Possibly wanting to please one's cock!" Roared out a drunk pirate as he heard the blonde.

The Uzumaki twitched his eye when hearing the unintentional response. So he did punch the man off the stool before kicking his head once the pirate landed on the ground.

"Not like that!" He blushed as the teen continued to look for the missing hand. The shinobi tried to move through the cramped area, but it was a struggle when moving around the thickening crowd. "Seriously, how hard can it be in finding one freaking hand?!"

"A what now?" A familiar voice spoke up from the bar.

Looking at the source, Naruto saw Mary sitting on one of the stools while drinking down a mug full of some beverage.

"...Mary. Have you seen a woman's hand?"

She blinked before lifting a finger to finish her drink, after gulping it down in one shot… she look at him, "I am not going to wank you off." She stated with a glare. "Not even with my gloves on." Lifting up her mug for another pinte, Read continued. "Go look for Bonny or my Lady if you want a handjob, but I don't want any part of it."

"No. I meant a detached hand."

This caused the white haired pirate to snap her head towards him so fast, the shinobi thought she would have committed suicide by accident. "...What kind of sick person are you!?" She said horrified at the thought of Naruto using such a thing to pleasure himself.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Are you so tired of wanking yourself that you need a detached hand for release?!"

"WHAT?!" He cried out in shock as he tried to correct himself. "I meant a doll hand that moves by it… Oh… yeah I can see why you thought of that line of thinking…" Naruto deadpanned with bright blush, dragging the girl to a corner. "Listen…" The teen quickly explained the situation to the short pirate who eyes widen at the whole tale. "...and now I lost it."

"...Horsehit."

"Why would I joke about that?"

"Because it's like what I said: horseshit. But knowing you… it has to be real." She stated offhandedly. "But I rather not be made a fool of just yet."

"Well what do I have to do for you to believe me?"

"If the hand seems to show itself, then I might actually believe the whole thing."

"But I lost it-"

*Floop~!*

The boy eyes simply stared at Mary, whose head was now under the hand who was patting her ivory white hair.

"Oh, hey 'Righty'. Been looking for you."

Mary's blue eyes started to widely twitch as her hands slowly went up to the top of her head. As they eventually reached the top, 'Righty' slapped her small hands away before wagging her index finger in a 'no-no' like fashion.

"...this off me…"

"Eh. What was that?"

"I said: GET THIS OFF ME!" Cried out the white haired pirate lord as she tried to get the object off her head. But all this did was agitate the sentient doll hand before climbing down and flicking the girl's nose, causing her to welp in response.

Naruto sighed as he moved towards her head and carefully picking up the doll hand from her scalp. "There. Now will you stop squirming."

Mary merely glared at the hand in Naruto's grasps and wanted to stab it several times for what it just did to her. Oddly, in Naruto's perspective, the face Read was making made the blonde think he was looking at a timid bunny rabbit with how her face was scrunched up. "Alright… magical hand… say uh… I believe you now… what's next?"

As if answering, 'Righty' quickly got onto Naruto's shoulder before tugging on his scarf. Looking at the hand, the whiskered blonde saw it repeatedly point upstairs.

"Your next container's there?" He asked as he got a figurative 'yes' from the sentient hand. "Okay, time to go up there."

"Naruto, you can't go up there." Read said out loud so he could hear her.

"And why not?"

"Because that's Salladhor Saan's office and he's currently meeting with someone right now."

The tugging on his scarf wasn't really helping as 'Righty' was getting really desperate right now for his attention. "I don't have to listen to you. I'm working for your boss… my… wife, I guess."

Mary crossed her arms and glared once more at him. "You can't, he paid me to be on guard." Mary proclaimed out loud while pulling out a coin bag from her coat.

"Unless… I have a bigger source of income…"

The white haired pirate rose a brow as she listened to what he had to say on the little negotiation.

As this went on, 'Righty' twitched in annoyance on the delay. If Naruto wasn't going to help, then his friend would do so in return. Speaking of, the sentient hand just saw the Dornish girl walking up the stairs in search for said hand.

Jumping a little, the hand dashed for the stairs before quickly climbing the stairs to catch up to the bastard.

'I hope that thing hasn't gotten far or to a hard to reach place.' Tyene thought as she checked several doors on the second floor. There were no sign of the doll hand at all. However she heard a familiar set of repeating sounds in a particular pattern…

Looking down, the Sand snake found the missing hand by her feet. "There you are!"

'Righty' started tugging her pant leg before pointing to a particular door before crawling towards it.

"You want me to go in there?"

The hand was clawing at the door at this point.

"Okay, give me a second." She muttered as she walked towards said door and the detached hand.

Just as she was about to reach for the door handle, Tyene heard sounds of crashing and fighting occuring in the room. Acting out of instinct, the Dornish girl pulled out her knives before opening the door. There she saw some unhealthy looking man trying to choke the life out of a dark skinned man. It wasn't long when the unwashed man pulled out a knife and was about to stab him.

"Hey!" She cried out as he drew the man's attention. Just when she did, Tyene threw one of her daggers at the offender's hands, which he blocked the projectile away.

Urho glared at the Dornish girl before punching the Lysene out cold. He would take care of his former ally once he takes care of this pest. Drawing out his second knife, Urho charged forward.

She took her own as she parried his strike with ease. Tyene smiled as the bastard got a advantage by going in close and delivering an elbow strike towards his chest. Not wanting to waste any more movements, she disarmed one of his hands before thrusting her wrist upward towards his jaw to make him stumble backwards.

Urho glared at the bitch as they started encircling at each other with only one dagger on their person. Without warning, he struck forward as he tried to punch her right across the face. Tyene barely moved out of the way as she avoided the strike, but was punched with the following one. Falling onto the ground, Tyene performed a recovery roll while picking up one of the fallen daggers to dual wield once more.

With her smaller form, the Sand Snake was able to come in quicker towards her opponent as she bore her fangs as one hand went upward while the other downward. The pirate lord blocked the downward strike as he quickly caught onto the following one. His hand started to squeeze around Tyene's wrist while she struggled to progress forward.

With a demented smirk, Urho spoke. "You're no match for me, wench. I'm bigger and stronger than you."

Tyene gritted her teeth as she spoke. "True, but your cocky attitude could lead to my advantage."

The Unwashed gained a confused look before he felt pain on his side. Quickly looking down, Urho saw Tyene knee her hand to push her knife forward as it quickly pierced his body. She twisted the knife before her opponent kicked her stomach to make her stagger away. Not wanting the pirate lord to recover, Tyene dashed forward as she quickly ducked from Urho's downward strike.

True to her Sand Snake nickname, the Dornish bastard tackled the pirate before ensnaring his body with her limbs. Tyene then moved around fast enough for her legs to grab ahold of the man's neck before using what strength she could use to flip the pirate down onto the floor. Before the Unwashed could attempt into getting off the floor or retaliate, the Snake swung her dagger into the man's chest.

"GAH!" Urho cried out as he was about to take it out. But this proved useless as Tyene took a risk by punching the dagger's pommel to cause the blade to go deeper at the cost of cutting up her hand. "Y-YOU WHORE!"

"More like a snake actually." Taunted the bastard as she started catching her breath. "I've been told by my parents to never underestimate your opponents and use things to one's advantage. But I'm guessing that little fact slipped your mind."

Urho didn't bother listening as he tried to stab her when something grasped his offending hand. He grunted in pain as his hand was twisted hard enough for him to let go of his dagger before it clattered onto the floor. Looking towards the offender, he saw no one at all… except for a severed hand.

"THE FUCK IS THIS THING?!"

He soon tried to pull out one of the daggers to kill the ghastly thing, but Tyene spoke up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Turning his attention to the Dornish girl, who wore a smirk on her face, she explained. "I believe the one on your side is at your kidney, or close to it, while the other punctured your aorta. If you pull out either of them, you'd bleed to death… more so towards the later."

Urho knew she was right as he gritted his teeth in response. He's done this several times in the past towards many of his past victims and now the Unwashed was suffering the same fate. Before the pirate lord could say anything, a pair of voices could be heard from outside of the office.

"...Saladhoor's office should be right… here…" Spoke an all too familiar voice, causing the Sand Snake and Dagger Lake pirate to notice Mary Read walking into the messed up room with Naruto right behind. "What the hell happened?"

The whiskered blonde widened his eyes as he saw Tyene on the ground. On reflex, he rushed towards her and spoke in concern. "Tyene, are you alright?"

The bastard nodded as the Uzumaki helped her up. "Pretty winded, but yes I'm alright." Her semi-light brown eyes then turned to cold blue ones as she asked the white haired girl in the room. "Something you need?"

"What the fuck did you do?" Was Mary's response.

Before Tyene could answer, Urho spoke up in a garbled tone with blood leaking out of his mouth at this point. "She attacked me, Mary! K-Kill her!"

"After you were trying to kill that man over there."

Mary turned her attention towards the Lysene in the room and came towards his side before checking if he was alive. She soon felt a pulse, causing her to sigh in relief as her fellow pirate lord was still alive. Injured, but still alive. Soon, cold blue eyes turned towards the Unwashed and stalked towards him with a narrowed glance.

"Why did you try to kill Salladhor, Urho?"

Wanting to cover things up, the Dagger Lake pirate quickly came up with an excuse. "He was conspiring to overthrow Lady Franceska, Mary. Hoping he could rule in her place. I-I had to stop him for our Lady… Yo-You've gotta believe me."

The white haired pirate was about to speak until she heard sounds of snapping fingers from behind. Looking back, she saw the sentient hand on the desk before pointing towards the sheet of paper by its side. Raising a brow, she looked towards Naruto and Tyene on the reason.

"Righty obviously can't speak, so she has to write to communicate." Spoke the shinobi.

Taking a gander, Mary got towards Salaadhor's desk and saw what 'Righty' had to say. _'That man is lying. It was he who was conspiring against your Lady with several others in their thrawl. Salladhor was being recruited, yet he continually refused, causing this unhealthy man to attack him until Tyene came to stop the assassination attempt.'_

"...How the hell did you even hear anything?"

'Righty' quickly wrote the response. _'...It is really hard to explain, but it doesn't matter. Urho is lying to your face.'_

Narrowing her eyes, Read briefly glanced at the paling pirate lord as he was starting to bleed onto the floor. "And how was it you heard this conversation in the first place?"

' _...I was searching for another piece of myself, which lies under the couch over yonder, when I overheard the conversation unfold.'_

Mary walked towards the couch, right past Naruto who was feeding Tyene a soldier pill and the dying pirate lord on the floor. Bending down, the white haired girl saw a sealed up container and pulled it out. Waving it towards the sentient hand slightly, Mary quickly dropped the box onto the desk before looking at Urho with a growing glare…

*Sqelch~*

...before stepping on the dagger stabbed in the pirate's side as it dug deeper into him.

"FUCK!"

"I don't like being lied to, Urho. You should've come to realized that by now." She then applied more weight onto her foot to really carve into the man's kidney. "Then again, you were the most dimwitted amongst us and learning at the very last moment."

"SCREW YOU, YOU LITTLE-"

*SQUELCH~*

He was cut short on his threat as Mary stomped on the dagger in his chest. With the additional pressure and it's placement, the dagger tore right through his heart and possibly right through his back at this point. Urho, the Unwashed, only has mere moments left to live in his pathetic life.

"I do not like being called _that_." Turning her attention towards Naruto and Tyene, Mary narrowed her glance as she continued. "Hope you two would remember that from now on."

"Most definitely!/Totally!" Came their responses as they cowered a little on how scary the young pirate lord was if someone were to really piss her off.

Looking back at the now dead pirate, Read sighed. "Well then… seems we'll need to wait for Salladhor to wake up to get answers since I… overstepped myself, again."

"That's putting it mildly, Read." Spoke a gruff voice, causing the three other occupants to look at the source to see the Lysene pirate lord slowly getting up from the floor. He coughed several times, as his throat was hurting him from earlier, before looking at the state of his room. "...I'm taking away your payment from earlier and rum privileges for a week on this."

"You can't-"

"Oh yes I can, Mary." Saan stated as he massaged his throat. "Franceska gave me that order and could enforce it ever since that fiasco last year in Volantis."

"Shite… please~?" She sighed before giving a sad look… wide eyes almost look someone kick a puppy, a trembling bottom lip, tears pooling up at the corners of her eyes.

"...Call me a heartless bastard, but no. You're considered 'grounded' on your rum from all of the taverns here and all of our territories for a week. And that goes with the ones on your sister's ship."

"WELL FINE! I'll just fuck your wife like last time…" she stomped out of the room grumbling like a child would.

"Heh~ Yes she would." Salladhor said with a groaned chuckle before looking towards the other occupants in the room. "So…"

"Does everyone like seeing their respective spouse or lover getting fuck in front of them~?!" Naruto roared out just plain weirded out by this world's concepts on debauchery.

The Lysene merely shrugged. "It depends really in one's relationship to really spice things up."

Salladhor heard loud writing being heard from his desk. Looking at the source, he nearly jumped from his skin when seeing 'Righty' moving about. Once done writing, the hand snapped it's fingers to let the room's occupants read the message all before it crawled towards the whiskered shinobi.

' _Even the Mistress and my old self enjoy doing such things as well…'_ 'Righty' wrote out patting Naruto's shoulder when it was done.

Being weirded out by this, Salladhor walked out of his messed up office to get some fresh air… and to close up Mary's drinking privileges for the time being.

"L-Let's just put this away along with the rest." Naruto sighed out while acquiring the next doll part container.

"So how many left?" Mary entered holding a pinte once more. "We can just call the others Lords to bring them… If they have them that is."

"Two, I believe."

"Read, I said no-" Salladhor called out from outside of the room before Mary turned her head.

"It's Ale! Not rum!" She shouted at her ally for a brief moment. "So let's get to my ship and put… whatever you have together there… might as well see you fuck sis again before we leave and see something mess up!"

"Ugh, I hate pirates…" Tyene complained watching Mary leave with a slight woozy step here and there.

"But wait! Who wanted this guy," pointing to Urho's corpse, "to kill the other guy if he didn't join in their thrawl?" Naruto asked as he briefly read 'Righty's' note.

"I'll get Salladhor to tell you while my buzz wears off… but I have a pitty good idea on whut… who…" Mary waved at them as she continued to walk. "or a... petty gud reason?... Fuck~ I can't speak well when drunking somethin' besides rum…"

The two travelers looked at each and sighed with weary smiles. "Looks like we got more work to do…" Naruto muttered out as Tyene nodded in agreement.

 _ **-Later; The Crimson Raid, Captains (and First Mate) Quarters-**_

"So… what? You screw it? Like hard or soft?" Mary said rudely before-

 _ **BRaauuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrueeeeeep~!**_

Bonny laughed awkwardly, looking at her lover and his friend. "Ehehehe, did someone stop giving her spice rum?"

"Salladhor did once he looked at his wrecked office."

Mary glared. "And I'm blaming you," pointing at Tyene, "for him cutting off my supply! For a week!"

"Hey! All I did was stop Urho from killing him in the first place."

"Which I gotta say, is pretty impressive." Bonny said as she inspected the Dornish girl a little more. "How the hell were you able to keep up with him? Out of all of us, he and Korra are the best when it pertains to knife fighting."

The Sand Snake merely smirked in triumph when hearing that little tidbit. "First off, he seemed sloppy. And second, let's just say I have to deal with two bitch sisters of mine and a good one during past-"

"And I'm blaming you!" Mary pointed at them(?)… interrupting their moment.

"Uhh… you're pointing at Naruto's pants…" Tyene deadpanned.

Mary gave a lewd smile, "...I meant his long dick~!" She said softly as Tyene sputtered at the blunt statement.

Bonny however just looked out of the door. "Someone get Mary's sober kit now… and it better be the good stuff this time~!" Bringing her head back into the room, she looked towards Naruto. "As much I love you here… why are you here anyways?" Asked the blonde pirate as Mary tortured Tyene with making hand gestures about sex… with a very creepy look on her face that does not fit well with the white haired pirate lord.

"As I said earlier, Bonny, we have a magical doll-"

"You don't need a doll if I'm here!" Bonny smiled sweetly while hugging his side. "All you have to do is just ask me…"

Naruto merely pulled himself away, knowing that he can feel the heat from Tyene's glare. But also to not get into long love making session. "No, Bonny, it has information I possibly seek. Salladhor called the other lords to ask who else has the last ones, but no luck save for you. So did you any black cases like the one Franceska gave me this morning?"

While Read was preoccupying herself with ale, the Lysene pirate lord was thanking Tyene for saving his life. He offered her a nice wealthy reward on her actions and while it was tempting, the Sand Snake declined… for the time being. For now, she merely asked for information they needed on what's going on and for him to ask the other pirate lords on the other 'doll cases'.

"Hey! Stop kissing my feet!" Spoke the Dornish girl, as she was not really getting used to this kind of treatment. Even if it was coming from the white haired pirate in the room. She looked over to see Bonny and Naruto feeling pang of sadness… it was still there… but at least it hurt less this time than from this morning.

Naruto's blonde lover soon adopted a cute thinking pose. "I think I sold it for a sandwich about two years ago…" she said as she scratches the back her head like telling a bad joke. "Sorry~!"

"HOLY SHITE, Bonny! I found a way to be airtight!" A voice called out from behind the doorway. It was violently kicked open to reveal the leader of the pirate armada. "Turns out lover boy can make more of himself!" Franceska then noticed the group and coughed into her hand while blushing at her loud idea. "I mean… we need help with some assassins."

"Boss, if by some miracle I come back as a clone… keep her away from me." The clone deadpanned before dispelling itself. Bonny owlishly blinked as she whipped her head back and forth between the clone and the original several times.

"That was a clone, I can make more of myself…" He soon stopped as he processed all of the clone's memories. He got a better idea on what's going on for both of his current missions… until... "Wait… you wanted my clone to fuck me!?" Naruto looked at his older lover, who giggled perversely at the idea. "HELL NO! I DO NOT WANT ANYTHING GOING UP MY ASS!"

The rosy-redhead pouted at this. "No fun~ So you can do that hours on our portsides, but yours-" Sooner she and Naruto were comically yelling at each as The Sand Snake realized what the rosy haired woman said.

"Assassins?" Tyene started while ignoring the lewd conversation taking place. "Did you know who hired them?"

Snapping out of her yelling match with Naruto, Franceska answered. "Oh, you mean Euron?" Pointing to 'Lefty', who was now crawling towards 'Righty', she continued. "That creepy hand wrote what it knew from what it's 'head' apparently heard."

…..

…..

…..

Like the whole world stood still just for her… Tyene felt ice cold frozen… "A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?" The princess of the pirates asked.

"No reason." She lied as she swallowed a lump of air. "Ju-Just didn't know he was actually apart of your group or- HEY! STOP TRYING TO PULL OFF MY PANTS!"

"NEVER!" Came Mary's drunken cry as she and Tyene fought once again for dominance.

"What's the status with the sober kit?!" Bonny called out as a package was thrown into the room. Popping open the lid, the blonde pirate lord soon punched Mary's stomach. This caused her to open her mouth before her sister started dumping the kit's contents into her mouth. "Now sleep, Mary."

"...What was-"

"You don't wanna know." Bonny hushed her lover's friend softly. They briefly looked and saw Mary was quickly falling asleep and curling up in a ball… of cuteness.

"And also don't bullshit me here, Tyene. You know what's up. I can practically see it in your eyes." Naruto stated as Bonny gently picked up her sister and carried Mary out of the room to properly put her to bed.

With a deep sigh, the bastard responded. "First off, do you know my eldest sister, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded as he recalled what information he knew about Sarella Sand. She was born from a woman originating from the Summer Isles shortly before Robert's Rebellion as Oberyn met her during his travels. Naruto hasn't had the chance of meeting her, due to her following in her mother's footsteps by sailing on the seas while transporting goods for Dorne and her family. Sarella has been rather close to Arianne and Tyene for a good amount of years than the other members of her generation in the family.

"Yeah, your father told me about her a few times actually. Why bring her up?"

Tyene rubbed her arms before speaking. "Some years ago, my sister told me of the time she came across Euron Greyjoy while out at sea." Her eyes started to cloud while recollecting the memory. "She and her crew were transporting goods to Lannisport when their ship was assaulted by the most violent storm they ever encountered. They tried to keep things steady while breaking for safety… and that's when _he_ suddenly appeared.

His ship was hard to notice with the rising waves and the harsh winds, but his vessel attacked by piercing hers on two fronts so it wouldn't escape that easily. One from the top by a wooden arm while the second stabbed it's hull. Before long, the slaughter began as Euron's crew killed almost everyone onboard while the Greyjoy himself battled against Sarella with his axe.

There was nothing grand to regail as she fought to survive and not become the squid's salt wife. But only she and a few others were barely able to make it out alive by going overboard and swimming their hardest to safety. And after that, it took her at least a week to make it back home with her surviving crew members with only their lives and clothes on their backs."

Once done, Tyene shivered as it was not a pleasant experience to talk about as she had nightmares because of it. The youngest Sand Snake somewhat felt glad that she didn't meet Euron or else things could've been possibly worse. She even wondered how Sarella was able to deal with the experience afterwards."

"So what family plays 'the game'?" Drake spoke out her thoughts as she took a swig of spiced rum. "Tell you what, use you're friends big dick to fuck the important and influential females, then have the males killed off. And boom you win the game."

"...Not the most colorful way of explaining that, but yeah..." Tyene said, slightly confused on the pirate princess' drunken attempt to change topics. Then again, Franceska seems slightly drunk for the time being. Shaking her head, Tyene looked back to her companion. "But that's not the point, Naruto. He isn't a player. He's a monster! Getting off by the blood of others and wanting more because of it."

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes as he remembered a little on the first night being on the island. "So… that time in the alley. You thought you saw him, right?"

The Dornish girl briefly blushed a little when recalling the memory. "I was hoping you forgot that."

"Oh~? What are you two talking about?" Teased the pirate princess, causing the pair to blankly stare at her. "Eh~ Nevermind."

"But-" Naruto started but stop noticing the doll hands pull at his pant legs almost erratically. "What?"

'Righty' soon dragged the notebook towards the whiskered Uzumaki as he read their message. _'We're sensing the last of us nearby! They are close!'_

"We're missing two... that's what you're saying right?" Naruto deduced. He then saw 'Lefty' quickly write something down before they were both pointing towards a certain direction.

' _Out at sea! We can sense the last two pieces!'_ Was what was written down.

Naruto sighed as he looked his blonde lover, who was now back from tucking Mary into bed. "Bonney, has anyone left port recently?"

"Not that I can think of." Answered the blonde pirate. "I'm not all knowing, ya'know."

"Then what about you, Franceska? Do you know?"

The rosy-redhead scratched her cheek when answering. "I'm not sure. Though given recent events, I'm assuming it could be one of Euron's conspirators that could've gotten away from my justice."

Naruto nodded while getting right back onto his feet. "Then let's get going."

 _ **-Upon the Open Seas-**_

A storm was brewing with the winds howling and the waves rocking to and fro. Ready to fully unleash it's fury at a moment's notice. It didn't matter if there was heavy rain, thunder, lightning and waves half the size of the Great Wall in the North within the realms of Westeros. The brutal sea would swallow up those that are weak while sparing ones that are strong enough to ride its currents.

And to Euron Greyjoy, captain of the _Silence_ , this was home… his kingdom… his element.

Standing at an impressive intimidating height of 6'5, the Greyjoy pirate lord had a well-built form for his age to help back up his intimidating appearance. Sure, some of it could've been swayed by his handsome features with his pale skin and shaggy midnight black mane and beard. His oceanic blue eyes surveyed the area around him as he saw his crew get things ready to handle the coming storm.

'More like my storm.' He thought in sadistic glee as he kept his focus all around him for anything out of place.

For the longest time, ever since he first sailed on the waters and survived the first storm he encountered, the Greyjoy oddly felt at peace. In his cruel mind, Euron was the storm. The first, last and everything in-between that was within the ocean's reach. Sailing across each and every ocean the world had to offer as he pillaged, raped, murdered and anything else life had to offer.

Euron didn't care about the consequences of his actions. Why, you ask? Well in Euron's mind, he felt the Drowned God itself made him it's champion ever since he first took breath as a babe. The exiled Greyjoy thought himself to be the Herald of Change as the storms would sway anything in its path, whether it be ships or their crew.

Getting a little tired of looking at his kingdom, Euron searched for any sign of his cohorts in his little coup against the pirate princess. 'Where the hell are they? They should've arrived by now.'

On who he was referring to were Urho and Korra of Dagger Lake.

Both pirates shared his thoughts that Franceska Drake was not fit to be the Corsair of Corsairs, the Lord of the Waters. It should be _he_ who holds that title, not that rosy-haired bitch! For _he_ is the waters and no one else, asides from the Drowned God, should rule it.

Euron despised Franceska from the very day she wanted to unite all of the corsairs under one banner so things would be more fluent in their work. The exiled Greyjoy liked the concept greatly and he challenged Drake on the right to rule above all the rest. Yet he lost to her again… and again… and again each and every time! It infuriated him to be bested by the likes of her!

If he wouldn't try to best her through combat, he would try to court her as he would rule the seas as it's king with Franceska as his queen. But this was not meant to be as she refused his offerings and advances.

So after so many failures, Euron had enough and wanted to overthrow her.

It was easy to convince Urho and Korra to join him with their similar mindsets, despite their genders, as they planned on ridding the world of the rosy-redhead. Part of the situation had to involve her being in the fighting arena floor and have one of the Valyrian beasts kill her and anyone else in its path. That would be the easiest option as it could be blamed one of the workers wasn't more attentive when handling the beast while having many of Franceska's guards killed so they wouldn't interfere in saving the wench.

But that seemed to be thrown out into the sea when some whiskered blonde sellsword saved her and Anne Bonny from the beast. He was quite the enigma, a complete unknown, yet had an odd reputation that started back in Meereen a few months ago. Not only had he bested the beasts both at the Great Pit of Daznak and the Torturer's Deep fighting arena, but also got Franceska's attention in wanting him to be her husband.

'Who would've guessed the whore liked younger men.' Euron growled at the thought as he tightened his hand.

Euron wasn't there to see the events transpire, but was told in explicit detail by his co-conspirators while forced to go with their next option: assassinations. Urho and Korra would talk to some of the other pirate lords and convince them to join their cause before his big plan to pillage the many coastal cities/towns goes underway with their captured Valyrian beasts. But if the other lords wouldn't join them, they would have to be taken off the board for good. All the while having some of their men try to kill off Franceska.

To his knowledge, Korra and her crew already killed off Prendos and his crew when they refused to join. As for Urho, he got word the Unwashed somewhat convinced Aurane Waters to join only if the Bastard of Driftmark gets something nice for his troubles. And this was all done before the male Dagger Lake pirate went to Salladhor to hopefully convince him to join as well.

And once everything was in order, when everything is as it should be for the Drowned God's herald, Euron would go back to the Iron Islands and take what was supposed to be his from his weak older brother and his miserable line: the Salted Throne.

The _herald_ was snapped out of his musings when one of his men came up to him. "Yes, what is it?"

"My Lord, there's a ship approaching us. Given its markings, it's the _Hag's Teeth_."

'Hmm… So Korra has finally shown herself.' Thought the Greyjoy before speaking aloud to his men. "Prepare to be docked, men!"

Varying shouts were heard as the allied ship was coming closer to their rocky position. Upon getting closer and closer, a large plank came out from Korra's flag ship before landing onto his. The crew of the _Hag's Teeth_ is entirely comprised with beautiful women that would geld countless men once bedding them. Once things were tied and secured, the Dagger Lake pirate lord walked aboard.

"Greetings, Korra. It's a nice evening for a storm, yes?"

"Aye. That it is, my Lord."

The pair were walking across the deck when Euron spoke. "How's progress coming along back at the Deep? Good, I hope." Korra sucked in her teeth, which seemed loud enough for the Greyjoy to hear as he stopped in his tracks. "What happened?"

"We… might've hit a snag, Euron."

"...And what is this snag? More Dornish spies? I thought we took care of them all."

"I wish it were, yet it's not."

"Then what is it?" Korra didn't say anything, causing the Iron Born to growl at her. "Speak woman!"

"Urho's dead!"

"...Excuse me?" He sounded off with a narrowed glance. "I don't know if it's the coming storm that's impairing my hearing slightly, but did you just say Urho's dead?!" The Dagger pirate flinched a little before nodding in confirmation. "HOW?!"

"It had to be Salladhor, Euron." She answered back. "Urho went to see him last and I haven't seen my fellow Dagger at his usual haunts since. Next thing I knew, I was confronted by Salladhor himself when he was asking for those black, sealed boxes you handed out a few years back. And it was then I saw him roughed up and possibly realized Urho died as he never leaves his prey alive, unless needed."

Now this left Euron slightly worried on several things on how this was happening now of all times. For one, the Lysene pirate lord would have reported this incident to Franceska and have her and her other allies hunt his arse down to kingdom come. Second, they were down one major pirate with his forces, but a possible recovery of this could come with the Driftmark Bastard if he actually decides to join their faction.

But the third… that confused him greatly…

"Why the hell was he asking for those boxes?" Spoke the Greyjoy as he scratched his shaggy mane. "They were useless to me. Hell, the only reason why I kept them for so long before giving them away to the other pirate lords was for their mystery and intrigue that would fetch a mighty coin."

When he tried opening them up years ago, his hands were bloodied and several bladed weapons were severely chipped in the process. No matter what he and others did, those stupid boxes would not budge an inch. Hell, at this moment, he has two of those boxes (originally one until gaining back the box Bonney sold for a fucking sandwich) sitting in his cabin/office collecting dust and sea salt from the air.

"I don't know, Euron, but Salladhor seemed rather interested in knowing if the other corsairs still had theirs or not."

Now this left more questions than answers as he racked his mind to its fullest. But all he could do now was possibly flee the area and make some plan for retaliation. "Well, were you able to inform your men and that of Urho's to leave the Deep?"

"Aye, I did. Didn't want them to be hanging around for too long. And as we speak, the lots are heading back to Dagger Lake to rebuild with the lost of their corsair."

"Right." He said as he waved her off. "Now, return back to your ship and head home before I message you on what to do next."

"Tis… a problem with that as well…" Korra stated. "Due to the urgency, my ships didn't have time to fully fix it's ram after our last skirmish. Only the hooks are our first and last means of defense."

"Hmm… no matter." He said as he walked a little away from the Dagger pirate.

"No matter?!" She yelled out, causing him to briefly look back at her. "The Crimson Raid is the fastest ship in Franceska's fleet, while The Golden Hind has the most defensive helm and powerful weapons!"

"It's not like they'll find us so soon, Korra. You worry too-"

*KABOOM*

 _ **-Earlier-**_

"...You are not doing that again, Naruto." Muttered the Dornish bastard as she was trying to cover up her blush. But luckily for her, he wasn't looking at her face.

"Well it was either this or wait for kami knows how long in finding the _Silence_ and the last doll parts while on Bonny's ship." He replied as they got onto the _Hag's Teeth._

The little group left the Deep a while ago as Naruto ran across the ocean at fast speeds with Tyene and the doll hands in his arms. If they were to look back at the _Crimson Raid_ , they would've seen the flabbergasted looks of the two corsairs who looked onward. It was the only way to get to the enemy's ship fast enough with his unique skills.

"Okay, you sure this is the right one?" Naruto asked the animated doll hands. "Chakra walking isn't all that bad on my reserves, but I rather not miss and spend two days looking for an island afterwards."

The hands merely gave the whiskered blonde a so-so hand gesture before pointing towards the next ship over yonder. Taking a better look, Naruto and Tyene saw a large ship with a golden squid… kraken thingy over a blackened field. And by the Dornish girls expression, it seemed they are seeing their desired target.

"Why do pirates have those things on their pointing part of the ship?" Naruto questioned as he didn't really understood the reason of that decorating.

"So how should we do this?" She asked Naruto, who's question was quickly ignored. The pair quickly and stealthily went behind the ships backside so none of the female pirates would notice the pair.

"First the doll parts before we get that ship really noticeable for Franceska and Bonny's ships to find us." Said the Uzumaki before explaining his little reasoning. "In Shinobi rules, the mission comes first. Unless it's your comrades lives." he stated, remembering his lazy silver haired teacher.

"Got it."

Seeing the coast was clear, Naruto quickly picked up Tyene, who once again fumed in annoyance with a blush on her face, before jumping into the ocean once more. The whiskered blonde quickly ran at towards the _Silence's_ side so they would not be spotted, no matter how dark it was getting. And with the distance between the ships, this gave them about ten or so minutes before they meet.

"Alright, hold on tight…" Naruto warned his friend as he started walking onto the ship's exterior. "Which side?" He asked the hands to which they pointed to the right side.

Once onto the Greyjoy ship, the pair briefly peaked above to see what they were dealing with. If they wanted to get inside, they would've had to wait for several pirates to pass before making their move. With how big it was and how crowded it is, it would require a bit of patience.

"God, I hate this rocking feeling!" Tyene stated as she held her mouth close in a lurching motion.

"Well don't puke on me." He said in a hushed whisper. Noticing a window, he smiled. "Got something reflective? My kunai wouldn't do much good."

The Sand Snake pulled out her knife and handed it to the shinobi as he hoped it was possibly good enough for whatever he had planned.

Carefully reaching to the window, Naruto knocked on it closely… Not hearing anyone coming, he then used the knife to see the other side. No one was in there as it was filled with boxes and supplies among other items. "Jackpot." He chuckled as he pulled out the hands, "In there?" The hands only response was them jumping from his frame and into the window. "Alright… how to get in ourselves." Tyene could possibly get in with a push in her rear, but Naruto was a bit too wide to fit.

"What's the holdup?"

"Well… I could get you in first, since your frame is small enough."

"...At this moment, I'm gonna let that slide, Naruto."

"But for me, that'll be a bit of trouble since I'm too big."

She looked at him in a quizital look before remembering something about him. "Can't you just change your appearance to get through the window? I mean you did turn into a girl that one time and your… assets felt so real."

"...You know, for the life of me… I keep forgetting I have that skill..." He deadpanned. "First you, then I can use both hands to henge."

Tyene nodded as the doll hands helped open up the window for her. Carefully pushing her inside, Naruto had to be cautious since he didn't know what else was inside, which could accidentally cause some unneeded commotion. Luckily for him, there was a semi-clear workspace right below Tyene's feet.

"Aaaaannnd… got it." She muttered with her feet was slowly placed on the table. "I think you can let go now."

He nodded as he slowly let go of her arms while the doll hands easily slipped inside with Tyene catching them. Once seeing her climb off, Naruto brought his hands together and henged himself into a younger looking self. From there, he made his way inside the best way he could with the doll hands helping out.

Tyene raise an eyebrow as she saw the result of his choice of henge…"Why are you a kid?"

Naruto looked himself and wonder why himself. He soon shrugged before the smoke dissipated to reveal his normal self. "I dunno it was the quickest way for me to enter."

"If you say so."

As the two spoke, the doll hands scurried themselves to search for the last pieces. It took a bit with how much stuff was in the cabin/office, but they were able to find their prize. With a bit of effort, the hands quickly pulled out two black cases before snapping their fingers to get the humans' attention. There they suddenly pulled out a piece of charcoal and paper.

' _Unseal the rest of us now!'_

"...How did you have those on you guys? You don't have… anything else on you two."

' _It was in here already. Please it's torture for us! Open them and we'll be able to return!_ '

Naruto rolled his eyes before pulling out the scroll containing the other doll boxes. Once getting them out, he formed several clones to help out on the unsealing process to help speed things along.

Tyene noticed the doll hands shaking as if they were excited for the result. "So this is goodbye?" She remembered earlier the full being would have a different personality the hands had on their own. But she quickly got used to them with how they were.

The hands noticed her words quickly wrote, ' _It has been a pleasure, protect the boy. He is a kind soul like our mistress and former maker.'_ Tyene didn't know why, but the writing seemed sad yet happy. _'Being this close, we will be unable to be 'this'. So goodbye, Tyene. And also tell Naruto our goodbyes, as soon as he opens the case. That's that…'_

"If you say so."

Before long, Tyene's gaze was quickly brightened up as the blue fire illuminated part of the cabin before it quickly died down. From there, the doll hands quickly went into action as they jumped towards some of the lids to pry them off, revealing more pieces.

"...This is gonna take a bit to get this right." Naruto muttered as he started pulling out the parts.

While Naruto assembled the doll as best as he could, Tyene explored the cabin of the infamous Greyjoy. There were a good amount of items here that could've made one very rich quite easily. From the many silks which came throughout Essos, different artifacts that she didn't recognize, a weapon or two, a giant horn with odd carvings on it and so much more.

When looking back, the Dornish girl saw the arms and legs were fully assembled by now before Naruto reached for the two oddly shaped boxes. Having an odd feeling about them, she called out to her companion. "Naruto, move back."

"Why?"

He didn't get a verbal answer as the last two cases shook uncontrollably before their lids shot open. Soon the remaining parts seemed to fly into each other as if they were magnetized. The arms were connecting to the torso while the legs snapped into place rather quickly towards the hips. It didn't take much longer in the humans' amazement as the last parts from the cases floated up to finish up the process.

*CRACK*

The two winced at the loud sound as it was too similar of breaking bones. When opening their eyes, they saw the doll was kneeling before the two with its head hung low. From what the two could make out of the doll was her silvery hair that could've rivaled the infamous Valyrians of old and of their descendants. On instinct, the pair reached out and were just about to touch it when the doll started twitching as mechanical gears were faintly heard.

Naruto and Tyene watched as the doll slowly stood up with its head still looking down. Before long, it finally spoke. "Hello there." It was like hearing the most gentle whisper from a passing breeze. "I am Doll…" They watched as Doll slowly showed its face… it's feminine face. "Are you my new Hunter?" She whispered, almost as if begging for either of them to say 'yes'.

Tyene widened her light brown eyes on what was before her. Today, so far, the sentient hands were the strangest thing she have ever. But this was something else like the tales she heard from her childhood: a living magical doll.

It was really in front of her naked as the day she was… wait… naked? She took a long stare at it… and patted her chest…

'T-That's so unfair…' Was Tyene's thoughts. She never would've imagined of being jealous from a Doll's figure. She… It had the perfect figure many noble women would starve for… what many men would crave for… and the Dornish girl was no different. Even her breasts were molded and sculpted into the perfect size for her frame. Taking her eyes away from the Doll's assets, Tyene inspected the rest of Doll's appearance.

Doll appeared to look like a well, fit woman in her early to mid-twenties. Her slender figure seemed outworldly as the pale white skin made her beauty more profound. The long, silver hair they noticed beforehand was loose as the strands were over her shoulder to cover up some of her chest, even though it did little to hide them. The only way to fully tell this doll was actually a doll were the exposed joints for this thing to fully move.

Everything about her seemed hard for her to swallow, but there was one thing that stood out the most about her: her blue eyes. Even though they appeared beautiful, like freshly cut sapphires, yet they seemed devoid of life. It was as if she sought out life, yearning to serve and have purpose once more.

Unbeknownst to the Sand Snake, the Uzumaki was thinking the same thing as he bored into Doll's eyes. They reminded him so much of Haku during his first mission outside of Konoha. It was oddly scary when he remembered Haku talking about being without a purpose before Zabuza found her(?)… him(?)…

Regardless, Naruto felt his heart urch a few times in disgust on how sad Doll appeared to be. When moving closer, Doll's blue eyes were suddenly filled with life. She looked towards him and hoped he was her new Hunter...

However, the eyes were saddened when she saw him stop his movements. "Do… you not understand my words? Or have I offended you?" She softly spoke, perhaps made to be gentle as the voice she had.

"N-No, I understood you… Doll." He said as he looked towards Tyene. "Both of us did."

Her face briefly curled up to a happy, calm smile. "I ask again: are you my new Hunter?" She repeated the question once more, hoping to get her answer.

Naruto felt his heart being tugged… he really didn't want to answer, but he felt compelled to say something. "...I… I think so. But I don't know if I really am, Doll." He soon groaned while rubbing his forehead. "This is so confusing."

She knelt before him with eyes full of adoration, happiness, and subservient(?) "I am yours… please allow me to make the contract with you."

Speaking for the first time, Tyene went on the defensive. "What contract are you talking about?"

Doll brought up her hand towards Naruto. "For him to be my master."

Ignoring the flabbergasted look on Tyene's face, Naruto spoke to the sentient doll. "So what? Written or verbal?" Getting confused looks from the Dornish girl's face, he explained. "I had to sign a toad summoning contract, remember Tyene."

Doll blinked a few times to process what was said before opening her mouth, causing Tyene to blush. "HELL NO! There have been too much sex for this last few days!"

Closing her mouth Doll smiled fondly to Naruto, "Blood… if you are able to allow a small cut on your hand and allow me to drink from it. Let me taste it and acknowledge that you are my master, let it go inside me." She however stop noticing the two teens blushing faces. "Have I… said something amiss?"

Naruto coughed into his hand while fighting down his blush. This was done before biting his index finger, tasting copper in his mouth as he saw a large amount of blood pouring down his hand. "J-Just don't take my soul. Okay." Naruto chuckled.

"I would never, my good hunter… Unless you want me to..."

Doll's blue eyes gazed at the red liquid flowing down his hand, causing her to lose focus. Moving her face closer, she open her mouth as her tongue wrapped around Naruto's injured finger. He blushed totally unprepared that her mouth was like a real mouth. The blonde's mind quickly thought of his pirate lovers using their respected mouths… and for some reason Doll seem to be more experience on how it played around on it.

Seeing the reaction coming from Naruto, Tyene's eyes twitched. "Okay, that's enough." She said before pushing Naruto's hand away from Doll's mouth.

As she did this, the Uzumaki gave the bastard an appreciated nod. "T-Thanks… that was a really weird feeling…"

"Mmm~ Good Hunter, your presence somehow soothes me…" She muttered as Naruto and Tyene saw Doll's eyes flicker between yellow, red, orange and purple before going back to the standard blue. "I sense ancient echoes… ancient power… for they course your veins..."

"W-What?" He stated if what he heard was right. Even Tyene was in the same boat he was.

Ignoring their expressions, Doll stood up before bowing towards the blonde. "The Contract is complete, Good Hunt-."

"OI!" The group flinched, save for Doll, hearing a loud banging from the door. "That you, Gong?! Why are you in the captain's room?!"

Naruto was ready to attacked until he felt Doll's slender jointed fingers on his hand, leading him aside she walked to the door. Touching her throat, she hummed as the tone went deep and burly.

"Shut it! The cap'n ordered me to grab some supplies from his room! Now get back to work!" She shouted even though her face didn't even show any of the emotion her voice did.

And to the traveling pair, it was rather disturbing.

"Fine!" Spoke out the pirate as he walked off.

When the coast was clear, the Doll turned to her master with a small smile. "Was I of any use, Good Hunter?"

"...I guess so."

"Guess so?" Spoke the bastard. "That was weird." Turning to Doll, she asked. "How'd you do that?"

Doll look at Tyene a blank stare before looking back at Naruto. "Should I answer her, master?"

"Uh yes… she is my friend… And why wouldn't you answer her before?"

Doll merely bowed at the Sand Snake. "My apologies, I have shamed you. I could not answer as you have not signed my Contract. As for how I did it, it was merely one of my skills to copy the voice and sounds of others."

"So I have to give you permission to what? Like assassinate someone or take a bath?" He listed out as Doll nodded slowly.

"Whatever you desire, Good Hunter, I will do to my utmost capacity."

"And why are you calling me 'Good Hunter' anyways?"

"My contractor's are only Good Hunters… tis what I was made for. To be loyal and care for them… shall I treat you differently?"

The pair were about to speak when they felt a loud sound coming from outside, causing the two humans to realize the other pirate ship docked alongside the _Silence_. "Crap, they must've arrived, Naruto."

"Yeah, I think we need to hurry this up." Pulling out his explosive tags, he handed some to his friend. "Stick those wherever so we can blow this part of the ship up and get Bonney and Franceska to find this vessel."

Doll merely looked at the tags in his hands. "Those look familiar, if what my mistress used to hide me seem to tell me. Are they explosive?"

"...Yes…"

"May I help, Good Hunter?"

Naruto looked at Tyene, who shrugged in response. "Fine by me." He said as he gave her a good amount of the explosive tags before the two humans went off to their own devices.

Doll placed them at the corner of one wall before speaking towards her master. "The structure of this vessel has one flaw: this large room. Dismantling this space would cripple the vessel's speed and movement greatly."

"Good to know! Now just hurry up!"

The sentient doll nodded towards the order. Following her task, she placed them accordingly before coming across several items in her vision.

'Hmm… These seem important.' She thought before looking to the side and grabbed a large sling sack. She soon stuffed as much as she could into the bag before tying it up. 'These might prove useful for Master.'

Waving her hand onto the cabin's floor, small boney creatures crept out from a darkened fog. Their light grey skin barely covered their malnourished husks as they huddled together with their hands drawn out. All in all, these things have crept out of a nightmare, and while they may not look too friendly, they follow their orders and deliver things to those they align with.

"Hello, little ones." Doll spoke in a soft tone. "It's been a long time and it's good to see you again." She saw them nod in response. "I've got something for you lot to hold onto for me." Placing the sack onto their hands, Doll continued. "I'll call for these at a later time."

They nodded once more before sinking into the floor, with the sack with them, as the darkened fog covered their tracks. Once fully sunk, the fog dissipated to show no evidence of her little Messengers. Satisfied with this, Doll went back into placing the last of the explosive tags for her Hunter when she heard his companion come towards her.

"Aren't you done yet… uh…" Tyene started but stopped. "What was your name again?"

"My name is Doll."

"Uh, Doll, you don't want a different name?" She asked feeling that the naked Doll should at least have a proper name.

"If my Master wants, then yes, I have no need. For I am merely a Plain Doll." She stated before moving to Naruto's side. "I have completely the task, Good Hunter."

Shaking his head, he spoke. "We can talk about names later. For now, we need to set these off."

"Apologies for my mistake, my Dear Hunter."

"Eh~ You're fine, Doll." Ushering the pair to come close, he channeled chakra into his hands. "Brace yourselves."

The Doll turned her head to Tyene. "If this ends well… you should apologize for angering our Hunter…"

Before Tyene can say anything, Naruto already got his hands into the hand signs he needed.

"Katsu!"

The three eyes saw white then brown dust as the explosion hit them!

*KABOOM*

 _The Silence_ violently shook on the ocean from the recent explosion. Naruto and Tyene fell down on the ground while the Doll merely stood in place. As the dust settled in the now destroyed room, the humans' eyes saw the destruction as fires started to grow in the room. There was even the large, gaping hole on the far side as a result.

"...MAWP! MAWP! MAWP!" Spoke the bastard as loud rings filled in her ears. It was the only way for her to respond and hopefully regain her hearing.

"Wow, that was super loud, indoors!" Naruto chuckled as he brush his hand on his hair to remove any debris. "Everyone?! You two okay?!"

"Ugh, fine…" Tyene loudly groaned.

"I am fine as well." Doll simply told on her health. "Although my calculations were off as I was sure we be floating with this room in the water by now." As soon as she said that, the room eerily creaked. "Ah, the timing was off…"

"Whoa!' Tyene nearly fell from her stance when the room started to slant down. "You planned this?!"

"Yes, as a means to cripple the ship and to give us a place to survive." The Doll answered. "Although, if we don't become unattached to this ship… the pirates might kill us as well…"

"...Shit." Voiced the two humans as they scrambled to get ready for an incoming assault.

 _ **-Insert Assassin's Creed 4 OST: Ships of Legend Extended-**_

Off a good league or two away, Anne Bonny looked through her spyglass when seeing the explosion off at the distance. Gaining a smirk across her features, she called out to her men.

"We got the sighting off towards the north!" Spoke the busty blonde. "Signal the _Golden Hind_ to follow!"

Most of her crew nodded before lighting up several torches and waved them in the air to signal their allied ship on their position in the storm that's about to go off at any moment.

Back on the _Silence_ ; Euron, his crew and Korra were recovering from the recent explosion that happened on his ship. Getting back up, the Greyjoy snarled. "WHO THE FUCK IS ATTACKING US?!" Turning over to the Dagger pirate, he continued. "WERE YOU FOLLOWED?!"

"NO, I WASN'T! I MADE SURE!"

"Then who was it?!" Looking towards the area around him, he called out towards his men. "All hands to stations and be ready for attack!"

"My Lord!" One of the men cried out from the crow's nest. "Enemy ship sighted!" Looking upwards, Euron wanted to know who was coming after him. "Markings show it's the _Crimson Raid!"_

"Shite!" Cursed the Greyjoy as he turned to Korra. "Go fend them off and give them everything you have!"

"...I'll do what I can, my Lord." Was all she muttered out before rushing towards her ship and barking out orders. "Get ready to send the coming vessels to the womb of the sea! Leave no prisoners!"

Before Korra could get any further, Euron yelled out an order. "No! Capture the sisters and Drake… I have plans for them." Greyjoy order with a dark smirk.

The Dagger pirate lord looked back for a brief moment and nodded before getting back to the _Hag's Teeth._ The plank was drawn back and the female crewed vessel parted ways from the _Silence_ to face the _Crimson Raid_ in the brewing storm.

"So what's the plan now?!" Tyene yelled at her blonde friend as they were hanging on the wall, trying not to fall with the floor into the ocean.

"We need to go out there and stop them from harming Bonney and Franceska."

"Can't we just leave them to their deaths?" She asked before seeing the look on his face. "It was rhetorical, you know."

"I suggest that as well…" Doll gave her opinion while clutching onto Naruto's back. "Unless the Good Hunter suggests otherwise."

The Uzumaki gave them a raised brow look that practically read 'Are you serious?'. Shaking his head, he spoke. "We can't just sit back and let them die."

Tyene rolled her eyes as they tried to move further away from the hole. "But you do know the _Crimson Raid_ and _Golden Hind_ crews can handle themselves, right? Give them some slack. They can handle themselves."

"She is correct." Doll stated before looking at the ship. "Given that if the second ship comes… this will sink rather quickly with the present storm."

Naruto sighed as the three got far away from the hole and hugging close to the wall to exit the captain's cabin. "Okay, so any suggestions? I'm open for anything."

"Understood, given these extreme conditions I have a logical choice." Doll explained before pushing the door that was next to her and Naruto. "We kill the prey."

The pair of humans nodded and went to open the door when it was opened up from the other side. There stood one of the Greyjoy pirates as he opened the door to his captain. Though when looking back in, he saw not only the wreckage in the room, but also three individuals that weren't supposed to be there.

"What the-" *Squelch*

The man was quickly interrupted when Doll stabbed the man's chest before quickly pulling out his heart. Before anything else could happen, the animated being punched the dying sailor away as several people saw this happen.

"Whoa!" Tyene and Naruto watched as the Doll tossed away the bloody organ before grabbing a discarded cutlass off the floor. "It seems we've been spotted."

"NO SHIT!"

"Who the fuck are you, you shitty cunts?!" Euron growled out as he pulled out his axe holstered from behind his back. "And how the hell did you get onto my ship?!" Looking inside, he raged even more on the damage done to his vessel. "It was you! You shits caused this to happen!" He said as he aimed his axe towards them.

The weapon had an oceanic theme going on as a kraken was smelted into the blade's side to give off a sinister feel on the wide and massively thick axe blade. It gleamed a malicious light from what light was casted upon its details and sharpened edge. It's long metal handle was slightly curved to possibly help keep the tentacle theme and to help out with the axe head weight. And it appeared to have dried up and worn out leather along the handle all due to its exposure to salt water

Not liking the tone aimed towards the whiskered blonde and his companion, Doll aimed her newly acquired cutlass at the Greyjoy. "None… shall ever dare speak to my Hunter like that." She harshly whispered still not trying to raise her voice even when enrage.

Turn her head, which was 180 degree turn to her master, Doll sent a careful look. "With permission… may I hunt this man?" She stated before side stepping away from the sudden swipe from the man's large weapon, quickly gripping her hands together, the Doll's left hand disconnected from its ball-jointed wrist and show a long straight dagger. "I hate people like him, they serve no purpose on being alive."

"Do what you've gotta do, Doll!" Cried out the Uzumaki as Tyene rushed towards some of the other pirates on board. "Tyene! Wait!"

As they left the Doll smiled darkly, "I have waited for this, sir Greyjoy."

"The fuck are you talking about, woman!" He growled as he dodged the blade strikes from the strangely naked, yet oddly looking silverette.

The Doll shifted its head eerily. "Do the allies of yours know you've planned on betraying them? As soon as you quote 'Rape and knock up that rosy haired whore and her sister play things'?"

"How the fuck did you know that?!" Euron yelled as he swiped his mighty axe at the animated doll.

She quickly moved her left side back to punch the man's face, then brought her knee up to his stomach! "I would never tell you." Was her response in an even tone.

"BITCH!"

He intended to punch the the pretty face off of his naked opponent. But he didn't expect it to seemingly come right off… with oddly no blood at all. Though Doll quickly caught her head before kicking the exiled Greyjoy with enough strength to send him across the deck and knock over several of his men.

Snapping it in place, the Doll's head eyes narrow at the man, "It is rude to hit a lady…" She growled, but felt lopsided… looking down her foot was cracked with pale, white blood seeping from her wounds. "Oh dear… that isn't well now, is it?"

Doll, however, twirled her long dagger to the wall to adjust herself. 'I… may have overestimated my prior training… or my body hasn't been fully reinforced quite yet since I've reformed.' She thought as Euron stood up. Looking at her dear hunter, she sighed… this was going to make him pity her. "My dear hunter… I am sadly need of help." She whispered over the loud battle, as she parried an attack and stab a nameless pirate's face. "Hunter?!"

Over on the other side of the _Silence_ , Naruto was punching and kicking several pirates away while things were getting crazy. Even slashing several Greyjoy sailors with one of the cutlasses that he picked off from one of the men that fell overboard. Though the fight wasn't really helping with the waves rocking the boat at an increasing rate as it was hard to get accurate hits.

Even Tyene was struggling with her endeavors as she was slicing through several pirates and possibly being overwhelmed by their numbers. The Sand Snake was doing her best to combat each of them, yet she was feeling rather weak and unsettled for some reason.

'Come on… not now!' She thought as she was having a harder time fending for herself.

"Oh dear, if my dear Hunter from my past or forbid my maker where to hear this… I might die of embarrassment." Doll sighed whimsically putting a hand on her cheek, quickly slashing the neck of another pirate. "MY DEAR HUNTER, AS MUCH IT LOATHES ME TO ASK, MAY I HAVE SOME ASSISTANCE!?" She screamed out as most of the pirates looked at her. "I tried to ask softly…"

Noticing Doll's call towards him, he broke off fighting one of the pirates while making a few clones to help take care of things. This brought up a lot of attention and made the more superstitious pirates nervous while muttering 'magic' and 'sorcery'. The shinobi didn't pay them any mind as he got closer and closer to his supposed 'servant'.

"DIe, you bitch!" Greyjoy yelled as he rushed the Doll who parry his attack once more, but show great difficulty. Taking another look at his opponent, he smirked a little more. "What's wrong, you fuck doll?! Can't fight with a real man?!"

She just kept her steely look at him, "I prefer the touch of a woman than a man's." Was her only retort, before remembering something that her mistress told her. "Perhaps you rape because you feel underwhelming down there?" She smiled before inwardly chuckling at his face.

Euron's blue eyes twitched at the taunt and when he was about to strike the 'fuck doll' down, his axe was intercepted by the whiskered blonde… One he realized that foiled his plans. "You!" He growled out.

"What was it you just said?" Doll said with a dark smile on her face, "'Can't fight with a real man'?"

Using much of his strength to not only hold off the axe wielder, but also knock him away with a well deserved kick, Naruto looked back at the silverette. "Doll, are you fine?"

"Sadly, no. My last kick must've shattered part of my leg." She replied. "I can handle the cannon fodder, but against him, forgive me, I wasn't able to kill him."

"Do you need… fixing when this is over?"

"I have my ways of mending myself, but it'll take time."

"Alright, do you need to-"

SHASH~!

The blonde looked back and saw Doll ended the life of another pirate quickly. "...You got this."

Off to the side of his ship, Euron rubbed his chest and glared at the whiskered shit that hit him hard in more ways than one. He considered going back over there and possibly kill both the blonde brat and his fuck doll. But Euron was smart and needed a way to take care of them… in a more different approach.

Looking off to the side, an idea was formed as he decided to make his way towards the third intruder on his ship. As he got close to her, who recently killed off another one of his weak men, Euron punched her on the side of her head to knock her off guard. Before she could retaliate, the Greyjoy grabbed her into a bear hug.

As Tyene screamed out and tried to fight her way out of his hold, Naruto noticed her predicament. He tried to go after, but Doll held him back. "Let me go, Doll!"

"I cannot, Good Hunter, for your companion's life could be at risk."

Euron merely smirked when hearing this as he walked towards the other intruders while his crew was not only recovering, but also surrounded them once they killed off the other whiskered copies. "Good~ Listen to your fuck doll."

The animated woman spoke in a low tone, which was loud enough for her master to hear. "I shall protect her, you finish him. Even if it cost my existence, I shall serve you and your allies with undying loyalty."

Ignoring her offering, since he didn't want to use her in a similar way Zabuza did with Haku, Naruto then asked the Greyjoy in front of him. Hoping it might give him enough time to save his friend's life. "Out of curiosity, why did you do this? Beside the old reason of 'I should be in charge'?"

With a tilt to his head, the exiled Greyjoy spoke. "Pirates and monsters have something similar to each other." Moving along the impromptu circle with his captive in his clutches, he continued. "I heard of you, with how much of a monster you were slaughtering all of those men yesterday. Even doing so well that you charmed the fucking cunts that practically run the corsairs. Heh… We are the same, you and I. We only care to satisfy our Greed. And that Greed can be interpreted to anything at all from food, wealth, women, men, and even power." He then brought out a knife on his person and held it up against Tyene's exposed neck. "As for me, I do it all for my Drowned God! For I am his herald!"

"Good Hunter, be wary, he is up to something!" Doll spoke in an even tone. "End it quick!"

If anyone were more attentive on the situation, Tyene was able to grab the only dagger she had left on her person. Carefully flipping it in her hand, she grasped the handle hard. Once ready, she swung her arm up as hard as she could and had the blade aimed towards Euron's face.

Luckily for her, her attack landed it's mark...

"FUUUUCK!"

Unfortunately, it didn't kill the Greyjoy as the attack slashed his left eye open, causing him to flail about.

"Good, I hope that hurt!" Tyene yelled before kicking him away.

Going into a blind blood rage, Euron charged right at the Sand Snake and punched the Dornish girl off the ship.

"TYENE!" Naruto cried out in alarm.

Doll sprung into action as she pushed away her master as she went after his companion in a hurried pace. This made her shattered foot go through the wooden floor, and send her dagger hand to the man's chest. Though she widened her eyes as her hand missed its mark when her stance was undone.

"GAH!" The man moved back as he held his newest wound. Turning towards Doll, he quickly pulled her weapon hand out of his chest before grabbing her and tossing her overboard. "GOOD RIDDANCE!"

"Doll!" Naruto screamed as he pushed Euron out of the way and jumped into the ocean. Diving into the water, he swam towards his supposedly new servant when he saw someone else break through the surface as she gasped for air.

"N-NARUTO!"

"TYENE!" He cried out as he tried to get towards her, but the waves were making things difficult for him. Naruto's blue eyes soon landed on Doll and was barely able to keep her on him before he saw his friend swimming towards them. "A-Are you okay?! Tyene?!" He roared over the loud crashing waves. "Please say something!"

"I FUCKING HATE WATER!"

Grabbing onto her, Naruto smiled. "Welcome to my life~!"

Back on the _Silence_ , Euron coughs out some blood as he saw the _Golden Hind_ coming towards him with the _Hag's Teeth_ facing off the _Crimson Raid_. Looking towards his men, he yelled out his orders when he barely heard something in the storm.

"FIRE~!" He barely heard the Princess of the Waters voice out as the ship of his last ally's to the water grave. "GRAAHHHH!" He screamed at the uttered defeated. "Men…" He looked at the ground spatting the words with the utmost hate, "Get into the safe boats… we're done."

"But, my Lord!"

"I SAID: GET TO THE SAFE BOATS, YOU CUNT!"

As much as he'd like to keep fighting, Euron wanted to fight another day. For he was a Ironborn, a true Ironborn. And the Ironborn did not flee. They made others flee. They made others tremble. They made others fall in submission and pay the Iron Price!

Sadly, his beliefs on this matter meant very little due to his ship being heavily damaged by the blonde shit and his whores. He had to swallow his pride and leave the area or else he'd die and not fulfill his duties as the Drowned God's herald. Barking out orders, Euron Greyjoy ordered his crew to quickly depart with the storm covering their trails.

Yet he swore on his god that one day… One day, he'll find those three, gut them and string them up for what they've done to him.

On the _Golden Hind_ which was coming next to the Crimson Raid, the two captain's smiled at each other, "We did it, Lady Fran!" Bonny cheered as she smiled widely.

Franceska nodded as she tried to navigate her ship towards her husband's position and bring him into safety. It was a little easy to see him with his golden, blonde hair amongst the waves. When coming closer and closer to his position, the Lord of the Waters widened her eyes when seeing a hundred foot wave coming towards them.

"SHITE! PULL BACK, EVERYONE! PULL BACK!"

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT NARUTO!?" Bonny yelled towards her captain from her ship.

"THERE'S NO TIME!"

Bonny only response was a look of horror as her red eyes went to her lover's location.

In the waters, Naruto and Tyene were holding onto each other as hard as they could while gazing at the allied ships. Their hopes were looking up for them as they seeming drew closer. But they suddenly turned around?!

"What the hell?!

Doll's head slowly moved up, "High… t-tides…" She said moving her hand in front of them.

"What?!"

"I… said… high tides."

Realizing what Doll just said, the pair looked up and saw the massive wave coming towards them. Before they could react quick enough, it came crashing down on not only them but also what remains there were of the Greyjoy ship.

 _ **-Unknown Location-**_

A figure stirred in its sleep, in it's current resting place, for the first time in what felt like forever.

…..

How long has it slept since it fled that annoying empire that sought him out to provide more of his kin. To be used as slaves for their own purposes and conquer more of the known world. At first, he thought his kin… his spawn, could rule the world like it once was countless years ago…

When the world was truly Ancient and covered by fog.

…..

A land of grey crags, archtrees and his kind was everlasting after the age of Demons.

…..

Once coming out from his slumber, when the Undead supposedly slew him all those years ago, he came across those pesky humans and sought to burn them alive or devour them. Yet, to his surprise, they practically worshipped him like a God. In his mild interests, he spared the lot and roamed the land to see what has become of it since his last hibernation cycle.

Seeing as there were none left of his kind, he sought to rebuild his folk and after so many years, he succeeded.

…..

Many of his ilk were strong, smart, cunning, and beautiful in his eye as he felt like his dream was about to come to reality.

…..

Yet the humans had the gall to use their magics to enslave his progeny! Making his children to do things he would never thought to imagined sickened him to no end! And even those that weren't enslaved by the pesky mortals' spells went to them on their free will to seek out peace! Even mating with the likes of them!

…..

In his rage, which had been built up for countless centuries... millenia… eras… ages… he made those pesky Freeholders know what a true calamity was by unleashing the dormant volcanoes the stupid primates decided to build their homes on top of. He laughed at their misfortune of crossing him after his careful planning so he wouldn't be figured out quite easily.

…..

After his work was done, he left the burning empire and went West to go into his next hibernation cycle. For when he next woke up, he will once again rebuild his glorious race so the Era of the Ancients will rise once more.

But… But something was not right. Something was not right at all. He felt something he thought was long forgotten, something he thought faded away after it's final age.

Not only that, but this feeling was akin to the very Undead that sought to end him all those years ago. But that was not possible… Unless… Unless things were supposedly reset without him knowing.

…..

Cracking open it's singular, rustic orange eye; the being rose from his slumber and sought out the Undead to have his revenge.

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

 **Life Ring: Increases wearer's health by a substantial amount. Found by Angelica Thatch on her voyage across the globe as she came across it in a market.**

 **Q's Medical Journal: Documents and listings from an expelled Maester of the Citadel towards his study towards Valyrian beasts. Could be useful as a start when understanding the creatures from the 'cursed' land.**

 **AN:**

 **J: Okay… So I got mixed reviews in pertaining to the three Fate girls I added into the story and having them in the harem. Well… Sorry guys. I can understand your frustrations with many of you not liking that idea. It just happened and hope you guys can forgive me on this.**

 **...Though blame Azure King on that if you want since he started it.**

 **AK: Wait what?! HEY, DON'T AIM THEM TOWARDS ME!**

 **(Soon pitch forks, guns and other weapons are aimed towards Azure King)**

 **AK: *Cracks neck*...BRING IT ON~! (Dashes forward… only to get comically beaten) Ahh, wrong choice! WRONG CHOICE!**

 **J: (Ignoring Azure King getting beaten up) So to make up with ya'll on this, I'm going to add in some girls from SoulsBorne. Wasn't planning on revealing this bit, but thought you readers should know since I thought on this idea for a while now.**

 **But this'll just make things more challenging for me on the romance department for the three pirate women to actually earn Naruto's love instead of just manipulating him through sex since he's still young and inexperienced in such things. Besides… the three will probably not show up that often unless plot demands it.**

 **(AK returns comically beaten up): That along with the fact they are pirates, they can't stand for too long for one place at a time... I think I have a crack tooth.**

 **J: Oh don't be such a big baby, King.**

 **AK: I think a tooth means that I can cry about it~!**

 **J: (Cue eye roll) Yeah, yeah… Also for those that saw the Super Blue Blood Moon in person instead of online… well good for you since over where I'm living at, the damn clouds were thick and I couldn't see a damn thing! I had wanted to take pictures of it like when I took many during the solar eclipse last year!**

 **Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

 **R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto, SoulsBorne or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Writing/Singing_

 _"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

 _ **-Scene Shift-**_

 **Chapter 8: Isle of Black Dragons**

Naruto gasped for air as he broke from the watery surface. His vision was erratic as he tried to pinpoint his sense of direction. And it was hard for him to focus as the waves kept on crashing on top of him. He kept trying his hardest to stay on the surface while trying to find both Tyene and Doll amongst the storm, who was forcibly separated from him from that giant wave that crashed into them.

"TYENE! DOLL!" He cried out before waves quickly brought him back underneath the water. Getting frustrated on the current situation, he brought his hands together and focused chakra for form a score of shadow clones.

The shinobi's placement in the ocean exploded as the clones rose out and ran across the water in searching for his Dornish friend and recent companion. Some were quickly destroyed by the rushing and crushing waves while others dived into the water in hopes of finding either one of them. Nothing else mattered to him right now as he would be damned if they drowned in a place like this.

"TYENE! DOLL! WHERE ARE YOU!" Cried out the various Naruto's on the sea. Panic filled his very being as he couldn't lose either of them. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

As if, by lucky chance, a figure broke from the surface as she gasped for air.

Somehow hearing this, the original turned his head towards the source. Seeing his friend trying to stay in the surface, he rushed towards her before diving into the water. Swimming downward, the Uzumaki grasped Tyene's hand before pulling himself towards the surface.

"I got you, Tyene." He rasped out as he bridal carried her while running across the rocking waves. "I got you."

Seeking land, his blue eyes went everywhere to get the Sand Snake to safety. It wasn't long before he spotted an island a good league or two away. With his mind set, he ran his hardest while keeping Tyene secured so they wouldn't get separated again. And after several minutes of running, the pair were able to get onto the muddy soaked beach while catching his breath.

'I need… I need to find shelter.' Thought the Uzumaki as his eyes wandered around before trekking forward. In his search, Naruto heard some harsh breathing from his companion. It was rather hard to hear with the storm going on. But once reaching a nearby cave, the sound seemed a bit more audible.

Placing Tyene by the cave wall, he narrowed his eyes upon his Dornish companion.

"Don't tell me." Placing his hand onto her forehead and felt something off. "Shit… She's burning up." He gritted his teeth slightly on what he needed to do and voiced his thoughts with a sigh. "Well… I'll take off whatever's soaked, but I hope she won't freak out."

The Uzumaki admitted it was really, really awkward on what he had to do. But what choice did he have since he didn't want Tyene to die from fever. While he was at it, the blonde had to at least check on her injuries. Quickly creating a clone, he unsealed and handed over his Amaterasu greatsword and dagger so said clone could gather some wood to help make a fire while the original did his thing.

"What the hell is up with girls thinking they could fight better with leather?" He muttered as he tried to get the clothing off of her. "I mean it's fine as it depends on how thick the leather is for protection… But at least it's better of not wearing little to none at all like those stupid magical girl outfits I saw back at some comic shops back in Konoha. Those are just pathetic."

At some point, Naruto ended up seeing more of Tyene's form as he gulped a little bit of air. He got a good look of her appearance that Naruto admitted she was starting to develop quite well for her age. With her breasts starting take better shape and her figure was shaping up nicely. Though from what he could tell so far, the Dornish girls were said to be quite beautiful once reaching full maturity and both Arianne and Ellaria were good examples.

Shaking these thoughts away, since he didn't want Ero-Sennin's annoyance to reach him at this critical time. He pulled out what supplies he had from one of his storage scrolls and started to work as the shinobi tried to clean up her wounds while a clone wiped away her growing sweat. He even had to start taking off his clothes once the first clone arrived with the wood and started up a fire to help dry off their clothes.

"Okay… I think that's all of her injuries." Naruto muttered before he looked at his hands. "Wait… She's still bleeding? What did I miss?" Checking Tyene once again, he eventually found the problem. "Oh… She's having her period… Yeah it must really suck being a woman when dealing with that."

Once her injuries were taken care of, Naruto dispelled his clones and laid against the cave wall as he was naked. He cursed himself on not having brought along some change of clothes for the two of them to at least wear for the night since it's gonna be a while for their current attires to dry off. Looking to the side, he saw Tyene's shivering form and released a bit of breath.

Scooting over, Naruto grabbed Tyene's naked form and brought her close to him so they can share the warmth. He did have to fight down a blush as her developing mounds pressed up against his side before her arms clung onto him. Shaking his head at this, Naruto kept his attention away from the Snake and onto the fire in front of him.

"Sleep well Tyene." The Uzumaki muttered. "And I'm sorry on what happened so far… Please forgive me..." As his eyes started to drift, he gazed outside of the cave and hoped his clones could find Doll and bring her to safety.

 _ **-Flashback, 5 Years Ago, Shadow City-**_

 _Today was like any other day as she explored the city below her home, with how beautiful it was outside. Businesses were doing well and nothing seemed out of the ordinary as Tyene was with her parents for the day. Her father usually takes turns spending a different day with each of his daughters so neither of them would feel left out. And as for this day, the young bastard of the Red Viper and his paramour didn't think anything bad was going to happen to her…_

 _But she was wrong, very wrong._

 _Tyene didn't know what happened, but it started as the streets were getting more and more crowded than usual. The young bastard thought that today was probably one of the busier business days going on in Shadow City, due to how many people were out and about. Though give Tyene some slack as she never went out of the Sunspear palace all that often._

 _At one point, she got separated from her loving parents and she ended up lost._

" _Mama! Papa!" Tyene cried out as the sounds around her started to drown out her calls. "Where are you?"_

" _Are you lost, little girl?" A man spoke, causing her to turn around towards the source. He was a much older man that looked at her oddly as he addressed her._

" _Yes I am." She answered. "I'm looking for my parents."_

" _Maybe I could help you out."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah, I'll help you out." He offered his hand towards her, to which she grasped for the good gesture. "They must not have gotten far."_

 _The two soon walked down the street as Tyene looked around for any sign of her parents. But as the journey continued, the young bastard felt her hand being squeezed too tightly. She was about to speak about it when she noticed the man's eyes were not pleasant, making her feel very uneasy._

" _Please let go of me."_

" _No can do, girl." The man said in a tone that scared her. "You by yourself made me very lucky."_

 _Having an uneasy idea on what the man implied, she kicked the man's shin, which got him to let go of her hand. Tyene soon bolted from her position and tried to get away from the man. Though it was hard to move through the crowded street, but she had to flee._

 _Tyene didn't know how long she ran, but at one point she tripped and fell into a secluded alleyway. She tried to get back up when someone pushed her back down to the ground, causing her arms to scrap against the cold ground. Turning around, Tyene saw it was the man from before as he pinned her down. She tried to move and fight back, but the man above her was too strong as he smacked her arms away._

" _Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Tyene cried out, only to be silenced as the man punched her face several times._

" _Oh shut up!" The man lecherously said as he grasped the front of her attire and ripped most of it off to reveal her flat chest._

 _The pain was harsh as Tyene tried to call out, but could only whimper from what was about to happen to her. She heard of this before one night as she overheard her father and Lord Uncle discussed daily events with something about rape. Tyene even asked the maester about it and it was not pleasant for her to hear…_

 _And now it was gonna happen to her._

 _The man had forcibly spread her legs and was fumbling around with his trousers when a thought came across the young bastard's mind. Tyene remembered her mother's dagger was strapped to her side and was told to use it for her own protection. If something were to happen to her, then use the dagger._

 _As the man was mildly distracted, with him trying to get his cock free from the confines of his pants, Tyene snaked her one arm to her side and quickly pulled out her dagger. The man then turned his attention back to her, only to widen his eyes at the offending weapon aimed towards him. He lunged at her, causing the two to roll in the alleyway to fight for dominance._

 _With what strength she had, Tyene was able to pry her armed hand away from the man and was able to slice his arm at a sensitive place. He cried out in pain before hearing the little girl scream out in fury and stabbed the man several times. Blood was sprayed onto her as Tyene eventually stabbed the man's throat to end his life._

" _TYENE!" A pair of voices cried out, causing the blood soaked bastard to look up towards her parents with shocked looks upon their faces._

 _Said child started tear up and cry before dropping the dagger and ran towards her parents on the horrific experience she endured. An experience that neither of them will ever forget. Since that was the day that Tyene was almost raped, but also the day of her very first kill._

 _ **-Flashback End, Morning-**_

Waking up in a small gasp, Tyene moved around a little and felt an odd blanket draped over her. Reaching out a little, she felt the odd branches covering her before feeling the heat from the nearby bonfire. The young snake was quite curious on what happened.

"...W-Where am I?" Muttered the bastard as she wearily looked around at her surroundings.

"A cave by the beach." A voice called out, causing Tyene to turn towards the source to see Naruto walking inside the cave. "I was so damn lucky I got us both to safety when we went overboard. Though I have no idea where we're at, I'm afraid, while the same goes with Doll."

"Overboard?" She asked as she tried to move back up, only to wince.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto called out as he rushed towards her. "You're too weak to getting back up yet! Not to mention your wounds aren't fully healed yet and your fever isn't fully broken!"

Blinking at his statement, she looked down and saw bandages wrapped around parts of her body, along with the lack of clothes.

"Sorry about those, Tyene, but they were completely soaked." Gesturing towards her attire near the fire, Naruto spoke once more. "I didn't want you to freeze to death and I had to keep you warm for the rest of the night." Going to the makeshift bowl, which Naruto used his pauldron as such an item, Naruto rinsed out some water and handed a cloth over to Tyene… Only to see her give him a dirty look. "Uh… What's with the look?"

His only response was him being punched in the face, causing the shinobi to stumble back and fall onto the cave floor.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!"

Soon varied objects were thrown towards the Uzumaki as he moved out of the way from getting hit. With the experience he got from both Sakura and Tsunade in the past, Naruto could be able to dodge incoming objects from angry women. Unfortunately for him, Tsunade always landed her mark with how fast her throwing arm is.

The last thing thrown at him was his Amaterasu sword as it narrowly missed his head, embedding itself into the cave wall.

"What the fuck is your deal?!" He cried out as he pulled the sword out of the stone surface. "I saved your life and that's the thanks I get?!"

"You touched me, asshole!" She yelled out as she tried to cover herself. Keyword being 'tried'.

"Excuse me?! But I seemed to recall you were somewhat fine with me touching you when I had to carry you-"

"You undressed me and touched me while I slept!"

"I had no choice since I didn't want you to die from ammonia! Just like I didn't want you to die back on that ship!"

"I didn't asked to be helped, you know!" Tyene spoke as her eyes started to grow a little heavy and her stumbling on her step. "I didn't…"

"Tyene!" Rushing towards her, Naruto caught her before she fell over. "Dammit, this is the reason why I told you not to get back up." Gently lying her by the cave wall, he quickly pulled off his shirt and handed it over to her. "Even though your clothes are dried up, I don't suggest you wear your leather clothing quite yet. Don't want you to feel uncomfortable right now."

Tyene grudgingly accepted the article of clothing and before she wore it, she glared at the whiskered blonde. "Look. Away."

The Uzumaki held up his hands before looking away from the Dornish girl. Moving towards the cave entrance, he grabbed a bundle of fish and his Amaterasu greatsword before going back inside. There he saw Tyene sitting against the wall with her knees up against her chest with his shirt covering most of her form.

"I… got us breakfast, Tyene."

"Uh huh."

Naruto sighed as he prepared their breakfast. Nothing was said between the two as the shinobi briefly looked back at his companion, who was staring blankly into the bonfire. Once placing the skewered fish close to the flames so they would get properly cooked, Naruto sat across from her and waited.

'She probably hates me from what happened.' He thought as he rubbed his arms. 'Not that I blame her.' Looking back at her, Naruto was confused on a certain topic which caused him to voice his thoughts. "Mind… Mind telling me why you were pissed off at me earlier?"

…..

"I understand if it was what I did with Bonney and Franceska. And I understand if you don't want to be friends with me once we get back to Dorne. But… But can you at least tell me why you didn't want me-"

"Is the food ready or not?" She interrupted, clearly not wanting to dwell into _that_ topic. "I'm getting hungry right now."

Sighing once more, the shinobi got up from his placement in the cave and went over to the bonfire. Checking the coloring and the heat, he saw the fish were indeed ready to consume. Just when Naruto was about to give Tyene her share of fish, a sound was heard from outside.

*GSSHAAAA~!*

...One that was rather hard to forget for the whiskered blonde.

"Shit!" Cursed the shinobi as he wiped his head towards the cave entrance. "Tyene, you need to get back!"

The bastard was about to respond when she saw her companion grasp Amaterasu and brought the flames to life before charging outside. Before she knew it, Tyene saw what appeared to be humanoid beings leap towards Naruto. And with a quick swipe of his flame sword, the men fell down dead.

"...What the hell was that?!" She cried out with widened eyes.

Wiping his sword towards the ground, causing the flames to quickly die out, he looked towards his surroundings. "Those were stone men, Tyene."

"Are you serious?!"

"Tyene, you need to keep quiet!" He yelled out in a hushed tone. "I don't know if there will be more coming this way, but we need to move." Briefly looking back, Naruto continued. "We need to quickly pack up our gear and finish getting dressed."

The Dornish girl dumbly nodded as she carefully got back onto her feet before going towards her hanging clothes. Tyene had to be sure to cover up much of her exposed flesh so she wouldn't get touched by those _things_ , as to what her father warned her about them. One touch on her skin and she will get the dreaded greyscale.

As she tightened the leather harnesses on her chest, she looked around for her daggers… only to see no sign of them. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?" He said as he formed several shadow clones before they went off to help watch the perimeter.

"Where are my daggers?"

"You either lost them on the _Silence_ or while we were rocking back and forth in the ocean." Tyene gritted her teeth in response. "You can use some of my kunai to at least help, for now."

"They better since I don't know if I could handle carrying and swinging your swords."

He nodded while reaching into his pack and unsealing several kunai before tossing them towards her. The bastard then slipped them on her person while her companion finished getting himself ready before heading out. Once killing the bonfire, Naruto took the cooked fish and gave some to Tyene so they can eat while trekking through the island.

As she took her first bite of her cooked fish, she asked the obvious question that came to mind. "Why are there stone men here?"

"This island we're currently at must be one of the places where people dump them. Sucks that we just so happened to be at such a place."

Tyene grumbled in agreement while eating the rest of her fish before tossing the rest away.

The pair kept towards the shoreline as neither of them wanted to do into the forests where the stone men might pop out and attack them. They would have to rely on that option, if necessary. But for now, the two had to keep on guard.

"So… Which island are we at, Naruto?" She asked as Naruto was looking at the Stepstones map he procured from the pirates a few days ago.

"No clue, Tyene." He answered, once tossing the rest of his fish carcusses towards the sand. "Without knowing any good markers, it's hard to really tell. And I highly doubt the pirates were really detailed when surveying all of them, especially this island."

"Unless… Unless we have to go deeper into this island to find any clues as to where we are."

Naruto looked towards her and briefly nodded. If they could find out which specific island they were at, Naruto could then either easily take them both back to Torturer's Deep and sail home or go straight back to Dorne via water walking. He did not want to jump the gun and go right away as it would be a waste of time and both might end up somewhere else on accident.

But with them having to venture deeper into the island rather than encircling the shoreline, Naruto would risk Tyene's safety with all of these stone men wandering about. The whiskered shinobi can be able to protect her, but their relationship's straining and he felt she wouldn't be fully trusting him just yet. Naruto figured Tyene might want to fight the stone men as well and not stand back like some damsel in distress.

'Man… I wish Doll was here to help out.' Was the Uzumaki's thought as he rubbed his head. 'She could clearly hold her own, yet she's lost at sea-'

"Hey, what's that?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto looked towards Tyene who had her hand pointed towards the not far off distance. Following the trail of sight, the Uzumaki thought he saw a large slab of wood drifted onto the beach. No doubt part of a destroyed ship.

But upon closer inspection, Naruto saw a humanoid figure lying on their back on the sandy shore. It was unmoving as the waves crashed against it's form, like a drowned corpse that drifted ashore. Tyene thought the same as the pair was coming closer to the body, yet they both stopped when seeing the silvery hair and the porcelain like skin that was very much like a-

"DOLL!"

They rushed towards the animated doll in the sand with both surprise and worry. Surprised that Doll miraculously washed up on the very same island the traveling pair ended up on instead of… drowning. Naruto and Tyene were indeed worried for the animated being's safety and wondered if she was alright.

Coming to the naked doll lying in the sand, the pair saw her blank expression as feminine blue eyes stared up towards not only them but the sky above. "Ah… Good Hunter, Tyene. Good to see you two are nicely sound." Rising to her feet, Doll briefly smiled when inspecting the pair. "Yet, by the looks of things, you seemed troubled. Why is that?"

With a raised brow, Tyene answered. "Well, for one, you seem rather calm after what happened with being lost at sea all all that."

"Not to mention, if I remember correctly, you were injured back on Euron's ship." Added in the blonde, getting a curious glance from the Dornish girl. "I didn't know if that was gonna hamper your ability to swim against the storm's shifting tides… well if you knew how to swim, that is."

"Oh, I do know how to swim, master. For I did not drown." Said the doll.

"Then we're lucky you were able to find us." He responded with a cheeky grin. "Would've sucked it you wound up on another island or not."

"It was not luck, good hunter, for I merely followed your presence and went towards it." The traveling pair were curious on what she just said, causing Doll to answer. "My contract with you, master, allows me to know your whereabouts wherever they are."

'...That sounds rather stalkerish/creepy.' Were Naruto's and Tyene's thoughts.

Not knowing their thought process, Doll continued. "Regardless, what should we do now, good hunter?"

"...We'll need to find out which island we're at, for starters, so we can chart a course either back to the Deep or Dorne." Answered the Uzumaki. "So any noticable markers would help out a lot."

The animated being nodded as she walked past the two humans. "Then we must venture this island."

"Well I don't know if you would know this or not, but we have stone men occupying the area." Tyene said.

"Then it's no problem that neither one of us could handle." Doll was stopped when she felt a hand grasp her arm. "Yes?"

"You can't go in there quite yet, Doll."

"And why is that, Good Hunter?"

"For one, stone men can spread their greyscale disease by touching exposed skin. And I don't know if you can contract it or not, with your _unique_ skin, but you clearly don't have clothing or armor to protect you."

Blinking a bit on her master's answer, she looked towards her appearance and remembered that she was indeed naked. "Ah, yes. This might pose a problem." She said. 'One that's quickly remedied.'

"Maybe we could make something for you to wear." Spoke the Dornish girl. "Maybe some makeshift foliage to at least cover your modesty.

"Yeah, I agree as well." Naruto said. "Not that I mind seeing your…" He momentarily stopped as he glanced over to see Tyene's narrowed glance. Coughing into his hand, Naruto continued. "It's also distracting and…"

Naruto quickly lost on what he was going to say when both he and Tyene saw Doll's hand hovering above the sand. Before they could question what she was doing, a dense fog started appearing all around her. This caused the pair to rear back in surprise

"What the hell?"

"How's she doing that?"

After several moments, the dense fog dissipated to reveal Doll… in a finely crafted attire.

Said attire consisted of a dark brown corset over a white sleeved, button up shirt with a dark pink ascot like scarf around Doll's neck. There was a black skirt that reached past her knees where the frilled cloth met knee high leather shoes. On top of her head lied a dark brown hat with what appeared to be brown flowers tucked into the material. Finishing off the appearance was the silky pink material around her hands, a broach pinned into her scarf, a brown blanket like cloak hung around her shoulders and a large bag strapped around her back.

"Would this suffice, Good Hunter?"

…..

…..

"The fuck was that?!" Cried out the bastard.

Naruto wasn't as vocal on his reaction, unlike his Dornish companion, as he had been used to seeing henge techniques back in his home reality. Yet what Doll did was nothing like that at all as it wasn't a transformation technique. It was as if she summoned her attire from the smoke like what he's done with his sealed items.

To back up this claim, Naruto came up to the animated being and felt her clothes. "These seem _really_ real."

"Because they are real, master." Responded the Doll.

"Why do you call me that and 'Good Hunter'?"

"Because you are my master, for it is your rightful title."

"Just call me Naruto. None of that master stuff." Said the blonde in hopes of having her change her views on him.

"If you say so, my lord."

"…At least it's a start." He sighed out.

"Regardless," motioning towards her attire, Doll asked her master, "are these satisfactory for the journey ahead?"

"...As long as they don't hamper your movements and protect you well enough, then they're fine by me."

Doll nodded before walking at a slow pace towards the island's forest. If she were to look back, she would've seen Tyene give Naruto a look that practically yelled 'How are you not surprised?!'

"What she did must've been similar to my sealing techniques." Came his answer as the human pair walked after Doll.

"Well I didn't see her drawing her blood or doing any glyphs like those seals of yours."

"...Magic?" All this got was an 'Are you serious?' look from Tyene, causing him to roll his eyes. "What? Me using chakra, you can easily accept. Yet magic, you can't?"

"Magic vanished from the world when the last dragon died over 200 years ago."

"And who's to say it's actually gone, Tyene? I mean, it can't just go away like that."

"Then what do you think happened to it?"

"...Sleeping?"

The Dornish girl rolled her eyes at Naruto's 'answer' as to why magic has been missing from this world.

"Sleeping?" Tyene wryly inquired "That's your best answer?"

"Oh I'm sorry, what's your answer to magic just up and vanishing? Cause dragon's died out?"

"Well obviously." Tyene said before shaking her head. "Look, can we just focus on the matter on what Doll just did? And not just that, but she's a living, breathing animated object."

"So?"

"So?" Tyene repeated mockingly. "Doesn't that bother you at all?"

Running his hand through his hair, the Uzumaki sighed. "At first, yeah I was. But…"

"But what?"

"...But I've learned to keep an open mind." As the group was walking further into the forest, he continued. "Besides, with what stuff I've experienced back where I came from, I just need to go with the flow and adjust… I think."

The bastard groaned while massaging her temples. "Naruto, I trust you, believe me I do." Tyene assured. "But I've seen how you 'adjust' to things on the go and it usually leads to more trouble."

"Great vote of confidence, Tyene." Came the deadpanned response. "Really feeling the support and love here."

"Regardless," looking towards Doll, who was carefully walking over several boulders at this point, the Snake continued, "she seems rather off to me." Getting a raised look from him, she explained. "Doll's not natural, Naruto. Not at all."

"Of course she's not." He said as he helped his Dornish friend steady herself through the rocky area of the forest. "Like you said: she's a living, breathing animated object. Something that should probably not exist."

"But~" She drawled out, causing him to sigh.

"But you just can't judge people and things at face value, Tyene. After all, I was taught to 'look underneath the underneath'. And if I do that towards someone, I can probably see the person is really nice or harsh despite their overall appearance." Looking towards Doll, he saw her continually wave towards the humans to show where to carefully tread at. "So when I look at her, I can see Doll just wants to help others, even though she wants to primarily be my servant… really odd to have that come out of my mouth."

"And why would you think that?"

"...Because, Tyene, I've known what it's like to have that happen all too often from where I came from."

Before the bastard could comment about it, a resounding screech was heard. Turning towards the source, Naruto and Tyene saw several stone men coming towards them. Acting quickly, the Uzumaki pushed his companion away before pulling out his Amaterasu blades and swung hard at the right moment.

The strike landed it's mark as the head of one of the stone men was sliced off of it's shoulders. Before he could act quick enough, Naruto was knocked onto the ground by one of the island's inhabitant. Yet he recovered by pumping his legs into the air to kick his opponent into another.

From her place on the ground, Tyene got up and stabbed one of her kunai into an incoming stone men in his chest. Quickly pulling it out, the Snake kicked the man away before slicing at another. She did roll out of the way when one of them lunged at them before stabbing their back which the last blow severed it's spine. Tyene struggled in pulling out the kunai, but had to abandon it when she couldn't pull out right away when a stone men knocked her to the ground.

"GAH!" Tyene grunted out as she crawled away from her opponent, whom was coming towards her in a similar fashion. "Get the fuck away from me!"

The stone man hissed at her and reached towards her when she backed up against the tree. Just when it was about to touch Tyene, the stone man's head snapped towards the side before it collapsed onto the ground dead. Looking over to her savior, the bastard saw Doll bringing her foot down to show that she delivered the well placed kick.

Doll offered her hand, in which Tyene accepted to get back up onto her feet. "Thanks."

"It is no problem, miss Tyene."

Looking off to the side, both women saw Naruto cut down the last of the ambushing stone men before channeling chakra into the blade to have flames burn away the tainted blood from the steel.

"You two alright?" He called out as he looked around to see if any more stone men were to arrive. Yet none did.

"Would've been touched by one of these men if Doll didn't help." Spoke the Dornish girl.

"It's the least I would've done for my Lord's companion." Said the animated being.

Naruto sighed and shook his head before strapping his Valyrian sword onto his back. From there, he summoned several clones and had them to search their bodies for anything of value. There may or not be anything at all from some weapons to trinkets, yet one could never be too sure of anything.

"So, shall we proceed?"

Before Doll could answer, Tyene stepped towards her male companion. "Can I use your sword?"

"...Excuse me?"

"Can I use your sword?" Asked the bastard once more.

"And why do you want to use this?" He asked, guestering to the Valyrian greatsword on his back.

"Because the kunai you gave me aren't going to be enough, Naruto." Walking towards one of the stone men corpses, she struggled to pull out the kunai still lodged in it's back. "Given the current circumstances *Grunt* your kunai can only have a very small reach *Grunt* and I don't want to be touched by their infected skin."

The Uzumaki sighed as he saw Tyene finally pry out the kunai out of the corpse. "I guess you're right, Tyene."

"Thanks." She said as she wiped the infected blood off the blade on one of the clothed corpses.

"But can you be able to wield it properly, miss Tyene?" Doll spoke in her soft tone.

"What do you mean 'wield it properly'? It's just a sword." Tyene said. "All I do is just swing it around and hope I hit something with it. And if I'm lucky, pointy end goes into my opponent." Naruto gave the Dornish girl a raised brow look in response. "What?"

"Did your parents teach you how to fight?"

"Yes-"

"Not with knives and daggers, Tyene, but with an actual sword." He said to her. "Even a sword sword would count."

…..

"Did they even teach you how to at least use a sword?"

"...I wasn't all that suited when they tried teaching me."

This caused the Uzumaki to rub his eyes a little. "Then that's going to compliment things."

She looked back at him with a scrunched up face. "Why'd you say that?"

"Because, Tyene, you're not really trained on how to use a sword..."

Speaking from behind the bastard, Doll continued where her master left off. "And if you try to use one, untrained, then you'd risk your safety in more ways than one."

Tyene gritted her teeth a little before speaking. "Then what the hell am I supposed to properly fight with if I'm not going to be using your damn sword?"

"Might I suggest something, miss Tyene?" Asked the animated doll. Seeing the bastard's attention is placed on her once more, Doll pulled off the sack on her back before opening it. Reaching inside, she pulled out several items, causing both Naruto and Tyene to look at what was in the Doll's grasps.

The first two items were a pair of rings as one of them looked like a simple black stained wood ring, due to the texture shown. As for the second, it appeared to be a green blossom with emeralds set into each of the little petals. Neither seemed rather important as both humans wondered why Doll had pulled them out, but it was the third item that really drew their attention.

It appeared to be curved knife with a hooked blade towards the end that was almost long enough to be considered a short sword. It's handle was metal and doesn't have a proper guard for it so with a good strike could hit one's fingers. At first glance, the weapon would've been one piece, but to Naruto's trained eye it appeared to possibly separate into two separate, dual-weapons because of the blade layering and the little clasp on the handle.

"Not that I mind the rings and all, Doll, but I'd rather take the knife." Said the Sand Snake as she took the weapon from the animated being's hands. Stepping away from them, Tyene gave the weapon a few practice swings towards an imaginary target. "Hmm~ This seems… good."

"Might I suggest, miss Tyene, that you'd practice with your new weapon."

Raising a brow at the animated doll, the bastard looked back down at her curved knife and released a little shrug. "Fine by me. Not like we have anything else to do for now." Looking towards her male companion, she spoke. "Hey, mind summoning some of your clones for me to fight."

It was much more of a request than a question coming from the Sand Snake, causing Naruto to nod before summoning several clones. From there, the little group moved some distance away so a little spar would occur. Though, by Doll's little urgence, Tyene had taken the two rings from the animated being's hand and slipped them onto her fingers before training with her new weapon.

As Tyene was going to spar against Naruto's clones, the original and his new servant went off to the side and sat on a large boulder to see things unfold.

"That was rather nice of you giving those to Tyene, Doll."

"It was no problem, Good Hunter. Miss Tyene needed a good weapon for her coming confrontations. And I believed the Blade of Mercy might be perfect for her, along with her new rings."

"...Why'd you call it that name?" He asked before another thought came in mind. "As a matter of fact, but where'd you get the sack on your back?"

"I acquired it and it's contents from Euron Greyjoy's ship yesterday." Was her answer as her eyes were glued to Tyene, who was currently cartwheeling and backflipping for her dodging when her master's clones were attacking the Snake.

"And what of my previous question?"

"Let's say I know many things, my Lord."

'That was very vague.' He thought before putting his attention towards Tyene as she was swinging her Blade of Mercy in a rapid succession towards one of the clones before having to dodge her _enemy's_ attacks. Before long, she seemed to be quicker in her steps towards the side before swiping her curved weapon towards a nearby clone. With how Tyene delivered the attack was quite fast, yet not fast enough towards the clone to catch him off guard.

But what did catch him and the others off guard was when Tyene swung the blade hard enough that it's connecting blade slid right out and went for a better reach. The second blade pierced the clone's face, causing it to disperse into smoke before the Dornish bastard caught the second handle. Once that was done, Tyene looked on in amazement before gaining quite the smirk that reminded Naruto quite well on her father's.

"Oh oh oh~" She said in glee. "I think I'm gonna like this more."

Back with Doll and Naruto, the animated being hummed a little as she saw Tyene swinging both of her blades at her opponents. "Seems miss Tyene was able to get into it's trick form already. Probably by chance or by accident without me letting her know how to activate it."

"Excuse me, but what?"

Looking towards her master, Doll saw his bewildered look before answering. "Trick weapons have an alternate form to change up the attack and defensive capabilities. Some are rather simple, like Tyene's current weapon giving her an additional blade to use, while others would have either a further reach or something more drastic in its appearance."

Hearing this made him think and process what his servant just told him. He would ask her more about this when back at Dorne since the topic might give him ideas when creating other weapons back in his shop.

Looking back at Tyene, Naruto saw her bring her blades back before swinging them forward to block some of his clones' strikes with their respective kunai. She soon backflipped to kick one of them away before lunging forward and stabbed the Mercy blades into the ground. From there, Tyene twisted her body around to perform a spin kick while upside down to give her some space before quickly pulling out her blades to perform an upward strike.

"You are a strange one, my Lord."

"...Why do you say that, Doll?" He asked as he was confused from the sudden statement.

"You have qualities of a Hunter, yet do not." She first started off as she explained her thoughts. "You are very much closed off, yet you seek comfort from others. You do well fending for yourself, yet you help others in need." Doll looked onward as her eyes looked for any other source of life around them. "From what I could tell so far, you are a lonely tree with strong roots that have buried itself deep into a foundation that you never really noticed before. Yet, you feel so weak enough, you need the support of others to make yourself stronger." Pointing to a nearby tree that appeared to be leaning onto another. "Just like with twin trees that are unable to stand without the support from another."

Naruto felt unnerved when hearing this coming from Doll and wondered how she knew such a thing. All he could do was speak his thoughts towards her, causing her to honestly respond.

"When the contract was being made, Good Hunter, I looked through your blood which contains much of your memories." Looking towards his curious gaze, she exchanged. "You see, blood is the currency of the soul and the vehicle of life. Having blood offered is a truly different experience than from taking it unwillingly. Gazing so far as the blood could take me and be quite limited, mind you. And when I perform a contract, I would gaze into one's memories and history to get a better judgment on who I would serve under… So when I gazed into your blood, I saw something quite unique that I've never experienced before."

"...Like what exactly?"

Doll looked onward as she resumed seeing Tyene end up coming closer to them due to her fight against the Good Hunter's clones. "Sure, I've seen your personal history from your previous home that made you who you are today. But as I looked deeper, I saw a grand vastness, filled with ash and embers amongst other memories that are not your own. It was easy to differentiate from yours, my Lord, as the powers inside of you has their own memories, in which I would not talk about at this time."

Naruto wondered what Doll meant exactly. It did feel like an invasion of privacy, on his part, when she saw his memories, but at least she did come clean to him on that. And he somewhat figured that she could've seen the Kyuubi in his memories all through his blood(?). But what was this about her seeing the fox's memories… and did she say powers?

As in plural?

Though the part of her seeing ash and embers confused him greatly. What did she mean by that exactly. But when thinking more about that caused him to gain a little headache as his vision briefly flashed from the forested area around him to an area filled with weapons dug into an ashen field with flowers growing from it.

'What… was that?' Thought the Uzumaki before shaking his head. 'Feels like I've seen that place before, but how… and why.'

"Is something wrong, my Lord?" Asked the animated being.

"It's fine, Doll." Said her master before he wanted to change subjects. "But what was that part from earlier that I'm like a hunter, yet I'm not?"

"I have explained my thoughts about the subject, Good Hunter."

"I get that, but what would really make me a hunter?"

Doll blinked before coming to an understanding on what he meant. "You would be mostly alone, my Lord." She said in her melodic tone. "For days, you would seek what you'd desire and continue to hunt your prey through the wilderness. You, alone, hide deep and wait for days and nights on end until you lose all sense of time. But…"

"But what?"

"But a Hunter knows that a moment's slip will cost them dearly. And before you know it, you yourself, have become a beast as well." Doll said, causing Naruto to feel a sense of dread on what she's possibly implying.

"...That sounds really depressing, Doll."

"Such is the fate for many Hunters, my Lord. For they tend to be alone, to protect others from themselves." It was at this time when the pair noticed Tyene's arrival as she seemed a little winded after sparing against Naruto's clones, who recently disbursed into smoke, while fiddling around with her Mercy blades. "Is there something wrong, miss Tyene?"

"Yeah. I can't seem to get these back together."

Doll nodded before holding out her hand. Tyene got the silent message as she handed her weapon into the animated being's grasp. And before she knew it, Doll quickly moved her hands and arms to have the blades fold into each other to appear one-once more.

"It can be understandable for someone inexperienced with this weapon to not know how to put it back in it's resting form." Said the doll as she handed it back to the Dornish bastard. "For the Blade of Mercy can be tricky to handle for first timers, but I believe you can handle this Hunter's weapon."

Tyene nodded for a moment before a question came out of her mouth. "Blade of Mercy?"

"Doll apparently knows its name, Tyene." Naruto quickly said. "I don't know how, but I'd just go with it for now."

The Snake nodded once more before adjusting her grip on the handle for a more comfortable approach just in case more stone men were to arrive at a moment's notice. This was done as the three silently decided to move further into the island's forest.

It was at this time that Tyene briefly looked at Naruto's form several times as she recalled a little on what she heard earlier. She couldn't get much on the conversation, due to her focusing a lot of her attention on her little training session with her new weapon. But Tyene barely made out something about blood memories, other powers and a Hunter's philosophy. The details worried her on what she could process and would ask about them at a later time.

But for now, she wanted to focus on on surviving, finding proper shelter, and getting back home.

Tyene was focused a bit too much on her thoughts that she didn't realize unseal his repeater crossbow and handed it to Doll, along with a few bolt magazines.

"Why are you giving these to me, my Lord?"

"Thought you could have something to help take care of the stone men, Doll. Besides, I don't know if you'd get injured like back on Euron's ship."

The animated being smiled briefly at the kind gesture. Placing her given crossbow in its proper position in her arms, Doll thought that her master wasn't the type of fighter to use this kind of weapon in the first place. Even though he's using this as field testing for the Martells back in Dorne, Naruto was more attuned to throwing weapons than projectile weapons like crossbows… or even the firearms Hunters of the Dream had used in the past.

*GSSHAAAA~!*

The hissing sound of stone men were quickly heard amongst the group, causing them to get ready in their respective fashions. From Naruto having his Amaterasu weapons out, Tyene quickly unfurling her trick weapon and Doll pointing her repeater crossbow into the forest. The later quickly spotted incoming hostiles and fired several bolts through the air before each landed their mark.

It wasn't much longer when more greyscale infected made their appearance as they snarled and screeched upon their arrival.

'Time to fully test this out.' Came Tyene's thought as she activated her trick weapon's second form. With both blades out on hand, she swung hard against an incoming stone man to slice against his throat before kicking him away to attack another. 'Not going to be an expert on this thing quite yet, but I do need the experience.'

As Doll fired more bolts from her crossbow, Naruto dashed forward and swiped his blade towards the ground with a fire arc to carve through several greyscale infected. They screeched in pain from the conjured fire, which was quickly silenced by a following slash towards their torsos to cleave them in two. Even when summoning a few extra clones to assist them, the stone men were outmatched by the little party they sought to harm.

And like their arrival, the greyscale infected were quickly demolished.

"That… seemed rather easy." Said the bastard.

"What? You thought all of the stone men would've shown up all at once?"

"...The thought crossed my mind."

"We should get moving." Said the Uzumaki as he briefly looked around their surroundings. "Don't know if any more of them will show up soon."

Moving on ahead of the girls, at a reasonable distance, the shinobi eventually saw a stone bridge that helped connect a decently sized gap in the area. It at least showed that people did live on the island once before it became a dumping ground for the stone men. After crossing it and traversing through the deep forest, Naruto eventually saw some ruined structures all around him.

"Man… being unkempt for so long really let's this place go." Naruto muttered before hearing footsteps from behind him. "Doing alright, Tyene? Doll?"

"Yes we are, Good Hunter."

"If you say so." Looking around a bit, Tyene wondered something. "Would these count as a good marker or what?"

"I don't think so, Tyene. Needs to be something a bit more noticeable or something more grand, I think." Pulling out his map of the Stepstones, the blonde looked it over once more. "We might have to go a bit further in and find a clearing of some kind to get a good marker."

Tyene sighed. "I hope so, since I just want to get back home."

"Don't worry, miss Tyene, you'll be home in no time."

"...Uh huh."

The trio continued their trekk while occasionally glancing for any sign of stone men, as per usual habit at this point. Brief thoughts came up with Tyene if Naruto could have clones scour the little ruins for anything of value, but he dismissed the idea as stone men would have raided them long ago. Along with the fact that many of them are torn down, so anything that could've been found would've been beyond repair.

Though the suggestions soon died when the trio rounded the corner in a barely intact path to find a large chasm with a large suspended bridge connecting the two ends, which was roughly a mile long. As their eyes trailed towards the distance, the two humans were in a state of awe at the sight before them. For across the large chasm, which was comprised of several large waterfalls, lied an abandoned castle keep.

Seeing the structure before her very eyes, something seemed to click to the Dornish bastard. "No way… Is… Is that what I think it is?"

"What is it, Tyene?" Asked the blonde as Doll looked at her female companion with a curious glance.

"It's… It's Castle Bloodstone." Tyene muttered out as she released a held breath in her chest. "We're on the main Bloodstone island, Naruto."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because the only keep, let alone castle, that was built at that grand of scale is the one and only Bloodstone Keep." She said as she walked towards the wooden bridge and placed her hand on one of the sturdy poles. "Built by Daemon Targaryen when he held the Stepstone Islands as his kingdom for a time. Yet he abandoned both his title as King of the Stepstones and Narrow Sea and lands when his short-lived kingdom collapsed under pressure from the triarchy of Lys, Myr and Tyrosh. But the fairly large castle, which was built in a similar manner to the Red Keep over in King's Landing, was taken years later by the exiled Blackfyre family."

"Really?" Naruto muttered as he scanned the keep from his current position. With the current light hitting the structure, which was made of a mixture of red and black stone, his blue eyes saw five or so massive drum-towers crowned with iron ramparts. It's massive curtain walls surrounded the castle keep and figured there were nests and crenelations for archers and guards. And if he guessed things right, Naruto saw great bronze gates and portcullis at the far distance to be the only entrances to the structure.

"Place would've been bigger if the grounds for that location were better stabilized." Said the shinobi as he saw some of the outer walls crumbled and plummeted towards the chasm below. "Wonder why Daemon had that keep built there in the first place?"

"Some of the natural defenses, perhaps." Voiced the melodic tone of Doll. "With the waterfalls and chasms around the Keep, the only access one could see would be with these wooden bridges. Take those away with a well placed cut then both sides would be cut off with hardly any way to enter the grounds. Thus making it's defense highly impenetrable."

"Understandable." Tyene said with a nod. "And if it weren't for those, then Daemon could've made that place almost an exact copy of the Red Keep. Yet the materials would've been much different and the plans for the keep were lost after Maegor the Cruel killed both the architects and workers. all to preserve it's secrets."

Naruto nodded as he remembered that bit of information from Tyene's parents on their way towards Dorne to help give him ideas on what each of the main Westerosi homes were like.

When looking back at the Keep's grounds, Naruto wondered how provisions would have entered the area in larger hauls. It would be rather tedious to have things delivered in smaller loads through these bridges. Not only that, but the group was facing only one area of the Bloodstone Keep.

"There must be another way to get over to its location." Naruto said as he adopted a thinking position. "How would the architects and workers be able to build that place if it was so cut off in the first place? Even transporting goods would be rather hard at that time as well." Looking back towards the chasm below and off at the far side, the shinobi saw hints of the ocean and an idea crossed his mind. "There could've been hidden entrances for the keep to help take care of that problem once it was fully built."

Looking at her companion's trail of sight, Tyene nodded in agreement. "If we're lucky, there could be a cave underneath large enough to store at least a ship or two."

"And if there is one…"

"Then we can be one step closer to getting back to Dorne." The Sand Snake said with a grin which was matched with the Uzumaki.

Without any other form of speaking, the pair made their way across the wooden bridge in a careful manner. The small gusts of wind rocked the suspended bridge slightly, causing the pair to hand onto the sides for balance. They occasionally looked down onto the walkway in case of any missing planks, but this costed them to feel a bit nervous with them clearly seeing how far up they were from the chasm's floor.

If they were to look back, the human pair would've noticed Doll at the suspended bridge edge, looking towards the distance with a narrowed glance. The animated being felt something was coming. For it was ancient… and angry.

Soon a dark speck rose from the distant forest as it grew larger and larger with each passing second. With widened eyes, Doll realized it was coming right towards her master and his companion. Bolting from her placement on the cliffside, the animated being rushed towards the humans while disregarding her safety.

"GOOD HUNTER! MISS TYENE!" She cried over the growing gusts of wind, causing the pair to look towards her. "WE MUST FLEE!"

"WHY?!"

Their response wasn't fully given when they heard something that shook them to their very bones.

 _ **GRAAAAAAAAAAR**_

Looking towards the source, the Snake and Uzumaki widened their eyes as they saw a massive black beast flying towards them with a gale force being generated by its wings. The being was so dark that the only way either of them would realize it wasn't just a plain mass of blackness was it's piercing, rustic orange eye staring right towards them. And before either of them could properly register what was happening, the beast landed right onto the bridge and broke it apart with ease.

"OH SHIT!" Naruto cried out as both he and Tyene plummeted from the wreckage and towards the chasm below. Looking towards his companion, who was screaming her lungs out in fright, he reached out and grabbed ahold of her.

The Uzumaki was barely able to make out Doll's form reaching out to them before he clutched his eyes shut in a physical response in this type of situation. All that he could do now was focus a lot of his chakra around his form, and that of Tyene's, for protection in the coming fall. Though only one thing crossed his mind soon after.

'This is gonna hurt.'

 _ **-Later-**_

Several things came across Tyene's mind when she groaned awake. One was her sore limbs, second was that she felt wet and lastly the bastard felt small rocks against her skin.

'...What… happened?'

Slowly opening her eyes, Tyene saw she was at some riverbed and she was lying face down on it's sandy, rocky shore. Slowly rising onto her hands and knees, she brought one of her hands to her head and held it from the headache that started to show its ugly head. Tyene rubbed it tenderly while trying to remember how she got there in the first place.

'Bloodstone castle… Naruto and I tried to reach it… but Doll warned us on… something.' She thought before things became more clearer. 'It… It looked like…' She quickly shook her head. 'That's impossible. They died centuries ago… But… it came right for us and broke the bridge before… before…'

Widening her brown eyes, Tyene looked around for any sign of a familiar mop of golden blonde hair and silvery blonde. Panting in worry, the Sand Snake soon yelled out. "NARUTO! DOLL! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"You don't… have to yell… Tyene." Came a strained voice.

Quickly turning towards the source, she saw Naruto's form lying nearby a large boulder which blocked her view of him. She scrambled onto her feet and ran towards his position before pulling him up a little. Tyene saw his attire seemed a little torn up on some places while the rest of him was drenched.

"Are you okay?"

"I should be the one asking you that, Tyene." He groaned out. "But… have you seen Doll?"

Tyene shook her head in response. "She could be anywhere after that fall." Looking up, she gulped a little in seeing the distance towards the top was. "How in the seven hells did we survive that?"

"Me protecting you, for one." Naruto struggled himself onto his feet, but Tyene held him down out of worry. "You don't have to do that, ya'know."

"If you protected me from that height, you should not be standing anytime soon."

Before Naruto could try to rebut on the matter and bring up his healing factor, the pair heard loud stomps along the area.

"What the hell is that?" Said Tyene.

"No clue."

The stomps got louder and louder by each passing moment. Not wanting to be seen, Tyene ducked behind the boulder before both she and Naruto peaked out to see what was coming. Training their eyes onto it's form, they recognized it was the thing that caused their fall from the suspending bridge earlier.

Though, to their surprise, it was something neither of them were truly expecting.

'A dragon?!' They thought with widened eyes. 'A real-life, living dragon?!'

Said reptile with wings had a sleek, oily black body with bone white horns jotting out along it's spine all the way towards the tip of it's tail, which had four large prongs poking out near the tip. Its head was long and thin with three long webbed spines on each side, and two thin horns above. And given by the light shining onto the chasm floor, the two humans saw it's leathery wings had small holes in them.

Lastly, it's more defining feature was its singular rustic orange eye based at the very center of its face.

As he stared at the dragon, a sense of familiarity was bugging the hell out of the shinobi. "It looks… familiar…"

Tyene broke her gaze off of the dragon, possibly the only living one on earth, before giving her companion a questioning glance. "What do you mean it looks familiar?"

"I don't know, Tyene, but something tells me we need to get the hell away from that thing."

"But can you run, much less walk? Even with your injuries?"

"I can and you don't have to worry." To emphasise his point, he got up from the rocky floor and showed him able to walk a little with no signs of pain.

The Sand Snake swallowed a lump of air, out of nervousness, and as much as she wanted to tell him to not leave, they had no choice in the matter. "If you say so…"

"If your worried, I can just make several clones to keep that thing distracted."

Tyene nodded on the suggestion and as the pair was about to make their escape, they held their heads in pain. It felt like someone was practically clawing their brains. Neither of them knew where it was coming from…

But that was quickly answered.

" _ **I… can smell you."**_ Said the dragon in a gruntal voice… in their minds, causing the two humans to pale slightly from their cover. _**"I can hear your breath…"**_ Turning his head towards their hiding spot, he opened his blackened maw. _**"AND I CAN FEEL YOUR AIR!"**_

Darkened fire, with a corona of gold, spewed from it's mouth and went straight towards their hiding spot, causing the pair to quickly flee as they thanked the higher beings for their reflexes. Looking back at their former hiding spot, they saw it partially turned to lava, with yellow-red volcanic fluid dripping from its remains.

" _ **WHERE ARE YOU GOING, UNDEAD?!"**_ Bellowed out the dark dragon from it's slender mouth. _**"MY VENGEANCE WILL NOT BE DELAYED ANY LONGER!"**_

"Who the hell is he talking about?!" Tyene cried out as she ran for her life.

"Don't know, don't WHA-" Naruto grabbed Tyene and pulled her away in time from being impaled by the dragon's tail.

" _ **I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU, MY VENGEANCE WILL NOT BE DELAYED!"**_ The dragon's mouth remained open with the light of fire in the back of his throat emanating with hellacious heat and power

"I think you're mistaking me for someone else!" Naruto cried out as he ducked for cover once more as fire came towards his previous position. "Because I have never met you before!"

" _ **EVEN IF IT HAS CHANGED, IT IS HARD TO FORGET THE POWER AND FEELING YOU GIVE OFF!"**_

With a swipe of its tail, the dragon destroyed yet another boulder in its wake before charging forward. Quickly summoning several clones to keep the dragon distracted, Naruto carried Tyene and ran like hell in hopes of escaping their doom. But many of his clones' memories quickly came to him to show they were quickly dealt with.

" _ **YOU ARE MY PREY!"**_ Cried out the ancient dragon from eras past. _**"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!"**_

"Is this gonna become a trend now?" Tyene whined while clinging to Naruto with all her strength.

"What?"

"This!" Tyene exclaimed eyes over Naruto's shoulder at seeing yet another of his clones being quickly annihilated from a tsunami of flames "People and creatures trying to kill you for no reason other than you being there."

"Well to be fair, this has been going on long before i met you" Naruto said calmly as he could despite the situation "I've learned to just rolled with it if i'm being honest"

Said honesty was rewarded with a quick flick across the head from Tyene.

"The hell was that for?!" Naruto asked/yelled, clearly irritated

"Just felt like the appropriate response." Tyene said with her tongue stuck out while reaching for her Blade of Mercy.

"Try not to stab me while I'm running." Naruto 'advised', picking up the pace two-fold.

Seeing as his prey was traveling fast, even to his surprise, the dark dragon charged forward while unfolded his wings and beaten them to lift himself off the ground. This caused the creature to quickly soar towards his prey's position. As the dragon drew closer and closer, he opened it's maw and fired yet another of his darkened flames.

Naruto managed to create two more clones, even with Tyene in his arms, who immediately grabbed onto him and flung him away from the flames. The blonde shinobi quickly landed on his feet before running towards the chasm walls and running along its length. He hoped to reach the top and enter the forest so they could lose this dragon, whose name still escapes him despite it nagging in his mind, before seeking better shelter. But a quick yell from Tyene caused Naruto to look back to see the black dragon catching up to them.

" _ **DO NOT THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE FROM ME SO EASILY, UNDEAD!"**_ And with a swipe of it's horned tail, the beast shook the chasm wall once his appendage made contact with it. Naruto lost his footing, causing both him and his friend to fall in the process. _**"NO MATTER WHAT NEW TRICKS YOU HAVE, YOU WILL BE NO MATCH FOR ME NOW!"**_

"If i had a yen for every time I've heard that." Naruto murmured to himself

The Uzumaki flipped himself in the air and tried to get himself rightside up, but the dragon swiped it's clawed hand at him, smacking and sending him straight towards the ground. As the small dust cloud settled, Naruto groaned as he looked over to his friend and saw she didn't look all that well, all due to the fall.

'I need to get her out of here.' He thought as he looked at the incoming dragon. 'But I can't escape with that thing coming after us.'

Gritting his teeth, Naruto summoned another clone. But unlike last time of sending it out to distract the dragon, the blonde handed Tyene over to it. And before she could properly register what was going on, the clone took off as it left the original behind.

Naruto threw down a smoke bomb just as the dragon lunged right at him and clamped its jaws down onto nothing but air. The behemoth only growled in pure rage and fury, smoke exuding from its mouth.

" _ **SO YOU'VE DECIDED TO NO LONGER RUN?!"**_ It rhetorically asked with odd glee laced in its voice. " _ **GOOD! ABOUT TIME!"**_

"You don't have to fucking yell, ya'know!" Naruto spoke out as he swung his Amaterasu greatsword at the dragon's leg with flames coating the blade for extra damage. But all that was met against its skin was hardly any damage or scratches at all. "Wha-"

" _ **Seems you've forgotten, Undead, that flames can never harm a true dragon."**_ The dragon boasted as it's orange eye gleamed in Naruto's direction now that he was so close.

"God I barely know you and I already know that you're such a jackass!"

Before Naruto could act any further, he felt an odd sensation covering his entire form as he seemed to be lifted up into the air. The Uzumaki struggled in his place as he roared out in pain with his body feeling constricted. All that he could do was stare directly into the rustic orange eye of the dragon before him. But upon closer inspection, the 'eye' was actually a glowing crest while it's real eyes were looking right at him at their normal placement.

" _ **Seems you've also forgotten who I truly am."**_ Said the dark beast as he tilted his head. _**"Then again, with how long it's been by ages and eras, you might've forgotten all about me."**_

"Really?" Naruto said bitingly, his body twitching from the pain. "Whatever gave that away, you fucking jackass?"

" _ **Then let me remind you of the Bringer of Calamity, the Harbinger of Despair."**_ Naruto was suddenly brought down onto the ground by the same force as before-before being slammed down again and again. _**"And the last of the Ancient and true Archdragons."**_

Naruto felt pain wrack through his entire body upon every strike to the ground, becoming dazed after half a dozen impacts. As each strike became more apparent, the Uzumaki seemed to remember on who this dragon really is. It was not from his own personal experiences…

But it was all because of that stupid book he kept on reading that gave him those dreams!

And after the invisible beating on his life, the blonde was lifted up into the air by the unseen force that the dragon seemed to control.

" _ **So tell me, Undead, have you remembered who I am yet?"**_ He asked as his maw opened up to reveal the sharp teeth with flames being formed at the back of it's throat. _**"Or do I need to knock you around a little more before I kill you?"**_

Naruto gritted his teeth from the pain he was enduring as he felt the Kyuubi trying to heal his injuries. But he had to answer or else this dragon will keep beating him up to the point that he would actually die. He racked his mind to the fullest to come up with something, that was until something clicked.

"It's… Kalameet."

The now identified Kalameet chuckled before bringing up his clawed hand and smacking the blonde away from him, which sent him straight into the chasm wall. _**"Good… So you have finally remembered my name. For it shall be the last one you'll remember before I'm through with you."**_

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

Tyene felt her entire body was bouncing around and, to be quite frank, it was making her nauseous the more she felt it. Her vision was starting to clear up after that plunge down into the chasm from earlier.

Letting out a small moan, Tyene glanced up to see that she was moving through a forest at breakneck speeds with sunlight peeking out through the trees. Feeling a strong set of arms beneath her, Tyene saw that it was Naruto who was carrying her. It was then that the last half hour came rushing back into her and there was only one question on her mind.

"Did… Did we lose it, Naruto?" She asked, but was only met with silence. "Naruto?" She asked again, this time with a more clear voice.

"You can say that, Tyene."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's not really 'we' per say, but you."

This didn't make any sense to her on what Naruto just said. But things started to click into place as her eyes widened and her breathing became erratic.

'No… NoNoNoNO!' She thought as she started to struggle in the clone's grasp. "You have to take me back there!"

"I can't do that, Tyene."

"I can't have him die all just to protect me!" Yelled out the bastard with tears starting to spill from her eyes.

"I'm still here which means the boss is not dead… yet"

"THAT'S NOT HELPING ME CALM DOWN AT ALL" Tyene roared into the clones ear. Gritting her teeth, Tyene pulled out her Blade of Mercy from her side and quickly stabbed her weapon into its chest, causing it to disburse into smoke. With the speed the clone was going, the Dornish girl quickly fell onto the ground and rolled a bit to have her skin get scraped in the process. "FUCKING HELLS!"

Getting up to her feet, the bastard looked towards the direction from where the clone took her from. She soon struggled in her step for a little bit before she went towards a full sprint. Tyene did not want Naruto to die for her as she would be damned if that were to happen. There were things she wanted to tell him and none would be good if they weren't responded back.

'Just hold on, Naruto, I'm coming to help you out.' She thought as she ran past a pair of stone men and paid no attention to either of them. 'Whether you like it or not.'

 _ **-Back with Naruto, Insert Dark Souls OST: Kalameet Extended-**_

Pain wasn't a new concept or feeling for Naruto, be it emotional or physical. He grew up on the damn thing back home. It's what hardened him into the shinobi he is now with his nindo firmly in his heart. But the pain he was experiencing at the present time was getting quite annoying rather too fast to his liking.

" _ **Is this the best you can do, Undead?"**_ Taunted the archdragon. _**"Surely you can do better."**_

'I can do better if you stayed grounded.' Naruto thought with disdain as he dodged yet another of Kalameet's flames. Though some of the flames caught onto him, causing him to wince from the searing feel on his skin. 'But with you flying around, I can't even get close to landing a blow on you.'

Naruto currently ran as he still had his Amaterasu weapon set out. Even if the fire element of his Valyrian steel weapons were useless against Kalameet, said weapons would possibly help cut through the Beast of Calamity's scales and into its bones. Though he didn't know if they could in the first place, but this encounter would truly put them to the test.

If only the ancient dragon was on the ground could that test be taken.

Running up the chasm wall, Naruto leapt off it's rocky surface and swung his greatsword at the opponent. Yet a flap of his leathery wings caused the gale force wind to knock him back. Needing to recover, Naruto landed onto the chasm walls before channeling as much chakra as he could into his legs. With the added build up, the shinobi launched himself back at the darkened dragon with his Amaterasu sword swung right at his head.

Barely seeing this coming, Kalameet opened his maw before quickly clamping down onto his opponent. The calamity dragon tried to swallow the 'Undead', yet the blonde was persistent in fighting off the beast's tongue. But after some fight, Kalameet thought the shinobi finally stopped and accepted his fate…

That was until he felt his tongue got sliced in half before his maw was forcibly pried open from the inside, causing his reddened eyes to widen in shocked surprise and in pain.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE EATEN ALIVE! AGAIN!" Naruto roared out with his blue eyes turned slitted red and his whisker marks darkened. Looking at the inside of Kalameet's mouth, the Uzumaki reared his fist back before slamming it against the roof of his opponent's mouth.

"BUT!"

*BAM*

"I!"

*BAM*

"HOPE!"

*BAM*

"YOU'RE!"

*BAM*

"HUN!"

*BAM*

"GRY!"

*BAM*

"FOR!"

*BAM*

"THIS!"

And with one final punch, Kalameet was forced to spit out his blonde haired opponent and looked on with fury in his eyes at his falling form.

" _ **YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING ME LIKE THAT, UNDEAD!"**_ Roared the Harbinger of Despair as he dived towards his opponent.

From Naruto's position, he could see Kalameet opening his maw and quickly thought he was going to be eaten, again. But that idea was thrown out of the window when seeing a plumb of darkened fire building up in his throat. Realizing what was about to happen, Naruto shielded himself for the incoming attack.

Yet a large pillar of wind crashed into the ancient archdragon, sending Kalameet straight into the chasm wall and shook it considerably.

Once landing onto the wet chasm floor, Naruto looked towards the source of the attack. He soon realized that it was Doll and his savior was a little worse for wear with her damped clothes. But that wasn't what stood out the most with her, asides from her hate filled stare, as Doll appeared to have some sort of weapon within her grasp.

Narrowing his glance towards it, the blonde saw that it was a greatsword with a curved, pronged pommel with a matching one on it's blade. Said blade appeared to be glowing lightish grey and was coated with a torrent of wind, yet it soon disbursed to reveal the blade's edges were broken.

"Thanks for the assist, Doll!"

Naruto saw her nod, yet went back into an unusual stance as wind built up around her held weapon. He soon heard a roar coming from the chasm wall, causing the shinobi to look towards the source before seeing Kalameet fire a Hellfire blast at Doll's position. Naruto was about to run towards her and get her to safety, but she brought down her blade to the ground before a pillar of wind was shot right through the attack and straight towards Kalameet.

" _ **GAH!"**_ Cried out the archdragon as his orangecrest glowed with fury. _**"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, WENCH!"**_ And before long, Doll cried out in pain as she was lifted up into the air by his Mark.

Kalameet mused on how he would exact his vengeance on the the pair who inflicted this pain upon him, and just decided on paralyzing the recent arrival with the Mark of Calamity to begin the process. But he was so focused on building up the attack that Kalameet momentarily forgot of the 'Undead' until he heard a series of steps quickly coming towards his position. Turning to the source, the dragon saw the blonde disappear from his vision before his blackened head snapped downwards by a powerful blow, causing him to fall towards the chasm floor.

"DON'T YOU DARE HARM HER!" Naruto roared out as his clawed hand held a disbursing Rasengan as the attack was successful in harming the ancient being. Holding his Valyrian greatsword with both hands, the Uzumaki fell as he followed the dragon. And with a mighty swing, as his arms were pumped full of the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto swung his weapon across the dragon's tail.

" _ **GAH!"**_ Kalameet roared in excruciating pain as he felt his spined tail being severed. Looking back for confirmation, once he landed on the ground, he hotly glared at Naruto with all of his hate. _**"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"**_

Without any warning, Kalameet swiped his clawed hand at Naruto and smacked him across the chasm floor a good, long distance away. The dragon of despair gritted his teeth and was about to charge right towards the 'Undead' when he heard something from behind…

It was the sounds of scraping wood and the occasional cursing.

"This is going to be the last time I slide down a fucking long ladder." Muttered the Dornish bastard as she quickly ran towards the nearby stream and soaked her bloodied hands in the water.

When she got to the chasm's edge, Tyene was lucky to have found an abandoned ladder bolted onto the rocky wall. She figured it was used as apart of the construction with the Bloodstone holding like getting the suspended bridge operational. And after running through the forest for gods knows how long, her mind wasn't thinking rationally by her sliding down the entire way instead of taking careful steps.

'At least I got here just…' She felt tremors coming her way, causing her to look over to see the black dragon looking towards her. With widened eyes, Tyene got up and ran. 'SHIT! The one ladder I took had to me ending up right next to that thing! Why didn't I look before I acted earlier?!'

As the Dornish girl ran, Kalameet's eyes narrowed as his maw formed a malicious grin. He remembered this human being companions with the 'Undead' from earlier and he promised on making the boy suffer from his transgressions.

So he'll play around with this new arrival first.

As Kalameet saw her a good distance away, the black dragon charged right at her before leaping and landing ahead of the Dornish girl's trail.

"OH SHIT!" Tyene cried out as she skidded on the ground. Twisting her position, the bastard tried to run away from the dragon, yet her body seemed to spasm as an unseen force gripped her body.

" _ **Now where do you think you're going?"**_ Said the dragon as his mark flared to life.

Tyene screamed in pain as her body was being crushed without the dragon even touching her. Before she realized it, she was thrown towards the ground before being dragged on the rocks, causing her to bleed out from her torn skin. Kalameet was going to play with her more, but another wind pillar crashed right into him, causing the dragon to stop Tyene into the water.

Going towards the source, the Calamity Dragon saw Doll rushing towards him as the wind dissipated from her greatsword. Kalameet quickly fired small blasts of fire from his maw at the animated being, yet she rolled out of the way while coming closer to him. Swiping his clawed hand, the dragon tried to knock Doll away but she once again evaded the blow.

Coming out from her evasive move, Doll swung her blade against Kalameet's blackened scales which surprisingly caused him pain. The archdragon howled several times as the doll dug her blade into him. But before she could attack any further, Doll was smacked away as she forcibly dropped her weapon before landing close to Tyene's position in the water.

It was at this time Kalameet's red eyes saw the 'Undead' coming right towards him. Wanting him to suffer for his transgressions against him, the ancient archdragon opened his maw as his blackened Hellfire burned brightly in his throat. And with a mental shout, he called out to the blonde Uzumaki in malicious glee.

" _ **Hope you enjoy your companions burnt alive."**_ He said as he went onto his hind legs to show his more intimidating height. _**"For they shall die because of you."**_

Naruto widened his eyes and pumped his legs full of chakra in hopes of saving them. Taking a mighty leap, the Uzumaki stretched his arms out to reach them in time. But Kalameet was faster as he fired a pillar of his darkened flames from his maw at his companions.

"NOOOOO!"

Kalameet practically laughed when he saw Naruto's shocked expression once he landed on ground. As he got onto all fours again, Kalameet stalked forward and as he got close enough to the 'Undead', the dragon brought his hands down onto his form. This was done several times to possibly kill the blonde and to make a decent grave as well. And after one final strike, Kalameet saw the unmoving form of his opponent.

'Hmph… Good.' Thought the dragon. Turning around, the ancient being stalked a good distance away as he wanted to lick his wounds and heal himself up. He wanted to get back to full strength before making any future plans regarding the pesky humans in the world today.

 _ **-Insert Naruto Shippuden OST: Prophet + Crimson Flames-**_

Opening his wings, Kalameet was about to take flight when he felt something… off…

Turning around, he saw the 'Undead's' grave oddly bubble with an ethereal reddish orange material. It was slow at first, but it was starting to grow consistently. And it wasn't long before seeing the body starting to move by attempting to getting onto all fours.

" _ **...You're not just a gifted Undead."**_ Kalameet said as his eyes narrowed at the changing form before him.

Sounds of bone's snapping filled the air as the body seemingly repaired itself by whatever was covering the blonde's form.

" _ **You've been touched by the Abyss."**_

The body started to hiss as the ethereal material was burning away the 'Undead's' skin to reveal a bloody layer underneath. It then became quite rapid as the orange-red coating darkened considerably into a blackened red sphere, all due to the Uzumaki's blood. And this was all done as the wind whirled around the ethereal form to such a degree which could rival the archdragon whenever he flew in the sky.

Kalameet looked on with curiosity in his eyes and used his Mark of Calamity to find out the mystery before him by digging into the boy's mind. As if feeling the intrusion once more, the blonde's head snapped towards the dragon as his red, turning white, eyes met with the other as they stared each other which seemed to have lasted for eternity.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

" _ **No… You're harboring something inside of yourself that could have practically thrived from the deep."**_ Said the Calamity Dragon as he saw the mighty Kyuubi looking right back at him, whose size scarily dwarfs his own.

This caused the nine tailed Bijuu to chuckle with his vulpine like smile as he bared his teeth. _**"Why thank you, Kalameet. Yet I've never experienced being being down there. How is it down there anyways since you've clearly been in contact with that place?"**_

" _ **...Who are you?"**_

The fox kept his ever present smile. _**"Well since you've pissed off my 'landlord' so damn much that you're going to die very soon, I might as well tell ya."**_ Lifting up his human like hand, the mightiest of the Bijuu quickly flicked Kalameet's crest as he was thrown out of the Uzumaki's mindscape. _**"It's ******."**_

Snapping out of the trance, Kalameet saw what replaced the 'Undead' as there stood a blood red creature with vulpine-like features which matched that of the Kyuubi's. From the long fennec fox ears, the clawed hands and feet and five tails swishing back and forth from behind. The last noticeable features were the pure white eyes to contrast the surrounding dark coloring of its body.

As the newly reformed being stood on his hind legs, the creature opened his gaping white maw and _roared_.

 _ **"▄▅▄▅▂▂▃▃▄▄▅!"**_

Where the arch dragon's roar had been deafening, the five-tailed creature had a weapon in and itself, the concussive force creating rings of displaced air as the dark dragon was _pushed_ several feet back. Righting himself by using its claws, Kalameet roared back in defiance. Red reptilian and blaring white vulpine eyes glared at each other with nothing but hate and the intent to kill the other.

And without notice, the five-tailed Naruto pounced as the ground below him _powdered_.

As the dragon roared and brought down it's claws at the incoming opponent. The cloaked beast smirked, bracing himself and _catching_ the gigantic paw with absurd ease. The impact created a crater beneath him, but otherwise leaving him entirely unharmed. Instead, the cloaked beast _grabbed_ the claws and _roared_ once more as the black dragon was _lifted_ off the ground. Kalameet widened eyes in pure surprise, before he was sent flying across the open chasm floor and crashing into its wall.

Shaking off the blow, the archdragon blasted a jet of Hellfire from his maw with such intensity on his opponent that it could turn him into ash in an instant. Yet the cloaked beast jumped _through_ the flames and _punched_ Kalameet's maw several times, resulting in several teeth being broken, before getting kicked into the ground.

The 'abysmal' monster looked off to the side to see Kalameet's severed tail before smirking. Rushing over in an instant, the cloaked beast picked it up from the tail tip before disappearing and reappearing right in front of the dragon. When Kalameet finally registered the changed 'Undead's' appearance, the archdragon was smacked assaulted by his own severed limb several times like some sick joke. Even when some of the spikes punctured his hide and dug in deep before being violently torn out.

Off to the side where a dying pire was at, while the one sided assault was taking place, charred limbs unfolded themselves and sunk into the ground. Rising from the ground, Doll shook off whatever ash and dust off her form before helping up the injured Dornish girl.

"Easy does it, miss Tyene."

"T-Thanks."

Tyene was rather worse for wear as her body still ached from the dragon's assault from earlier and felt weak from the bloodloss. She thought she and Doll were going to die when the black dragon fired his flames upon them, yet tons of pale arms jotted from the ground and covered the pair. Even though they could still feel the heat from the blackened flames, they were safe.

Sounds of fighting seemed to still be going on as the pair looked towards the source. For the Sand Snake, she gasped and stepped back in shock on what she saw a good distance away while Doll wasn't all that visually responsive. What the brown eyes witnessed was the black dragon being beaten to death by a red cloaked beast with vulpine-like features.

"W-What is that?" Tyene shakily asked in horror as she soon looked anywhere else, but there. "And where's Naruto?"

"...That is him, miss Tyene."

With widened eyes, the bastard snapped her head towards the animated being. "W-What? Y-You must be joking, Doll."

"Why would I lie about that?" Doll said while pointing to the one-sided beatdown.

"That cannot be him! It just can't!" Shakily looking back, she saw no resemblance to the blonde she possibly has feelings for. "And how can that be him in the first place?!"

"...He has kept a deep secret from you and your family that he was uncomfortable talking about. Even going so far as to change some of his told stories on certain details when it pertains to the beast inside of him."

As much as Tyene would want to deny such a thing, she could not detect a lie from what came out of Doll's mouth. Things seemingly clicked into place as certain details came into question from how Naruto fought against the giant sand beast during his Chunin exams, breaking out of the ice prison during his mission at Wave country, and getting out of the one device placed on him towards the end of his mission fighting the Snow/Spring princess' traitorous uncle. So many questions rose soon after as Tyene wondered what else Naruto wasn't telling her…

Yet one question was still present as it stood at the forefront of her mind and was clearly voiced out: "How… why did he turn into that?"

"Because he fought for us." Was Doll's answer. "I can feel the hate and anger radiating off of him as we speak. And I believe he became _that_ due to him thinking we perished before his very eyes."

"...Is… Is there a way to change him back?"

"I do not know, miss Tyene. But I'm afraid that if he continues, the one known as Naruto Uzumaki will cease to exist and only a mindless beast will be all that remains."

The cloaked beast roared as it delivered one last blow on Kalameet's body, causing the dark dragon to finally draw it's last breath due to his injuries and blood loss. Yet despite this happening, the 'abyssal' creature still kept going at it with rage and malice fueling each and every strike onto the corpse.

On her part, Tyene's brown eyes started to water while gritting her teeth as she didn't want Naruto to stay like _that_. The bastard wanted him back the way he was. Before any of the shit that happened earlier even occurred.

And without realizing it, she ran… towards the rampaging beast before her.

"Miss Tyene, come back!" Cried out the animated doll as she tried going after the Dornish girl to stop her actions. Yet she tripped and fell before getting back up to continue her personal task. "You need to stay away from him as what he currently is!"

Ignoring Doll's pleas, Tyene ran her hardest to hopefully stop him in time. As she drew closer, the Sand Snake called out to him. "NARUTO! YOU CAN STOP NOW, NARUTO!" Slipping on some of the dragon's blood pool, Tyene got back up and continued moving forward. "DOLL AND I ARE ALIVE! SO PLEASE, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

As she got close enough, the cloaked beast quickly acted on instinct and smacked away the incoming Snake. The force of the blow caused the air to leave her lungs as she was sent back flying into Kalameet's corpse before falling face first into the blood pool.

Turning his head on the one he attacked, his pale white eyes landed on the unmoving form as words were slowly being processed through his mind.

 _ **"▄li▅▄ALi▅▂▂Ve▃▃▄AliVE?"**_

The 'abysmal' beast then looked towards the animated doll as more information went into place.

 _ **"▄oll▅▄▅ALi▂▂▃▃▄DoLL's▅aLiVe?"**_

The vulpin-like creature suddenly moved closer to the unmoving form lying in the dragon's pool of blood. With his clawed hand, he moved the body over to see the person a bit better. And there he saw the blood covered form of…

 _ **"▄▅yeNe▄▅▂tY▂EnE?▃▃▄▄▅TYENE?!"**_

As that was said, a green light appeared around the cloaked beast's neck before something ethereal shot out of it. Quickly wrapping around his form, the green light formed a rope-like chain before tightening in hopes of restraining him. The beast roared is dismay as it fought to get himself free, yet it was all for nought as the reddish-black cloak started to recede to reveal the reddened skin underneath.

When the cloak uncovered Naruto's face, his glazed eyes landed on Tyene's form as tears leaked from his eyes before closing them in pain. He attacked her, harmed her and it was all his fault!

While the cloak was receding into his reddened skin, the Uzumaki cried out in anguish and pain from all that has recently happened. It was too much for him to bare as once the cloak disappeared from view, the blonde went out like a light and fell face first into the pool of blood.

Wasn't long afterwards when Doll came before the two humans. Her first concern was for her master as she quickly flipped him over so he wouldn't suffocate from not getting enough air into his lungs. This caused the dragon's blood to cover the rest of his body in the process.

From there, Doll went over to Tyene before placing her fingers onto her neck. She kept still as she felt the steady pulse before sighing in relief, knowing the Sand Snake was alive. And she didn't need to do the same process towards her master as the Kyuubi would do all that it takes to keep his container alive.

'How was the Good Hunter able to go back to his normal self?' Came Doll's thought as she went over to her master's unconscious form. Her blue eyes soon landed on the Senju necklace around the blonde's neck as she felt power emanating from the green crystal gem. It was as if the necklace was suppressing the Kyuubi's power? 'Hmm… Interesting…'

Taking her blue eyes away from the gem, she saw a shining object a foot away from her. Bending down and picking it up, the animated being saw with a critical eye it was in fact a bloodied ring. Taking it to the water, Doll cleaned it up before inspecting it a bit better.

In the palm of her hand, Doll saw the ring was primarily out of an onyx material with intricate designs. In it's center lied an orange gem set inside of a four-pointed star. Yet taking a closer look, Doll saw a slitted pupil inside of the precious stone.

Sighing a little, the animated being pocketed the newly acquired ring as she would give it to her master once he woke up, as it's apart of his winnings from this oddly successful hunt. Turning her head towards the sky, Doll's eyes searched for where the moon would be currently placed in the current time of day on this world. Though it wasn't long before finding a small hint of it before she prayed(?).

"O flora, of the moon, of the dream. O little ones, O fleeting will of the ancients. Let the Good Hunter and his companion be safe, let them find comfort. And let this dream their captor, foretell a pleasant awakening. Be one day, a fond, distant memory."

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

 **Blade of Mercy: A special trick weapon passed down among hunters of hunters as it splits into two and most effective for swift attacks, such as after quick-steps. Forged from a meteorite to make it quite strong and sharp like Valyrian steel.**

 **Dark Wood Grain Ring: This special ring is crafted in gold, yet has a wood grain crest  
on its surface. This band greatly alters its wearer's dodging/rolling action into a faster cartwheel-esque flip that covers more ground with a better recovery speed.**

 **Chloranthy Ring: This old ring is named for its decorative green blossom, but its luster is long since faded. Wearing this emerald styled ring raises the recovery speed of their stamina.**

 **Storm Ruler: Greatsword with a broken blade, also known as the Giantslayer for the residual strength of storm that brings giants to their knees and flying beasts back onto the ground. Wielder must assume the stance to imbue it's blade with a contained storm. This greatsword is most effective against both giants… and dragons.**

 **Yet, at the start of the Age of Heroes, this greatsword was not known on those particular details. Given onto him by his love and future wife, Elenei, Durran Godsgrief used his greatsword to combat his godly in-laws while rebuilding his home time and time again until Storms End, his seventh keep, was built. Storm Ruler was held in the Durrandon Household for generations until it was lost at sea years before Aegon's Conquest.**

 **Calamity Ring: A ring enchanted by the orange eye of Kalameet, the bringer of calamity. Doubles damage received by its wearer. A useless ring befitting of no finger. Best left unknown, or at least well hidden.**

 **AN:**

 **February… God this past month was not great for me in the slightest.**

 **First off, work kept be pretty preoccupied as usual, but more so than I liked. Reason being was that I had to pick up extra hours all due to me getting sick with the flu… cold… thingy that was spread all over the place and I lost a good chunk of hours. Sure, I got sick days covered for it, but I still had to make up for the lost time, so more hours to work for me… yay…**

 **Thus, this got me rather tired and made me lose a lot of motivation to write, alongside writers block.**

 **Asides from that, been playing Dark Souls 3 lately to help catch up on what I previously lost along with reading and watching a lot of Game of Thrones stuff. But this also made it hard for me to focus on my 'A Nobody' story as I've been stuck on part of it for a while and it's frustrating me to no end on that problem.**

 **Now with the story… I can understand the various reviews on the concerns pertaining to this. Too many concepts and people getting introduced left and right lately, Naruto not feeling the way he's supposed to be at his age, and blah blah blah.**

 **I get it guys, but I'm doing the best I can here as this story is something I really want to do. It's hard as hell, yet I want to challenge myself on what I could do and get out of my comfort zone… to some degree. It'll be a difficult task, no doubt about it, but I hope everything turns out well with how things will go.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm glad to say that this chapter wouldn't have come out sooner if it wasn't for my good friend 'free man writer' helping me out through a few blocks here and there. So big shout out to him.**

 **(Insert Monty Python YAY)**

 **Also heard that From Software has officially shut down their Demon Souls servers. It's been a wonderful ride that started the Souls series and thanks for the memories.**

 **Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

 **R &R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto, SoulsBorne or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Writing/Singing_

 _"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

 _ **-Scene Shift-**_

 **Chapter 9: Home of Black Dragons**

A pair of blue eyes slowly opened to the world as their owner's vision was hazy. It was hard to recollect on what happened prior to waking up… wherever he's currently at. Yet the memories slowly came to him as he gritted his teeth a little as a result.

'Tyene… Oh Kami, I'm so sorry.' He thought as he shut his eyes.

Naruto wanted to cry.

Scratch that, he wanted to _die._

Whichever of the two came first, really.

Although given his _abysmal_ luck as of late as the complete and _utter lack of sanity_ of all parties involved, it was probably going to be the latter.

He remembered him fighting Kalameet before seeing Tyene and Doll 'die' in front of him by being burnt alive. In his shocked state, the Uzumaki was practically crushed to death by the ancient archdragon several times. Naruto wondered how he was live after such blows with the weight breaking his body. But he figured that it was the fox that saved him…

Right, the fox…

It's because of him that he was alive as of right now.

He wondered why he couldn't just die from what he had done.

The Uzumaki remembered the feeling he had when he tapped into using so much of the Kyuubi's power. The hate, the malice, the pain and sorrow. And he felt that tremendous power when he previously fought Sasuke back at the Valley at the End before ending the Teme's life.

And he used that same amount of power, practically more than before, when fighting against the Dragon of Calamity.

The blonde shinobi was so lost in his rage and sorrow of seeing his two precious people killed before him… (he considered Doll precious due to their unique contract) that the giant furball took control and made him go into a complete bloodlust. All he saw was red as he wanted nothing else but to make Kalameet pay for what he'd done and he was all for ending his life.

The Uzumaki felt glee when he was delivering the blows onto the giant reptile with wings. At one point, Naruto remembered battering the Dragon of Despair with his very own severed tail like some cruel form of irony that brought the phrase 'stop hitting yourself' in a whole new level. And when all things were well and done, the shinobi finally had his revenge as Kalameet gave out his last breath of life.

Yet Naruto kept hitting the now-then corpse with nothing but rage and despair in his heart, mind and soul. He was so blinded by his emotions that his _instincts_ told him an enemy was coming right at him. And following those _instincts_ caused him to lash out on said _enemy_.

But to his surprise, upon inspection of the body, it was Tyene! And not far away, Doll was standing alive and well!

That's when his mind snapped as he realized he harmed, practically killed his friend; his companion. There was no way she could've survived the Kyuubi-enhanced blow.

If that wasn't bad enough, Naruto would have to return Dorne with Tyene's corpse and tell the Martells on what occurred. He could not just leave Dorne all together, all behind, because of what happened. Tyene's family would have the complete right to know that it was he who slew the youngest Sand Snake. And there was no way he can't just ignore them as the weight on his heart would drive him to return to the Dornish capital.

Naruto can practically see it now on their reactions. Oberyn and Ellaria would want his head on a spike for taking their precious daughter away from them. For Naruto has sometimes overheard in the past that Tyene was like the late Ella Martell brought back to life with how she sometimes acted in her childhood before maturing into the beloved woman she was prior to her death.

Tyene's half-sisters would be in a similar manner as their father and his paramour, yet lessened as they don't share enough love towards the youngest Snake. Though he doesn't know about the eldest sister, Sarella, on her reaction as he never met her before. But he obviously knew she and Tyene were close so… yeah… that.

Doran and his children would be a complete mix of the earlier mentioned people as both Doran and Arianne would want him dead on the spot. Trystane would be like the other Sand Snakes at best and Quentyn is iffy since he's currently fostered over at Yronwood so he doesn't know on that bit.

But… But if, by some miracle, Tyene survived the attack… how would she react on the whole ordeal?

Would she be scared on what happened? Absolutely. Would she be afraid of him? Maybe… Would she… Would she hate him for what he was? Like many of the villagers back in Konoha? The ones that shunned and hunted him down with the utmost hate?

Only Kami would know that by now…

Either way, Naruto now had to live with the the guilt of his actions!

With all of the stress now coming at him, his tears were finally let loose from his closed eyes and fell down from the sides of his face. It was too much for him to bear anymore as the only way to _hopefully_ feel any better was to cry. On an old reflect, Naruto kept his crying silent so no one could hear his pain.

With his time growing up in Konoha, many of the villagers would enjoy hearing him cry for what he _supposedly_ done on the night of his birth. It was not his fault that tragedy occured, yet he was _still_ blamed for being born on that night and having the Kyuubi sealed in his gut.

 _ **-Insert Bloodborne OST: Moonlit Melody-**_

His crying was soon halted when he felt something brush against his wet cheek. It felt like someone was brushing away the tear before the same happened on the other side of his face. Opening his blue eyes, Naruto blinked a few times to rid himself of the excess droplets before seeing things rather clearly.

The shinobi could see a partly cloudy sky as the grey clouds seemingly blended with the pale blue. It was hard to tell if the color signified an early sunrise or sunset before the very sun was at the horizon to cause more vibrant hues to appear above the very earth. It was even harder to tell one from the other as his eyes landed on the super full moon from the corner of his sight.

Moving his head to the side, Naruto saw his vision was filled with a vast field of white flowers. It was hard to tell what types they were as he only knew of the white lilies, roses, dahlias and moonflowers. Yet he knew there must've been much more than those.

'Where… Where am I?' He thought before turning his head around to see a darkened figure above him. 'And who is he… or she for that matter?'

It was really hard to tell on the person's gender as their wearing a thickly black attire that truly covered the person's physical appearance. All Naruto could really see of the person was the tattered pullover and hood that seemed to be held all together by rope and belts. Looking deeper into the hood, the Uzumaki made out what appeared to be a metalic cage of sorts, which he might've thought helped protect the person's face from physical attacks.

The blonde was going to speak up when he heard a faint, feminine chuckle coming from the dark hood as he felt the leathery gloved hand… going through his hair? Naruto was under no such delusion of the now confirmed woman's hand could snap his neck with a flick of her wrist if she so desired at this vulnerable position he was in.

Yet the Uzumaki oddly felt no fear… No, that wasn't it. It wasn't that he didn't feel fear while in the woman's presence. He just couldn't at all. With what happened before he woke up wherever he's at right now, the shinobi would be glad for her to end him right now.

But what he felt coming from her was that of… Concern? Sadness? And most of all, which was odd for the blonde shinobi: happiness?

His gaze lingered a bit too long while trying to figure the cloaked woman out. This caused her to faintly chuckle once more as she ran her hand through his hair. It was as if she realized what he was doing exactly.

"You're not afraid of me, are you child?"

This got Naruto to frown. "Why would I be afraid of you?"

 _"Ah."_

It was precisely the right thing to say; indeed, Naruto could not have conjured a better response if he'd tried.

"If you were going to kill me, you would've done it by now." He said to her.

His response caused her to stop stroking his hair and caressing his scalp before pulling back, which oddly made him miss the feeling. Naruto didn't know why he thought of that. The feeling she was giving him made him feel calm and a bit relaxed.

Speaking of, with his current viewpoint, where was he lying at? Moving his head a little, he felt he was on… the woman's lap? No, it can't be just a lap. The place his head currently lied upon was atop of an indescribable softness of a cushion, as though he'd laid down on a feathery cloud.

Was this the fabled lap-pillow? What many people yearned to experience from the feel alone?

Naruto never experienced the inimitable bliss that was a lap pillow before. Not once in his entire life. Even after having sex with both Franceska and Bonney the other night…

Then again, he did fall asleep after exhausting himself to satisfy the two beautiful pirate lords so he didn't know if he did get the treatment or not.

Regardless, Naruto never had someone stroke his head and hum softly to him. From the moment of his birth and his parents' passing on that very night, he had been denied everything. Though he was indeed nearing his fourteenth year, he was still very much a boy at heart. An event such as this was a rare treat indeed, something to be savored, not spurned.

Turning his attention back at the woman, whose lap he was occupying, Naruto had a feeling she was frowning on his earlier response.

"You've become quite broken, haven't you?"

"With how things have turned out recently? Yeah, it has."

"Why'd you think that?"

"Because… Because I hurt someone I truly cared about." Was his response as he felt like choking on his words. "And in my blinded rage, I… I might've killed her in the process."

"Is that all?" She said with a slight tilt of her head. Naruto soon heard her sigh before raking her fingers through his hair once more. "Or was it just more than that?"

"...What do you mean?"

"I mean, is it more than just you hurting your friend in more ways than one or was it also the other pains and sorrows you buried deep inside of you?"

Naruto widened his eyes in surprise and spoke his thoughts. "How'd you-"

"It's quite easy to see them in your eyes, as I've sadly seen it way too often in my life. I even see those same eyes whenever I look at myself in the mirror, all because from what I had to endure." She turned her head upwards and looked towards the super full moon in the sky as it's rays shined down upon them. "Whenever it's seeking comfort from the moon's glow to even a flame, in a variety of sizes; they're the kind of eyes which look towards a powerful light to help guide them in the darkness."

If Naruto could hung his head in his current position, he'd already be doing that by now.

"But… Even though the darkness can be frightening, it sometimes conceals certain things from the world; thus making people ignorant from the truth they wouldn't want to seek." The Uzumaki quizitally looked back at her and wondered why she'd say such a thing. She soon sighed before looking back at the blonde shinobi. "My advise, child, is to first apologize on what you've done to her. Pour your heart out while you're doing it as it'll be more effective that way."

"...How so?"

"As most hunters do while on the hunt: they sometimes pray to seek forgiveness towards their prey before taking their life." She vaguely answered. "One would use that taken life to sustain yourself and others. Would help ease their soul on what they've done and about to do towards said prey. Even pertains to defending oneself and others close to you, if you try to think more about it."

"But I'm not…" He held his tongue as he quickly thought that he must've indeed taken Tyene's life. If he did indeed taken her life, he would ask for her forgiveness before facing judgment from her family. Even if she might forgive him, Naruto highly doubts they will.

It was soon hard to focus soon after with the comfort the masked woman was giving him. His eyes grew heavy while his ears heard a melodic tune to drift him to the land of slumber.

Yet, in his final moments before he slipped into a state of unconsciousness, a spark of hope flickered in his soul; believing things would end well for all parties involved. The Uzumaki wanted to indeed find that light in the darkness so he can be sure everything will be alright.

Surely Tyene could hopefully understand. None of this was his fault, really. He wasn't in control of his actions.

But his anger and sorrow was.

 _ **-Waking World-**_

By the time Naruto woke once more, he heard the faint sounds of fire crackling. For a brief moment, he thought he was near a bonfire while resting. The shinobi shifted his form a bit and realized something was quite off.

Instead of feeling gravel and dirt underneath him, Naruto felt a mixture of cotton and silken sheets.

Jolting his head in confusion, the Uzumaki looked around and saw he was in a dimly lit bedroom. The main source of light came from the fireplace, with a few candles lit around the space, which heated up the room to ward off the cold. His eyes went to the side and looked at the window curtains and saw no light coming from behind them.

Was it dark outside already? He remembered it being early to mid-day before fighting Kalameet. But question was: how long was he out?

Yet a better question came across his mind was this: where is he currently at?

Looking back around the room, Naruto saw it was quite large, but yet wasn't overly extravagant as it was furnished with semi-decorative items to give it a cozy feel. Lifting the large bed sheets he currently lied in, the Uzumaki saw it was indeed made out of both silk and cotton. An unusual combination as it was, given it's one way or the other, yet it's got a nice balanced feel to them.

Off to the far side of the room, his blue eyes landed on a desk which seemingly had many of his weapons and affects placed there… except for his clothes for some reason. Where could they have gone to?

Wanting to investigate a little more, Naruto got off the comfy bed and walked around the room to stretch his legs while seeing he still wore a pair of briefs. He felt his body seemed a little stiff on some places as he moved. The shinobi made a mental note to do his stretches before exiting the bedroom.

He rubbed his eyes a little to help waking himself further and to clean them of any gunk that could've built up as he slept. Prying his hands from his face, his blue eyes soon landed on a mirror which hung off the nearby wall. Coming closer to it's reflective surface, he inspected his reflection.

No… It wasn't his reflection. Naruto knew of his reflection as he remembered seeing the blue eyes that were filled with an array of complex emotions.

What he was looking at now was not what he knew. The Uzumaki looked into a pair of blue eyes which appeared to be hollowed out from within. As if they yearned for something to fill them.

Closing his eyes, he breathed out a sigh before opening them up again. Yet he gasped in shock as the image before him was replaced with that of a decaying body with pale blue eyes looking straight back at him. Blinking a few times, the image went away and seemingly went back to normal.

'No… No, it couldn't be.' He thought as he tried to calm down his shaken heart. 'I'm not becoming a Hollow, right?'

The Uzumaki would've tossed the notion aside and say it was just his imagination. He's seen many of those that have become Hollow in his dreams (all because of that damn book) if they seem to die too much or losing their way and purpose. But ever since his encounter with Kalameet, many of those thoughts on the one book of being just fables were making him think those stories and dreams were in fact real all those years ago.

Naruto was about to think more on the subject when he heard the bedroom door creek open before hearing a voice coming from it.

"Naruto?"

Whipping his head towards the side, Naruto saw Tyene standing by the doorway in what appeared to be bandages around certain parts of her body with clothed bottoms and a shirt.

Hesitantly walking towards her, he swallowed a lump of air before opening his mouth. "Tyene?" Before she could react, Naruto latched onto her and held her tight. "You're real. Oh Kami, you're alive." He then started to tremble in his hold. "I'm so sorry, Tyene. I'm so, so sorry..."

The Dornish girl didn't say anything as she felt her neck become wet with tears pouring down his face. Probably knowing what he is talking about, she wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back. All that she could hear was one heartfelt apology after another, in which they were genuine.

"Please forgive me!" He begged hoping that she wouldn't vanish from his grasp. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear!"

Tyene sighed before pushing Naruto away from her for a brief moment. There she saw his confused expression while his blue eyes were growing red from his crying. She gave him a small smile and before he knew it…

*SMACK*

...The Snake slapped him across the face.

"Wha-"

*SMACK*

Another slap landed on the other side of his face so both cheeks could feel the pain. And before he could speak up again, Naruto felt both of his whiskered cheeks being pulled in a painful manner.

"Ah, ah. Quit it~! Please!" Naruto comically shouted flailing his arms to protect his face. As he was able to get her to release his face, she glared at him with hate filled eyes.

"What the fucking hell were you thinking?!" She yelled before punching him in the gut.

"Oww…" Naruto groan out one last time while hunching over a little. "I didn't think… I thought you and Doll were burned to nothing." As his stomach was feeling a bit better, he looked up to see her brown eyes. "My head was full of nothing, but murdering that dragon in the most vicious way." He admitted with a shameful frown.

"Ah…" Tyene didn't say anything as she was surprised at his answer. Not saying anything, Tyene sighed while rubbing her arm. "You're fine now, right?"

"I… Maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"...There was just so much crap I kept buried down inside, over the years. I just couldn't take it anymore and seeing you two… I just snapped."

"Is it about the… thing in your gut?" She asked, getting a wide eyed look from him. "Doll told me while you kicked that dragon's ass to a bloody pulp."

He looked away from her gaze soon after. "It is, but I can't talk about it now." Looking back, he gave her a pleading look. "I will... Just let me… prepare for it."

Tyene was about to speak until Doll entered the room, wearing her typical dress while holding two large trays of food. One on each hand. "Forgive me, Good Hunter, I have started repairing and cleaning your clothes, along with miss Tyene's. Though they'll be done by daybreak." Placing the trays onto the closest desk, she bowed. "In the meantime, I've prepared these dishes for you two to have."

At the mention of food, their stomachs growled in unison. Both humans grasped their guts in unison and looked at each other before chuckling a little.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Doll, but you don't-"

"It is my duty, for I am a Doll. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." She said with sweet smile before leaving the room.

An awkward silence filled the room soon after. "That thing would make any maid jealous of her skills, I think." The Sand Snake said with chuckle.

"Please, don't call her a 'thing'."

"...Sorry." Looking back at the dishes, she spoke. "Wonder what they are."

Not saying a thing, the pair walked towards the desk and took their own dish. They looked really nice and the smell alone made their mouths watered. It looked like a large piece of rib-eye steak with wafting flavors coming off it's hot meat with some garnishes and sides to finish the plates. And to finish off their meal, there was a mug filled with some drink.

"Okay… Naruto, either you're making Doll join us permanently or I'm kidnapping her." Tyene said with a drooling mouth. She expected to hear a response, yet heard the silverware start to carve into the meat as he started to devour the food. "Really?"

"It's soo dam guud!~" He moaned out.

Tyene's little restraint ended as she too followed suit and started to devour the plate. Once the meal touched her palet, Tyene oddly saw stars in her vision as many excellent tastes made things hard to process. Yet the savoring sensation was too much to bear as she shared the same response as Naruto.

"We're keeping her!" The two said in unison as they continue eating, or rather shoveling their food in their small mouths. At one point, they needed to wash down their palets and clear their throats. Picking up their mugs, they soon tasted something sweet and juicy with a rich orange taste.

"Holy shit, this drink is amazing!" Tyene gasped out as she guzzled the drink down.

"Where the hell she made something this good?!"

"Don't know and don't care."

Before either of them knew it, their plates were wiped clean.

"Ah~ I wanted more~"

"It's official. A cold, unfeeling Doll knows more about cooking than living beings." Tyene joked as another glare from Naruto made her raise her eyebrow. "Why are you so offensive to my jokes about her?"

Placing his utensils down, he leaned against the wall and ran his hand through his hair. "Just because she says she's a tool, doesn't mean we can treat or call her like one. It's not right." Looking towards the fireplace, his eyes gained a distant look. "She… reminds me too much of Haku."

"Haku?... Oh…"

"Yeah him… her… whatever..."

"Still going to need evidence on his looks I can't believe that guy would be such a cute person." She deadpan at her friends first foe.

Shrugging a little, he quickly henged into the 'Hunter-nin' from Wave. Once the smoke cleared, the sand snake gave the current appearance a good rundown with a critical eye.

Tyene eyes widen… "And he has a dick?" Was her only response.

Returning to normal, Naruto shrugged once more. "Haku seemed too damn convincing and I'll never know." He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Haku gave me a Y-boner."

"...I don't know what that is…"

"It's a thing where your aroused, but don't know if you're attracted to the opposite or same gender or not for said person." He stated.

"...Okay…"

"But Haku, despite being a tool, wanted what was best for Zabuza. And Haku made me realize that protecting someone precious to oneself would make one strong. Much on who I am came from him… her…"

Tyene sighed as she leaned against the nearby wall before sliding down to reach the floor. "Okay, I get it. I'll lay it off, alright."

"That's all I ask." The blonde chuckled as he won the argument. Breathing out a breath, Naruto leaned his head against the wall before looking towards her. "Tyene."

"Yeah?"

"Mind telling me something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"What was up with you flipping out on me this morning?" He asked, getting her to stiffen. "Even telling me that I'm just like everyone else when you saw me in Franceska's cabin yesterday."

Nothing was said for a while as silence took over the room, sans the fireplace. It seemed rather unsettling with the topic roaming the air.

"I guess if I want your truth, I should come out too." The Sand Snake sighed. "But I better hear what the hell was up with that form earlier, like you promised." Without seeing him nod, she started. "It… It happen when I was young, before meeting you obviously."

Gaining a far off look, Tyene spoke. "It was five years ago where, to me, it was the hottest day Sunspear possibly experienced. I was out with my parents that day and we were touring Shadow City like what we've previously done to keep our minds off the heat. Though that obviously failed as we should've gone to the Water Gardens for a good swim.

At one point, the streets were getting really crowded as if people possibly thought the same thing or something. It was really hard to keep track of my parents once I ended up separated from them. I looked and looked while panicking with me being lost." Tyene's face soon scrunched up and let up a snarl soon after. "And it was then when _he_ showed up…"

Naruto didn't know where this bit of animosity came from all of a sudden, yet he kept his mouth shut while she continued her tale.

"He acted all nice and sweet to possibly help me find my parents. And like an innocent, naive girl for my age, I took his offered help.

He led me on for a while with no progress into finding them. I felt rather uncomfortable after searching and had thought of making my way back to Sunspear so I could just find them there. Yet… Yet that man grasped my hand rather tightly and that's when I realized something was wrong." She said as she shivered on the memory, clear as day. "I had to get away from him and I ran as hard and as fast as my legs could take me. I thought I lost him from the crowds, but it seemed he was able to keep track of me when I ended up in an alleyway. And before I knew it, he struck me and… and… he was about to rape me."

At this point, Naruto's eyes widened in shock and shifted his body in uncomfortable response.

"He overpowered me and he was about to do what I had feared." She said as she was feeling dread fill up her chest. "I fought hard to free myself from his grasp, but it was too hard… But luckily for me, I was barely able to get my mother's dagger and was able to fend him off by stabbing him while trying to get his fucking cock out." Tyene started rubbing her arms at this point as her breaths became deep to control herself. "Even though I was free and would have ran, I kept stabbing him over and over again so I could end him. And by the time I was done with him, I was covered in his blood when my parents found me..."

Tyene was about to continue until her head was suddenly on something warm… a strange rhythmed beat was heard next.

 _Thump~ Thump~ Thump~_

The sound was almost enough to make her forget her story, then… she remember the sound had to come from someone's chest. Her head was on Naruto's chest, who was trembling at her horrible event. "W-What are you-?" She started but his grip was tighter, unlike that rapist… it was comforting and reassuring.

"I'm so sorry, Tyene. I didn't know…" He said as he rocked slightly to comfort her a little. "I should've known…"

"Its fine-"

"IT'S NOT!" He yelled, scaring her from the outburst. "IT'S NOT FINE, TYENE!" Pulling away slightly, Naruto looked straight into her eyes and glared at her. "You were almost… It should not have happened to you. Even though it… No one should ever experience that…"

Tyene didn't respond just astonish that he cared deeply for her past. She only nodded, cursing how meekly it must've looked.

"It's okay, Naruto. What's done is done… and the past is in the past."

"Yet it haunts you, doesn't it?"

"...Yes."

Naruto just held her before she return it, wanting to forget the fear, rage, and distress that the memory always brought to her mind.

"Just let it out, Tyene." He softly said as he brushed her head. "Just let it out."

Out… even back then she never really wanted to admit it… _No_ … it was like if she did then _that_ man won… But now, with Naruto telling her, it felt… better than to bottle it up…

And Tyene did the one thing she never expected to do…

Her brown eyes soon shed their tears as Naruto continued to hold her close. She tightened her grasp on him like a snake-like vice. But if it was to help comfort her, then he'd gladfully accept it.

"But why?" Whispered the Sand Snake, utterly confused as she gazed into his eyes; wanting to know his reason. "Why would you go so far for me? Helping me on these past few days and even trying to keep me away from that dragon this morning. Even going on that rampage when you thought Doll and I died."

All Naruto gave her was a soft smile before bringing her close for a comforting hug. "Because, like I've said before Tyene, you're my friend. One of my precious people. There's nothing that I wouldn't do to keep you safe."

Naruto soon heard Tyene's cries lessen as he rubbed her back. Before long, he felt her break the hold as she spoke. "But what if I don't want to be just friends."

He looked at her in confusion before seeing her move forward, claiming his lips for her own.

While the feelings and emotions were newly confirmed, along with the intimacy, they felt right for the Dornish bastard. This kiss… her first kiss… the way his lips melded against hers, the care and tenderness he had as he eventually kissed her back. The feeling of his touch as he pulled her closer as a reflex… it was completely new to her. Soon enough she pulled away, leaving themselves breathless as her brown eyes gazed into his blue. His eyes flicked down to her lips then back to her eyes.

Without saying anything, Naruto moved back in and Tyene had welcomed his kiss with an open mouth, sliding her tongue to meet with his. Neither didn't even realize that they were now on the bed with him over her, twirling his tongue around hers while their fingers interlaced. Tyene gave a moan as Naruto entangled his tongue with hers and began to deliberately suck on it.

The feeling he gave her made her toes curl while her body felt rather hot. It was as if her veins were on fire. Before her mind could process any more, Tyene felt his tongue delve deeper in the kiss, sucking on her tongue before biting and pulling on her bottom lip.

She blushed as she felt his longing gaze linger, as if her skin felt the view touching her further. Her breathing became slight rapid of the sensation, as he breasts quiver from her breathes. Moving closer she wrap her arms around his neck pulling him down on top of her frame. Her legs wrap around his tightly as the kiss didn't break or lessen.

As a result, Tyene surprisingly flipped themselves over with her on top before she started grinding into him, causing him to moan. She inwardly smirked and brought her hand down his muscled chest. Going further down, her hand brushed against his clothed privates…

Naruto jolted on the feeling and pushed her away. "Woah! Woah! Woah!"

"...What?" She voiced.

"Not a day ago, you hated me for sleeping with Bonney and Franceska while this morning you flipped out on me of undressing you. Now… Now…" He said being careful with his words to not set her off. As he didn't know if she forgive him fully or not on the subject.

Getting the idea where he was going to, Tyene sighed. "Sorry… With me coming to grips with my feelings towards you, me going through my bleeding and all the shit that happened so far gave me whiplash."

"Must've been one hell of a whiplash then." He muttered before bringing a comforting hand towards her cheek. Rubbing it tenderly, Naruto soon brought her down to kiss her lips once more in a chaste moment. "I… I know this is new to the both of us, but…"

"But what?" She asked while fearing on what he might say next.

"But this isn't normal."

Tyene snorted a little. "Normal has been thrown out of the window with you involved."

He chuckled in return. "Yeah~ You've got a point there." Looking into her eyes, he continued. "Point is, Tyene, as much as I'd like to maybe go farther than… what you were trying to get into, which I think both of us would really like, but I would hopefully like if we could take things slow."

"...Slow?"

Letting out a sigh, Naruto laid down onto the bed with Tyene following suit. Shifting her position to be on her side, she looked to him and ushered to explain.

"The bit with me having sex with both Bonney and Franceska was so sudden that it messed up my head. I couldn't think clearly as I hopefully wanted to take things slow and build up a good relationship with someone before sleeping with them." He answered. "Yet doing that with them made me forget what as I was taught by Ayame-onee-chan."

Tyene remembered Naruto talking about this Ayame person when he reminisced about his home village. The daughter of a cook who treated the blonde Uzumaki fairly and made him feel like family whenever stopping by the food stand. She taught him a good amount of things on what to possibly live by and Tyene must've figured Ayame gave him pointers and advise when hopefully seeking someone out to be with.

"I… I wanted things to be special for when I found _her_. And I-" He was silenced by Tyene's lips. The pair breathed in each other's scents once more and held each other closer.

Breaking the kiss, she spoke in a soft tone. "I understand, Naruto. Things might be more… unique when it comes to sex, such as the acts that came from that perverted toad's books and from my parents. But I… too want such a profound and loving moment of intimacy as well…" She said with a blush remembering that the young bastard knew she wanted that moment with Naruto. "But one woman or a thousand… our lovemaking will be nothing but special, just like what my parents share." Tyene then locked and wrapped her fingers with Naruto's and gave him a firm squeeze. "If what I say matters." She joked with a smile tilting her, allowing her short hair to fall elegantly.

The young Uzumaki placed his forehead on hers and gave a returning chuckle. "It does… it really does."

The two spent in that position as time slowly went by, neither not wanting to break such a peaceful moment. Until they realize that time went by as a nearby candle started to flicker, showing its limit.

"So..." Naruto broke the silence as he knew the moment need to end, despite him wanting to continue their current actions.

"Yeah?"

As Tyene still leaned into his frame and lovingly hugged him, he asked her a simple question. "Do you want to go back to your room or stay here for the night?"

"I think I'll… stay." She said while adjusting her head onto his chest. Tyene oddly felt comfortable in the position. She didn't know if it was just because of them being together like this or could be how his ribs were arranged, but she liked it a lot.

"Why's that?"

"For one, this feels too nice of a position for me to move from." She answered, causing him to chuckle a little. "That and I can't remember where my _room_ is." Looking up to see his quizital look, she explained. "Place is too big and too dark at the moment. So I don't feel comfortable being in this place wandering the halls all by myself. It was a complete miracle I was able to find your room so soon once I woke up."

Naruto smiled softly at her, "It's alright with me, if you're comfortable with it." He announced playing with a strand of her short, dark locks. Enjoying a simple thing, but knew it was special moment that others would crave for.

Soon they heard small mechanical gears from outside of the room. "Good Hunter? Dinner is ready."

Both humans blinked in confusion before looking back at each other. "Dinner?"

The bedroom door opened up as Doll came in with a rolling cart. On top lied several other dishes with more delicious smells invading their noses and other pitchers of that tasty drink from earlier. "Yes, do you not eat dinner? My Lady and I always ate dinner, while some of the food the Good Hunter wants are aren't easy for me to make at the moment. I have made a few similar to what my Lady and I ate many moons ago… Even if I had to make due with what I had."

"But still, dinner?" Tyene asked as she hungrily eyed the extra servings and some other meaty meals, which was oddly still like that one meat both consumed earlier.

Blinking slightly, Doll opened her mouth a little on realization. "Ah yes, that meal I served you earlier. It was an early meal to help satisfy your hunger until now. Since neither of you possibly ate anything since this morning, I believe."

"Doll… you are the greatest woman I have ever met." Naruto wiped a invisible tear away from his eye.

"Hey~!" Tyene pouted at the jab.

"...Second greatest."

Doll nodded her head as she rolled the food cart closer to the bed. "I shall continue my chores, call me if you need anything else."

"If you say so." Tyene muttered while her eyes were still trained on the meal before them.

"But why are you doing chores so late, Doll? And aren't you tired?"

The animated being shook her head. "I do not require sleep nor rest all that often, my Lord. And as for my nightly tasks, I am fine with performing them like in the day." Going towards the desk, where the empty trays lied, she continued. "Besides, there's still a lot for me to take care of at this time."

"I suppose you could, but you don't have too." Naruto said hoping the woman would take break.

Looking back at her master, Doll smiled. "Your kindness is very much appreciated, much like my Mistress before you." With the trays on hand, she bowed once more before leaving the room. "Good night, Good Hunter, miss Tyene. Until you call for me, I'll see you two in the morning."

Naruto was about to call out for her, yet Doll was quick enough to close the bedroom door.

"I wonder who was Doll's last keeper? Going from she says, she kinda seems kind like you." Tyene started as she grab a pastry dish, surprising to see berries on it.

He scratched his head in response. "No clue, Tyene. No clue at all."

Both ate in relative silence as they talked about other small topics and plans to do in the morning. Though their thoughts were mostly consumed on their large meal before falling into a dreamless slumber once their bellies were full.

 _ **-Morning-10/296 AC-**_

Tyene awoke with a slow start, her eyes lazily opened as the morning rays peered through the window and onto her face. The Snake scrunched her face in discomfort before burying her face into her pillow. Yet, she realized her pillow wasn't a typical pillow one would rest their head or ass on. Turning her head a little, Tyene realized her head was still resting on Naruto's comfortable chest while faintly hearing his strong heartbeat.

'Damn… His chest is indeed like I thought last night.' She thought as she snuggled in a little more. 'Possibly the best pillow I could get. Heh~ I could get used to this.' As she tried to resume her sleep, her thoughts drifted onto other things. 'Is this what mama feels like whenever she wakes up in father's embrace each morning?'

Tyene heard a small groan and the felt Naruto's form shift underneath her. Moving her head slightly, the bastard saw him waking up with him blinking his eyes in the process.

Turning his head a bit, he saw Tyene looking back at him with a small smile on her face. With a smile of his own, he spoke to her. "Morning… beautiful."

This got the Dornish girl to widen her smile more as a blush came across her cheeks as a result. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"You're damn right, I am." He said before caressing her cheek a bit, causing her to lean into his touch. "Sorry if that sounded corny, but-"

He was interrupted when Tyene claimed his lips with her own as both moaned in their shared embrace. What could be felt like an eternity, both possibly experienced true happiness for the first time in their short lives. Both felt complete and whole like each other was their missing piece.

A warm feeling sent tingling sensations throughout their bodies as Naruto slipped his hand into Tyene's before tightly grasping it while the other held onto her face. The Dornish girl mewled on the feeling as a response. Breaking the kiss, Tyene lifted herself up before taking Naruto's grasped hand and setting it upon her left breast, pressing it deep and close to her chest as his face gained a red hue.

"W-What are you-"

"Feel it, please." Was her whispered response. "And listen."

Naruto did as he was told. In a small action, which he didn't mean to do, he squeezed her clothed breast. Tyene moaned a little, with bliss, on what he did there. After his action, Naruto's picked up a dull *Ba-dum* with how quiet the room was and his hand felt a small, pulsing motion underneath; Tyene's throbbing heart.

"It beats faster when you're near it." She smiled with her cheeks getting redder by the second. "And it's only started since last night."

The Uzumaki was going to say something when the bedroom door opened to reveal Doll walking in with two bundles of clothes in her arms. On the top of said pile lied Tyene's rings and her Blade of Mercy.

Taking note of her master and his mistress were awake, Doll addressed them in a courteous manner. "I hope you two had a pleasant sleep."

"We did, Doll." Naruto said, with Tyene nodding in agreement.

"Good. Now as I've said last night, I would have your clothes ready by daybreak." Motioning to the bundles of clothes in her arms. "And I've done what necessary repairs were needed to your respective attires."

"Thanks, by the way." Said the bastard.

"We appreciate it a lot."

Nodding once more, Doll continued. "If you two would dress, I'd like to serve you two breakfast in the dining hall."

The animated being saw them nod before walking towards the bed and depositing their attires at it's edge. Despite them wanting to stay in their current positions much longer, their stomachs growled in wanting more of Doll's prepared food. Both soon rose from the bed and started getting changed, with either Doll or Naruto helping out Tyene in getting certain garments on in the process.

"Now, if you'd follow me, I'll direct you both to our destination."

The human pair, with their affects now on their person, followed the animated being down the corridors. Both took note of most of the surrounding appearances with some nature taking over some of the more opened areas. For a brief moment, they momentarily forgot they were currently staying at the infamous castle that has been unattended for decades since the last Blackfyre Rebellion.

And along the way, Tyene looped her arm around her love before holding his hand to still feel him on her skin. "Can you still believe we're actually here?"

"It's hard not to, Tyene." Said the Uzumaki. "If this place was supposed to be a lesser copy of the Red Keep over in King's Landing, I wonder what the full layout of this place is like."

"Well, we have the entire castle to ourselves and it seems rather intact. So we can explore this place while trying to find the cave you mentioned yesterday."

"Yeah. And hopefully there'll be at least a decent sized ship docked here for us to use to get back to Dorne. If not, then I'll be sure to get us back no matter what."

Tyene nodded before she hung her head down. "I do hope we can get there in one piece. I… I miss my family."

"Being away for roughly five days might do that to ya." He somberly said. "What I really hope the most when returning is how bad things will get with your punishment for leaving."

The bastard swallowed a lump in her throat. "Now you remind me."

"Heh, sorry."

Not much was said after that as the pair kept looking towards their new surroundings. The architecture seemed quite nice with what stone and wood work was done to the place. And with the sunlight basking through certain drawn windows, it helped brighten up the halls and corridors to show their details. Even with what paintings, tapestries, statues and pottery decorated said areas.

Both seemed distracted long enough before they nearly ran into Doll without realizing it. Opening up a door, the pair was greeted with a decent sized dining hall with two large eating tables scooted against each of the opposing walls. No doubt pulled in for when more people were present. On the far end of the room lied a risen floor, which the pair figured was for the more important individual eating there, with a table placed there as well. And in the center of said room, they both saw a fire pit installed there. They did wonder if this might cause a problem, in case of a fire breaking out; yet looking upwards the pair saw a little mechanism to open up a hole in the ceiling which they figured was used to help ventilate the room from the fire.

"Now if you'd be so kind as to seat yourselves, I shall fetch breakfast for you two to partake."

Naruto and Tyene nodded as they moved to the only set up table there was in the room. As they situated themselves, side by side of each other, Doll left through one of the other entrances to the room to get to the kitchen.

"You know, I would've figured there were more dining rooms here."

"There probably are, Naruto. With what we saw of the castle's size yesterday, there's bound to be several more." She scratched her cheek as she thought of the amount. "I figure there should at least be two more from one being for the more 'immediate' family and another for larger gatherings than the one we're currently in."

"So why did Doll lead us to this one then?"

"Probably more convenient with how close we were, maybe." She replied with a shrug.

"I guess you're right."

As they patiently waited for their breakfast, brown and blue eyes wandered once more to inspect the room in better detail. The light shown from the drawn curtains helped shine upon the carved dragon designs into the stone walls. They seemed rather intimidating, now that they thought about it, with the idea that one would always be surrounded and possibly not be safe if one were to cross the hosts.

Drawing their eyes away from them, they soon landed on one of the larger worn out banners of House Blackfyre, who were the last owners of the Keep. The iconic symbol of House Targaryen, with it's red three headed dragon set in a circular design upon a blackened field, was set in reverse for the 'heritic' family's banner. To them, the symbol seemed more darker and evil in their eyes…

Especially with what they both encountered yesterday.

Naruto released a deep breath while shaking his head in the process. 'It'll be a while until I possibly get over that.'

"Are you alright?"

Taking a glance at his girlfriend(?), he shrugged a little. "Somewhat." Looking back at the Blackfryre banner, he spoke. "That just reminded me about Kalameet."

"Who?"

"The dragon we met yesterday."

"...And how do you know it's name?"

Naruto sighed before unsealing the book and turning the pages to its destination. "Because he's recorded in here. It took a while as he was kicking my ass to remember his name and he was oddly glad I at least knew it before he tried to kill me."

"But isn't that book centuries old? How could a dragon be alive for so long?"

"Hibernated, most likely. And even though this book is centuries old, Kalameet is much older than that."

"...How old?"

"Ages. And I mean that literally."

"Like… Like from the Age of Heroes?"

Naruto blinked on the mention of the infamous Age, which took place eight to ten thousand years ago. The Age in which many of the Westerosi houses were founded; like Stark, Durrandon, Lannister, Arryn, and the extinct Greenhand. And this was the Age that lasted for four millennia until the Andal Invasion six thousand years ago.

Shaking his head, he answered. "Much farther back than that."

Now this got Tyene to narrow her eyes in confusion. "What the fuck do you mean 'much farther back than that'?" Nothing could last that long, Naruto. And even if… something lasted for so long, how could there be proof of anything recorded past the earliest known knowledge the world has?"

Naruto sighed. "It's complicated." Seeing her deadpanned look, he scooted the ancient tome over to her. "If you want a crack at what I'm talking about, read this."

"But I have read it."

"...Since when?" He asked. As much as he knows, the book has been in his possession since his first day in this world and has never left his side via sealing. But how would Tyene could've read it if she never approached him on it. Or even when for that matter.

"Uh…" Tyene was stuck now as she realized her mistake on the matter. Having to come clean, she answered. "Okay, so I didn't really read it, it was more like listening to you read it out loud."

Blinking once more, Naruto racked his head on where he would've read the book entries out loud. He then let out a realized 'ahh' from his mouth on what Tyene was referring to. "You were listening to me read it at your family gallery, weren't you?"

She then let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah~"

"You could've just asked me to borrow it."

"...I liked hearing you read it to my late aunt, her children and my ancestor." Admitted the Snake. "You had this nice flare when speaking the details."

The Uzumaki smirked a little when hearing this. "Maybe next time, you could sit with me for that."

"Maybe I will." She then shook her head. "We're getting off topic here. You said Kalameet is older than the Age of Heroes and recorded history, right? Well how did this book have details about him, huh? Are these just made up stories?"

"At first, I thought they were. But then I started getting these dreams that seemed all too real." He said as he rubbed his temple, not seeing the curious look on Tyene's face. "Said dreams were pretty much what I read from that book and I thought my imagination really took things to heart. And I figured that was just it… Until Kalameet showed up." Leaning back at this point while looking towards the ceiling, he continued. "Now I'm just questioning what other things in that dusty old tome actually happened or not."

This got the Dornish bastard concerned at this point and didn't know how to help her man in this situation. All she could do was changing the topic to a slightly related note with a mixed tone in her voice. "Then if Kalameet really is old, possibly powerful, then it seems you slayed the very last dragon the world has ever seen."

Naruto was about to speak when they heard the room's doors open up to show Doll coming in with a rolling cart with several dishes ready for consumption. The fragrant smell was hard for the humans to contain their drool as they kept swallowing it. Though they quickly wondered why the smell was so tantalizing in the first place. Breakfast usually isn't all that fragrant, unlike most lunches and dinners, with what tends to be served at that time of day.

When Doll brought up their plates, the pair saw they seemingly had a theme going on; consisting of the same kind of meat served from last night. The one entre had it sliced and browned with onions and simmered in a sauce they possibly guessed was made from almonds and pomegranate by the smell alone. As for the sides, they consisted of sausages and bacon yet didn't look as if they belonged to pork. There was also sides of sliced fruit and vegetables with a glass pitcher of freshly squeezed blood orange juice to finish things off.

The pair figured since there were probably no chickens in the castle grounds, let alone the island, meant no eggs and possibly no flour to help make bread, among other breakfast items one typically has.

Wasn't long before they dug in and took their time to savor the meal. With there being a good quantity of each, along with their surprisingly large appetites, they wanted to enjoy things and not rush through it.

Swallowing a piece of bacon, Naruto spoke. "Hey, Tyene. About that bit of me slaying the last dragon on the globe, why did you seem rather mixed when you said it?"

Eating a piece of fruit, she responded. "At first, I thought the idea of you being called a _Dragonslayer_ could've been a cool title to have…"

"Though it would be hard to really sell it if people call bullshit on that with the last _known_ dragon was killed at least two centuries ago."

"I get that bit, but isn't just that."

"Then what is it?"

Taking a swig of her drink, she answered. "If we would've known Kalameet was still alive, magic could still be here and possibly accessible. But now with him dead, it's now a distant memory as that old lizard took it with him to the grave."

"I told you yesterday, Tyene; magic isn't really gone, it's just-"

"Sleeping, I know." Came the bastard's groan as she bit into some of the vegetables. "Not like one can just wake it up."

"If I may be so bold, miss Tyene," spoke the animated being for the first time in the conversation, "it's not that magic is missing or sleeping, per say; it's more along the lines of being limited and stagnate at the current time."

This snapped Naruto and Tyene's attention towards Doll's direction with confused expressions. Though it was the Dornish girl who voiced their thought. "Say what now?"

Coming up to Tyene's mug, Doll refilled it as she responded. "Magic is still in the air, miss Tyene, for I can properly feel it."

"How?"

"Why do you think I can properly move?"

"...Magic?"

"Among other things." Came the vague answer that left the pair more questions roaming through their minds towards the doll-like servant. "If you'd like, I could show you an example."

Before either of them could respond, Doll held up her hand towards the table. Soon a pile of mist was formed before small boney creatures slowly crept out of it. Naruto and Tyene reared back in surprise and fear respectively on what they were seeing. They thought they were creatures that came from one's nightmares.

When one of the hands crept towards Tyene's position, she screeched a little before falling out of her seat. "Wh-What the hell are those?!"

"Ahh, the little ones, inhabitants of the Dream…" Spoke the doll-like servant in a friendly tone towards the small arrivals, which made the humans question what this Dream was. "They find hunters like yourself my Lord, for they worship and serve them." Grabbing a small plate of extra food, Doll placed it onto their hands before the group saw the malnourished beings devour it's contents. "Speak words, they do not, but still… aren't they sweet?"

"...If you say so." He wearily said as he helped his girlfriend up. "Mind sending them away? Tyene seems rather unsettled."

"You think?!"

Blinking at this, Doll nodded. "Very well." With a little wave, the little ones crept back to whence they came.

The Dornish girl breathed out a little sigh of relief to calm down her beating heart. Yet the image of those creepy creatures still fresh in her mind made it hard for her beating organ to relax. Though they seemed familiar to her, somehow.

'Wait… those things look like… what saved me yesterday'

Shaking his head a little, Naruto spoke. "Doll, you said magic was being limited and non-accessible at the current time, right?

"Indeed I have said that, Good Hunter."

"How so?"

"As of now, magic is barely flowing through." Said the doll as she thought of an idiom for her master to understand. "Think of it this way, it's a very thin stream with a large boulder blocking the way."

"Ah~ I get it."

Tyene merely rolled her eyes at this. "Of course you would."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Doll then interrupted the pair by continuing her explanation. "In the past, from what I know of, magic would be drawn from the air by simply breathing and living for one to access it. Yet I feel the magic in the air is being drawn towards a northern location. Where it is, I am the foggiest on the knowledge."

The pair nodded at this. Yet, the shinobi spoke a question. "But how were you able to do the thing you did a bit ago… and the thing you did yesterday with your clothes?"

"There is more than one way to access magic, Good Hunter." Her hand reached out once more before a familiar fog appeared on the ground. It wasn't long before Naruto saw a familiar broken greatsword rising out of it. When Doll grasped it's handle, the fog disbursed. "One such example is sealed or stored magic…" To emphasise her point, she channeled some energy into the blade once getting into a certain sword stance, causing the blade to be coated by wind. "As one would need to know how to access the stored power in the object to activate it's capabilities."

"Well ain't that interesting." Muttered the Snake.

Dispersing the wind, Doll placed the greatsword off to the side. "There are other forms of accessing magic, yet some methods tend to be costly."

"How so?" Asked the Uzumaki.

"They would require one's inner power to use them." Was the answer. "You could be able to use magic, my Lord, due to the chakra inside of you. And your jutsu can be considered spellwork."

"Really?~"

"Yes." Eying her master's Amaterasu greatsword, she continued. "The Valyrian weapon on you now is similar to what I've shown you. It would drain on your internal reserves to access it's latent power."

Naruto placed a hand on his weapon and muttered. "I see."

"In the past, it wouldn't be much simply pouring some of one's power into the object to activate it. Yet, as of now, one would require vast amounts to access them."

It was then Tyene asked her thought on the matter. "But what if one doesn't have chakra… or magic inside of them? What then?"

"Then accessing the magic through spells and in objects would exhaust you greatly. Yet overtaxing yourself will drain your very life." Was the doll's answer, causing the two humans to pale. "Though if you don't want that to happen, then you must take the lives of others and drain the power from them, in specific manners, to refill one's reserves. And regardless, one needs the right catalyst to perform them anyways."

Tyene shook her head in a frantic manner. "Nah, I'm good."

The Dornish girl would admit she's a bit jealous of the two other occupants in the dining hall on the fact they have access to chakra and magic respectively. Having unique powers at their disposal that could practically trump over any living being as of right now. What she wouldn't give to possibly have a small sliver on what they have would satisfy her little innocent desire.

But if what Doll says is true about her having to kill others and drain their lifeforce in some weird manner, then the Snake would give that a complete pass. The bastard doesn't want to go out of her way to do such a thing and it seems too barbaric for her taste.

If there was some alternative of her having power like Naruto and Doll instead of the life-drain method, then she'd be all for it.

'For now, I'll just stick to what I have… or find a supposed catalyst.' She thought before going right back into her meal. Yet something came to mind, causing her to voice it. "I do have a question, Doll."

"What is it then, miss Tyene?"

"How can a large amount of it be brought back onto the world instead of just getting rid of whatever is drawing the stuff up north… wherever it is?"

Doll nodded before walking towards nearby window in the dining hall. Looking up towards the sky, she answered. "It would require a natural reawakening." This got Naruto to give Tyene a smug look on the bit pertaining to magic being asleep. "Though the method of doing such a thing requires certain conditions to be met, which I have no knowledge of I'm afraid."

"That's quite alright, Doll. No use in trying to figure that out right away." Said the blonde as he went back into eating his breakfast. "I mean, it's not like we desperately need it right now or anytime soon."

"Of course, Good Hunter."

 _ **-Later-**_

"...I gotta hand it to Daemon Targaryen and those Blackfyres," said the Snake, "they've got good taste to brighten up the grounds."

"Gotta agree with you on that, Tyene."

The Uzumaki and Sand were currently outside as they wandered through the gardens behind the Keep's walls. Despite the area being unkempt for decades, the flora thrived and looked more grand in their eyes than being restrained like what they've seen at the Water Gardens back in Dorne.

After eating the hearty breakfast, the human pair knew it was time to fully explore the castle keep. As much as they'd like to take a nap, due to their full bellies, they needed to walk it off. And with so much ground to cover, they had the energy needed to do so.

There was much time to see all of the castle's innards, but they wanted some good fresh air to get things started for the day.

With an arm looped around the other, the young couple walked along the dirt path before Tyene spoke. "I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"I wonder if there are any stone men within the keep's walls." Briefly looking around, the bastard kept her guard up in case any of those infected by greyscale reared their ugly mugs. "With no one here to guard the place, there must be a good handful that could've taken residence here."

"Yeah, about that." Naruto started off. "Doll told me that she took care of them all when we were knocked out yesterday."

"Really? And when did she tell you this?" She asked, since the two were practically inseparable so far here at the abandoned keep.

"When you went to find a privie to relieve yourself." He said as he brushed several branches away from his girlfriend.

"...Oh." Taking a glance over to his hand, she took notice of what he was wearing on his fingers. "What are those?"

"They're rings, Tyene."

"I know that, but where'd you get them?"

Holding up the ringed hand, he spoke. "The one with the red gem, I got from Franceska to symbolize my marriage with her." This got Tyene to tighten her grip on him to show on her not liking the idea of Naruto being with the pirate princess in such a way, despite the benefits that came with the relationship. "And this other one, I got from Doll."

Taking more focus on the second ring, it seemed to be of blackened material with intricate designs. In it's center lied a rustic orange gem set inside of a four-pointed star. Yet taking a closer look, Tyene saw a slitted pupil inside of the precious stone.

"...That reminds me too much of Kalameet."

"Because it came from Kalameet… or so what Doll told me when giving this to me." Taking another glance at said ring, he continued. "Saying it was apart of my winnings from a successful hunt."

"...Why the hell would a dragon have a ring like that? Better yet, how would it wear such a tiny thing?"

"I wish I knew." Shaking his head, Naruto looked on ahead. "Though Doll told me she found it with Kalameet's corpse." 'Among other things…'

 _ **-Flashback Start-**_

" _...Why are you giving this to me, Doll?" He said with Kalameet's ring in the palm of his hand._

" _Because you have earned it, Good Hunter."_

" _I get that, with the whole trophy/souvenir stiche, but why exactly?"_

" _After how much time has past since your battle with the abyssal dragon, I find it… odd."_

" _What do you mean 'odd'?"_

" _After you woke last evening and I came into your quarters, I felt the ring being pulled towards you from my pocket." This made him raise a brow at her. "I don't know how to explain it, my Lord, but I also felt an odd sense of yearning… and malice."_

" _...That doesn't sound creepy at all." Came the sarcastic remark._

 _Missing the specific tone he spoke, Doll continued. "It reminded me of something that I too yearned for, which surprised me greatly." Once again seeing his curious expression, the animated being removed her hat before pulling something out from her hair._

 _Looking at her open palm, Naruto saw a small, very ordinary hair ornament with flower designs along it's surface. Although said surface has been worn over for quite some time, one can still see signs of the care, which this tasteful ornament was once kept. The Uzumaki can tell its colour would stand most brilliantly against Doll's silvery hair._

" _It's pretty."_

" _Isn't it?" It wasn't really much of a question, but a statement as Naruto saw a small smile on her face. One that she wore when she came under his service through the contract he_ signed _._

" _What's the significance with it?"_

" _I have never known why, my Lord, but it brings me joy; something I never felt before prior to my Mistress before you." She said with her blue eyes going back to the hair ornament. "I feel joy as it oddly makes me remember things. Cloudy as they are, I know they are truly pleasant."_

" _And who is this Mistress you speak of? The one that sealed you away?"_

 _Doll nodded before responding back. "The one who usurped my creator, of course." She then placed her hair ornament back into her silvery locks. "The one who has been so kind to me, unlike how my creator acted whenever I tend to be in his presence."_

" _This creator of yours… he didn't give you enough respect or what."_

" _Oh, he did give me respect, my Lord. It's… It's just that whenever he gazed upon me, I could always tell that I wouldn't live up to his expectations." She said with hints of sadness in her voice. "He tried many times to make things right in his eyes, yet failed in the end before trying once more._

" _No one can truly live to the expectations of others, Doll." He said to her, getting her to look right into his eyes. "Even if one does their best, there's always something that makes the other seem displeased."_

" _Ah~ I see… Seems to be similar to what my Mistress told me away from_ his _ears."_

 _Naruto chuckled when hearing this. "Glad to see I'm not the only one, Doll."_

" _It's not the only thing she has told me in our time together." Said the animated being, as she gained a far too distant look in her gaze. "Something that seemed to peak my interests greatly."_

 _Feeling curious, he spoke the obvious question. "What was it, Doll?"_

" _...She said Life and the World are Darkness. And inside the Dark, where nothing can be seen frightened… threatened… writhing… crawling. For ignorance is life to most." Said the animated Doll. "Yet Light can reveal much to oneself." Turning towards the Uzumaki, she continued. "You can see because people who carry the Light are inside the deepest parts of Darkness. And in the Darkness, you can discover the True Light within… But…"_

" _But what?" Said the Uzumaki, as he felt truly drawn as to what she was saying._

" _But don't let the Light consume you as it would blind you and don't let the Dark fully envelop you. Walk between the boundaries and you'll gain a clearer picture of everything around you. Seeing things one would never imagine beforehand."_

 _It was hard for Naruto to fully process this information all at once. Something about what Doll said made him think about the dream he had last night, where the masked woman stated something similar to him._

 _Was the woman Doll served before him the masked woman who comforted in that strange field of moonlight flowers?_

" _Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other things to take care of." Was all Doll said before walking away from her master, who looked at her retreating form with more questions running through his mind._

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

"Speaking of, maybe you could have a clone find it's remains and take it back to Dorne."

Naruto raised a brow when hearing this. "And why would I do that?"

Tyene shrugged. "Proof for your Dragonslayer title."

"And what would I do with it afterwards? I can't just keep it lying around Sunspear and it would be odd if I kept it sealed up in a scroll." Shaking his head, he groaned. "Hell, even showing Kalameet's corpse would freak everyone out and make them think dragons are still roaming around somewhere."

The bastard smirked. "That I like to see." Coughing a little, she went to the point. "Anyways, I thought it would be great if you made use of it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's hide, for one, could make some really nice armor." Seeing his curious expression, she explained. "There is nothing harder and tougher than dragonhide as it's practically impossible to penetrate."

"Except for a ballista arrow, like the one that pierced and caused the death of Rhaenys Targaryen dragon, Meraxes." He said while remembering details on how Aegon the Conqueror's sister-wife met her end. Though it's been debatable if she died from the fall, was crushed to death by her dragon or was tortured to the bitter end.

"Yeah~ Forgot about that."

"Not to mention Valyrian steel." He chuckled out, getting a blinking stare from her. "I was able to slice off Kalameet's tail clean off with Amaterasu."

"...Seriously?!" Yelled out the snake.

"Gah! Tyene, you don't have to yell in my ear!"

Calming down a bit from the reaction, Tyene muttered. "...That would explain how you were beating Kalameet to death with his own tail. I thought the beast you just ripped it right off."

"Nope~ That was me and my trusty sword."

"At least we know Valyrian steel can cut through dragonhide now."

"Yup… Heh… Now that I think about it, dragonhide could make things more interesting on what I plan to do to do back in Dorne."

Tyene was curious on what he meant, causing him to explain his intentions with the large Valyrian steel armor set he has sealed back in his smith shop. He hoped to fully melt down the metal and make it into a thread to weave into certain fabrics to make really strong armor without anyone realizing it. And by the end of the process, Naruto would end up owning the most expensive clothing the world would ever see.

"Damn… Now I wonder what they'll be like if you incorporate Kalameet's hide into your designs."

"Who knows since I'll probably have to rework them at this point. Or at least make separate ones with…"

Tyene wondered why her love stopped talking all of a sudden. She soon noticed he was staring at something. Looking at the source of his attention, she gasped at what she saw.

Roughly a dozen feet away, they saw a large tree with smooth, bone-white bark that was as tall as a two story house with it's branches stretching far and wide. It's leaves were blood-red and when coming closer to it, the pair saw its leaves were shaped like a five-pointed star. When they came close enough to it's trunk, the couple marveled in seeing an odd formation in the bark which seemed to appear to be a feminine face with red sap-like tears running down the small openings.

"...What… is this?" Asked the shinobi. He's never seen a tree such as this before in his life. Being raised in Konoha let him see a large variety of tree types. Some were native to the Land of Fire region while others were imported from other parts of the world. There even others he saw during his missions outside of his home village.

But this… this was a complete first in his book."

"It's a weirwood tree."

"A what?"

"A weirwood tree." Was her answer. "Otherwise known as a heart tree if there's only one around." Stepping closer to the tree's 'face' Tyene rubbed her hand against its surface. "This is not natural…"

Stepping closer to her, he asked. "What do you mean?" Looking at its face, he frowned. "It looks natural to me with how it's formed."

Tyene shook her head in remembering who she's talking to. "Sorry… It's just that the weirwood trees I know of have their faces carved into the bark."

"That seems like vandalism to me."

"Unless it's carved by the Children of the Forest thousands of years ago, then it's really not."

Naruto remembered reading about the Children of the Forest. They were Westeros' first inhabitants, alongside giants, before the First Men settled on the continent by crossing the now Broken Arm of Dorne. They worshiped the Old Gods and in order to pray towards them was to do so in front of weirwood trees with…

"Oh yeah~ I forgot." He muttered in realization. Taking another look at the rare tree, he also remembered that many Westerosi worship these as well as they seemed to be where the Old Gods would look through from whatever realm they resided. Yet that has been at a decline ever since the Andal Invasion six thousand years ago. Now the only other region of their worshipers are primarily in the North.

"Yeah… And these are so rare below the Neck as the majority of them reside in the North of Westeros and beyond the Great Wall." The bastard soon scrunched her face as her fingers traced along the smooth bark. "But why is there one here? Surely this tree could've been torn down years ago when this keep was being built."

Placing his fingers onto the red sap, he felt it's sticky texture as he spoke his thought. "Maybe it didn't originate here, Tyene. You did say Daemon Targaryen wanted this place to be a lot like the Red Keep, right?" Naruto saw her nod at the corner of his eyes. "Well what if he wanted to have it's Godswood be the same by having a heart tree planted here."

That was another detail about the weirwood trees, there would usually be some in the Godswoods located at some of the major keeps in Westeros. From Harrenhal, Casterly Rock, the Eyrie, Highgarden, Riverrun, the Red Keep, Winterfell and several others that are spread out.

Tyene scratched her dark locks with a shrug. "I wouldn't see why not. And yeah, I could imagine the man would've brought a seed with him from King's Landing and planted it in the soil when this keep's construction was near completion."

The pair were so focused on the tree before them that a resounding 'caww' shattered the garden's silence. The sound startled the couple, causing them to step away from the weirwood tree. With a flutter of wings, the pair saw a crow… or a raven (really hard to tell at first glance) land on the lowest branch before looking at them with a tilt of it's head.

"Okay this is the reason we respect trees in Konoha! Trees here are fucking haunted!" Naruto yelled out.

"...The hell are you going on about?"

"Nothing just… scared. I've never been good with scary things. Well… ghosts at least." He sighed out, knowing that his lover should realize his fear.

Holding his hand and moving closer, Tyene gain a naughty smile. "Well I can-"

She stopped her actions when something caught her eye, like a star in the night, something bright kept hitting her eye. "Wait a second…" She picked up a rock by her feet and threw it at the raven as it 'caww' out in an angered response. It flew away from the branch as something dropped from its sharp talons. Quickly moving, the bastard looked down to pick up something that she seen when she was young girl.

"Naruto come here." She said standing up holding the object in her hands.

The blonde walked towards his lover to see something that he too had seen: a doll. A very peculiar doll, in fact. It was made of bronze, aged poorly as it was sickly green and rusted. Barely the normal size of a doll, it was small enough to holding in your hand. Asides from this detail, the small doll wore a ragged dress that barely stayed in one piece after god knows how long it was made.

Naruto felt something strangely familiar about this item. "A doll…" he echoed. "Looks like something of a scale model."

"Like a foundation?" His lover stated for him to nod. "I wonder for what?"

Naruto felt the answer was close to him yet far away. Sighing, he placed the item into his back pouch as he shook his head. "Well maybe Doll can clue us in."

Rolling her brown eyes, Tyene chuckled a little. "I swear, if Doll knows what this doll is, I'm just gonna lose it or something. Besides, it seems oddly racist if I think about it."

Naruto smiled as he pat her head, "Well think of it as her being more wiser than us." He chuckled as she swat his hand away in mock anger.

"Keep telling yourself that." She said before a small smile graced her lips. Walking away from her blonde lover, Naruto pouted.

"C'mon~ I didn't mean it like that. Don't make me kiss you until you beg me to stop~" He joked as she continue to walk away. "...I was only kidding! Please wait for me!"

As he started running after the Dornish girl, who was laughing at his expense, the raven from before landed back onto the tree branch. It blinked several times before it's eyes glossed over for a mere moment to look at the retreating couple. With one final 'caww', the blackened bird took flight to follow right after the pair.

 _ **-Hours Later-**_

Doll was nowhere to be found during their tour of the abandoned keep. At first, neither of them minded at all as they kept exploring the grounds. But after a while with them reaching every nook and cranny they could get to, they were getting rather worried.

"Doll! Where are ya!?" Naruto scream as he was looking for his (unwanted) servant. "Seriously I wish I can make tracking seals or was a sensor ninja."

"Is there anything your people can do? Like maybe not blow up a mountain?" Tyene complained before remembering the small fact about Tsunade's supposed mountain level strength. "Ohh~ maybe learn to track people without the mystical powers?!"

The Uzumaki gave her a deadpan stare before yelling once more. But it was useless at this point. "Dammit. Where could she have gone to?"

"I don't know, Naruto. There could be dozens of places she could be at right now. Hell she could've found one of those hidden passageways that Daemon Targaryen was successful in adding into this place and got lost in the process."

Feeling a warm stinging feeling Naruto look down at his finger, the one that had the ring… from the dragon he killed yesterday. His eyes must be playing tricks on him as he thought the gem was moving. Asides from that, he did feel the metal band was indeed was moving slightly as it inched its way off his digit.

Letting his hand go limp, the ebony ring fell onto the stone floor, tapping the ground several times before coming into contact with a stand in the hallway. When he reached for it, his blue eyes caught onto something amiss. Getting on his knees, he patted down the tiled surface to see it shift.

"Well likes that you don't need to be a shinobi to make secret passageways." Was all he said before raising his hand. Forming a Rasengan in his hand, the blonde brought it down and broke through the rock to show a large hole underneath… with a darkened staircase.

"Huh...that's surprising." Tyene stated. "So how did you know?"

Picking up his ring, he answered. "When I was younger, I played a prank on the Uchiha some months before they got massacred. I was almost caught one time and needed a place to hide." Pulling out his Amaterasu dagger, he channeled chakra into the blade to light it up. "I was able to stumble into some compartment-like room that had this weird tablet that made no sense to me. Hell I couldn't even read the damn thing. But I did stay there for a while until the coast was clear before I bolted out of the compound."

Following him down the Sand Snake nodded to his words. "Sounds fun. So you think our wayward automatic maid is here?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll just have to wait and see."

The couple slowly descended the stony steps as it was really hard to see what was in front of them. For safety and for comfort, Tyene held onto Naruto's hand as he led the way with his impromptu torch.

After several minutes of walking, they heard the sound of scraping in the darkness. Pushing his lover to the wall, while missing her blush, he spoke, "Don't move, in case it's a monster… or a stone man." Looking towards her face, he saw her blush. "What?"

Tyene gave a saucy smirk as she leaned in. "This could be quite exciting…" Planting several kisses on his lips, she whispered in a husky tone. "We could do it right here with danger looming around the corner." Bringing her hand onto his whiskered cheek, she rubbed it and earned a purr emanating from his throat. This little detail was quite cute to learn about him and enjoyed hearing this in their makeout session last night before falling asleep in each other's arms.

"N-Not now!...later maybe…" Naruto said trying to moan from his lovers light kisses. "Tyene, I thought we… ahh… agree to take it slow." He groan as he felt himself getting hard.

And it wasn't really helping when she started grinding into him.

"Dammit…" Naruto said kissing her neck. "As my friend once said… you women are troublesome." he declared slowly pulling down her dress to expose more skin to kiss.

"Smart friend." Was all she said as she felt her breast being kneaded. Tyene mewled, even when she felt him tweak her nipple. "Oh~ Naruto~"

"Hmm~ despite talking tough, you're easy to silence…" Naruto chuckled as he took her lips into his.

The pair kept up with their exciting activity in the dangerous dark. Needing support and to keep her contained, which she didn't bother in wanting to escape, Naruto placed his hand onto the wall as he kiss her deeply as lean down, getting weak in her legs.

Though, when the Uzumaki placed too much pressure onto the wall behind them, they heard a stone shift before a loud click was heard. All of a sudden, the wall behind suddenly collapsed as they fell through, causing them to yell out in surprise. Tumbling for several feet, the couple groaned as they rubbed what body parts were sore from the fall.

Tyene, with great displeasure, look away to watch the corridor be revealed to her and Naruto. Biting her lips, she sighed inwardly knowing that this was more important than bedding her lover… she'll have to try again later.

"Are you okay, Tyene?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Picking themselves up, the couple dusted themselves before the shinobi picked up his Valyrian dagger and lighting it up once more. This time, instead of too much darkness, the pair saw several dead torches lining a corridor. Getting a small idea, Naruto took out two of the torches and lit them up before putting away his dagger.

Taking small steps, the pair walked down the dark corridor and eventually saw what appeared to be a large wooden door. Coming up close, they saw it was locked.

"Wonder what's behind door number one." Muttered the blonde before his free hand formed yet another Rasengan. Before Tyene could tell him to stop, he bashed his attack onto the secured lock to grant them access to the hidden room. Looking at his girlfriend, he bowed and ushered her. "After you, my Lady."

Tyene rolled her eyes, yet kept a smirk despite the situation. "Yeah, yeah. But if you insist."

The blonde walked behind his lover as they enter the room, only to see something shining due to the torch light. Looking off to the side, Naruto saw more torches along the walls. Motioning Tyene to follow his actions, they burned more of the torches before seeing what was in the locked room.

"...Damn." They voiced as their eyes wandered all around.

With more light present in the room, the couple saw loads of gold, jewels and precious items that got them to rub their eyes if this was just a dream. But it was not as they got closer and inspected the items before them.

"This must've been the Blackfyre money bin." Said the bastard as she tossed several gold coins back into the large pile. "I mean, they couldn't have gotten money all that well back in Westeros, so they must've acquired this lot from Essos." Looking off to the side, she saw there were mannequins lined up with different sets of armor. Before she could inspect them, she heard Naruto speak up.

"Wait, look at this…" He said taking out a painting from the pile. "Reminds you of someone?" He chuckled as the portrait show a lovely silvery-white haired woman which strikingly close resemblance to Doll.

"Yeah, it does." Taking a closer look of the portrait's details, she saw several differences between Doll and whoever this woman was. Asides from that, the painted woman wore an elegant dress that seemed to neither Westeros and Esso origin. "Hmm… Must've been either one of Daemon Targaryen's sisters or one of the Blackfyre women."

"Hey its signed. 'To the woman of my dreams, Lady Maria…'" Naruto said but looked rather odd. "Who the hell's Maria?" Glancing back at the portrait, he turned his head in confusion. "Someone of the female Blackfyre line, perhaps?"

"I think I've heard of her…" She said taking the portrait into her hands. "She was from a different land, but her unique clothing and beauty captured the hearts of many men. But… I think she died. Someone said that when she returned to her land, she slit her own throat."

"...That's rather morbid."

"It happens more than you think." Tyene admitted. "The really odd thing about it was that they say that she went insane thinking she was fighting monsters that weren't there, even though it all happened in her head." Looking back at the portrait, which was now placed back down onto the coin pile, she continued talking. "Sad… she look like a real gem."

"Maybe she was Doll's master?" Naruto offered. "Maybe she was vain enough to make a replica. Doll said that her creator was always disappointed in his creation."

All Tyene could do was shrug before they went to inspect the room. They kept close to each other, regardless, but kept their eyes moving to see what else was of value. They passed by a row of armors Tyene saw once entering the room, yet they couldn't inspect them better due to the current lighting. Something that could be easily solved when moving the room's contents outside to see it under better light.

The same could be said towards the scrolls and tomes they came across in the book cabinets and shelves.

Regardless, Naruto voiced he'll seal everything in this room up into scrolls and take their contents back to Dorne like of what he did with Oberyn months ago.

"...Gonna be one hell of a birthday when looking these over." Muttered the blonde as he leaned over a desk with several maps sprawled out.

Looking back at her lover in small confusion before connecting the dots that he probably meant to say 'name day' as 'birthday' was the same equivalence from his home world. And smile, she teased him with a coy grin. "So what's my present?"

"Well~ I don't know, Tyene. When's your birthday?"

"Depends~" She smiled as she trace her finger one his jawline. "Besides, why'd you mention 'birthday' anyways?"

He let out a chuckle before answering. "Remembered that my birthday's coming up in a few days."

She blinked at this. "Really?"

"Yup."

Reaching her hand towards his crotch, she gave it a little rub as she whispered into his ear. "Well then~ I believe on your name day, I'll give you a present you'll never forget."

"...W-Why do I have feeling it's more for you?" Naruto blushed as he felt her leave his privates.

"Can't it be both, Na-Ru-To?" She coyly asked before feeling his strong arms wrap around her and pulling her close.

"Just… make sure your have nothing planned, cause this teasing is just going to end in bed." He whispered seductively in her ear, enjoying her pleasurable shudder.

Her gaze became slightly meek, she only nodded as they separated once again in the mood but not enough to do the deed. Looking back at the desk, Naruto gazed over the maps before shifting them around to find what he was looking for. Pulling it up and bringing the parchment closer to the flame, the shinobi saw it was a detailed map of the island and it was dated sometime before the War of Ninepenny Kings.

"Here we go~" He voiced out as his eyes went towards it's details. "Okay so we're here… and we'll need to hopefully find the cave… here."

Snapping out of her slight arousal, Tyene looked at the map and saw where he was pointing towards. On one spot was labeled Bloodstone castle while Naruto's finger was placed over a spot called Port Sorrow. From what she heard and remembered from earlier, the mentioned port might be the cave their looking for with their quickest form of transportation possibly stationed there.

"Great. Now I just need to find the map for this castle and we'll probably be good as gold."

"Good for you." Stepping away from Naruto, she went to explore a little. "I'll be over here."

"Hey, be careful we still don't know the entire place yet."

"Uh huh."

Sighing to himself, the blonde looked back at the desk and searched for the desired map. At one point, Naruto did come across a little journal. Seeing no harm in it, he opened it up and saw there were only a few pages scrawled inside of it while the rest were either ripped or burned. So if he tried to find more of the journal's contents, it'll be like a needle in the ocean.

'Okay… Let's see what's here.' He thought as his eyes roamed the only entry here.

" _...After so many years of searching Old Valyria, we've finally gained great progress towards our goal. It's been a long time since my ancestor convinced the family to scour most of our ancestral home for anything useful against our Targaryen cousins. From what has spanned several generations, we've possibly gained the means to prevail._

 _Not only have we acquired the funds for the upcoming battles, and then some, but we've discovered the tools to our salvation. Hopefully they'll help rally our forces on both continents._

 _Yet I fear it won't be enough… even after my Lady's warnings and pleads before leaving me behind in this gods forsaken world._

 _...Oh how I miss my Maria. She was so kind to me and I loved her so. In return, I've done all that I could to help with her mania; both curious and maddening._

 _Yet, it was not enough, for she has departed this world in such a gruesome manner._

 _...Maria has told me much of the Dream as she was a student of some Hunter. It was quite pleasant to hear her regale such tales, who I always knew were just apart of her imaginations. Hell, there have been times I thought she was rather soft in the head. But that just kept me loving her more._

 _Yet, one day, her sparkling life became rather bleak as I've caught her crying and weeping at a constant state. Stating that she regretted her decisions, whatever they may be, in the Dream. And when she left, Maria told me her reasons that she must atone for her sins._

 _No matter how much I pleaded for her to stay, to be my Lady Wife._

 _Well… It's not just for her to be my wife, but to also reel in my monstrous cousin from his activities and actions._

 _Only she was been able to control him. Not my father, my mother, my aunt and uncle, my sisters and lady cousins… Only my Lady Maria._

 _I have to admit that I have been quite jealous of her ability to do such a thing. But… But I've seen the way he looked upon her. For I fear she must've ensnared his heart, unknowingly, just like all the rest._

 _...Before she left me, Maria asked for my sisters and lady cousins to depart Bloodstone and flee for safety. For if they stayed, neither of them would survive the coming battles._

 _I don't know why she said such a thing, as our home for generations have been heavily guarded and no one could penetrate it's walls. Yet something in her soothing voice caused me to accept her plead for my family's safety._

 _So without my monstrous cousin's consent, I had sent our remaining family away and gave them our ancestral namesaked sword, Blackfyre, so if… if we don't succeed in our coming battles, our Valyrian sword would still be in Blackfyre hands._

 _But I fear these decisions and events caused something to snap in my monstrous cousin. He started to become wild once more and I fear for my safety._

 _Soon, he and I will head to Tyrosh to rally our final allies, the Golden Company, with my Captain-General rank amongst the legendary group. They've been always faithful towards the Blackfyre name and would never betray us. With them to finalize our troops, our Band of Nine will be complete._

 _Though I wish that if I die in the coming battles, I hope I get to see my sweet Maria so we may be together in the afterlife. I love her so and I pray for her soul to be kept happy, for she has kept me happy in our time together ever since I found her washed ashore all those years ago._

 _-D. V. B._

Closing up the little journal, Naruto rubbed his eyes as he processed on what he read. It seemed the painting he and Tyene saw earlier was indeed towards Maira, yet she wasn't really a Blackfyre by birth, but in fact someone from some other land. Even if it wasn't written in that only entry, he had a feeling both accounts sufficed.

Looking back at the earlier part of the entry, Naruto noted that the Blackfyres had found things from Old Valyria that could possibly turn the tide of the War of Ninepenny Kings/5th Blackfyre Rebellion. Yet something was wrong as the 'heretic' house fell and lost in the end. If they were to use whatever they found in Old Valyria, they could've won the war and possibly the Iron Throne shortly after.

Leaning back, Naruto racked his mind on what the 'pretender' family acquired from that cursed land. The only thing he could think of was… magic.

'Of course.' He groaned out in thought. 'The Valyrians and their sought after magic.'

The Blackfyres must've acquired knowledge on how to perform spells and the means to use them for their goal. Yet, from what he read on the war, none of the Band of Nine members used magic for the entire confrontation. The Uzumaki figured they were missing something that must've slipped their mind at the last moment.

'A catalyst. And a proper one at that.' Came Naruto's guess. 'If neither of them had any magic inside of them, then it's practically suicide if any wanted to use the spells.' He soon chuckled on the thought. 'Must've been _really_ awkward when they tried performing spells.'

Shaking his head, the Uzumaki then thought on what else the journal entry detailed: the female Blackfyre line was possibly alive.

'If this is indeed true, then things might be complicated. If the female line changed their names and married into another family, then they could be anywhere by now and be preparing to make a claim on the Iron Throne at time when it's most vulnerable.' He clicked his teeth soon after. 'Yet with no Targaryen sitting on the throne, then it's easy pickings for them to _maybe_ claim it… And that's just stretching it by technicality.'

It wasn't long after as Tyene came up to his side, breaking him from his thoughts. "Hey, Naruto."

Looking over to her, he spoke. "What is it, Tyene?"

"There's something you should see."

Raising a brow, he followed on what seemed important at this time. Though he could use a little break from finding the castle keep map.

It took several minutes to reach their destination with torchlight guiding their way. This made the Uzumaki realize this 'vault' room was larger than he initially thought. By the time Tyene showed him what she found, Naruto felt an odd twitch in his eye while surprised on what was before him.

'...How is this still intact?' Naruto thought. 'It should've crumbled to dust after all these years.'

What was before them was a framed painting that practically took up the entire surface of the vault's back wall. Roughly standing sixty feet tall and forty across, the scene depicted a snowy forest with a rickety suspension bridge in the foreground. From the bridge's end lied a dirt path and stony steps leading up to a ruined castle keep.

'Last I saw this was in my dreams when I… No, the Chosen Undead found this in Anor Londo.'

"Isn't this amazing?" Tyene asked in glee while oblivious of her boyfriend's thoughts. "This must've taken weeks, months even, to finish this." Looking at it's dimensions, she then scratched her dark locks. "But I wonder… how the hell was this moved in here if it was painted outside? Could've been put in here during construction then? What do you think, Naruto?" There was no response from her lover, causing her to look at him as he stood close to it. "Naruto, is something wrong?"

"...Yeah. Something is really wrong." His blue eyes roamed the painting as he hoped this could've been a replica. Yet it wasn't as each detail was scarily spot on.

His senses were all too focused on the painted canvas when he felt something radiating from it. Unlike when the Chosen Undead came near the painting all those years ago, nothing was felt at all.

So something was indeed clearly off with this thing…

"CAWW! CAWW!"

The sudden noise startled Naruto, causing him to quickly turn around to find the source. Yet in his actions, his foot slipped as he fell backwards and touched the painting.

Now normally nothing bad would've happened if one touched a painting such as this and possibly ruining it, one way or another. Apologies would be made soon after as falling upon it was completely done by accident. There was no control in the situation.

Yet this entire situation was abnormal… especially when wisps of pure black and white suddenly appeared at the very spot Naruto came into contact with. Said wisps latched onto him, causing the Uzumaki to cry out while struggling to get himself free. But this was all for naught as the pull was too strong as the surface rippled while the painting started to swallow him whole.

"NARUTO!" Cried out the bastard. Lunging forward, she grasped onto him and pulled with all her might. "I'VE GOT YOU!"

"TYENE! LET GO OF ME!" He pleaded onto her, yet they fell onto Death's ears as she kept trying to get her lover free from the ethereal grasps.

"I WILL NOT!"

She struggled and struggled hard in her task. But with her attention was all towards the blonde before her, she should've paid more attention to everything else around her as the ethereal wisps stretched out further and took hold of her limbs.

And with a mighty tug, the painting brought Tyene Sand onto its surface as she was forcefully joining her lover in their now shared struggle to free themselves from this cursed canvas.

This was all what the raven saw from it's beady, glossy eyes as the couple were swallowed whole by the enchanted painting. It 'cawwed' several times before taking flight and going right into the canvas while the ethereal wisps were still present.

For the raven was curious on what lied beyond the painting and into the world beyond its rippled surface.

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

 **AN:**

 **Okay, so with the details on magic, I did my best trying to get things right on the information with the Soulsborne and GoT/ASoIaF series. I read a lot of stories on GoT/ASoIaF crossovers that tried to do this kind of situation and got a general idea with the concept.**

 **For one example are Melisandre and those of the R'hllor religion. They have means of mainly performing pyromancy skills along with reviving specific people from death. Many people guessed these guys tend to use their sacrifices as fuel of refilling their magic cores and perform their 'miracles' and curses to draw in more worshipers and the like.**

 **The same could be said with the Qarth Warlocks and possibly those from Asshai, who creeped me out with their… creepy shadow babies like what Melisandre used in season 2 events.**

 **With those that do have natural magic inside of them in GoT/ASoIaF, it ended up focused on both the Starks and Targaryens. With the later, the bloodline has been deluded over the years due to their 'pureblood' philosophy and whatever. Hell, Dany is pretty much the first one in generations to barely have magic in her body. With the Starks, their magic ability is there, yet is untapped as the Stark bloodline is more focused on Warging along with the rare trait of Greenseeing… all due to their ancestor possibly getting it on with a Child of the Forest to help produce a child on their Pact.**

 **Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

 **R &R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto, SoulsBorne or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Writing/Singing_

 _"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

 _ **-Scene Shift-**_

 **Chapter 10: A Painted World**

A figure stirred in its sleep, in it's current resting place, for the first time in what felt like forever.

…..

How long has it slept since it slumbered?

…..

Though why did this being stir and wake up from hibernation in the first place? All this being wanted to do was to cuddle up and keep itself warm from the harsh cold of the imprisoned world. For it was a cold and lonely place and the only way to escape this little reality is through the realm of dreams.

Yet something awoken this being after gods' knows how long.

Question was… How? How did this happen?

…..

The being felt someone… several somethings enter the world after countless years and the feeling that came along with them did the trick to wake up this being.

Lazily blinking her blue eyes, the being brought her delicate hands onto her face and rid herself of the icy crusts in her eyelids. And with a yawn, the woman drew in the cold air into her chest before coughing several times to expel whatever bad taste seemed to be in her throat. She then stood up from her makeshift snowy bed as her bones popped from the action.

'Ah~ That felt nice.' She thought before moving her head off to the side. 'So… What has disturbed my slumber? And… what is this odd feeling?'

The woman wondered who entered this snowy domain. She soon realized there was more than one person that abruptly came here.

Were they intruders or guests? Were their intentions good or bad? Were they here to end her life or were they here by accidental chance? Not to mention, what was this power she sensed?

Unfortunately for her, she's at a complete loss… on all mentioned questions.

The blue eyed woman sighed before craning her neck towards where her trusty weapon lied. It didn't take long as where it was previously placed as her tail(?) brushed against its surface. Bending down, she grasped and swung her weapon a little to rid itself of the snow and ice that covered it for gods knows how long.

'T'll be a matter of time before they'll show up here.' She thought before walking a little in her confined space. 'For the plank behind my _room_ is the only exit for this place.'

 _ **-Elsewhere-**_

'Oh dear gods,' thought the Dornish girl, 'why is it so fucking cold?!' Opening her brown eyes, Tyene saw a white substance all around her. She was rather confused on what this all was. But when her body moved a bit more, she hissed from the icy feeling her exposed skin came into contact with.

Tyene quickly moved into a seiza position (something she seen Naruto use in the past) before rubbing her exposed arms for warmth. Moving her head from side to side, her brown eyes slowly widened in shock on what she saw. 'I-IS TH-THIS FU-FU-FUCKING SNOW?!'

The Viper's daughter only read and heard things about snow as she never left Dorne before… Except days prior to the Stepstones and going on her family's annual trip to Braavos for the end of the year celebration.

'So… this is what snow looks like…' Tyene thought as she shivered. 'I fucking hate it already.'

Moving her head all over the place, she looked for any sign for her lover. All that she saw was a flight of stony stairs leading up to a ruined keep and… a coiled sword stabbed into the ground a few feet away from her.

'That looks like the sword in Naruto's smithing shop.' She thought before shaking her head. Opening her mouth, she yelled. "NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

No response was received.

"NARUTO!"

Instead of a verbal response, she felt a… physical one? From below?

'What the-' She felt an odd muffled feeling on her legs. Tyene then heard the snow break a bit behind her and saw a familiar pair of arms sticking out. Before she could react, they latched onto her ass and pushed her off. This caused the Dornish girl to fall face first into the snow before Naruto's head popped out and gasped for air.

"OH FUCKING KAMI!" He rasped out as he coughed several times right after. "I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!"

With his lungs burning from the cold and lack of oxygen, that might've happened.

"Naruto!" Tyene cried out as she latched onto her love and held him tight. "I thought I lost you!"

"It'll take more than that to lose me, Tyene." He then looked around in confusion. "Where the hell are we?"

Breaking the embrace, she responded back with a narrowed glance. "You tell me, Naruto. You seemed to know what that painting was earlier before we got sucked into this frozen hellscape."

"Wait… What?"

Looking around to understand what she meant… Naruto's lover was telling the truth as he and her were in a snowing plain. "How did we end up here?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?! We got sucked into the painting!" Grasping his shoulders, she shook him. "So tell me how you knew what that was in the first place!" As he was left in a dazed state, she spoke again. "Well… I'm waiting."

"I… I saw that painting in my dreams, Tyene." Was the answer. "And I knew it was much older than it appeared to be."

"...What?"

"I mean…" he started but trailed off, causing Tyene to notice his lack of mood. "Something's wrong, I feel…" he felt his eyes string with pain but it was familiar.

Sadness… Pure empty sadness…

"Shit, this is weird." He wiped his eyes trying to combat this feeling, "We gotta leave…"

"And how do we do that?"

"...I have no clue." Getting themselves up, he continued. "But it seems we'll need to search… Unfortunately."

"...I wonder if your luck is completely fucked than you say it is." Came a dried remark, causing him to hang his head in defeat. 'I mean there was the pirate shit, the dragon shit and now this shit.' She sighed in thought. 'Give me a fucking break already…'

"More than likely." Naruto chuckled bitterly.

As he opened his mouth, he paused as he heard something in the wind. It was faint, but he swore he heard… a dark bemused chuckle. It was as if the person was laughing at his misfortune.

'Must be my imagination.' He thought as he shook his head. "Silver lining, I know a great way to keep ourselves warm. Should we need it." He smiled and enjoy the warm and naughty smile on his lovers face. Realizing what must be roaming through her oddly perverted mind, he coughed into his hand. "W-Well, hopefully we won't need it."

"...What did you have in mind, then?"

Bringing out his Amaterasu greatsword, he poured chakra into it as flames danced along it's blade.

"Not… what I was hoping, but great." She said although her tone was greatly deflated.

"We should get moving then."

"Right~ maybe there's someone who can help us." The Sand Snake hoped as she prayed to leave this blasted snow now. Before they moved, the Uzumaki looked to the coiled sword with a deep expression. "What's the hold up?"

"Give me a second, Tyene." Coming up to the coiled sword, he pulled it out of the ground with a mighty heave. It took some good effort, no doubt with how deep it's blade was and the built up ice around the object.

"You do realize that isn't worth the time now?" She growled as she felt close to biting his head off to get moving. "You've already got several swords!"

"I know that, Tyene, but… but I want to try something out… once we get out of this place." Was all he said before sealing the coiled sword away.

The bastard rolled her eyes before moving up the steps. By the time she reached the top of them, Tyene heard faint groans. They weren't the typical sounds of exhaustion, but that of darkened dread.

"Okay either Orochimaru is here… or something _really_ familiar is here instead…" Naruto said getting serious as he ready his Valyrian blade.

Coming right out of the shadows, three husk like beings came charging forward towards the couple. Each brought down either a dagger or a broken sword onto the pair as both effortlessly dodged. And with a swipe of his flaming sword, Naruto cut one of them down with ease.

Brown eyes widened at the feat, it was like he didn't hesitate for even a moment. Tyene watched as Naruto's eyes were numb and hollow to what he did. Needless to say… she was feeling slightly afraid of what he killed.

Looking down at the corpses, the Viper's daughter spoke in a shaky tone. "W-What the hell are those?"

"Hollows, Tyene. Those were Hollows." Looking back at her, he explained. "Undead beings that have lost purpose and freewill; for their souls have become withered. And they soon seek the souls of others to feast upon in hopes of restoring their humanity… If there is any inside of them at all."

"Hollows?" She echoed as she soon remembered the stories Naruto read from his one book. "So are you saying that we could become like them? If we lose our purpose?" She swallowed that dark idea down her throat hoping to not get an answer.

Naruto shook his head. "I have no clue, but one needs to be cursed by the dark sign for that to happen."

The bastard look down and shudders at the thought. "L-Let's leave quickly."

Naruto nodded taking point to at least to protect his lover from the more extreme dangers that could happen. Even though Tyene can fend for herself, she was in _very_ unfamiliar territory as Naruto clearly has more experience in whatever they're in right now. But that didn't mean she wouldn't go without a fight as she pulled out her Blade of Mercy from her belt.

Tyene was about to go up the steps until she screamed. "N-Naruto!" She announced, pointing at what appeared to be bloated Hollows. Their heads were massive as they appeared to be disgusting tumors that wildly pulsed with each passing second… And they were coming down towards them.

Reacting quickly, the shinobi turned around and fired a pillar of flames at them with his Valyrian blade. They screeched in agony before crumbling to dust. As the flames settled down, small light wisp orbs was all that remained in small quantities.

"...Is that suppose to happen?"

Blinking several times, he rubbed his eyes for a brief moment before looking at the sight before them. "...I have no idea." Looking down his eyebrows rose. He said nothing as the orbs lept at him before slowly entering his body.

Shaking his head at the intruding feeling… he felt… leveled, like a since of relief when crying or letting your pain. "Okay. Did anything happen?"

Tyene shook her head, "None that I've seen." she replied looking at him, "But you seem… more calm."

Naruto didn't say anything as he didn't know how to respond to this situation. Shrugging his shoulders, he moved forward with Tyene not far behind.

As the couple trekked up the steps, a raven perched itself from up high. It's glazed eyes watched as the pair encountered several more of those bloated Hollows. Tyene rolled out of the way from a torch wielder's attack before her lover sliced it in half with his sword. Yet said lover pushed her out of the way as a poisoned mist filled the area, all due to it's corpse.

Attacking from afar, Naruto used his sword to fire yet another jet of flames to kill the ganged up creatures. Neither of them moved soon after as they had to wait for the poisoned mist to dissipate. Yet, at this time, more of those ethereal wisps from the fallen foes came in contact with the Uzumaki as he seemingly absorbed them like before. Even from a corpse not far from their position as it appeared to be from a deceased knight.

Once reaching the top, the pair checked inside of the nearby tower and came in contact with a pair of large undead, white rats with several more Hollows. The blackened bird saw Naruto was forced to take care of the Hollows as Tyene swallowed her nerves before lunging forward with her Blade of Mercy and stabbing the enlarged rodent's head. Though she was forced to temporarily abandon her weapon as another rodent leaped at her.

Rolling out of the way, the Viper's daughter miraculously jumped over the undead rat and grabbed her embedded blade before activating it's trick form. With it's second blade out, Tyene slashed at the beast with rough precision as she tried to sever it's head. Yet this task was for nought as her lover finished it before she could strike once more.

"I had that." She said

"I know you did, but I thought I could help."

"I do appreciate it, Naruto, but I do want to pull my fair share on the fights… Especially now… And here of all places."

Both were distracted in their conversation that the soul of the fallen rodent she slew flew towards the bastard as she claimed the kill. And with how close she was towards a corpse lying against the wall, it's ethereal wisp went towards the Dornish girl as well.

This was all what transpired in front of the blackened bird's eyes.

' _Hmm… Interesting.'_ It thought as the raven saw the couple exit the tower with there being nothing to find on it's interior. Having to move once more, the bird flew through one of the tower's many holes and saw the couple hike up the steps and encountered more of the husk-like beings.

Tyene charged forward and slew the coming Hollows before Naruto could get the chance to help. Seeing as the coast was clear, with no more nearby, the Snake reached the top and looked all around to see many of the ruined towers and buildings this frosted land contained.

"Man… This keep is massive." Tyene muttered as Naruto nodded in agreement. The Uzumaki soon stopped his movements and went on guard. Barely seeing this action, Tyene wondered what was going on until hearing a screech-like sound in the air. Quickly turning to the source, the bastard saw what appeared to be several Harpies.

They were grotesque in their appearance as she remembered hearing this from Naruto's mouth when reading his one book. The creatures were like disfigured hybrids with a man and a crow as they primarily had the head, armed wings and taloned feet of said birds while the rest was of a malnourished human.

The harpy pair dived at the couple, causing them to roll out of the way. The one closest to Tyene spun around and tried to strike her. Yet the Dornish girl brought up her Blades of Mercy and seemingly blocked the blow. Kicking back the creature at it's torso, the harpy staggered enough to give her time to lung forward and stab her blades into its neck and heart to quickly end it's life.

As this happened, Naruto gazed at his harpies before throwing his kunai at one hybrid's head, swinging his greatsword into the air to behead one while also cutting off the winged arm of the other. As the last one fell, Naruto quickly jump on top of it and used it as a jumping platform to grab his Valyrian blade mid air, thus bringing it down to kill three more in a row… as blood drizzle across the snowy land almost in a dark romantic sense.

The blood and corpses were now turning into white wisps being once again draw into Naruto in a small vortex-like fashion as if he was the storm and where he stood was the eye of it. Dangerous but controllable...

"...SHOW OFF!" Tyene yelled out from the tower's top. Looking down from her position, the Dornish girl saw her lover was possibly in the keep's courtyard.

"And even if I was ,you love me for it!" He shouted back.

Tyene loudly groaned before calling out once more. "Whatever! But I'm coming down, unless you want to come up here and get me!" Turning her back on him, she was about to climb down the steps before quickly turning back and yelled out a jab at him. "Also, I'm not hearing any denial~ that means it's true!"

"I… damn... walked into that one…" Naruto deadpan as he admit he was a show off.

...What… can't blame him for wanting to do such a thing every so often.

Turning around, the shinobi saw the large wooden doors and he briefly remembered the entrance was in front of the first set of steps the pair traversed in this frozen landscape. Coming up to them, he pushed them open as loud creeks filled the air. No doubt with the hinges severely rusted over the years in the frosted environment.

As the wooden doors were parted wide enough, Tyene rounded the corner and walked through the entrance with a coy smirk. "Why thank you, kind Ser."

Naruto merely rolled his eyes at her. They soon followed her as she went up another set of stony steps and entered another tower. Not wanting to leave her alone, he quickly followed her inside and it wasn't even a minute as they were greeted with the sight of several bloated Hollows coming towards her inside of what appeared to be an abandoned dining hall.

Being defensive, Naruto channeled chakra into his greatsword and unleashed a fiery arc towards the group. They screeched in agony while turning to dust like before. At this time, regular Hollows crawled out from wherever they were and came after the girl.

Narrowing her eyes, Tyene ran and slid on the ground before slicing their legs to cause them to fall. The Viper's daughter used this chance to plunge her blades into their heads and quickly pulled them out before tossing them into an incoming pair. As they fell, Tyene leaped at them and kicked their heads hard enough to hopefully snap their necks to render them dead.

Luckily for her, the action worked as more ethereal wisps appeared from their corpses and went into her while others went into Naruto.

"...You know… this is feeling rather… creepy." She said as she shivered a little and it wasn't from the cold.

"Of those things going into you?" He asked as he saw her nod. "Yeah, I think so too. Makes me think that ghosts are trying to attack me or something." Now this got him to shiver on the thought. "Great~ Now I'm no longer gonna be okay this kind of feeling anymore."

Tyene giggled briefly before climbing up the stairs that connected to the abandoned dining hall. "Glad to see my fears make you laugh." Despite her words Naruto was glad to see his friend no longer fear when they first started.

Following her up towards the top, he saw her stop and look towards a glowing wisp at the far end of the room… with a large hole reaching its entire space. Gazing her brown eyes back at the shinobi, she smiled a little. "Hey Naruto, please be a dear and see what that one is." She even batted her eyelashes at him to make her little plead more effective.

"...You want to really exploit my skills, huh?"

She let out a mocked gasp. "Whatever gave you the idea?"

"You're lucky I love you so much." He joked as he stepped back a bit before leaping across the large gap. Effectively landing on the barely intact planks of wood, Naruto inspected the wisp and saw it was on top of a corpse. Before reacting quick enough, the soul-like wisp went into his body. "...It's just another… soul, Tyene."

"...Why the hell are those littering the place anyways?" She asked as she saw him wall climb around to reach back to her.

"I never understood that when I saw those dreams, Tyene. Apparently it was the norm with important items, I think."

The bastard shook her head in disgust. "If that's norm than I'm glad I am not apart of the norm."

Turning off to the side, Tyene walked through an opened doorway and saw another wisp on the far end of the room. Her curiosity got the better of her as she tried to reach it. Yet her only obstacle in her task was the narrow planked pathways to reach her goal.

She took careful steps as Naruto watched to be sure she remained safe. With some of her past training, this was nothing to the Viper's daughter. Though she did lose her footing on a plank or two, due to the rotted surface, but she remained stable. Once reaching its end, she saw the wisp dissipate to reveal…

"Okay… Why is a mossy chestnut an important item anyways?" She held it away from her, once picking it up. "It looks gross with it's fur."

Naruto blinked a little on the detail and seemed to remember what it was. "Oh~ That? It's an egg vermifuge."

"An egg what?"

"An egg vermifuge. Helps get rid of certain poisons and parasites." Adopting a thinking pose, he scratched his whiskered cheek. "We could give it to Maester Caleotte when we get back to Sunspear and he could make some remedies from it. Well, once he grows more of those, that is."

"Whatever you say, Naruto." She said as she carefully walked back to him. "Though you keep it. I don't wanna touch this more than I have to."

"Oh don't be such a baby, Tyene."

Taking the vermifuge from her, Naruto pocketed it into his pouch before turning around and descended the steps from whence they came from. It took less than a minute for them to exit the tower and reenter the courtyard. When they looked further down the area, the pair shuddered on what their seeing before them.

Surrounding a large statue of sorts, there lied a dozen… _things_. They looked like a mass of Hollows fused together with blood and mesh dripping off of every other part of them. Hanging off of their limbs were broken spears and held large shields. The creatures groaned as they seemingly moved in a phalanx formation.

"...Do you have any idea what those are?"

"No clue, Tyene."

"So… Do you wanna have several of your clones take care of them?"

"You really didn't need to suggest." Forming several clones, they stayed in their spots. "What are you guys waiting for? Go out there and take care of them!"

"Right~" Said a clone before the others replied soon after.

"Like we wanna do that, Boss."

"How about you do it!" Said another clone as the others said some excuse.

Naruto was about to call on out on them, yet his girlfriend beat him to the punch. She came up to them and sweetly smiled at their general direction. "You know, boys, it could be quite easy if you move this along." She tilted her head while pursing her lips. "If you boys hurry up, I'll give you a nice… sensual… kiss."

…..

…..

…..

"ON IT!" Cried out the clones as they leaped at the phalanx hollows with Rasengans on hand. Said Hollows saw the identical blondes coming right at them and aimed their spears at the group with their shields held high. Yet they were no match for the powerful attacks colliding onto their shields and tearing right through the fused husk-like creatures.

Some of the phalanx hollows were successful in killing a pair of clones, yet halted in confusion when seeing smoke instead of blood and guts. But this action costed it as the hollow was killed by the others. By the time things were done, the courtyard was clear of any visible enemy for the human pair.

Coming right back to the couple, the clones clamored onto the Dornish girl and waited for their prize. All that she did was smile before quickly stabbing the clones in their chests with her Blade of Mercy as they dispelled into smoke.

"...Why'd you do that?" He asked, while rubbing his chest from the phantom feeling.

"That was from showing off earlier."

Naruto raised his brows and wondered if that was the truth or not. Yet he still voiced a simple response. "...Seriously?"

"Maybe~" With a little skip, Tyene walked away from her lover, who's brow was twitching on what she stated. She did come to a stop at the center of the courtyard and inspected the snow covered statue.

It was hard to make out some of the details, possibly due to years of mistreatment and it's surface withering away. Yet the Dornish girl was able to make out several details and get an idea of what's presented before her. It was that of a cloaked mother comforting her child by holding it close. If the child was smaller, Tyene would've thought the statue would had it held up higher and placed near the mother's bosom for a more intimate comfort. Yet the child was older in appearance, so the current model had to suffice.

As Tyene was inspecting the statue, Naruto summoned a clone to help expand the search for a way out. With a nod, the chakra construct wandered further into the courtyard and past the Dornish girl. Rounding a corner, the clone saw a well and decided to hop on down to see what lied in the deep.

Back with the original, he walked up to Tyene and tapped her shoulder. "Enjoying the work?"

"You can say that." Was her response. Before she could say anything else, her brown eyes caught onto something in the statue's hand. It was faint, but she definitely saw something. Her curiosity got the better of her as she climbed up the statue.

"What are you doing?"

"I think I found something." Using one of the thinner blades of her trick weapon, Tyene carefully inserted it into the statue's closed hand and started to dig. It took some effort, but the Dornish girl came on top as she pried out the object. "There ya go~"

"What is it?"

Blowing away some of the grime and dust, Tyene answered. "It's a… ring."

"Mind if I take a look?"

Tyene nodded as she hoped down onto the snowy ground. With a stretched hand, Naruto inspected it. The piece of jewelry was simple looking with an oval gem set in it's center. The dark-magenta stone held promise, which Naruto figured that once it was given a proper polish, it'll shine a bit better than the current moment.

"Wonder what it is."

"Who knows, Tyene. Could have some importance."

"Regardless, I'm keeping it." She said before placing it into the snow to clean it up a little. Once done, she slipped the ring onto one of her naked fingers; holding it up and twisted her hand around for the inspection. "Doesn't look too bad."

"We should keep moving."

Tyene complied with the small order as she followed her lover. Though the Snake did feel regretful in the act as they neared an open field. If the atmosphere of the frozen land didn't creep her enough beforehand, Tyene would feel it's effects now as she gazed at the countless bodies impaled by spears.

'...This place keeps getting more unsettling by the second now that I think about it.' She thought as she took her lover's hand and tightly gripped it. "W-We should probably turn back, Naruto."

Gulping down a bit of cold air, Naruto nodded once making it halfway down the steps. "I think you're right. I think there might be nothing here."

Before the shinobi could turn back around and explore somewhere else, an odd chill ran down his spine. He didn't know why, but the Uzumaki felt a malicious spirit coming right towards them. At first, the blonde thought it was the Hollows that were coming right towards them…

Speaking of…

"On your left!" He cried out as he kicked away a Hollow coming from their right.

Already being on guard, Tyene quickly pulled out her Blade of Mercy and paried the incoming attack from a torch wielding Hollow. With the hardness of the blow, the assailant staggered back right before the Snake quickly activated her weapon's trick form to sever it's head and arm in a surprisingly clean motion.

Cartwheeling away, Tyene dodged an incoming strike from a sword wielding Hollow as it leapt out from behind one of the large stone cubes littering the area. Able to get behind the opponent, the Snake successfully backstabbed the husk before kicking away the corpse. Looking back at her lover, she saw him finish off the last of the Hollows in the little area.

Tyene was about to speak up when she saw something rise from the ground, which caused her to widen her gaze. It's form was seemingly large and imposing, all due to the large head wrapping. The being worn ragged wraps around the body and it was hard to tell on the coloring, all because of not only the nightly setting around them but with the reddish glow covering the entity.

For a split second, Tyene's eyes flickered between the new arrival and that of Naruto's monstrous form. Even if the feeling was different, from then and now, the Snake shook on the memory. Yet she had to quickly bite it down as her brown eyes caught sight of the arrival's hand bursting into flames and went to strike Naruto's defenseless back.

"LOOK OUT!" She yelled.

Naruto heard Tyene's call and rolled out of the way to see a fire orb fly right past him. The attack struck one of the stone cubes before lava formed along it's surface. He then widened his gaze as his neck was tightly gripped with sharp spines digging into his flesh. It didn't take long for the shinobi to realize the arrival, a pyromancer, had used his whip on him.

Fearing for Naruto's life, Tyene roared as she ran to kill the whip-wielder. Though this action costed her as she saw the man raise his flame covered hand and struck it onto the ground. The surface shook for a brief moment before pillars of flame bursted out of the ground, knocking Tyene away and Naruto onto the ground.

As the whip further tightened around his throat, the shinobi saw the pyromancer bring his attention back onto him. The man's free hand lit up once more and quickly threw his attack. Reacting quickly, Naruto brought his hands together as smoke cloud covered his form.

From her fallen position, Tyene shook her head before her vision went back to normal. Looking towards the battle, she saw what happened before her and cried out towards her lover. "NARUTO!"

As the pyromancy attack landed, both the pyromancer and bastard would've heard Naruto cry out in pain. Yet, to their confusion, there was none. As the smoke cleared, they both saw a large log being burned in a pool of lava.

And before the pyromancer could properly react to this, he felt an extremely sharp pain through his chest. Looking down, there was a bloody blade sticking out. The wound started to burn as the Valyrian blade was quickly coated with flames and swallowed the pyromancer whole with flames, effectively killing him.

Tyene blinked in confusion on what occured before seeing Naruto kicking the burning corpse off his blade. "How… How did-"

"Substitution jutsu." Simply said the Uzumaki as he smirked. He massaged his neck from what the whip inflicted on him before coughing a little. "Wish I could've used that more, yet it keeps passing my mind." Looking off to the side, he saw the still burning log. Clapping his hands a little, he bowed towards it. "Your sacrifice will not be in vane, for I shall plant several trees in your honor."

From her spot on the snowy ground, Tyene rose a brow on what she saw. "What are you doing?"

"Praising the log, Tyene. Something I was taught back in the academy. The log will save my life and I'll need to repay it by planting more of its kind." He explained. Walking towards her, he held out his hand to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"I've had worse." Was her response. Grasping his hand, she was brought onto her feet. Though in the process, Tyene felt something odd in her other hand. Looking down, she saw it was an odd parchment paper. "What… is this?"

"...I have no clue." Taking it from her hand, he looked it over and scratched his head. "Never really seen this before." Looking further down, he blinked and saw little illustrations showing a drawn man blowing something from his mouth. "Huh… It's a spell technique."

"Huh?" She was then shown the drawings and slowly put two and two together. "Okay… Don't know why that was here."

"Neither do I, but I might as well take this with us."

"...Do you have a little hoarding problem, or is it just me?"

"...I will not deny or accept that, Tyene."

The pair were about to leave the corpse impaled area when they heard someone call out to the Uzumaki. "Hey boss!"

The lovers looked over and saw the clone made from earlier coming towards them. "Oh hey." Briefly looking down, Naruto saw his clone have something in his hand. "What you got there?"

"It looks like a spell technique, boss." Was all the chakra construct stated before handing the parchment to the shinobi.

'Another one?' Tyene thought before seeing the clone disburse into smoke. She then saw Naruto shake his head as he received his clone memories. "When'd you make that one?"

"When you were marveling the statue earlier." Rolling up the two pieces of spell parchment, he sealed them away as they walked away back towards the courtyard. "Wanted to help widen the search for an exit."

"...And was there any luck?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not really on where it went."

The shinobi saw the memories that the clone went underground with the well being it's entrance. It did come across several Bonewheels and fended them off before finding several things in the process. One was a turning crank, but it was rusted over with the chains snapped so whatever function it was for was now useless. The other was some sort of key, but it crumbled into metallic dust after years of rust and decay.

When the clone made it through the underground maze, the construct came across several bloated Hollows and had to deal with them accordingly. As things settled down, the clone found the spell parchment amongst some rubble and decided the boss should look more into it at a later time.

Now… As the lovers walked past the ashy corpse from Naruto's recent kill, Tyene looked down and saw the notched whip lying on the ground. Picking it up, it seemed like a decent weapon that shouldn't be wasted. Shrugging a little, Tyene looped it around her waist before trekking onward.

It was this action Naruto briefly saw before giving his girlfriend the 'why are you taking that?' look.

"Doesn't seem like my style, but maybe Nymeria might like it when I get home." Was her response as they entered the courtyard.

Once there, they went off to the side entered the building to see it was in some sort of church; with what remaining evidence there was. Climbing up the small flight of steps, the pair came across a door. Checking the handle, Naruto saw it was locked.

'Not for much longer.' Was his thought. Stepping back a bit, Naruto hefted up his leg and delivered a mighty kick onto the wooden surface. The door easily fell into pieces for the couple to pass on through.

The lovers walked further up a series of stairs. Reaching the top, they saw a bloated Hollow at the far end of the outside walkway from the broken doorway. Wanting to deal with it quickly, Naruto pulled out several exploding kunai before handing some to his lover.

Tyene looks at him with a wryry look, "Uh, are these really a good idea in such a close quarters?"

"It's outside and far away from us." He said before using his Valyrian crude dagger to light up her exploding kunai. "Now make the shot count."

With the paper starting to burn, the Snake took careful aim and threw it. The kunai met it's mark as it dug deep into the tumor-like head. When the fuse was almost at it's end, a few more bloated Hollows appeared beside it. And without any other warning, the walkway exploded as stony debri and body parts went everywhere.

"Yeah, that's what I figured." The bastard said with an annoyed tone in her words. "So loud…" She murmured while picking at her ears.

"At least it wasn't too close, like last time."

"Which I still hate you for that."

"Ehehehehe…" The blonde can only laughed at the little tidbit with a smile.

The lovers soon exited the building and across the ruined walkway as they watched their steps for any loose stone if they might slip and fall. Though there was a little annoying problem when parts of the exploded Hollow got stuck onto their legwear, causing them to scrape off the pieces. Rounding the corner, they descended a small flight of stairs before seeing a statue on the far end that looked vaguely similar from the one in the courtyard. The only differences there are is that it's just the cloaked mother and she seemed to be kneeling.

"Tis seem to go on forever huh?" Tyene sighed. "What if we're really high up in the mountains?"

"Then I'll get us all the way down, Tyene."

She knew he will, causing her to sigh once more in frustration. Opening her eyes, she looked back at the statue and saw something in the statue's palm. Tyene moved forward as she wanted a closer look. When she was just a foot away, she saw a dark block of metal. She briefly touched it and found it surprisingly warm against her skin.

"Why is this here and presented in such a way?" She muttered.

"Wish I could tell ya that, Tyene." Holding out his hand, he continued speaking. "You can hand it to me and I'll take it with us."

With a shrug, the bastard took the warm block of metal from the statue's hand and gave it to her lover, who once again sealed it away. Once done, they walked back decided to head back inside of the building from before. Though when they neared the ruined doorway, off the corner of Tyene's eye, there was a small wisp seen from beyond a wooden wall.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Mind breaking this for me?"

Looking at the wooden wall, Naruto shrugged before using his Amaterasu greatsword to break it into pieces. The pair soon saw the ethereal wisp more clearly and decided to check it out. Once close enough, it disappeared to reveal a corpse lying across the little bridge.

Checking it out, Tyene saw several items on it's person and furrowed her brows in confusion. One was yet another one of those spell technique parchments, who she quickly handed to Naruto for safekeeping. Seeing the second item really confused her as it seemed to be a bundle of silky black hair tied together in a ponytail-like fashion.

"Hmm… what the hell is this supposed to be?" She muttered as she kept inspecting it before showing it to Naruto.

"...It looks like a talisman. Or at least it's seems fashioned to be like one." He said as he remembered seeing his 'Undead' dreams the typical talismans were more cloth-like than that of hair.

"Excuse me?"

"A talisman. They help their owner cast spells."

"...Does it work?" The girl ask looking at the talisman with a quizzical look. Taking a few more moments of thought, she decided to tie it onto her belt. "Seems too big, but I'll try to work around it."

"Why do you want to wear it?"

"No clue." Came the lie. If this talisman could maybe help her cast spells, like what Doll said earlier today, then this might be her solution.

Well… part of it.

The Dornish girl was about to head back around until she saw something shining off from underneath the corpse. She wondered what it was, causing her to move the body over. Though in the process, the corpse fell over the ledge and into the darkened abyss. Not minding what she just did exactly, her brown eyes landed on something… interesting.

"I wonder if Doll's alright…" Naruto thought aloud as his lover was carefully picking up a newly discovered item.

"What do you-?

"Oh~ found a new toy?" He curled his lips upwards when seeing the girl pulling out the sword from it's onyx scabbard before tenderly touching it's metallic surface.

When taking a better look of it, Naruto realized it was something similar to a rapier; due to him making a few in the past. Yet the blade had an interesting fuller down it's length. The guard had three parts from the typical straight while the other two curved pieces went in opposite directions. The center of the guard lied a carved, stylized cross. The rest of the weapon's appearance, which was roughly 50 inches in overall length and its blade was 40, had a very light blue shade on it's metal while the two-handed hilt had a dark leather strap for a better grip.

"...I'm keeping this." She said suddenly.

"What?"

Tyene looked up and narrowed her eyes at him. "You heard me, Naruto. I'm keeping this."

He held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm not saying anything about you not keeping it. I'm just surprised you want it." Naruto then saw her place the rapier back into its shief before tying it to her waist and opposite to her Blade of Mercy. "Though you did say to me you didn't seem all that well with swords."

"True, but it doesn't mean it's too late to train with them."

"If you say so."

With that said and done, the couple took several minutes to get back to the courtyard. Seeing one final place to investigate, they entered the hollowed out tower. When inside, they saw a large flight of stairs hugging the walls as they decided to walk on up. As they kept moving, Naruto saw a glowing wisp at the very top and moved a little faster to reach it.

Upon reaching the end, Naruto bent down as the wisp went away to reveal yet another corpse. Rummaging through it, the shinobi paused his actions and widened his gaze. With shaky hands, he slowly picked up a stark white stone with creamy wrappings.

'Is this real?' He thought. 'Is this really a soapstone? If so… would it-'

"You really need to slow down next time." Spoke out the Dornish girl, causing the Uzumaki to almost drop the item in his hand. "It's really hard to catch up to you with all these steps."

Quickly placing the item into his pouch, he chuckled in response. "Sorry about that, Tyene."

"Uh huh." Looking off to the side, her brown eyes landed on a tower on the far distance with a connecting bridge. "I hope that could be our way out of here."

Naruto stared at the general direction his girlfriend was looking and nodded in agreement. "Only one way to find out."

Descending the stairs, they soon made it to the other side of the tower's wall and saw two things in the process. One were the oddly lit torches which lead towards the barely intact stone bridge. The second was the large, darkened mass stationed at the bridge's middle.

"...That doesn't seem suspicious and ominous at all." Came the bastard's sarcastic remark.

Having his Valyrian greatsword out, he nodded. "We'll need to tread carefully then."

The couple trekked onward as they looked at their sides for anything to pop up. Yet their eyes were mainly focused on the situated mass on their stoney path towards their possible exit. When they got closer to it, their eyes got better details on _what_ exactly is in front of them.

"...It looks like a dragon." Muttered the Snake, with a shaky tone in her voice. "And it's sleeping."

Getting nearer and nearer, Naruto saw something was amiss with this dragon. With how little light was shown upon its form, the shinobi could not tell what the creature fully looked like. Yet by the smell alone, it started to make the Uzumaki think more and more as this _dragon_ became quite familiar to him.

A particular dragon from the Valley of Drakes.

Stopping in his tracks, Naruto spoke towards his girlfriend. "Tyene, we need to get back now."

Still moving forward, Tyene looked back and gave Naruto a quizital look. "Huh, why? Surely we could just sneak around it, somehow, while it's asleep."

When the Dornish girl got unintentionally close enough, the pair felt the bridge shake as they fell onto their feet. Looking back at the mass, they saw it rose higher and higher from it's resting place. The clouds slightly parted to have moonlight reveal the dragon's… unsightly details. With it's rotting scales and flesh, along with visible bones, it would make one truly fear the dead upon gazing upon it.

And this was all done by Gravelord Nito's afflicted curse upon this ancient beast.

"Because it's an UNDEAD DRAGON!" Was the shinobi's warning.

Upon opening it's rotting maw, the beast roared.

" _ **GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

Scrambling onto their feet, Naruto cried out. "RUN, TYENE!"

She didn't need to be told twice as she tried to run back from whence she came. Yet as she tried to run, with the Undead Dragon charging right for them, she tripped over something and fell face first onto the snowy bridge.

"NARUTO!"

Hearing her yell, Naruto quickly turned back and dashed forward. Coming in close, he grasped onto Tyene's arm and pulled her onto her feet. Yet before Naruto could get her away, the Undead beast reared its head back and was ready to attack. Looking onto the ground, Naruto saw a decently sized shield, took it off the ground and quickly gave it to Tyene.

He could possibly handle the dragon's flames, due to his fight with Kalameet yesterday, yet his girlfriend can't.

Instead of the flames one would see coming from a dragon, this undead creature fired a large plum of poisonous gas at their general direction. Both wheezed and coughed to rid themselves of the toxic air in their lungs, yet this distraction gave the rotting dragon time to bring it's clawed hand down upon the couple.

Barely seeing this coming, Naruto pumped much of his chakra into his limbs and braced himself; catching the offending limb with cracks forming underneath him. The shinobi was not going to let another dragon harm, practically kill, him and Tyene in the slightest. And with an adrenaline fueled roar, he was barely able to throw the body part away.

"W-We *Cough* need to move!" Tyene said as she covered her mouth with her free arm as much as she could from the vapors. And without seeing his response, she took off for safety.

"What really needs to move is that thing!" Spoke an angered Uzumaki. Channeling much of his chakra into his greatsword, flames came alive before he charged forward and leaped into the air.

Slashing fiery arcs at the undead creature, Naruto saw it recoil back and tried to swipe at the incoming shinobi. Moving out of the way, he landed onto the dragon and kept slashing with his fire imbued greatsword. Even with the roars and cries it gave off, along with it's attempts to shake him off, it wasn't enough to fully kill this thing. Rearing his free arm back, Naruto charged as much chakra as he could to form a larger and denser Rasengan.

"HOW'D YOU LIKE THIS FOR SIZE?!" Came his impromptu warcry.

Slamming down the attack, the Uzumaki saw it's large neck snap in several places before dislodging itself from the rest of the body. The rotting flesh quickly eroded away as it was caught into his spiraling chakra orb. With enough space given, the rest of the neck and head fell onto the bridge as it spasmed in response.

Narrowing his eyes and coughing a few times, Naruto walked towards the head and stabbed his Valyrian greatsword into it's empty eye socket. It roared in pain once more, yet it started to screech when flames started to consume the dismembered head and neck.

Pulling out his sword, Naruto ran back towards Tyene, who was in a coughing fit. Coming closer, he saw she didn't look all that well as the color under her eyes were dark and skin was slightly pale.

"Shit." He muttered. Rummaging in his pouch, he pulled out the egg vermifuge they acquired earlier. "Tyene, eat this."

Looking at her lover, she looked at his outstretched hand and recoiled a little. "Like *Cough* hell I'm go-*Cough* gonna eat that mossy-"

"Tyene, if you don't eat this, you'll die!"

Coughing a few more times, she eventually responded to the order and took the mossy chestnut from his grasp. Popping it into her mouth, she bit as hard as she could to break through its shell. Once done, she chewed and chewed while keeping down her disgust on how horrible it tasted. And with the chestnut in a gooey paste, Tyene eventually swallowed it all and shivered as it went down her throat.

The Viper's daughter coughed several more times soon after. "Gods that fucking… Yeck!"

"I know the feeling all too well, Tyene." He said as he rubbed her back. "Just take it easy now."

She breathed in the cold air as the coughing eventually went away. "Did… Did you kill it?"

"Yeah, I did." Looking back at the bridge, Naruto saw the unmoving form of the Undead Dragon torso and arms while he saw the burning pire of it's head and neck light up more of the area. "I'll need to burn the rest of it before we could proceed."

Tyene nodded before looking back at the shield she still had in her grasp.

From what the bastard could tell, it was a standard sized shield comprised entirely of metal. Upon its scratched surface, she saw there was something painted in the design to give it more depth. It looked like… blood… and it was only on the lower level of it while the risen was it's steely grey color. It was also hard to describe what the design is supposed to be with some resemblance to that of a rib-cage. Yet in its center lies a large bloody teardrop.

"You thinking on keeping that as well, Tyene?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Tyene registered what her lover said before answering. "Nah… I'm not a shield wielding kind of woman." She then handed it to him. "Do you wanna have this?"

Taking it from her, Naruto strapped and swung the shield on each of his arms before giving her a shrug. "Could be useful, but right now I don't think it's right for me."

Sealing away the piece of defensive equipment, Naruto carefully helped Tyene move across the bridge. Ignoring the burning dragon head, Naruto summoned several clones and had them move the Undead Dragon torso out of their way. With a mighty heave, the chakra constructs were successful in their task as the large body part fell over the bridges' side and fell into the darkened abyss.

They moved forward and saw what remained of the Undead dragon as it was just it's hips and legs. It didn't take much effort to get rid of that as the clones repeated the same action as before. This time, however, the action caused a portion of the bridge crumble underneath and sent the corpse body parts to fall and disbursed the clones. The couple did hear some loud yells and groans before they were quickly silenced with a large crash of the rumble.

Naruto and Tyene rose their brows before moving closer to the gap to get a closer look. They did lean too far forward as the stone underneath them gave way, causing Tyene to give out a startled yell. Her lover quickly caught her in a bridal carry before skidding down the rubbled hill and landing on what appeared to be the bridge lower level.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for catching me."

He gave her a soft smile. "No problem, Tyene."

Looking behind them, they saw what appeared to be several dead Hollows as they stuck out of the rubble. There was even evidence of a Tower Knight buried somewhere in there as it's shield was sticking out. Briefly letting go, Naruto came close and pried the heavy piece of iron out to inspect it.

It was that of a greatshield comprised entirely of condensed iron. Upon it's darkened surface, the shinobi saw a smooth oval sphere at its center with four branching wings to stand out for it's details.

'Even if this thing would be really useful on some heavy fights, I definitely won't see myself using this thing in the future. Naruto thought. 'It might be better as a nice form of decoration for my stand back at Planky Town.' Looking back down, he saw something shining. Quickly pulling out the objects, he briefly smirked on the find. 'Hmm… a dragon scale and a large titanite shard. Could be useful back at the shop.'

Quickly sealing the acquired items up, Naruto went back to Tyene and they went forward towards the tower up ahead. Getting closer and closer to the structure, the couple oddly saw… a fog gate?

Raising her brow, Tyene wondered what was going on. This was left unanswered as Naruto placed her behind him before they moved forward. It honestly felt odd passing through the doorway comprised entirely of fog. Yet what choice did they have.

Once they pushed through the doorway, the humans saw a very unique site before them…

 _ **-Insert Dark Souls OST: Crossbreed Priscilla-**_

On the far end of the snow covered room stood a woman whose height was at least twenty feet tall. She had pure silvery locks which possibly reached past her shoulders. Underneath her bangs, which helped frame her beautiful face, were small scaly horns jotting above her brow.

The large woman wore what appeared to be a furry dress… yet… with it's design… it seems to not be so. In fact, it looked like to be her fur(?) as there appeared to be no visible seams or ways of taking it off.

And was that a furry tail jotting out from underneath her pseudo-dress?

Yet the biggest, distinguishing feature of her appearance was the giant-sized… gleaming… scythe in her grasps.

Swallowing a nervous lump in their throats, the couple shakily waved at the giant woman. And it was then that Naruto voiced a little greeting. "...Heeeeey~"

Blue eyes peered at the new arrivals and walked closer to them. They stepped back in response, yet couldn't move any further due to the fog gate closing up on them to form a stoney wall. Feeling there was no way of escape, the humans held up their hands in a defensive manner.

Not knowing if they were guests or intruders, the giant furry woman spoke the one question roaming through her mind. "Who art thou?"

Hearing the soft, melodic tone in her voice, Tyene and Naruto looked at each other in confusion. This room's large occupant didn't seem hostile, yet appeared guarded as she held that giant scythe in her grasps.

Time with the growing silence went longer and longer, causing the woman to ask once more. "I say again… Who art thou?"

Snapping out of the silence, Tyene hesitated in wanting to speak. Yet her lover spoke first. "Uh… Hello. My name's Naruto," turning over to her, he continued, "and this is Tyene." Looking back at the giant furry woman, he spoke an obvious question. "But can we ask for your name since you wanted to know ours?"

The woman before them blinked her blue-purple eyes and rose a delicate, scaley brow. Seeing no harm in this, she answered. "My name is Priscilla, the Crossbreed Dragon; Naruto, Tyene."

'Crossbreed Dragon?' Were the humans' shared thought before Naruto spoke up. "...Well ain't that a really nice name. Seems to roll off the tongue."

The now identified Priscilla blinked once more and faintly smiled. "Why thank you for the compliment."

"You're welcome."

"Now… May I ask why art thou here?" Asked the Crossbreed.

"Excuse me?" Spoke the Snake.

The giant furred woman intently gazed at the pair for any sign of their initial intent. "Have you seeketh I? If so, thine desires shall be requited not. This land is peaceful, its inhabitants kind but thou dost not belong-"

"BULLSHIT!" Yelled out the bastard.

The female human's abrupt declaration caught Priscilla utterly off guard. She blinked several times and tilted her head in confusion. "I… beg your pardon?"

It was then Naruto responded with a question of his own. "I'm sorry, but did you say 'this land is peaceful, its inhabitants kind' or something along those lines?"

The Crossbreed nodded.

"Yeah~ I'm gonna have to agree with my girlfriend here and say bullshit."

"...Why'd you say such things?"

Tyene was the one to answer. "None of the inhabitants here were kind at all and this land is surely not peaceful at all!" Her voice rose an octave in a rather aggressive tone. "They tried to kill us at every turn and it's been so fucking frustrating! And don't say otherwise that they're pacifists or anything, but they were really hostile!

And have you gone outside of whatever place this is?! Have you SEEN those harpies?! The bodies on pikes?! Unfriendliest bastards I'd ever seen! OHH and don't get me started about the dragon!"

Beside her, Naruto tensed on what she was doing. Even though this Crossbreed Dragon whatever doesn't seem hostile, she appears to be one to possibly be easily provoked if pushed too far.

"Tyene…"

"Hell! We never wanted to come here in the first place! Some stupid bird got Naruto here to freak out, slip and fell into the stupid painting by accident before I got dragged in with him!"

Priscilla saw Tyene pant out as she let out her little frustration onto her. She did reel back as if she was scolded on something that was not of her supposed actions. Yet something of what the young woman said caused her to think something was amiss.

"Speak then." Said the hybrid. "What dost thou want? Speaketh thy intentions."

Naruto was the one to speak so Tyene won't get them killed by accident. "We just wanna get out of here and go home, Priscilla."

 _ **-Insert Dark Souls OST: Firelink Shrine Extended-**_

Priscilla reeled back and broke her demeanor. "Oh! Then… You don't wish to harm me?"

The two humans gave her looks of confusion soon after. "Why'd you think that?"

Seeing this, Priscilla sighed in sadness. "It's because of what I am."

The lovers looked at the hybrid in curiosity. They wondered what she meant by that.

Because of what she is? A… crossbreed dragon? What did… Oh… OH~

"You… You were never meant to exist, weren't you?" Spoke the shinobi.

Priscilla hung her head low as she lowered her large scythe. It's blade met the snowy ground as it's owner loosened her grasp ever so slightly. "Yes…"

The couple looked at each other and oddly had a silent conversation with each other with just their eyes alone. It didn't take a genius to realize of the ramifications of Priscilla standing and breathing at the current time. No one would expect her existence to ever happen; yet it did.

It was then Naruto saw Priscilla barely shiver, despite seeing what large amount of fur she possess. "You… You look pretty cold out here…"

Looking at the whiskered blonde, she wondered what he was going by this. Even Tyene was in a similar manner. Yet the hybrid shuffled her naked feet on the snowy ground before responding. "That I am."

"Would you like a nice fire to warm you up?" He asked as he lit up his Valyrian greatsword to emanate it's warm flames.

Hearing and seeing the Uzumaki's offer, Priscilla seemed conflicted with the offer. There was no ulterior motive with the gesture and he seemed to do it out of goodwill. With that, the last brick in her wall of resistance finally crumbled. Slowly, reluctantly, she relented.

"I suppose…"

Without any warning, she sat down on the snowy floor before placing her weapon down beside her. This caused the humans to fall down, unintentionally, due to the sudden shakiness. Recovering a bit, Naruto crawled forward before stabbing his Amaterasu greatsword into the ground as the three huddled around it. Channeling much chakra into the blade, it lit up and emanated much warmth in the area.

Tyene looked at her lover and wondered what he was doing exactly. Was he trying to befriend this being? Why?

Yet memories came back on the topic pertaining to Doll. Naruto saw she seemed broken and without a purpose and was much like Haku from his Wave mission. Looking back at the giant furry woman, Tyene took in her visual details as she gazed into the warm fire.

She saw loneliness, sadness and many other negative emotions which made her heart quiver.

As this happened, Naruto scurried back to his girlfriend's side before getting comfortable and speaking up. "So? Can we talk?"

"...About what?"

"What is this place exactly? It's really unusual and should not really exist, I think."

"This is the Painted World of Ariamis. "Raising a brow on their confusion, Priscilla explained. "Years ago, Ariamis helped create this world as a means to escape to reside in a peaceful land. Many of the first residents of this land were practitioners and worshipers of one it's co-creators before others soon followed."

"Hate to break it to ya, but this place went downhill." Tyene said before her lover elbowed her side. "Okay, ow! I was just saying the truth."

"I know, but you didn't need to be rude."

'Then…' Priscilla thought during the humans' little argument. 'Then this world must've rotted, considerably, during my slumber.'

Not everything could last forever, that is a known fact. It's impossible for things to be everlasting. Even the late _Everlasting_ Dragons, as it was merely a title they bestowed upon themselves to boast their power and pride. Yet they died, all because of the leaked information on their weakness.

But pertaining to this painted world, before she last slept, things were quant and nothing was really bad from what she witnessed. It's residents were rowdy at times, but it was manageable to be kept under control. So hearing the spouting information from these humans before her got her to know how bad things must've gotten.

Priscilla was the impromptu warden of this world and she should've done what was right. Instead she slept for too long and now things are rather dire.

Her thoughts distracted her long enough for the humans to change subjects by whispering into each others ear. For several moments, they had a private conversation took place between them as they didn't realize the hybrid's mind was elsewhere.

Before long, they broke away as Tyene spoke up. "So… Uh… I know this is going to sound rather odd, but would you mind if I… we… pet your tail?"

Priscilla was barely able to snap out of her thoughts when she heard Tyene mention something about her tail. "I beg your pardon, but what did you say? My thoughts were on other matters."

"I'm sorry, Priscilla, but Tyene asked if we could pet your tail."

Reflexively, the hybrid curled the slender appendage beneath her pseudo-dress.

"My… tail?"

The bastard nervously laughed. "Sorry. It just looks so damn… fluffy. Just like the rest of you." Looking back at said appendages placement, she explained. "I don't know why, but I wanna at least know what it feels like."

"Me too… and I have to admit it looks rather cute… on you." This got a certain look from the hybrid, which was rather hard to read. "What?"

"I would not call my hideous form such…"

"Why would you think you look hideous?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. "You look very beautiful."

"...Doust speak true."

"I do agree with Naruto on this one. You do look really beautiful. Cute even." Came Tyene's honest response. If it wasn't for the tensive moments earlier, the Dornish girl would've appreciated the furry woman's appearance a whole lot sooner and better.

"So?" He tilted his head like a curious fox. "Can we pet your tail?"

Priscilla felt her face begin to grow quite warm. Most treated her hideous appearance, in her eyes, with disgust and revulsion. Yet these two strangers openly proclaimed her being beautiful. It felt very strange.

It felt… nice. Pleasant.

Of her memories of her lord father, he had not called her as such. In his times of being strong mind and that of his madness, he called her disgusting and revolted of her sight.

There were even others that were of the same mindset, even fearing on what power she contained. The power of Lifehunt: the power to steal souls… the antithesis of life itself.

Okay, the last bit might've been a stretch as it was more of a label to make her more of a mockery towards life in general.

Yet the only one to ever care for her was her own mother. For she loved her with all her heart and soul. Despite of what the hybrid looked like and what she could possibly do to the higher beings of the world.

Oh… and lets not forget her grandmother… and her godmother… for they loved her as much as the one who bore and brought her into the world.

Priscilla was told that her father forced himself upon her mother and planted his seed in her healthy womb. Instead of wanting to rid herself of the unborn hybrid, during her time hidden away from the world, her loving mother never hated her in the slightest. When she was born, her loving mother, grandmother and godmother were the only ones to show the only forms of affection she ever experienced.

Yet, as years went by, the Crossbreed had been ostracized. Without her mother's presence and protection, it was too much for her to bare. Priscilla was eventually forced to take refuge here in the painted world as it was the only place she could feel safe.

For it's been blessed by her grandmother.

Priscilla was smaller then, much smaller than the two humans presently keeping her company when she entered this painted realm. Though in her haste of coming here, the hybrid forgot to take her precious belonging with her and not it was beyond her reach. And since then, she'd long since resigned herself to living out the rest of her days here.

Yet… To have someone so blatantly defy such typical hatred towards her, for no reason, nearly brought the poor hybrid to the verge of tears.

Priscilla was so distracted with her thoughts that she ended up missing their actions until it was too late. With their hands inches away from her furry appendage, which must've come out without her pseudo-dress knowledge, an ancient dread stirred deep within the hybrid's heart.

"Do not touch me!" She panicked, jerking her tail away.

"Hey, relax. We're not going to hurt you." Tyene said with reassurance.

Un-gloved hands effortlessly bypassed her frantics attempts to deflect them and found her tail. Rough, yet warm fingers caressed her tail with tenderness. Priscilla braced herself for the inevitable scream that would follow as her power lashed out to steal their very life force away…

Yet… strangely enough… nothing happened. Neither human didn't drop dead, didn't whither way. For they simply felt her tail.

"See?" He beamed. "We're not gonna harm ya."

'How could this be possible?' Was Priscilla's thought.

"Holy crap, Naruto. This is so soft!" Beamed the bastard. "Oh it feels so fluffy~!"

"I know, right?!"

"Gods I might die from the fluffiness alone!"

Priscilla's cheeks flushed as she heard compliment after compliment on just her hideous(?) fur alone. It felt really odd on both the physical and vocal pleasures she was experiencing. She didn't know how to properly respond to this.

Yet, in her embarrassment, she pulled away her fluffy tail… much to their displeasure… and surprisingly hers?

"Would you kindly cease thine actions?!" Priscilla spoke aloud. "And did I allow you would… pet mine tail?"

The couple gained sheepish looks as they voiced their respective apologizes. Feeling satisfied on this, Priscilla slowly rose from the ground before lifting up her scythe off the snowy surface. She then turned and pointed her Lifehunt Scythe towards the planky bridge over yonder.

"I appreciate the kind gesture thoust gave me, Naruto, of warming with your gentle flames. Even keeping me company for such time, both of you." As she still pointed her weapon towards the plank, her head turned at the pair. "Now… since thou hast misstepped into this world, plunge down from the plank, and hurry home."

Tyene smiled on the tidbit of them finally getting out of this frozen hellhole. She got up from her snowy seat, briefly said her thanks, jogged past Priscilla and went towards the planky ledge. The bastard looked back and saw Naruto stayed still as he looked at the giant hybrid.

"...Would you like to come with us?"

Both women blinked in surprise confusion. Though it was the Crossbreed who spoke first. "Excuse me?"

"Would you like to come with us?" He repeated. "You looked… lonely and I think you shouldn't suffer living here anymore." He then formed a fox-like smile. "Besides, the ones who must've put you in here in the first place are long since dead and can't do a thing about it."

The wall of Priscilla's resolve trembled. Even that of her voice. "H-How can I trust thee?"

Doust he not know of her self-imposed exile for the safety of all? Much more towards herself? And why did he say they're long since dead?

How long has she been gone from the outside world?

"That's your decision, not mine, Priscilla." His fox-like smile went into a somber one. "But for what it's worth, I know what is like to be shunned for something you have no control over." His gaze shifted from the hybrid to Tyene, for a brief moment, before going to nowhere else in particular.

He realized he was going to talk about the Kyuubi now than later and he did promise he'd tell his girlfriend about it. He just didn't expect doing that now in this kind of situation.

"On the night I was born, tragedy struck my village… and many lives were lost as a result. Many clans, the Fourth Hokage who was the village leader at the time… loved ones, innocents and my parents. In the aftermath, I was the one to blame and labeled as the scapegoat for all of the villagers' problems."

Naruto sighed as he got their attention, especially Tyene as she walked back into the snowy room. "For years, I didn't know why I was ostracized to begin with. Parents would tell their kids, who I hoped to play with, to stay away from me for reasons unknown. And wanting to trust their parents, they complied. I never felt so alone during those times as all I ever wanted was to make at least a friend who I could trust.

If that wasn't bad enough, many villagers would overcharge me when I wanted to buy food, clothes and necessities. If they did sell me food, they'd give me ones which were close to expiring or rather moldy. Hell, I even had to dumpster dive for a lot of food and materials most of the time and they weren't pleasant; at all.

Oh and don't get me started on hospitals, a medical ward if you don't know. Every time I get admitted there, none of the workers treat me well. The prescriptions I would get for certain pains, which I get from being beaten up by pissed off villagers and shinobi, were not right; thus causing me to feel worse than before."

"The academy wasn't all that great either with many of the teachers hampered my education. They feared that if I became too strong and knowledgeable, I'd take over the fucking world! Why the bloody hell would I want to do that at all?!

Many villagers would abruptly come into my apartment and trash it so I wouldn't sleep well to Kami knows when. I even get treated unfairly and harassed, every now and again, that I sometimes had to cry myself to sleep to relieve the stress."

The whiskered Uzumaki tightened his hands as they shook in frustrated rage. "People avoided me like the plague. They wanted to get rid of me like some sort of monster. So long story short, my life was a complete hell when growing up. And it was all because of me having a demonic fox sealed in my fucking gut!"

Once finished, both Priscilla and Tyene were processing on what Naruto just said. While the shinobi was taking several deep breaths to calm himself down, the two women had their own respective thoughts.

With Tyene, she didn't realize how badly her lover was treated back in his home village. Naruto has said such praise towards the place in past conversations. So were any of his told information true or falsely given?

Yet she remembered what Doll said yesterday pertaining to him having to change certain details of his past, all due to the sealed entity inside of him. So much on his living conditions were indeed altered. But what else was the same and what was not?

Despite it all, Tyene came up to Naruto and gave him a firm hug to help ease his pain. Even capturing his lips several times before he returned the gesture. An action the bastard saw her mother tended to pull in hopes of calming him down.

As for Priscilla, she stared intently at the whiskered blonde to get a better read of him.

When she woke up earlier, due to their arrival, the hybrid sensed something odd. It was hard to tell what it was. But with him so close now, she could tell he seemed to radiate different powers; instead of just one. Some were dark, others were light while the rest were beyond her understanding.

Taking in a deep breath through her nose to collect her thoughts, Priscilla caught an odd scent coming from not only him but his companion as well. The hybrid couldn't tell what it was exactly, but she knew it seemed… deluded. It could maybe be the painted world's rot that's currently covering the smell, but the Crossbreed had a distinct feeling she knew that smell… somewhere.

Putting those thoughts of power and scents aside, Priscilla processed what Naruto said earlier. He was ostracized shortly after his birth. Possibly hunted down when he least expected it. All for something that was beyond his control by carrying a dangerous power inside of him.

For Naruto was quite a lot like her.

Breaking away from his girlfriend's kiss, Naruto looked into her brown eyes before glancing back at the Crossbreed Dragon. "Despite… the hell I was raised in, I was able to find others that were able to see past the labels placed on me. I became friends with them and they truly made me happy."

The Uzumaki genuinely smiled as he thought back towards the first friends he ever made: the Ichiraku family. They helped brighten his dark days with their delicious ramen. It was a highlight in his life as they treated him like a normal human being and neither the father or daughter cared for what other people thought of them as they treated the Uzumaki fairly as if he was apart of their little family.

Sure there was Old Man Sarutobi, with his grandfatherly persona, but it was hard for the aging Hokage to take time out of his way to look after the whiskered blonde when he was so busy keeping the village stable and safe. All that he could do was to help pay for Naruto's housing and help give him a good monthly stipend to live by.

As for ones who were closer to his age, there was Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru from the academy. They took their time and played with him, even hanged out with him when they weren't really busy. He even roped them into doing a handful of pranks when skipping out on several classes.

He later became friends with Tenten and her family as he soon learned the smithing craft. He befriended Iruka-sensei, who was the only academy teacher to help him out with his assignments.

And things all went uphill from there of truly becoming friends with many others after that fateful night when finally learning he housed the mighty Kyuubi in his body.

Shaking his head, Naruto went back to the conversation at hand. "I know I haven't known you for too long, Priscilla, but I would like it if we could be friends." He smiled as the hybrid's chest suddenly felt tight. "And as your friend, I would like to show you what's beyond this rotting painted world so you'd know what you're missing out on."

Unbeknownst to any of them, a raven watched from up high as it peered at the scene below with it's glazed eyes. It processed what information it gathered so far today and tried to figure out more on the whiskered blonde in general.

It sensed an odd ripple in the world months ago and it distorted many visions of the future. Only fragments and varied paths remained. Being the former spymaster as it was, the being taking hold of the raven sought to figure out the source.

After much time and searching, the old raven found his target and was surprised to be someone that was clearly not of this world, yet he was connected to it… somehow. Someone who he hardly knows about.

Regardless, the Uzumaki was making changes with just his presence alone and the old raven didn't know if they were really good or bad. For instance, the current actions right now as he attempted to befriend the Crossbreed Dragon as it'll be another great detail in his growing list of accomplishments right after slaying the ancient ArchDragon of Calamity.

So all he could do now was to keep watching the whiskered blonde for as long as he could…

"CAWW! CAWW!"

...Well… more like he'll come back and find the Uzumaki once he has rested. For his time was up of possessing this raven and his mind must rest back in his home.

Back down below, Priscilla couldn't explain it. There was just something… trustworthy about Naruto; it was as if she could trust him. Someone she has never met before in her long existence. And it was hard for her to say anything on the matter.

As the Crossbreed was silent, Naruto still smiled upon her as he spoke once more. "I'll ask again. Would you like to be my friend and leave this place?"

After a few more moments, Priscilla opened her mouth to give her answer.

 _ **-Bloodstone Keep-**_

For the past several hours, Doll had been in a worried state.

'Why?' you may ask. Well it's quite simple really…

Her master and his mistress had suddenly disappeared.

Now this all started once she left them in the dining room this morning. Doll went on and continued her tasks she set for herself since yesterday when coming into the castle keep. First was to finish cleaning up of Bloodstone castle, which was rather long, yet she didn't mind at all. And during this time, the animated maid needed to categorize what items the couple would possibly desire to take back to Dorne. The last task was to hopefully find a ship for them to use.

The first two were relatively easy for her as she acquired a good amount of attires for the Good Hunter and his precious Snake during her time of cleaning. Sorting out the appropriate sizes while tucking away ones the couple might fit into in the future. Even gathering a good amount of material to possibly help ease their borders; whether it's through reading, painting or through music.

Yet her last and current task had surprisingly frustrated her.

The Doll could not find an appropriate sea vessel for the group to travel with. She had heard from her master that there was a port connected to the keep, in some manner, and sought to find it. But she could not find an accessible path to get remotely close.

That was until she stumbled upon a particular secret passage.

During her time cleaning the castle, the animated maid had found a series of passageways which one would easily miss. Traveling from one section to another in a different manner than one would normally traverse through. And from what she learned about the Stepstone keep was that Daemon Targaryen wanted this castle to be very close in it's very design with it's Red Keep counterpart over in King's Landing.

Thus the man planned out secret passageways.

Now back to her final task. Doll had stumbled upon the right secret passage, which led her to Port Sorrow. And once in the full view of the caverned port, the living doll had found only one ship docked in the area.

Her master and his mistress only needed one anyways and that was completely fine. Yet when she was inspecting the vessel, Doll realized it needed a good touch up as it has not been maintained in decades. Yet she was far too focused on this particular task to realize on how long she was gone. Thus she unknowingly got the couple to worry and search for her.

And it was because of this action that she sensed her master's disappearance during her ship's maintenance.

Due to her contract with the Uzumaki, Doll would sense what he's currently going through and could pinpoint his location so she could be near him if needed. But all of a sudden; Naruto and Tyene, whom was with him at the time, suddenly vanished and this greatly alarmed her.

Searching high and low, far and wide within Castle Bloodstone; the living doll found no trace of either of them… until she found evidence of another secret passage with it's freshly destroyed entrance. No doubt the Good Hunter's work.

Following the underground trail from the surface, the animated being eventually came across a hidden vault room. But to her disappointment, yet again, she couldn't find traces of either of them.

"...Oh... Where could they have gone?" Spoke the doll in a sorrowed tone. Currently sitting on the large pile of gold, she hung her head down low. Doll then covered her face with her delicate hands for support. "I have failed in serving him and now I fear I'll have-"

Doll halted her voice as she sensed something was amiss. Snapping her head in the general direction, her blue eyes landed towards the large painting at the far end of the vault room. And without any warning, the painting started to glow.

"What is-"

Soon black and white wisps shot out of the snowy scene with the surface rippling by the second. Doll stood up in response and narrowed her glance. If something were to come out of whatever gateway this painting contained, it'll become something for Doll to unleash her pain and sorrow onto until she'll feel better.

Which will be quite a while, mind you.

Being on guard, the animated maid was about to call upon her 'little ones' to fetch for a weapon when she heard something feint. The sound grew louder and louder by the second. Doll recognized it as screams, but it was no ordinary screams; it was the sound of one falling.

Before she could react several things shot out of the large canvas and landed right into the large pile of gold and jewels. The impact caused it to collapse and bury whatever came out. And it wasn't long before two large *CLANGS* landed on the stoney floor and skidded not far away from the collapsed pile of wealth.

"...That is gonna be the last time we ever do that." Doll heard from the pile. The sound was familiar to her, but it was hard to tell with all of the wealth muffling most of it.

"No promises, Tyene." Groaned out a second voice.

'Tyene?' Doll thought before her eyes quickly widened. 'Wait. Does that mean-'

Rushing towards the collapsed pile, the animated being soon saw two sets of limbs pop out before crawling themselves out. It was rather awkward on the action, but occupant neither cared. When up on their feet, Naruto and Tyene were greeted by an oddly joyful Doll.

"Good Hunter… Miss Tyene… Welcome back."

The animated maid wanted to come up close and hug them dearly. But her old training took control and restrained the action. A servant must not-

Doll was suddenly held in a firm embrace. Her blue eyes widened on the action and looked to see her master hugging her with Tyene following soon after. The feeling he gave off was warm and it oddly comforted her very being.

"It's good to be back, Doll." Came her master's response.

"You can say that again, Naruto." Spoke the bastard as she was the first to let go. She pleasantly sighed as she breathed in the air, clearly different from the cold. "I feel so much better than being in that dank place."

Naruto nodded before looking all around him. Doll was confused on what her master was doing, causing her to voice her thoughts. "What are you looking for, my Lord?"

"I have no idea, but Priscilla is supposed to be here."

"Who?"

Naruto was about to speak when he backed up and they heard a soft *CLANG* on the ground. Turning around, he nearly tripped on what his foot came into contact with. Finding the source, the couple and servant looked towards their feet and saw a pair of weapons they clearly knew wasn't there before.

It was the Snake who spoke while her lover hefted them off the cold ground for a better inspection. "What the hell are these?"

The first weapon was a scythe that was as taller than either of them by roughly a foot. The pole portion appeared to be of a smooth, ancient tree branch. The part which meets the blade, which had a light grey coloring with a furry pattern to it, was seemingly fused to it; as if it was one solid piece. Said blade looked rather heavy, indicating one requires much strength to even hold the weapon in it's grasps. It's edge was rather sharp and neither of them didn't have to touch it to know they'd prick and cut themselves if not being careful enough.

The appearance of the second weapon was debatable if it was either a shortsword or a long dagger; something which is quite similar to Tyene's Blade of Mercy. It's blade matched that of the scythe in both the coloring and pattern. It's guard was merely two thick wires jotting out several inches away from the hilt's end, curved around and met at the round pommel.

"...Where'd these come from?" Asked the shinobi.

The answer was soon answered by a young sounding voice coming from the golden pile behind them. "I believe those are mine. For I sense my power in them."

The three whirled around and saw a figure slowly coming out of the pile. The two humans expected to see a large furry woman rising and walking towards them. Instead, the couple and the animated maid saw a small cute and appealing girl between the age of 8-9. Her silvery hair reached down to her knees, which was covering much of her nude form, as her bangs were in a rough bob cut to frame her round face. Another noticeable change were the absent, scaly horns jotting above her blue eyes.

The little girl soon gained a look of confusion. She moved her head around and spoke a question forming from her mind. "Why… does everything seem bigger? And… Why are you looking at me like that?"

The lovers widened their eyes and wished to confirm something as Tyene spoke it. "...Priscilla?"

"Yes, Tyene, what is it?"

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she responded back. "Uh… I don't know what happened… but~"

The Crossbreed tilted her head. "But what?"

"You… look like a child. Right now…"

Blinking, Priscilla lowered her head to see her hands and arms, her dainty feet and legs… She then wiped her head around and sought out a mirror or something reflective to fully inspect herself. The pitter patter sounds her naked feet made resounded in the room before eventually reaching its destination. The three older people heard the hybrid let out a surprised gasp not long after.

"B-B-Bu-Bu-B-But how?" Priscilla asked. "H-How am I a child once more?"

"You tell us, Priscilla." Said the shinobi as he placed the weapons down and walked up to the now child hybrid. "We expected to see a… large woman in here, yet you regressed into _this_."

The Crossbreed racked her mind before looking back at her reflection. It was the appearance she once had before entering Ariamis' painting and living in there for gods' knows how long. She didn't know how and why this happened to her.

All she could remember when exiting the snowy world was the odd pulling sensation from her body. Glancing over at her scythe and the odd shortsword/long dagger, she only thought only a small amount of her collective power went into them. Yet it was much more than that.

'What in the Abyss is going on?' Was all Priscilla thought in diress.

Her process of overloading her mind ended when a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking at it, she saw it belonged to the whiskered blonde in the room. "Hey, it's alright, Priscilla. You are very confused much as we are." Fully facing Naruto, the Crossbreed saw him give her a comforting smile as he continue. "I'm sure the answer will come later on so don't worry about it, okay?" Priscilla nodded before shivering a little. "Oh, yeah… forgot you don't have clothes on… We should probably head out of here."

"But what about all of this, Naruto?" Spoke the Dornish girl.

"Meh~ We'll come back for it later. After all, it's not going anywhere." Was Naruto's response as he took off his Valyrian clothed scarf and placed it on Priscilla to somewhat cover up.

The shinobi then saw Doll pick up Priscilla's scythe and shortsword/long dagger with relative ease. Noticing the two silvery haired individuals looking at each other, the Uzumaki decided introductions are in order.

"Uh, Priscilla. This here is Doll, my _servant_." He said as he stressed out the word from his mouth. "And Doll, this here is Priscilla the Crossbreed Dragon. We met her in the… painted world Tyene and I got trapped in."

Both the animated maid and hybrid nodded their heads towards each other for a simple greeting.

"How do you do, Priscilla?"

"I'm fine, just… feeling odd right now." Looking at the living doll, Priscilla's blue eyes took on a cautious look. "Please be careful with handling those." The hybrid could feel all of her Lifehunt ability was out of her body and was somehow placed in her scythe and… her short sword/long dagger?

Now that she thought about it, where did that weapon come from? She knew she never possessed that weapon beforehand.

Anyways… With her ability drained from her body, Priscilla thought she could be safe from others touching her. Though this might not be the same with those coming in contact with the two weapons her eyes were mainly focused on. She didn't want to unintentionally have the objects once apart of her harming others.

Seeing the duress in the young child's eyes, Doll nodded once more. "Do not worry, little one, I'll be most careful."

"...I'm not little."

Off to the side, Tyene was struggling a little when seeing Priscilla pout. She looked oddly… adorable. Almost too adorable to bare. All she wanted to do was hug the living daylights out of her and let out an embarrassing girly squeal on just the act alone. But she was better than like many girly girls out there.

But that didn't mean Tyene could show a little bit of affection on the new friend Naruto recently made.

'She's countless ages old, probably so I think she treats everyone like that for the time being.' The Dornish girl patted the crossbreed dragon's head fondly. Seeing the young blue eyes shift onto her, the bastard's eyes began to fill with mirth. 'But that doesn't mean I'll let that slide with how adorable she is.'

"Good Hunter, may I say something?" Doll spoke once more as Naruto turn his head to acknowledge her. He was briefly checking on a few items in the room before they departed.

"Yes?"

"I… am happy that you haven't left me alone." She said softly with a disarming smile. "I was afraid that I might have been left alone like my creator did before."

Naruto shrugged before motioning for the others to head out of the hidden vault room. "It's no problem, Doll. Wouldn't have wanted to do that to ya anyways."

"My greatest thanks, nonetheless…" She whispered to herself smiling a rather… pleasant feeling that was forming inside of her body, just beneath the breasts as if… she shook her head at the thought and silently walked with the group.

As they carefully made their way towards the vault entrance, Priscilla looked around her surroundings before something caught her eye. She was surprised she didn't notice it before hand. The hybrid could practically feel a long lost connection to it with what small power came from it.

Barely sticking out of Naruto's back pouch was…

"My doll." The hybrid whispered out with growing, disbelieving eyes.

"Yes?" The silverette woman asked softly. "You need me young one?"

"What?" Priscilla said before realizing her mistake. "No, I wasn't addressing you. I said 'my doll'."

The lovers quickly voiced a 'huh' before the hybrid dragon quickly shot her hand into Naruto's back pouch and pulled out the rusted bronze doll. Once out into the fiery light, Priscilla inspected it and gained a small smile before hugging it tenderly. The action didn't go unnoticed as Tyene mentally squealed on the visual display while Naruto merely rose a brow.

Did Priscilla state the doll they found earlier was hers?

"Where'd you find this?"

Sensing no harm in answering, Naruto spoke. "Tyene and I found it earlier by chance, Priscilla." As the grimy material started to appear on some of Priscilla's skin, a thought was voiced. "Would you like it cleaned up?"

Looking down to her precious doll, Priscilla took better notice of it's appearance. She remembered it was obviously cleaner than now. The hybrid contemplated on the offer before feeling a small tap on her shoulder. The source was from the living maid.

Doll smiled sweetly as she held out her hand towards the child hybrid. "Ahh… lady Priscilla, might I fix it? It might been a little worn, but I can correct it."

"You can?" The girl lifted her head with hope that Doll can.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Doll let out a soft laugh. "Of course. My lady wasn't one for patience and relied on me to fix all things, including myself."

Naruto let out a small snort at the idea of Doll making a arm with only one arm to work with. "Sounds kinda sad."

The group eventually exited the room as their conversations lied elsewhere.

If they were to look back at the far end of the vault room, the group would've seen the ancient canvas briefly glowing for several moments. Ethereal wisps formed and lifted themselves off the surface as the painted world started to crumble into nothing. It was as if the ages has finally caught up onto the object.

Ariamis' painting has served its final purpose as it was finally fulfilled.

The Crossbreed Dragon has been kept safe and was finally able to leave the decaying world with someone that could take care of her. Showing and giving her the desired love her three beloved people could no longer give her. And it would become more effective by returning to the age Priscilla was when venturing into the snowy safe haven.

For the hybrid's grandmother sought that to happen when enchanting the painting one last time, all those Ages ago.

 _ **-Evening, On the Open Sea-**_

"Mary… have you found any sign of him?" Bonney asked as she turned the ship while looking over to her sister/first mate.

"No…" The young lady said as she walked on the wooden railings of the ship looking for Naruto since their attack on the pirate traitor. "Sorry, but I think it's time to hang our hopes up. The idiot is gone…"

For the past few days, the pair… mostly Bonny… had looked for the whiskered blonde. Franceska had aided in the search when the storm started to settle down for it would've been harder with the constant rocking waves. They had checked each of the surrounding islands if the blonde (and possibly his Dornish companion) so happened to washed up on any of them.

Unfortunately for them, they couldn't spot him at all.

"We can't give up!" The blonde pirate roared before wiping her eyes. "We can't…"

Mary sighed for the upteenth time as Bonny was truly acting like a love-sickened puppy looking for her 'master'. For the time the blonde pirate lord wasn't searching for the whiskered sellsword, she'd wallow in her grief or cry herself to sleep. Both Mary and Franceska could do all they could to comfort her, but it wasn't enough.

Even if Lady Franceska had a far stronger heart than the blonde pirate, they did miss Naruto terribly. Yet the rosy-redhead possibly accepted the fact the potential father to their unborn child(ren) lost his life out at sea.

But Franceska had to keep her mind onto other matters and fix up what damage was done because of Euron plans. Spies and traitors had to be uprooted and the attempting plan to invade all of the coastal towns and cities had to be put on a definite hiatus. Things were not looking up for the time being, but someone had to work on this.

Taking off her coat Mary took a seat on the railing. "I miss him, for an idiot he was fun… but we can't taking these 'trips' much longer. The crew is getting tired and restless. We need to go back to the Deep and rest."

"...We're turning back to port." Bonny sighed out, turning the wheel to make the ship return back to their base.

The blonde's thoughts went back to Naruto one last time as she held her stomach. She had the distinct feeling the whiskered sellsword was alive out there and Bonny would be sad if he didn't know if he did impregnate both her and Francheska with his children.

Sure the fact was too early to tell if they were indeed pregnant, but the two pirate lords had a small feeling they were. They'll love their respective child and make sure they'll live and protect them most dear.

They owed Naruto that much.

Now… If both Bonny and Read were more attentive to their surroundings, the sister pirates would've noticed a lone, dark ship off in the distance.

It was a nicely large ship with darkened sails and wood which would make it seemingly undetectable during the setting hours of the day and to the night. A strong fog, courtesy of Doll, covered most of it to make the sea vessel harder to spot from any onlookers. Though if one were to get up close and personal to the commandeered Blackfyre ship, they'd see it was manned by a small battalion of whiskered clones as they charted their course to Dorne.

When the group got to the fresh outdoors, Doll explained on where she was at during the couple's search for her. They forgave her on what she done, but would've liked it if she were to tell either of them beforehand instead of making them feel like complete wrecks. The animated maid took this to heart and promised to do so in the future.

Inside of this ship's main cabin, Naruto was lying on his bed while reading one of the books Doll found for him at Bloodstone castle. It was a music book written by a feminine hand. When taking a better look at some of the varied notes and the eventual name listed, Naruto learned this was all done by Maria.

"Hmm~ Weird… I never played an instrument in my life, but I can read this like I can hear the songs… Then again, the little beginners guide at the first several pages helped get things started."

He soon turned to the last page as something shock him. It was a note. And by the looks of it… the ink was red and the smelled like… iron. Looking it closely Naruto barely made it out, reading to himself.

" _My dreams are telling me that_ it _is going to give birth soon, as much as this land has give me, a sense of peace I haven't felt in so long… I must live or more deaths would come. Although I, myself, feel that I won't ever return. To whomever read this, tell the one who saved me, my love, my thanks for everything he's done for me… and to avenge me and the others if we failed._

 _One last thing… As a Hunter remember these words…_

 _You keep what you kill._

Naruto sighed as he closed the music book and placing it on the impromptu nightstand. 'I wonder what 'it' meant?' Naruto cupped his chin wondering on the specific details. 'Maybe nothing… but can't dwell on it too much since I've got no clue what Maria's writing about.'

A knock was soon heard from the cabin door. Before Naruto could call out on the person, the entrance was opened and Tyene poked her head in.

"Hello~" Tyene voice cut through the empty silence as she saw her lover. "Mind if stay with you tonight~?" She smiled cutely with a small wink.

Naruto smiled as the door was fully opened to reveal Tyene in a silky cream colored nightgown. With the flames lighting up the cabin room, his blue eyes could easily see through the material to fully make out each detail of her form underneath. The Dornish girl walked up and crawled onto the bed before kissing her lover on the lips.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked, referring to the article she was wearing.

"It was amongst the clothing Doll found for us." His fingers felt the fabric soon after. "I swear it's the softest material that I could ever have."

Naruto smirked as he kissed her once more. "How's Priscilla doing?"

"She's situating herself well. And last I saw her, Doll is being used as a body pillow."

The Uzumaki chuckled on the thought, but could understand the hybrid's predicament. Even if she accepted Naruto's offered friendship, it would take some time for her to fully accept him. Yet she was rather quick in liking Doll very much when the animated being presented Priscilla with her cleaned up doll during dinner before the group departed for Dorne.

Neither of the lovers could ever see Priscilla so happy… Then again, they were rather blinded with how bright the hybrid beamed… Quite literally, in fact, as everything seemed to sparkle in her little radius.

Ever since that moment, Priscilla enjoyed Doll's company.

"That's good." He chuckled out.

"With how I see it, Doll is acting rather motherly towards her and Priscilla is loving it."

The Uzumaki nodded before briefly looking at the far side of the room. Seeing her lover's train of sight, Tyene sighed a little in wonder of what was surrounded in a variety of candles. It was something quite unexpected for Doll to give to them… With its rough appearance was covered in a gradient blue-green color scheme on the scaly texture…

A dragon egg. A freaking dragon egg.

Doll said she found it in Euron's cabin and took it with her before the three had to deal with the Greyjoy pirates.

To any person in the world, this egg was extremely valuable as it would fetch much wealth if one were to get their hands on one. Even if they were petrified, they were highly sought out for their beauty and remembrance on what the creature inside could've been if it were to live.

When Priscilla saw this earlier, the Crossbreed wondered if there were other dragons out in the world. Unfortunately for her, the couple had to break the news to her on much of the current events with dragons are long since gone… and the last dragon died the previous day by Naruto's hand.

The hybrid was surprised on hearing these details, especially the whiskered blonde slaying the Dragon of Calamity. Back in her day Ages ago, she even heard of the legendary Archdragon and somewhat feared him due to hearing the creature in bedtime stories from her mother, godmother and grandmother respectively. Though she did say it did explain their odd smell as they rank of dragons…

Since they were covered from head to toe with Kalameet's blood.

Neither human really noticed it, but the Crossbreed stated that the smell of dragon's blood is really hard to wash out of their clothes and possibly off their natural scent. It'll take time to wear off and fortunately for them, humans can't smell the unique scent; so there's that.

But back with the dragon egg, Priscilla was a bit saddened when learning the fate of dragons and hearing of the tragic tale of the epic Targaryen civil war known as 'The Dance of Dragons'. Where the last mighty dragons owned by the royal Westerosi family started to truly fall from grace with many of their deaths and further offspring grew smaller and smaller until fully dying out 200 years ago.

The Crossbreed had hoped into meeting one and to relate with her extremely distant cousin. Though she did say she knew of a method of possibly awakening the dragon hatchling, much to the human couple's wonder. But without dragon fire, which was powerful enough to perform the act, then the dragon egg won't hatch at all.

This detail did bring up a question if Priscilla could breath fire… since, well, she's a dragon. A dragon hybrid, but a dragon nonetheless.

The Crossbreed explained she lacked the proper dragon flames, due to who her father was and of how she was born exactly. All that she could do was turning herself invisible, blow out blue particles from her mouth which she called 'Fairy Dust', generate and manipulate lightning…

Yeah~ Interesting tidbit when showing off this ability. For it was rather _shocking~_

…..

…..

(Shut up. The pun was worth it.)

And she could perform magic. Unfortunately for the human pair, Priscilla can't generate magic all that well and she has to absorb the power from her surroundings to perform magical acts. So if she wanted to do so, it'll take time for her to gather enough to do whatever spells she knows.

"...Sucks that Priscilla can't wake that little guy up." Naruto muttered as Tyene laid on his chest. He lovingly stroked her hair as the bastard snuggled up onto his chest.

"I agree. Would've been fun to have a dragon for my own." Tyene adopted a whimsical look on her face. "Flying in the skies above and being like the ancient dragonriders of old."

The shinobi chuckled. "I figured as much."

"...I'm glad we're going home… although the punishment I'll face scares me alot…" Comically deadpanning at that point as many scenarios flooded her mind on what she might get exactly. Relaxing soon after, Tyene continued. "But I'll take it all again and again, because we're…" She sighed in bliss laying her head on the crook of his neck. "We're together…"

Naruto smiled as he held his girlfriend in his arms, enjoy that he was able to have her. A special person for him to spend his life with… "I'm glad too… I'm so happy."

Looking at each other, Naruto cupped Tyene's cheek and brought her to his lips as they kissed once more. The Sand Snake soon deepened the kiss by slithering her tongue into his mouth. They dueled for dominance as their hands explored and caressed each other's bodies.

Tyene eventually broke the kiss as a small saliva rope still connected the two before breaking. Leaning her head back down, her eyes caught onto a glinting object nearby and voiced her thoughts. "What's that?"

Blinking, Naruto looked at Tyene's visual line of sight and sighed. "It's a soapstone. A summoning conduit for one to call onto others and bring them in person."

"And where'd you get that?"

"The painted world." He answered. "I… I had hoped I could…"

Registering his words, his girlfriend soon widened her eyes and sat up on the bed. "Did you-"

"No, Tyene. I… I haven't had the chance to try it yet."

Naruto hoped that he could possibly summon a toad, any toad in general, so he could send a message back to Konoha that he was alive and well. But he didn't know if the soapstone could do so now as it functioned differently than from a regular summoning technique. For one would need to scribe specific writing on some surface to help summon someone or be personally summoned as a result.

"Then why haven't you already?"

He sighed as he grabbed the summoning conduit from the nightstand. "I'm afraid it won't work and conflict with my summoning method."

"It couldn't hurt to at least try, Naruto."

Naruto didn't say anything. Though he did get off the bed and swallowed a lump of air down his throat to show how nervous he was. This might be the only chance he has and he hoped nothing wrong happens.

Not wanting to lose contact with his soapstone, Naruto tied it's connecting ribbon tightly around his wrist. Biting his finger, he drew blood before channeling chakra and flipping his hands through the summoning signs. Once the final sign was made, he slammed his hand onto the cabin floor.

From the edge of the bed, Tyene intently looked at the act before her. She too was nervous in what she was witnessing and hoped to finally see the Toad Summons Naruto had so boasted about. When looking on the ground, she saw a large array of black lettering form on the wooden surface…

Yet nothing happened.

Naruto and Tyene sighed in defeat and wondered if the soapstone wasn't enough. The Dornish girl looked at her lover and was going to say something when something caught her eyes. She thought it was merely a trick from the rooms candle lights…

But was the stone glowing?

As she opened her mouth to speak, the summoning array started to glow in a similar manner. Tyene widened her eyes but had to avert her gaze before calling out to him. Naruto heard her say to look down onto the ground as he saw the spectacle before him.

It wasn't long before the summoning array poofed into smoke and momentarily filling the cabin with it's vapors. Both of the human occupants coughed for a bit before the smoke went away. When it did, the pair saw something on the ground as it coughed several times.

It was an orange colored toad with purple tattoo-like markings on certain parts of it's skin. The only article of clothing the toad wore appeared to be a blue vest.

" _Okay, what the hell was that?"_ Said the toad, in a language Tyene was unfamiliar with. _"That was no mere summoning."_

"Gamakichi?"

The orange toad stiffened when hearing his name. He wondered who knew his name. Not only that, but that voice… it was familiar…

Opening his yellow eyes, he looked directly at someone he hasn't seen in months. Someone who many people back home thought perished.

" _...Naruto?"_

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

 **Ring of Sacrifice: This mystical ring was created in a sacrificial rite of Velka, the ancient Goddess of Sin. The magenta-shaded ring is especially rare; for its wearer will lose nothing upon death, but the ring itself breaks.**

 **Notched Whip: A whip with sharp spines along its length. Only slightly effective against armor and tough scales, but quite formidable against enemies with exposed skin. Also causes heavy bleeding.**

 **Velka's Rapier: A symbolic, powerful thrusting sword used by those serving Velka, the ancient Goddess of Sin. For this rapier is no mere symbol to be sure, yet wielding this enchanted blade will give the wielder special sword techniques… in time.**

 **Velka's Talisman: Medium for casting miracles of the Gods. This black tuft of hair that serves as a talisman belongs to Velka, the ancient Goddess of Sin. It casts miracles, not by drawing upon faith, but intelligence.**

 **White Sign Soapstone: A summoning tool through one's written sign. It's nature is murky and unclear as it allows the one summoned by this stone to assist it's owner.**

 **Bloodshield: The red blood permanently stained on the surface is slightly enchanted, causing various boosts of resistances; such as bleed, poison and curse.**

 **Tower Shield: Metal Greatshield used by the Tower Knights, known for their heavy armour. This plate of iron is heavily defensive, but extremely heavy. Greatshields are very stable and deflect attacks. However, one cannot parry, and instead bashes with the shield.**

 **Lifehunt Scythe: Scythe originally owned by Priscilla, the stark white crossbreed dragon formally trapped inside the painted world of Ariamis. Even the Gods feared Priscilla's lifehunt ability, and in the hands of a mortal, its power will turn upon its wielder… unless worthy to wield it.**

 **In its standard power, it bleeds it's targets considerably. But when the weapon's fully powered up, it's Lifehunt ability activates.**

 **Priscilla's Dagger: This shortsword, or long dagger, is one of the rare dragon weapons which came from Priscilla, the Dragon Crossbreed in the painted world of Ariamis. Possessing the power of lifehunt, it dances about when wielded.**

 **In its standard power, it bleeds it's targets rather slowly; unlike it's scythe counterpart. But when the weapon's fully powered up, it's Lifehunt ability activates.**

 **Lady Maria's Music Book: Various songs and numbers Maria wrote during her stay at Bloodstone Castle. Done as a way to help escape her thoughts towards the Dream.**

 **AN:**

 **I do wanna apologize if I seem to be having things move too fast in what's currently going on for Naruto. It wasn't really my intention, yet I planned things accordingly for the first set of chapters. But I do plan that following the next chapter, it'll be a good resting period where Naruto won't be going on missions and the like.**

 **This, I hope, can be a way to help heal this story from the supposed 'clusterfuck' I kept getting in reviews for quite some time.**

 **Now… I need to clear this up people. I kept getting reviews on questioning who Doll is and where she comes from. For those that don't really know, she's from Bloodborne. Also, for some reason, been getting messages and reviews of putting in other series into the story without notice or whatever, like adding in Bleach elements.**

 **...Seriously? Bleach? As much as I liked the manga and some on the anime, I am not touching that series in any way, shape or form. Many of you who are curious on what I wrote down, please… do take some personal time and look things up on Bloodborne and Dark Souls (Soulsborne). And for those that didn't know what I talked about on Hollows, the ones I was explaining about are from Dark Souls, not Bleach.**

 **Though sorry if you readers were confused if none of you have known the difference. In the game series, they're a variety type of enemies the player has to fight against.**

 **Another thing to address was a bit pertaining to Naruto having sex with two older women some chapters ago.**

 **First off, Naruto was somewhat driven by his tenant's sudden actions when banging Bonney and his second go around with the threeway was just him being weak to his sudden desires. I know it seems odd that he seemed to have all this knowledge on sex all of a sudden, yet you forget he had to go through the Icha Icha books to properly translate things side by side with the world's basic written language. So, in a way, much of that knowledge unfortunately got buried into his head.**

 **So on the portion of readers that think I'm a pedofile, which I am definitely not, here's some information for you.**

 **In GoT/ASoIaF, there's the whole deal with rape and underage sex (to our modern standards on the later) as it seems to be a bit of the common norm in that world. If people want to get married, the youngest a woman would be is like 12-14 years old as she starts her 'birthing years'. Hell, this tidbit was the complete norm hundreds of years ago for crying out loud and there was a freaking girl that got married into royalty at age 12! And same could be said towards boys in that general range!**

 **So the bit of Naruto having sex with older women at the time seemingly made some readers go all hate on me. Yet many of you forget that there are the stories where Naruto has sex at early teen years and many of you guys are seemingly fine with that.**

 **Then again, I don't read other people's story reviews so… yeah. Don't know what others think at times. Yet to my knowledge, there's even some set even younger for Naruto and people are okay and even support it.**

 **There's also the portion some readers stated I didn't get Naruto's age right when writing the story in the first place of him being months away from turning 14.**

 **To be honest with you all, when reading the manga and watching the anime, I did not know the specific dates when the series started in that universe and how long it took towards certain birthdays and the like. Only knew on general age range on the series wiki and that didn't seem good enough for me. So what if I made Naruto** _ **slightly**_ **older, I'm doing what I can to make things right on what I think should go on a project I'm doing for fun.**

 **...Now with my ranting out of the way, let's get down onto things as of now with my story.**

 **To get things started, which pertains to Crossbreed Priscilla… she is not going to be in the harem.  
**

 **(Readers far and wide pull out their pitchforks and molotov cocktails while trying to kill me.)**

 **HEY! HOLD YOUR HORSES, PEOPLE! LET ME EXPLAIN!**

 **(Looking around and seeing readers** _ **somewhat**_ **relax, heavily emphasis on somewhat.)**

 **Now… I know many people would want me to have Pricilla be in the pairing as she's a waifu character in many fan bases. But I don't know how to do this kind of option pertaining to her. I never really thought of her as a waifu character.**

 **Especially since I already have something else in mind for the story.**

 **For Priscilla will be in a relationship similar to Dany and her dragons… For Pricilla is going to be 'reborn' and be Naruto's dragon baby daughter/sister… And to top it off, I want him to be her dragonrider.**

 **Hell I thought it would be pretty awesome with what ideas I have in mind on this situation.**

 **Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

 **R &R**

 _ **-Omake-**_

Seeing the new arrivals enter her domain; Priscilla, the Crossbreed Dragon, addressed them in a soft and gentle voice. "Who art thou? One of us thou art not." Moving to the side, she pointed towards a little bridge that her form blocked from view. "If thou hast misstepped into this world, plunge down from the plank and hurry home."

She then turned around and gave them a narrowed glance, which seemed to unsettle them. "If thou seekest I, thine desire shalt be requited not."

The couple held up their hands in a defense as Tyene spoke out. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! We're not here to harm ya!"

Priscilla reeled back and broke her serious demeanor. "Oh! Then… Why art thou here?"

Naruto was about to speak before seeing the woman slightly shivering, despite seeing what furry clothes she seemingly had on. "You… You look pretty cold out here…"

"...That I am." Priscilla admittedly said as she shuffled her naked feet on the snowy ground.

"Would you like a nice fire to warm you up?" He asked as he lit up his Valyrian greatsword to emanate it's warm flames.

Hearing and seeing the blonde's offer, Priscilla seemed conflicted with the offer, yet voiced it. "Oh… Uhh… Sure… I suppose…"

Without any warning, she sat down on the snowy floor. This caused the humans to fall down, unintentionally, due to the sudden shakiness. Recovering a bit, Naruto stabbed his Amaterasu greatsword into the ground as the three huddled around it.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Naruto decided to introduce himself. "Hello, I'm Naruto and this is Tyene." He said before looking back at the furry woman. "Mind telling us your name?"

The crossbreed blinked a little before addressing herself in kind. "My name is Priscilla."

The Dornish girl spoke shortly after introductions were made. "So, Priscilla…"

"Yes?"

"What was up with that Undead Dragon butt back there?" Looking at her lover, she saw him give her a raised look. "What? You're thinking that as well."

As much as he'd hate to admit it, he was curious on what happened at the upper level of the bridge.

 _ **-Earlier-**_

 _...Coming closer to the hips and legs of the Undead Dragon, Tyene swore she saw the set of body parts move. Reacting on instinct, she quickly pulled out her Blade of Mercy and stabbed the weapon into it's rotting flesh. The second this happened, the rotting hips and legs quickly stood up and…_

" _What the…"_

 _...it didn't move… at all…_

" _Okay, this… is pretty weird."_

 _Bringing out his greatsword, Naruto stabbed one of the legs and saw it wasn't responsive at all. "Yeah. You're telling me."_

 _ **-Now-**_

Priscilla blinked on what they were referring to until…

"Oh~ that~ Yeah that's probably just an glitchy oversight on FromSoftware's part."

"WHAT?/HUH?" Was the couple's responses.

And before they could ask more on what 'FromSoftware' is, among other questions, they heard a large whistling sound from up above. Looking up, they saw the Undead Dragon hip and legs falling towards them. Both screamed before being crushed to death by the reanimated limbs.

…..

…..

…..

 _ **YOU DIED**_


	11. Old story details and situation

For those that are wondering about this, I have decided to reupload my old story due to popular demand. People have been wondering what changes I'd be doing on my new from my old version. Well here's something to help compare specific chapters. Obviously new one will have more content and whatever.

And one last detail: this old version will not be updated at all.


End file.
